Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine
by Marlou24
Summary: A la rentrée, Hermione découvre qu'elle va devoir partager des appartements avec son pire ennemi : Drago Malfoy. Lorsque les parents de la Gryffondor sont tués, le blond révèle un aspect méconnu de sa personnalité... Couple improbable ? Pas tant que ça !
1. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Salut les gens =) Alors voila c'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je pense pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre par semaine, mais vu que cette année je bosse beaucoup (1ere S oblige) c'est possible que parfois j'ai des retards...

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je m'en sert juste dans mes histoires (et j'ai deja plein d'idées pour la suite, et une OS en court de rédac')

PS : des reviews seraient bienvenues, ça me permettrait de m'améliorer, donc si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques, des suggestion pas de soucis =) au contraire ça me ferait super plaisir^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée

Ce matin là, dans le Londres moldu, une jeune fille se regardait dans son miroir, l'air songeur. Hermione Granger allait commencer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, et aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée. Ouvrant son armoire, elle choisi un jean taille-basse de couleur bleu délavé et un T-shirt bleu turquoise, laissant voir son nombril récemment pierçé et son ventre plat. Elle se maquilla légèrement, mais tout de même assez pour mettre en valeur ses yeux couleur chocolat. Comme chaque matin depuis quelques semaines, elle dompta ses cheveux d'un sortilège, les laissant tomber en cascade sur ses épaules bronzées, souvenir de ses vacances en Corse. Elle termina de se préparer en accrochant une paire d'anneaux d'argent à ses oreilles, cadeau de ses parents pour son dernier anniversaire. Se souriant pour se donner du courage, elle prit un sac sur son épaule et tira sa valise derrière elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre qui lui paraissait à nouveau tellement vide. Elle descendit les escaliers et retrouva ses parents qui l'attendaient pour le départ.

« Alors ma chérie, prête pour ta dernière année à Poudlard ? lui demanda son père.

_ Je crois que oui, répondit la jeune fille avant de sortir de la maison à la suite de sa mère et de monter dans la voiture. Elle avait le sourire au lèvre en pensant à ses amis Harry et Ron qu'elle allait bientôt revoir, sans oublier Ginny qui au fur et à mesure des années s'était révélée une merveilleuse confidente et amie.

La voiture s'arreta enfin devant la gare. Le père d'Hermione se chargea de sa valise, sa mère pris son sac et la jeune fille pris son chat dans ses bras, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les quais numéros 9 et 10. Quand ils furent sur que personne de s'attardaient sur eux, ils traversèrent chacun à leur tour le mur entre les deux voies qui les mena au Poudlard Express. Hermione embrassa ses parents une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train pour chercher ses amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle les trouva installés dans un des compartiment au fond du train. Sur la banquette de droite étaient installés Harry, Ron et Luna. Et de l'autre côté se trouvaient Neville et Ginny.

« Par Merlin, Hermione ! Tu es sublime !, s'écria Ginny. Tu m'as tellement manqué cette été ! ajouta-t-elle, en sautant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Hermione tenait toujours Pattenrond qui, n'appréciant pas vraiment dêtre étouffé entre les deux jeunes filles préféra sauter à terre et se cacher sous la banquette.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manquer tu sais Ginny ! Et vous aussi les garçons, Luna, ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant de la rouquine pour embrasser ses amis.

Soudain le train démarra, et Hermione qui ne s'atendait pas à ça tomba dans les bras de Ron. Le rouquin vira au rouge pivoine et sa sœur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, connaissant les sentiments de son frere pour sa meilleure amie. Elle savait aussi que Hermione l'aimait mais comme une sœur aime son frère. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Harry, sur qui elle craquait depuis déjà bien lontemps, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas faire attention à elle.

« Comme d'habitude, je ne l'intéresse pas. Comment ais-je put simplement imaginer que cette année serait différente ? se demanda la rouquine, en perdant son sourire.

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et s'assis sur la banquette près de Ginny. Elle remarqua immédiatement que cette dernière ne souriait plus. Se doutant que le fait qu'Harry lui plaise était la cause de son mal-être, la brunette ne fit aucun commentaire pour ne pas gêner son amie mais se promis de lui poser la question dans les dortoirs le soir même.

Le compartiment s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard :

« Bonjour les enfants, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?, demanda la femme qui, chaque année vendait des bonbons dans le Poudlard Express.

_ Des chocogrenouilles s'il vous plait demanda Luna, en tendant quelques noises.

_ Pour moi ce sera un paquet de dragées surprises s'il vous plait », demanda Harry.

La femme les servit tous les deux et Hermione demanda :

« Auriez vous des bonbons moldus cette année ?

_ Oui j'en ai, comme plusieurs élèves m'ont demandé je me suis dit que je ferais bien d'en prendre quelques uns. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ma grande ?

_ Un paquet de dragibus s'il vous plait », demanda poliment Hermione.

La femme lui tendit son paquet, et Hermione paya avant de leur lancer « Bonne journée ! ». Ron regarda le paquet de bonbon qu'Hermione venait d'acheter, et demanda :

« Ca se mange ces trucs là ? Est-ce que je pourrais goûter ?, demanda Ron

_ Tiens ! répondit Hermione en tendant le sac de couleur vers lui. Ce sont des dragibus, mes bonbons préférés !

_ C'est hyper collant ces trucs là ! s'énerva le rouquin, qui venait d'en mettre une poignée dans sa bouche.

_ Ron tu n'était pas censé en manger autant d'un coup ! lui répondit la jeune fille ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la tête que faisait son ami, ayant toujours faim.

Ils racontèrent alors chacun leur tour comment s'étaient passées leurs vacances. Neville était resté chez sa grand-mère qui avait tenu à lui apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges de défence. Quand à Luna, elle était parti avec son père camper en forêt à la recherche de Ronflak Cornu mais (étonnament^^) n'en avait trouvé aucun. Les Weasley avaient passé leur été au terrier, rejoins par Harry pour la dernière semaine des vacances, après avoir été enfermé presque deux mois au 4 Privet Drive, chez les Dursley. Hermione leur expliqua ensuite qu'elle était parti les deux mois des vacances en Corse avec ses parents.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une petite nouvelle de première année. Sentant tous ses regards sur elle, elle rougit et bafouilla :

« Euh… excusez-moi de vous déranger… Je dois donner ce papier à Hermione Granger de la part du professeur McGonagall…

_ C'est moi », répondit la concernée se levant pour prendre le parchemin.

Elle gratifia la petit d'un sourire, et la remercia avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait partir.

_« Melle Granger, en tant que préfète en chef, vous devez vous rendre dans le compartiment qui vous est réservé dans le premier wagon. Je vous y attends pour vous donner vos consignes pour l'année qui commence. J'espère que vous saurez montrer l'exemple avec votre homologue masculin._

_Professeur McGonagall. »_

Harry, qi avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione s'exclama :

« Tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu avait été choisi comme préfète en chef ! Félicitation !

_ Merci Harry, repondit la brunette, en rougissant quelque peu. Eh bien je crois que je vais devoir y aller, à toute à l'heure !

_ A toute à l'heure répondirent en cœur ses amis ».

* * *

Voila j'espère que mon chapitre vous à plut, une petite reviews ? please... (petits yeux de cocker xD)

Bisous Bisous =D


	2. Chapter 2 : Préfets en chef

_Coucou =)_

_ J'avais dit que je posterais un chapitre par semaine, mais bon j'ai pas pu résiter à poster celui-ci. Et puis j'ai du temps en ce moment donc si j'ai plusieurs reviews qui m'encourage à continuer je pourrais surement en poster un autre demain ou dimanche...=)_

_MiaSa : j'espère que ce chap' te plaira =) bisous_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Préfets en chef :

Hermione se dirigea vers le compartiment dans le premier wagon comme le lui indiquait le parchemin de McGonagall. Elle frappa à la porte, mais n'entendant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit. Il n'y avait personne, la directrice des Griffondors devait être occupée. La jeune fille s'assit donc et commença à lire le livre qu'elle avait choisi pour le voyage intitulé « Sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal, Tome 4 ». Mais à peine eu-t-elle ouvert son livre à la première page qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voie horriblement familière…

« Granger, ne me dit pas que c'est toi que ce qui nous sert de directeur à nommer comme préfète en chef ?? s'exclama le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer.

_ Eh bien si mon cher Malfoy ! Moi qui pensait que Dumbledore savait choisir ses préfets en chef, je crois que je sais maintenant que j'avais tort étant donner qu'il a nommé une fouine à ce poste !

_ Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire sale sang-de bourbe !

_ Tu peux toujours rêver Malfoy, tu es une fouine, tu n'y peux rien ça te collera longtemps à la peau !

Avant que le blond ai eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose elle replongea la tête dans son livre et tâcha de ne pas penser à l'horreur qu'allait être cette année si elle devait se coltiner Malfoy encore plus souvent.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors de nouveau sur le professeur McGonagall.

« Bien je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas encore entre-tués, c'est déjà un bon début, dit-elle en les voyant assis le plus loin possible de l'autre. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous préciser que si vous avez été nommés préfets en chef tous les deux, c'est grâce à vos résultats scolaires excellant depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard, et à votre personnalité. De plus cette année, il était décidé que les préfets en chef seraient de Griffondor et de Serpentard car nous avons pour but de rapprocher ces deux maisons au cours de l'année. Vous cohabiterez donc tous les deux dans l'aile Ouest du château. Vous aurez chacun votre chambre, une salle commune, et une salle de bain que vous partagerez. Je vous le montrerais lorsque nous serons arrivés. En ce qui concerne votre rôle, vous devrez faire des rondes le soir de 20h à 22h le mardi et le jeudi, et de 21h a 23h le samedi. Vous organiserez également plusieurs bals destinés à rapprocher les différentes maisons. Le premier sera celui d'halloween, puis celui de Noël. A la Saint Valentin, vous devrez également organiser une soirée mais plus particulière. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous expliquerais tout çà en temps voulu. Une dernière chose, vous avez l'autorité nécessaire pour ôter des points aux élèves qui ne respecteraient pas le règlement. Mais attention, en cas d'injustices entre les différentes maisons, nous vous retireront cette autorité. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Les deux élèves firent signe que non.

« Très bien, alors je vous retrouve toute à l'heure dans la grande salle, vous devrez mener les nouveaux élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Mr Malfoy, vous vous chargerez des Serpentard et d Poufsoufle, et Miss Granger de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne fin de voyage à tous les deux !

_ Professeur, sommes nous réellement obligés de rester dans ce compartiment jusqu'à la fin du voyage ? demanda Malfoy, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver avec Hermione pendant encore une heure.

_ Eh bien au départ, ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais je crois que je vais remédier à cela. Nous avons besoin de Préfets-en-chef qui montre l'exemple, pas deux gamins qui passent leur temps à se chamailler à tout va ! Tachez donc de réfléchir à ça pendant cette heure de voyage ! » termina McGonagall avant de sortir et de refermer la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes gens fixèrent la porte, qui venait de se refermer, avec hargne, et maudissant intérieurement le professeur qui venait de sortir.

« Félicitation Malfoy ! Tu n'aurais pas été demander à Mcgonagall si l'on était obligés de se supporter encore une heure elle ne nous aurait pas forcés à rester ici !

_ Oh ça va Granger, crois moi que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi de passer une heure de mon précieux temps avec une misérable Sang-de-bourbe, qui plus est de Griffondor ! »

Sur ces paroles très amicales, Hermione se replongea dans son livre qui la passionnait réellement. Pendant ce temps Drago relisait un de ses magasine de Quidditch.

« Mais comment peut-elle lire CE livre alors qu'on a même pas repris les cours ? Cette fille est vraiment taré, se dit Drago. Taré mais assez jolie cette année tout de même… Tais-toi Drago c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » se morigéna-t-il en regrettant aussitôt ces pensées précédentes.

« Il ne changera jamais ! Comme si je pouvais ne pas voir cette grimace qu'il fait en regardant dans ma direction ! Mais comment toutes ces filles peuvent-elles le vouloir dans le lit, alors qu'elles savent parfaitement qu'elles ne seront qu'un coup d'un soir ? se demanda la Griffondor. D'accord il est bien fichu, et le quiddich doit bien l'aider à se muscler, mais tout de même, une allure si hautaine, un regard si froid… ».

« Granger je vais me changer, si tu pouvais aller voir dehors si j'y suis ça m'arrangerais vois-tu ? Rien que d'imaginer une Sang-de-Bourbe me regarder, ça me dégoute !

_ Ecoute Malfoy, on va devoir se supporter toute l'année, et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi encore plus souvent qu'avant, alors au lieu de me foutre à la porte, tu pourrais simplement me demander poliment si je pouvais sortir 5minutes et te laisser le compartiment ! répliqua la brunette.

_ Dommage, moi je compte bien me disputer avec toi aussi souvent que possible, j'aime trop te faire chier Granger !, répliqua Malfoy avec son sourire en coin, qui énerva encore plus la lionne. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'obéir quand je te dis d'aller voir ailleur si j'y suis… »

Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers Hermione, et d'un sort imprononcé, il l'envoya hors du compartiment et referma la porte avant de la verrouiller, sur une Hermione très en colère.

« Il ne paie rien pour attendre, se dit-elle, tu verras mon cher Malfoy, tu veux jouer à ce jeu et bien tu vas voir qu'une née moldu peut être bien plus forte que toi ! »

Elle attendit devant la porte jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme vienne lui ouvrir. Elle entra à nouveau dans le compartiment sans un regard pour lui. Elle prit sa robe de sorcière et ressortit du compartiment pour aller l'enfiler dans les toilettes du train, n'ayant pas le courage de mettre à son tour le Serpentard à la porte. Mais ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, ce chapitre est un peu court j'avoue mais je me rattraperais sur le prochaine (peut-être ce week end..) si j'ai des reviews =D

Bisous bisous

=)


	3. Chapter 3 : Appartements communs

_J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu de voir que certaines personnes lisent ma fic mais ne mettent pas de reviews... D'autre me mettent en alert, mais une petite reviews me ferait plaisir, même si c'est pour dire "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas" (dans le deuxieme cas dites moi pourquoi qd même xD')._

_Enfin voila j'ai écrit ce chapitre cet après-midi et comme en ce moment j'ai du temps j'en profite et je poste plus rapidement, en espérant que ça durera._

_MiaSa : Ta reviews m'a encore fait plaisir, c'est un peu pour ça d'ailleur que je le poste maintenant ce 3eme chapitre. En espérant que ça te plaira autant que les deux précédents... Bisous =)_

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 3 :

Le reste du voyage s'effectua sans accrochages entre les deux nouveaux préfets-en-chef. Drago avait bien essayé de faire enrager la Gryffondor, mais elle avait préféré l'ignorer. Il avait alors renoncé, mais seulement jusqu'à l'arrivée à Poudlard.

Le train s'arrêta bientôt. Ils sortirent immédiatement du compartiment, sans un regard pour l'autre et partirent rejoindre chacun de leur côté leurs amis.

« Alors Hermione, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu nous voir après avoir parlé avec Mcgonagall ? demanda Harry

_ Tu fais une de ses têtes Mione, ajouta la rouquine.

_ Normal, devinez qui est le second préfet en chef cette année ? Un petit indice, il est bien sur à Serpentard !

_ Par Merlin Dumbledore était sérieux alors ? s'exclama le brun

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? Ne me dit pas que tu étais au courant ? dit la brunette qui commençait à en vouloir à son ami de lui avoir caché une chose pareille.

_ Eh bien, commença-t-il, l'année dernière j'avais discuté avec Dumbledore, et il m'avait confié qu'il ne me choisirait pas mais qu'il me donnerait un rôle qui me conviendrait bien mieux. Cette année j'ai compris qu'il parlait de mon poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais quand il m'a dit qu'il pensait à nommer Malfoy au poste de Préfet en chef je croyais qu'il plaisantait !

_ Tu aurais du au moins m'en parler je n'y aurais peut-être pas cru non-plus, mais là j'étais vraiment douchée lorsque je l'ai vu entrer dans notre compartiment ! répliqua Hermione.

_ C'est vrai j'aurais du, désolé Mione…

_ C'est bon c'est oublié, mais tu n'as pas autre chose à dire tant que tu y es ? Je ne vais pas découvrir bientôt quelque chose que tu savais déjà ?

_ Non t'inquiète, la prochaine fois je t'en parlerais ! promit l'Elu.

Rassurée, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les diligences et se rendirent au château. Arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant eux et chaque élève pu aller s'installer à la table de sa maison.

Les Gryffondor étaient tous heureux de se retrouver et ils bavardèrent tranquillement, se racontant leurs vacances, certains stressant pour leur année de BUSE et d'autres, comme notre trio, pensaient au ASPIC. Mais il faut bien préciser qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas réellement stressés étant donné qu'ils comptaient sur Hermione pour les aidés.

Le silence se fit lorsque Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour demander le silence, en voyant la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir de nouveau sur les nouveaux de première année. Le choixpeau les répartit tous dans leur maison d'adoption. Il y avait 10 nouveaux élèves à Gryffondor. Hermione leur sourit, ce qui eu le don d'en rassurer certains. Après son discours de début d'année Dumbledore fit apparaitre le repas sur les tables et les élèves s'empressèrent de se servir.

« Ron, tu ne pourrais pas manger proprement pour une fois, tu sais on ne vas pas te piquer ce qu'il y a dans ton assiette tu pourras le manger quoi qu'il arrive alors mange doucement tu vas finir par t'étouffer, lui dit Hermione, légèrement dégoutée par la façon de manger de son meilleur ami.

_ Quoi ? fit-il innocemment. J'ai faim c'est pas interdit !

_ Peut-être mais il y a une différence entre avoir faim et manger, et ce que tu fais c'est-à-dire te goinfrer de tout ce qui passe devant tes yeux ! » répliqua sa sœur, elle aussi dégoutée par la façon de manger de son frère.

Le rouquin rougit, vexé par la remarque des deux filles, mais mangea un moins rapidement.

« Dit Mione, on reprend les même lit que l'an dernier dans le dortoir ? On pourra discuter sans gêner les autres comme ça ! dit Ginny.

_ Euh Ginny, je suis désolée, mais cette année je devrais partager des appartements avec Malfoy comme nous sommes Préfets-en-chef. Mais je devrais pouvoir venir te voir assez souvent ne t'inquiète pas, et bien sur tu auras le droit de venir me voir aussi ! se rattrapa la brune en voyant l'air déçu de sa meilleure amie.

_ Ah d'accord, tant pis.

_ ne t'inquiète pas on trouvera une solution pour se voir. Je demanderais à McGonagall si je peux dormir parfois dans la tour des Griffondor. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait ! »

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent à bavarder tranquillement, mais rien de bien important, juste pour passer le temps, elles attendaient d'être toutes les deux seules pour pouvoir discuter des sujets qui les intéressaient vraiment.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards, Drago expliquait à Pansy qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir autant qu'avant à cause de son nouveau poste de Préfet en chef.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu préfères passer ton temps avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, plutôt qu'avec moi, ta petite amie ? s'exclama Pansy.

_ Bon sang Pansy ! Mais tu es vraiment idiote ou tu le fait exprès ? Je viens de te dire que je n'avais pas le choix, ce n'est pas comme si je choisissais volontairement de passer du temps avec cette fille ! répliqua Drago, piqué au vif.

_ Mais quand est-ce qu'on se verra alors ? Tu as toujours le droit de venir dans les cachots ?

_ Surement Pansy. Maintenant lâche moi un peu tu veux, j'ai faim moi !

_ Mais enfin Drakichou…

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu le comprennes ? Mon prénom c'est Drago, et pas n'importe lequel de ces surnoms débiles que tu trouves ! »

Vexée, Pansy préféra sa taire. Ce que Drago apprécia, laissant croire tout de même à la Serpentard que ça l'ennuyait pour ne pas la perdre totalement. Après tout il pourrait avoir besoin d'elle.

A la fin du repas Drago et Hermione chacun de leur coté prirent en charge les nouveaux Préfets des différentes maisons et leur expliquèrent leur rôle. Ils les accompagnèrent ensuite dans leurs dortoirs respectifs avec les petits nouveaux que Drago avait déjà commencé à terrifier. Ils reçurent chacun de leur côté un message de Dumbledore qui leur demandait de bien vouloir se rendre dans son bureau.

Hermione arriva la première et donna le mot de passe indiqué sur le message a la gargouille, qui pivota et laissa apparaitre des escaliers qu'elle grimpa rapidement. Elle frappa à la porte et une voix à l'intérieur l'invita à entrer.

« Bonjour professeur, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda la jeune fille.

_ C'est exacte Miss Granger, mais je ne voudrais pas me répéter, nous allons donc attendre votre homologue qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. » dit le vieil homme en souriant.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, Drago arriva à son tour dans le bureau.

« Professeur… et … Granger, ajouta-t-il comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom le dégoutait.

_ Mr Malfoy nous vous attendions. Je suppose que le professeur McGonagall vous a déjà parlé de ce que nous attendions de vous. Aussi je n'ajouterais qu'une chose. Il est évident que depuis plusieurs années vos deux maisons ne s'entendent pas. Et nous attendons de vous, non pas que vous deveniez de grands amis, mais de cesser ces enfantillages et de vous respecter tout simplement. Pensez-vous que vous serez capable de faire ce que l'on vous demande ?

_ Oui professeur », répondit Hermione.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers Drago qui grimaçait.

_ Ouai… grommela-t-il mécontent.

_ Bien alors je crois que le professeur Mcgonagall va pouvoir vous emmener dans votre nouvel appartement privé. Minerva ?

_ Bien entendu Albus. Suivez-moi tous les deux ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau du directeur avant de se diriger vers l'aile Ouest du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une sorcière assez âgée, tenant un livre dans une main. Elle les regarda, avant de demander :

« Mot de passe ?

_ Dumbledore », répondit aussitôt McGonagall.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans une pièce sombre qui s'alluma dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte d'entrée. La pièce était immense. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, une cheminée entourée de fauteuils à l'allure très confortable, et de grands tableaux décoraient chaque mur de la salle commune.

« Bien, nous sommes ici dans votre pièce commune, en haut des escaliers de droite se trouve votre chambre Miss Granger, et en haut de ceux de gauche la vôtre Mr Malfoy. Vous trouverez également une salle-de-bain commune entre les deux. Vos amis ont le droit de vous rendre visite, mais pas plus tard que 20h en semaine et 22h le week-end, tout en prenant en compte vos horaires de rondes bien entendu. Vous pourrez demander de la nourriture en appelant une elfe nommé Joyce. Elle viendra vous apporter ce dont vous avez besoin, vous n'êtes donc pas obligés de vous rendre dans la Grande Salle à chaque repas. Une dernière chose, cette année nous organisons du tutorat et j'aimerais que vous me fassiez une liste des élèves potentiellement intéressés pour s'occuper de 1ere et 2eme année. Je crois que je n'ai rien a ajouté, si vous avez des questions vous pourrez me trouver dans mon bureau Miss Granger, et le professeur Rogue dans les cachots Mr Malfoy. »

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit en laissant seuls nos deux préfets. Hermione se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque et fit le tour des rayons avant de choisir un livre intitulé « La Magie à travers les âges » et de s'installer confortablement sur un des fauteuils face à la cheminée. Drago lui préféra s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle était peinte dans les couleurs de sa maison, vert et argent. Son lit était installé près de son bureau. Il avait de grandes étagères vides pour poser ses affaires et une grande penderie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle-de-bain qu'il trouva parfaitement à son goût ; très vaste, avec une grande baignoire, une cabine de douche, ainsi que deux lavabos côte à côte, des étagères et d'immenses miroirs disposés sur chaque murs de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps Hermione lisait tranquillement, mais ses yeux finirent par se fermer touts seuls. Elle ferma alors son livre et se força à se lever pour monter dans sa chambre. Malgré sa fatigue elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer à son tour sa chambre au couleur de Griffondor. Pour la salle de bain, elle verrait demain. Elle ouvrit sa valise, lança un « accio » pour retrouver son pyjama parmi tous ses vêtements et se coucha rapidement dans son vaste lit. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve, tout à fait bénéfique.


	4. Chapter 4 : Attirance palpable

_Coucou tout le monde =)_

_Voila un 4eme chapitre à cette fic. Il me plait un peu moins que les précédents mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi^^ J'espère que vous il vous plaira =)_

_MiaSa : Bah écoute je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et pour l'instant je devrais pouvoir continuer à poster assez rapidement =) J'espère que mon chap te plaira autant que les précédent... Bisous =D_

_Megara Spoiler : Tu aimerais que Ginny et Blaise finissent ensemble ? Je ne l'avais pas imaginer mais si ça te tente j'essairais peut-être =) En espérant que ce chap' te plaira aussi, bisous =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Après un week-end passé tranquillement, Hermione se réveilla le lundi matin, heureuse que les cours reprennent enfin. Elle se rendit directement à la salle de bain, qu'elle verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort, puis pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Elle s'habilla, se maquilla puis se coiffa en relevant ses cheveux en chignon, ne laissant que quelques mèches ondulées encadrer son visage. Elle se maquilla légèrement, puis rouvrit la salle de bain et en ressortit rapidement. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et y retrouva ses amis qui prenaient leur petit déjeuné.

« Salut tout le monde ! dit joyeusement la brune.

_ Salut Mione, bien dormi ? lui demanda la rouquine

_ Super bien ! Alors on a nos emplois du temps ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Harry et Ron.

_ Assied toi d'abord et regarde ! On a le pire emploi du temps qui puisse exister ! Presque toutes nos heures sont en commun avec les Serpentard, et je ne te dis pas le nombre de double cours de potion que l'on a ! dit Ron complètement dépité.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi vouloir nous rapprocher des Serpentard au lieu des Poufsoufle ou même des Serdaigles ?! s'écria Hermione. Déjà que je dois me coltiner Malfoy sans arrêt mais la c'est vraiment le bouquet !

_ Euh Mione c'est quoi le rapport avec un bouquet ? demanda Ron

_ Rien laisse tomber c'est une expression moldue répondit-elle. Bref on commence par quoi de matin ?

_ Un double cours de Potion biensur… » répondit Harry.

Après leur petit déjeuner, le trio se sépara de Ginny et se rendit dans les cachots. Ils s'installèrent au deuxième rang, près de Neville, et le plus loin possible des Serpentard.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser une potion de sommeil, le minimum que vous devrez savoir faire pour vos ASPIC, ajouta Rogue. Vous avez deux heures, les instructions sont écrites au tableau ».

Tout le monde commença à s'activer autour de son chaudron. Hermione alla chercher ce dont elle avait besoin et prépara sa potion de mémoire, ayant travaillé cet été sur de nouvelles potions et de nouveaux sortilèges. Au bout d'une heure, alors qu'elle coupait ses racines de Mandragore en morceaux, elle entendit une explosion qui bien sur, venait du chaudron de Neville.

« Londubat ! Serez-vous un jour capable de savoir lire ?! s'énerva le professeur. Il est écrit : Tourner votre baguette dans votre préparation 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et vous avez tourné à l'envers ! 10 points de moins à Griffondor pour votre négligence ! ».

Le pauvre Neville dut nettoyer les dégâts que sa potions avait provoqué et n'eu pas le temps de la recommencer car lorsqu'il eu finit le professeur annonça que les deux heures étaient écoulées.

Hermione rapporta un flacon de sa potion, et comme d'habitude il était parfait. La seule autre personne ayant été capable d'obtenir un mélange aussi clair n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, ce qui eu le dont d'exaspérer notre Griffondor.

Ils sortirent en même temps de la salle de cours, et Malfoy lança :

« Eh bien alors Londubat, on est incapable de faire une potion correctement sans tout faire exploser ! Si vous perdez vos points à cette vitesse vous ne risquez pas de gagner la coupe cette année !, rigola le blond.

_ Malfoy je te conseil de la fermer !

_ Sinon quoi Potter ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

Mais il ne vit pas venir Harry qui lui mit son point dans la figure, ridiculisant le Serpentard comme en 3eme année lorsqu'Hermione s'en était chargé.

« Potter qu'est-ce que c'est que se comportement ?! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. 30 points de moins pour Griffondor !

_ Mais enfin professeur… commença Harry.

_ N'aggravez pas votre cas ! Maintenant rentrez tous en cours, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à tous les élèves devant sa salle de cours.

Harry n'écouta pas un mot de l'heure. On l'entendit juste ronchonner et Hermione ne compris que quelques mots, tels que « Vielle chouette » adressé à McGonagall et « sale fouine » adressé à Drago.

« Calme toi Harry, lui chuchota-t-elle, c'est ce qu'il cherche ! Te provoquer ! Alors maintenant tais-toi et suit le cours »

Il ne répondit pas mais se calma quelque peu.

La journée se déroula sans autres accrochages entre Serpentard et Griffondor, mais Drago lançait des regards noirs à Harry qui préféra l'ignorer pour ne pas lui en coller une seconde.

Après les cours, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour commencer ces devoirs. Elle avait tout d'abord un parchemin de 50cm à rédiger sur les trois sortilèges impardonnables, puis un autre de 60cm sur les propriétés magiques du crin de licorne. Elle s'installa à sa table habituelle et commença à lire les différents livres qu'elle avait trouvés sur le sujet.

« Tiens tiens, Granger dans une bibliothèque comme c'est surprenant ! s'exclama Pansy qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Les rats de bibliothèque ne changent pas on dirait !

_ Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé ! Quoi que, je me demande si ton nez ne s'est pas encore aplati pendant les vacances… Tu ressemble de plus en plus à un bouledogue ma chère Parkinson !

_ La ferme Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je tenais juste à te prévenir, Drago est à moi, alors ne t'avise pas de l'approcher, tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement, menaça la Serpentarde.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si tu crois que moi je vais me trainer à ses pieds comme tu le fait, tu rêve.

_ Disons que je connais Drago qu'aucune fille ne lui résiste bien longtemps ! Alors je te le répète ne l'approche pas il m'appartient !

_ C'est bon j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la peine de me le répéter deux fois ! Dégage maintenant !

_ Bye Granger, mais n'oublie pas, tu risquerais de le regretter… »

N'arrivant pas à se reconcentrer sur son travail, elle préféra emprunter les livres dont elle avait besoin et d'aller travailler dans sa salle commune.

En entrant elle tomba sur Malfoy en train de lire coucher sur le canapé.

« Salut Drago.

_ Depuis quand tu m'appelles ainsi Granger ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais étant donné que l'on va vivre un an sous le même toi je le disais que ce serait bien plus simple si l'on pouvait s'appeler par nos prénoms…

_ Ok mais on s'en arrête là au niveau des familiarités.

_ Bien. »

Elle s'installa sur la table centrale et se remit au travail.

« Elle est quand même bien fichu malgré le fait qu'elle soir une Sang-de-Bourbe, je dois le reconnaitre, se dit le blond intérieurement. »

Hermione aperçu du coin de l'œil le jeune homme qui la regardait.

« Je rêve ou le grand Drago Malfoy est en train de me mater ? » se demanda-telle. Elle se rendit alors comte qu'elle se sentait plutôt flatter de l'intéresser, car il fallait bien reconnaitre que le Prince des Serpentard était considérer comme l'un des plus beaux sorciers de tout Poudlard ! « Arrête de rêver Hermione, tu ne l'intéresse pas, s'il veut quelque chose, c'est te mettre dans son lit ! lui dictait sa conscience. Peut-être, n'empêche que ça ne doit pas être si désagréable… répliqua-t-elle ». Elle était loin de se douter que Drago pensait la même chose d'elle à ce moment précis…

« Bon maintenant Drago ça suffit, arrête de fantasmer sur elle ce n'est qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ! Va prendre une bonne douche froide, ça te calmera tiens », se dit-il. Le Serpentard se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. Il entra dans la douche, et y resta un bon bout de temps, laissant ses pensées se remettre en ordre et oublier l'effet que lui avait fait la Griffondor lui avait fait quelques instants plutôt…

* * *

Voili voilou, ça vous a plu ? J'espère en tout cas...

Bisous bisous, et à la prochaine

=)


	5. Chapter 5 : Rapprochement

_Coucou =)_

_Me revoila avec un new chap', mais sans titre (je suis un peu à sec lol) donc si l'une de vous à une idée..._

_Normalement je devais le poster demain, mais je pars en compétition d'athlétisme toute la journée, alors dans ma grande bonté (loooool) j'ai voulu terminer ce chapitre ce soir pour vous le poster. Le prochain, ce week end au plus tard je pense, vu que je ne sais pas encore si je devrais beaucoup bosser jeudi et vendredi soir^^_

_MiaSa : J'espère en tout cas que tu l'appréciras jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas si quelque chose ne te plait pas à un moment dit le moi que je puisse m'améliorer =) Bisous bisous !_

_Meg : Je verrais bien pour Blaise et Ginny, mais ça me tente d'essayer =D, biisou XXX_

_twentytwo74 : Merci pour ta review je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plaise =). Je sais, mes chap' ne sont pas très long, mais ça me permet de faire des pauses et de poster plus rapidement^^ Bisous =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une fois les idées bien claires, Drago sortit de la douche avec la ferme intention d'ignorer la Griffondor. Mais il n'eu pas besoin de le faire, car cette dernière n'étais plus dans leur salle commune lorsqu'il ressortit.

Notre jeune Griffondor avait en fait décidé d'aller faire un tour pour s'empêcher de penser au Serpentard qui était bien trop présent dans sa vie à son goût. Après avoir tourné un peu au hasard elle décida de se rendre au dortoir des Griffondor pour discuter un peu avec sa meilleure amie. En entrant elle fut surprise de trouver Harry et une septième année de Serdaigle enlacés sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer Harry se sépara rapidement de la jeune fille, mais trop tard, Hermione l'avait vu.

« Hermione… commença-t-il.

_ C'est bon Harry, ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi ! » lança-t-elle avant de grimper les escaliers menant à la chambre des filles. Elle y trouva Ginny roulée en boule dans son lit.

« Hey ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement la préfète.

_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vu Harry en montant ? Avec une fille de Serdaigle ? dit-elle amèrement.

_ A vrai dire, si je les ai vus. Mais Harry a beau être mon meilleur ami, il n'en reste pas moins un crétin quand il s'agit des filles. De toute façon s'il ne te remarque pas c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, et encore moins que tu pleure pour lui ! Maintenant debout, fini les lamentations tu va me faire un grand sourire Ginny ! Et plus vite que ça ! »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'énergie de sa meilleure amie. Que ferait-elle sans elle ? « Rien… » se dit-elle. Elle finit par accepter de se lever mais préféra rester dans le dortoir pour continuer à discuter. Hermione la fit rire, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait bientôt devoir retourner dans ses appartements car il allait bientôt être 22h, heure du couvre-feu.

« Je dois y aller ma belle, mais n'oublie pas garde le sourire ! On se retrouve demain matin avant le petit déjeuner si tu veux !

_ Ok bonne nuit Mione, lui répondit la rouquine, et merci, de m'avoir remonté le moral… aouta-t-elle.

_ De rien, c'est normal, c'est à ça que servent les amies ! Aller dors maintenant, lui dit-elle avant de quitter la tour des Griffondor et de se rendre à son dortoir.

En arrivant devant le tableau, elle donna le mot de passe à la sorcière qui gardait les appartements, prit une bonne respiration et entra. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte que Malfoy n'était pas dans les parages. « Surement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec je ne sais quelle fille de Poudlard… » se dit-elle.

Elle grimpa les escaliers menant à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle attrapa sa nuisette et se rendit à la salle-de-bain. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle entendit la voie si familière de Drago s'écrier :

« C'est pas vrai Granger tu peux pas fermer ta porte quand tu te douche bon sang !

_ Désolée, mais comme je ne t'avais pas vu en rentrant, je supposais que tu n'étais pas là ! » répliqua-t-elle en sortant de la douche rapidement et s'enroulant dans une serviette. Elle remarqua alors que Drago n'était vêtu que d'un boxer noir « Terriblement sexy… » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Mais ne voulant pas que Malfoy sente que son regard s'attardait là ou il ne devrait pas, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lui lancer :

_ Maintenant dehors si tu veux bien, que je puisse au moins finir ma douche et aller me coucher !

_ Désolé, lui dit-il avant de ressortir de la salle-de-bain. Pense à verrouiller ta porte cette fois Granger », lui cria-t-il depuis sa chambre.

Elle entra à nouveau dans la douche après avoir lancer un sortilège sur la porte pour la bloquer, et ressortit bien rapidement encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. « Il s'est même excusé ! se dit-elle. Et un Malfoy qui s'excuse on ne voit pas ça tout les jours… » ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même, tout en souriant.

De son côté Drago en voulait à la Griffondor d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte, mais après tout elle ne l'avait certainement pas fait exprès. Il avait du sortir rapidement en se rendant compte que s'il ne bougeait pas, son boxer allait bientôt devenir trop serré… Et bien sur pas question que Granger comprenne dans quel état elle le mettait quand il la voyait et surtout quand cette fois alors qu'il l'avait vu presque nu. « Des formes là où il en faut, pas trop maigre, et intelligente s'il n'y avait pas son sang cette fille serait déjà passée dans mon lit », pensa-t-il. N'entendant plus d'eau couler, il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Personne ne lui répondit, il se dit alors qu'il pouvait entrer et à son tour il se doucha, en évitant soigneusement de penser à quoi que se soit qui puisse lui rappeler la jeune fille qui se trouvait à quelque mètres de là.

Cette nuit là tout deux se couchèrent mais ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil rapidement, pensant à la situation tellement inattendue qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla vers 7h. Elle enfila un jean noir, un T-shirt violet, légèrement décolleté et enfila sa robe de sorcière par dessus. Elle se prépara rapidement et descendit les escaliers, prête à aller retrouver Ginny. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers elle vit Drago qui lui aussi sortait de la salle commune pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné. La voyant arriver derrière lui, il lui tint le passage ouvert et la laissa passer. Hermione réussi à le remercier, essayant de cacher son étonnement. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et se séparèrent.

« Ginny, ma belle ! Comment tu vas ce matin ? Bien dormi ?

_ Pas trop mal, j'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer à me lamenter sur mon sort, il a bien fallut que je m'endorme, lui répondit la Griffondor.

_ Bon allé on va déjeuner !

_ Ecoute Hermione, je n'ai pas trop faim ce matin, et puis je ne crois pas que je serais capable de discuter avec Harry comme si de rien était.

_ Aller Ginny, tu dois lui montrer que tu es une fille forte, pas une de celle qui se lamente dans leur coin toute la journée !

_ Mais Hermione…, commença la rouquine

_ Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Ginny, tu me suit, c'est comme ça et pas autrement !

_ D'accord Mione, soupira la jeune fille résignée.

_ Aller viens », lui intima la brunette.

Elles avancèrent alors ensemble vers la Grande salle, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs amis assis au bout de la table des Griffondor.

« Salut Mione, Ginny ! lança Neville.

_ Salut Neville ! » répondit la brunette en souriant.

Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas, elle lui ficha un coup de coude dans le bras.

_ Oh… euh salut Neville », dit-elle la tête ailleurs.

Comprenant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de son amie, Hermione s'assit et commença à déjeuner bientôt imiter par Ginny. Mais malgré l'espérance de cette dernière, Harry finit par arriver, avec la même jeune fille de Serdaigle que la veille au soir, à son bras. La rouquine baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son bol de céréale qui apparemment devenait très intéressant à regarder. Le jeune homme embrassa sa conquête et vint s'assoir près des autres Griffondor. Hermione compris que si elle n'agissait pas, sa meilleure amie allait vraiment se sentir mal.

« Ginny j'avais complètement oublié ! J'ai laissé mes devoirs pour Mcgonagall dans ma chambre, tu veux bien m'accompagner s'il te plait ?

_ Bien sur Mione ! répondit rapidement la rouquine, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à affronter Harry.

_ Merci…, lui glissa-t-elle quand elles furent hors de vue des Griffondor.

_ De rien Ginny, mais étant donné que l'on n'a pas vraiment pu finir de manger, il est encore tôt ! Que dirais-tu de venir visiter mes appartements de Préfète ?

_ Bonne idée ! »

Elles montèrent dans la tour Ouest, et Hermione lui fit visiter sa chambre, la salle commune et Ginny s'émerveilla devant la luxueuse salle-de-bain.

« Tu devrais essayer d'entrer quand Malfoy se douche, à mon avis ça vaut le coup d'œil !

_ Ginny ! s'écria la brunette faussement indignée.

_ Enfin quoi, il faut bien profiter des avantages de la maison ! », répliqua la rouquine.

_ De toute façon, il ferme sa porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.

_ Dommage… »

Hermione se garda bien de préciser que le jeune homme était entré dans la salle-de-bain pendant qu'elle se douchait, et surtout qu'elle l'avait vu en boxer. De plus en entendant la rouquine parlé du physique de son colocataire, elle n'avait pu se retenir de penser qu'elle-même le trouvait terriblement sexy…

Pansy aurait-elle eu raison, une fois n'est pas coutume, de mettre en garde notre Griffondor ?

* * *

Une petite reviews ? =)


	6. Chapter 6 : Ronde nocturne

_Coucou les gens !_

_Alors d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, j'ai eu une dernière semaine de cours pas vraiment drôle, pas mal de choses me sont tombées dessus. Bref, j'avais pas la tête à écrire, ni même d'inspiration, mais j'espère que vous aprécirez quand même ce chapitre... Et surtout encore merci a kate483, tes reviews m'on un peu remotiver. Sans elles, ce chapitre ne serait peut-être pas arrivé avant la fin des vacances ^^_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

La fin de semaine arriva très rapidement. Chaque soir Hermione s'enfermait à la bibliothèque et travaillait jusqu'à sa fermeture. Puis elle se rendait dans la tour des Griffondor jusqu'au couvre feux pour discuter avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à oublier Harry et lui reparlait de temps à autre, tout en l'évitant soigneusement lorsqu'il se trouvait avec sa petite amie.

Le samedi matin, alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement dans sa salle commune, une missive volante arriva vers elle. Elle l'attrapa au vol et put lire :

« _Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy, n'ayant pas vu arriver la liste que je vous avait demandée concernant les élèves qui seraient intéressés pas le tutorat, je me permet de vous rappeler qu'il me la faudrait assez rapidement. Quand vous l'aurez fini, venez tous les deux dans mon bureau, je voudrais mettre en place avec vous le bal prévu pour Halloween. En attendant, réfléchissez à quelques idées. _

_Professeur McGonagall. »_

Cette liste de tutorat lui était en effet sortie de l'esprit. Elle se leva, pris un parchemin et de l'encre et s'installa à une table. Après avoir relu la feuille, elle en fit apparaitre 3 autres exemplaires, puis elle sortit de ses appartements. Elle commença par la salle commune des Griffondor, et accrocha le document sur le tableau d'affichage. Elle fit exactement la même chose pour Serdaigle et Poufsoufle mais préféra laisser à son homologue la feuille destinée aux Serpentard, bien qu'elle se doute parfaitement qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient l'intention de s'inscrire.

Elle retourna dans sa salle commune et rédigea une lettre destinée à ses parents, dans laquelle elle racontait sa première semaine de cours. Rien de bien intéressant en somme, juste de quoi les rassurer. Elle grimpa rapidement à la volière où elle choisi l'une des chouette de l'école. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle percuta quelqu'un, et se retrouva bientôt couchée sur Drago Malfoy en personne. Celui-ci, un peu sonné par la rapidité de la chute, fixa étrangement la jeune fille quelques instants.

_ Granger, tu ne pourrais pas regarder un peu où tu vas ? râla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

_ Désolé, mais toi non plus tu ne m'as pas vu alors ne me met pas tout sur le dos. Et puis bouge de là tu m'écrase ! ».

Le Serpentard se releva en essayant de ne pas la toucher plus que nécessaire, se souvenant encore trop bien de sa propre réaction lors de son irruption dans la salle de bain.

« Bon euh, je dois y aller », s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, puis il parti sans un mot.

« Seul avec Granger..., un jour ça risque de mal tourner !, s'exclama-t-il pour lui-même. Pour se calmer, il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Pansy, avec laquelle il passa un bien agréable moment, malgré les images de la Griffondor qui lui revenait à certains moments. Puis, comme toujours, il repartit et laissa la jeune fille seule, sans un mot.

Le soir arriva, au plus grand déplaisir de nos jeunes Préfets-en-chef : une ronde de deux heures à passer ensemble. A 21h tapante, les deux jeunes sortirent de leur chambre et partirent faire cette ronde. Au bout d'une heure, ils tombèrent sur un couple constitué d'une Serpentarde et d'un Serdaigle, en train de s'embrasser.

« Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, filés dans vos dortoirs tous les deux, s'énerva la brunette.

_ Oh ça va, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! répliqua la jeune fille de Serpentard. Ce n'est pas toi qui va nous donner des ordres !

_ Crystal, tu n'as pas entendu ce que t'as dit la Préfète ? Fiche le camp, je ne suis pas d'humeur alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve, retourne dans les cachots, ordonna le blond.

_ Mais enfin Drago… » commença-t-elle, mais elle fut bien vite coupée par le regard dur que lui lança le Préfet-en-chef. Sans demander son reste, elle laissa là le jeune Serdaigle qui a son tour retourna dans sa salle commune.

La Griffondor était vexée de voir que ces ordres étaient discutés par les Serpentard. Elle était tout de même Préfète-en-chef ! Elle continua d'avancer, tout en ignorant le blond qui la suivait de près.

« Vexée, ma chère Granger ?

_ Non, mentit-elle.

_ Mais bien sur, se moqua le blond. Je suis plus impressionnant que toi c'est tout.

_ Peut-être simplement à cause de la marque tu as sur l'avant bras ! s'énerva la Griffondor sans réfléchir à ses paroles.

_ Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas Granger, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement, répliqua le blond en commençant sérieusement à s'énerver.

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler tes amis Mangemorts à la rescousse ? Ou peut-être ton cher papa ?

_ La ferme Granger ! hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par le coup et en la collant au mur. Je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton !

_ Arrête… Malfoy… Tu me fais mal… articula-t-elle difficilement.

_ Tu retiendra la leçon alors Granger ? Mêles toi de ta vie, pas de la mienne ! Pour une fois la miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard ne pourrait pas comprendre…

_ C'est bon, arrête tu me fais peur… Drago s'il te plait… », le supplia-t-elle.

Il ne releva même pas le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom, mais en voyant la détresse dans les yeux de la jeune filles, il comprit qu'il était aller trop loin, qu'il lui faisait réellement peur. « Bon sang, en plus elle doit croire que je défend mon père… Mais comment peut-elle croire que je veuille vraiment les rejoindre. Cette ordure à tuer ma mère… ». Il finit par la relâcher doucement, et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Voyant que les yeux argentés du Serpentard avaient perdu leur dureté, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de fixer le jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, essayant de comprendre l'autre en le regardant dans les yeux. Drago fini par tourner la tête et s'en aller vers leur salle commune, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard désolé.

« Où vas-tu ?, demanda la brunette.

_ Je rentre, il est bientôt 23h de toute façon ».

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers leur chambre, préférant le silence à une discussion inutile. Puis, chacun de leur côté, ils disparurent dans leur chambre.

* * *

Bisous bisous

=)


	7. Chapter 7 : Un Serpent et une lionne

_Salut les gens =) _

_BONNE ANNEE 2010 !! =) Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année qui commence =)_

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ce retard, mais j'étais assez occupée pendant ces vancances et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai même pas commencé à bosser ! En plus je me suis fait une entorse au ligament du genou droit, donc atelle pour trois semaine, ce qui m'as m'a un peu fait déprimer vu que je ne pourrais pas aller au championnat de France UNSS la semaine prochaine =( et que j'ai rater un super stage d'athlétisme. Lol aller j'arrête de raconter ma vie, vous n'en avez surment rien à faire xD_

_J'espère que vous aller apprécié ce nouveau chapitre comme les précédents, même si je vous prévient d'avance Drago n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre çi ! On ne fait que parler de lui. Bre fje vous laisse découvrir çà par vous même ! =D_

_Kamia : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ! =), bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 :

Une semaine passa. Entre les trois rondes, les cours et ses devoirs de Préfète-en-chef, Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passé. Lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis elle se contentait d'ignorer Malfoy, mais pendant les rondes et dans leurs appartements privés, leur cohabitation devenait plus civilisée, ce que bien sur, Dumbledore et McGonagall n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer.

« Albus, n'est-il pas dangereux pour Miss Granger de côtoyer aussi souvent le jeune Malfoy ? Qui sait de quoi il serait capable…

_ Bien, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous explique en détail la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi le jeune Malfoy au poste de Préfet-en-chef, Minerva. Bien sur il était absolument nécessaire de rapprocher les élèves des deux maisons. J'ai évidemment pensé à Harry au départ, je dois vous l'avouer. Mais Miss Granger est plus calme et ne devra pas affronter autant de difficulté qu'Harry cette année. C'est donc finalement sur elle que mon choix s'est porté. Quand aux Serpentards, je ne savais pas lequel d'entre eux choisir. Mais la dernière semaine d'août, le jeune Malfoy est venu me trouver après l'annonce de la mort de sa mère. Il était hors de lui, et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le calmer. Puis il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait faire parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, et servir d'espion parmi les Mangemorts, afin de se venger de son père, qu'il ne cessait de traiter d'assassin, car c'est bien de sa main que sa femme est morte. Auparavant il avait discuté avec Severus, et c'est lui qui lui a donné quelques informations sur l'Ordre. C'est donc pour deux raisons que je lui ai donné ce poste. Tout d'abord le protéger : il devra rester à Poudlard toute l'année même pendant les vacances. S'il reçoit une lettre de son père, il a ordre de me l'apporter immédiatement. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que côtoyer Miss Granger pourrait peut-être lui être bénéfique.

_ Je vois… répondit McGonagall. Mais cette protection à Poudlard ne pourra marcher que pendant un an, Albus.

_ C'est exacte. C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé à Drago d'être protéger par l'Ordre une fois ses études achever. Mais comme vous pourrez vous en douter, il n'apprécie pas cette idée qui d'après lui montrait ses faiblesses. Il ne veut pas avoir besoin de qui que ce soit pour se protéger. J'espère qu'il changera d'avis, il a encore un an pour se décider ».

* * *

« Harry, bon sang concentres toi au lieu de regarder Lisa ! Je te préviens, si tu n'y mets pas du tiens, j'abandonne et tu te débrouilleras tout seul !

_ Oups, désolé Mione. Promis j'arrête ! dit-il en rougissant.

_ Bien donc tu écris d'abord cette introduction que je t'ai préparé. Ensuite, tu essaie de rédiger toi-même ton devoir à partir de toutes les informations que j'ai trouvé. Il y en a dans ces deux livres là et dans les cours que… HARRY !!!, s'écria la Griffondor voyant qu'elle avait de nouveau perdu l'attention de son ami, perturbé par la présence de sa petite amie. Oh et puis zut débrouilles toi sans moi, après tout toi aussi tu es présent au cours !

_ Mais enfin Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda le brun.

_ J'en ai assez ! Ca fait une heure que je travaille sur la punition que Rogue t'as donné, et quand j'essai d'avoir ton attention 5minutes, c'est impossible. Donc je te dis de te débrouiller tout seul cette fois !, dit la brunette avant de ranger ses affaires et de laisser en plan Harry.

Un peu plus loin dans les couloirs menant à ses appartements de Préfète, elle entendit un objet tombé dans une des salles de classe. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit s'attendant à tout voir, sauf ce qu'elle y vit réellement.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Ginny dis moi que je rêve ?!, s'écria-t-elle sous le choc.

_ Mione ?! Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la rouquine en réajustant son T-shirt, surprise par l'arrivée de son amie.

_ Avec Zabini en plus ?!

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Mione ! Enfin si, mais je vais tout t'expliquer !, tenta vainement d'argumenter la jeune fille.

_ Pas la peine Ginny je sais ce que j'ai vu. Ecoute c'est ta vie tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais j'avoue que ça m'étonne de toi… »

Pendant ce temps, Blaise avait estimé qu'il était préférable pour lui de repartir dans les cachots. Il fit un signe discret à Ginny avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

« Alors, maintenant qu'il est parti, expliques toi.

_ Pas ici si tu veux bien, viens dans la tour des Griffondor, elle doit être vide à cette heure.

_ Non je crois que Parvati et Lavande y sont monté toute à l'heure. Viens plutôt dans mes appartements de Préfète. Malfoy ne doit pas y être à cette heure ci. »

Les deux jeunes filles grimpèrent les marches qui menaient aux appartements. Hermione prononça le mot de passe et fit monter Ginny dans sa chambre, dont elle referma la porte derrière elles.

« JesorsavecBlaise…, dit la rouquine en baissant la tête se demandant intérieurement ce que son amie allait lui dire.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sors avec Blaise…, répéta-t-elle un peu plus distinctement.

_ Ca je m'en serais douté. Mais c'est un Serpentard, tu es sur qu'il n'essai pas de profiter de toi et qu'il ne te fera souffrir après ? Et puis je croyais que tu étais toujours attirée par Harry !

_ C'est vrai, un peu, mais je me suis rendu à l'évidence, jamais il ne me considérera comme autre chose qu'une sœur. Et j'ai confiance en Blaise. De toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec lui maintenant c'est bien trop tôt !

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand j'ai ouvert cette salle de cours pourtant…

_ D'accord, ça prêtait à confusion mais je lui en ai parlé et il est d'accord pour attendre que je sois prête.

_ J'espère que tu as raison de lui faire confiance… Mais d'abord comment ça s'est passé votre histoire, personne ne se doute de rien !

_ Eh bien quand j'ai vu Harry une nouvelle fois avec cette Lisa, j'ai préféré m'isoler un peu. Je me suis installée près du lac et je me suis appuyée à un arbre pour pleurer tranquillement.

_ Mais enfin pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me trouver, je t'aurais remonté le moral !

_ J'y ai pensé, mais tu étais en cours à ce moment là… Bref c'est à ce moment que Blaise est arrivé. Il m'a vu pleurer mais il n'a rien dit il s'est contenté de s'assoir à quelques mètres de moi, sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques temps, il s'est tourné vers moi, et m'a souris. Je t'avoue que j'étais étonnée de voir ça mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour. Enfin j'ai essayé, parce qu'avec toutes les larmes que j'avais versé, je crois que cela ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Et puis il s'est levé et m'a tendu une main un peu timide pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'ai pris et en me relevant je me suis retrouvée très proche de lui, trop proche. Il a approché lentement ses lèvres de miennes et m'a embrassé. En me rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait au but de quelques secondes à l'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé. Il m'a laissée faire et je suis partie en courant vers le château. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit là. Je ne savais plus quoi en penser. Mais en me levant le mardi matin j'ai compris qu'il me plaisait. Peut-être pas comme Harry, mais il m'attirait, et j'ai décidé de lui donner une chance pour voir s'il ne se moquait pas de moi, et essayer d'oublier Harry. En allant déjeuné je suis tombé sur lui et une bande de Serpentard. Pansy a lancé quelques insultes, comme à son habitude, et il lui a dit, de la fermer ! Elle était tellement choquée par ses paroles, qu'elle n'as plus rien dit. Et il est parti avec eux sans un regard pour moi.

_ Attend Ginny, on parle bien du même Zabini là ? Le meilleur ami de Malfoy, fils de Mangemort ? Il ne t'a jamais adressé la parole !

_ Oui Mione, mais il ne veut pas devenir un Mangemort ! Il déteste ses parents et leurs opinions ! Bref pour continuer mon histoire, on ne s'est pas vu de la journée après ça. Mais en rentrant à la tour de Griffondor le soir, un bras est sorti d'un recoin sombre et m'a attiré vers lui. Pour m'empêcher de hurler il m'a mis une main sur la bouche. J'ai reconu Blaise quand il m'a fait pivoter vers lui. Puis voyant que je ne me débattais plus, il a retiré sa main, avant de me dire qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi la veille quand il m'a embrassé, que c'était venu tout seul. On est allés discuter pendant des heures dans la Salle-sur-Demande, j'ai appris à le connaitre, et à l'apprécié. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, il m'a de nouveau embrassé, mais cette fois je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

_ Sincèrement Ginny, j'ai du mal à y croire, ça s'est passé un peu vite tout ça tu ne trouve pas ? Et puis comment peux-tu être absolument certaine de ce qu'il a pu te dire ?!

_ Je le crois Mione, c'est tout, j'ai vu dans ces yeux qu'il était sincère. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et je ne crois pas que lui le soit de moi, mais il me plait et il me fais oublier Harry…

* * *

Alors, ça vous à plu ??

Et pensez vous comme Hermione que Blaise se moque de Ginny ou bien êtes vous du même avis que cette dernière ?

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des idées, des propositions, des suggestions, ou des questions, pas de soucis !

Bisous bisous

=)


	8. Chapter 8 : Déprime

_Coucou =)_

_Je me suis dit que je devais quand même me faire pardonner, car je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup poster de chapitre ces derniers temps donc voilà, un 8eme un peu plus court que les précédents, mais qui j'espère vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_=D_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune de Serpentard…

« Rassure moi, tu plaisante là ?!, demanda Drago qui n'arrivait pas à enregistré ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire.

_ Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais inventer ça si ça n'était pas vrai…

_ Je m'en doute, c'est bien ça le problème !, répliqua le blond.

_ Aller ça va tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat ! D'après ce que tu m'as dit, toi non plus tu n'obéi plus vraiment aux ordres de ton père !

_ Peut-être mais là il y a une différence Blaise ! Une traitre à son sang ?! Une Weasley en plus ?

_ Et alors ? Je ne te dis pas que je vais l'épouser, je sors avec elle !

_ Te connaissant tu dois déjà l'avoir mis dans ton lit, railla Malfoy.

_ Non !, répliqua le jeune homme.

_ Eh bah t'attend quoi ?!

_ Elle… Je ne la forcerais pas. Je ne l'attendrais pas indéfiniment mais elle me plait.

_ Attend mais Blaise, elle t'a mis un filtre d'amour dans ton jus de citrouille un matin, tu l'a toujours insultée jusqu'à maintenant !

_ Pas exactement… Tu ne remarques jamais ce qui est devant ton nez Drago. Je ne l'ai pas insulté une seule fois depuis la rentrée !

_ Ouah ! Quel exploit ! Ca fait deux semaines Blaise !!

_ Oh et puis va te faire voir ! Tu ne veux rien comprendre, c'est ton problème ! Mais je croyais que mon meilleur ami pourrait au moins faire un effort de compréhension ! Apparemment ça à l'air bien trop dur pour toi !, termina Blaise avant de sortir de la chambre sans oublier de claquer bien violemment la porte.

_ Idiot ! », lança Malfoy dans le vide.

Après cette dispute, le Serpentard décida d'aller ruminer tout seul dans ses appartements, en espérant que son homologue n'y soit pas déjà. Il quitta les cachots, et monta dans la tour Ouest, donna le mot de passe au tableau donnant accès à sa salle commune et entra. Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui le laissa sans voix : Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, connue pour fort caractère, et qui ne laissait jamais paraitre de tristesse, était en train de pleurer. Elle était assise sur le canapé près de la cheminée, complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Trop secouée par ses sanglots intarissables, elle n'entendit pas le Serpentard entré. Sans pouvoir expliquer la raison de son geste, il décida de s'approcher d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Eh Granger, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?, répliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots, je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à tes yeux, rien de plus.

_ A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te voir, mais si tu préfère que je parte, très bien ! dit-il avant de se relever, vexé, et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il resta allongé sur son lit pendant un bout de temps, puis décida au bout de presque une heure,de se relever pour voir si la Griffondor était allée se coucher.

En sortant de sa chambre, il vit qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, car elle ne pleurait plus, et sa respiration se faisait plus calme que toute à l'heure. Il décida de la porter dans sa chambre, car un canapé ne doit pas vraiment être très agréable pour dormir.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe Drago alors laisse-la ! », pensa-t-il intérieurement sans pouvoir s'empêcher de continuer son chemin. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, il eu beaucoup de mal à appuyer sur la poignée, mais fini par réussir au bout de quelques minutes. A ce moment, la jeune fille bougea dans ses bras et se colla à lui, s'agrippant à sa chemise. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, voulant à tout prix éviter que la jeune fille se réveille. De plus, sans qu'il ne veuille vraiment le reconnaitre, il appréciait de se sentir utile pour quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était sa pire ennemie depuis 7ans. Elle paraissait si fragile blottie ainsi dans ses bras, le visage encore humide des larmes qu'elle avait versée tout la soirée.

« Mais pourquoi justement pleurait-elle ? », se demandait le blond intérieurement.

Quand il fut sur que la jeune fille était repartie d'un sommeil profond, il détacha doucement ses doigts agrippés à lui, et la déposa sur son lit, allant même jusqu'à la recouvrir pour lui éviter d'avoir froid.

« Par Merlin, Drago, tu te ramollit à cause de cette fille !, s'accusa-t-il avant d'ajouter : Et moi qui osait dire du mal de Blaise, je ne suis pas vraiment mieux… ».

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla en entendant des petits coups tapés à sa fenêtre. Il se leva en râlant et aperçu un hibou qui donnait des coups de becs dans la vitre, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le laissa entrer, accompagner d'une légère brise matinale. Il reconnu le seau qui caractérisait les lettre envoyées par son père, ce qui le fit immédiatement frissonner, se demandant ce que celui-ci pouvait bien lui vouloir, alors qu'il l'avait quitté seulement deux semaines auparavant.

_Mon cher fils,_

_J'ai appris que cette année tu devais partager ton rôle de Préfet-en-chef avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me suis doutée qu'elle ne devait pas te respecter comme elle le devrait alors que tu es bien supérieur à elle. Quelques amis sont allés rendre visite à ses parents hier dans l'après-midi, pour s'amuser un peu, étant donné que le seigneur des ténèbres ne nous donne guère de tâches à accomplir dernièrement. La pauvre femme à vu son mari mourir devant ses yeux alors qu'il tentait en vain de la protéger. Qu'ils sont idiots ses moldus, à croire qu'ils pourraient se défendre contre nous ! A la voir aussi malheureuse, ils n'ont pas pu la laisser ainsi et ont également mis fin à ses jours. Cette vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe devrait bientôt apprendre la nouvelle par le vieux fou, si ce n'est déjà fait. Ne me remercie pas pour ça, mon fils, ce n'est rien ! Continu à avoir de bons résultats, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas avoir dans ses rangs des incapables. Bien sur, je sais que tu te feras un devoir de représenter la famille Malfoy comme il se doit._

_Bien à toi,_

_Lucius._

« C'est donc pour cette raison que Granger pleurait hier soir… », se dit le blond, triste bien malgré lui pour la Griffondor, car il connaissait cette sensation de vide. Lui aussi avait cru tout perdre lorsqu'il avait vu son père assassiner sa mère devant ses yeux, après de nombreux Doloris. Mais il avait tenu, il se le devait, pour venger se mère un jour, il devait se montrer fort. Cela n'était pas si dur qu'il l'avait cru au début, son père lui avait toujours appris à cacher ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.

Drago se rendit alors compte qu'il était déjà huit heure moins dix et qu'il avait raté son réveil. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et se doucha en quatrième vitesse, s'habilla, sans même prendre le temps de nouer correctement sa cravate, ni de se coiffer. Lorsqu'il descendit à la salle commune, il se rendit compte que la Griffondor ne devait également pas être levée. Il entra discrètement dans sa chambre, mais en la voyant dormir aussi paisiblement il n'eu pas le courage de la réveiller et lui faire à nouveau affronter la réalité, surtout après avoir appris ce qui la faisait pleurer.

Il partit en courant vers les cachots pour son premier double-cours de potion, ce qui le ravissait pour un lundi matin. Au moins Rogue ne lui enlèverait pas de point pour son retard, même s'il n'avait aucune excuse valable.

* * *

Voila, encore un chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Il est pas chou Drago avec Hermione ?

Si vous avez une idée de titre pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas, parce que là je suis un peu à sec... lol

Bisous bisous

=) xxx


	9. Chapter 9 : Quand un Serpent s'attendrit

_Re bonjour !_

_Je me suis dit que je vous devais bien un autre chapitre, étant donné que je n'ai pas été aussi présente pendant ces vacances que je l'avais dit. Bref, je n'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs, on est dimanche soir, et je reprends à 8h demain matin les cours... _

_Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_=)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Vers, 10h du matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite comment elle était arrivée là, et se demanda si c'était Malfoy qui l'avait déposée dans sa chambre. Elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir rembarrer la veille au soir, alors qu'il était venu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle décida de s'accorder un peu de temps dans son lit.

Etonnamment, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait des cauchemars, juste une sensation de bien être à un moment sans pouvoir en trouver la raison. Elle s'était simplement sentie en sécurité.

La jeune fille ne savait pas dire comment elle se sentait dorénavant, à son réveil. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même, mais sans pouvoir dire laquelle exactement. Elle se remémora le plus de souvenir possible de ses parents, des moments heureux en famille. Elle laissa de nouveau libre cours à ses larmes, et fini par se rendormir, trop fatiguée d'avoir pleuré, et préférant de loin un sommeil libérateur, que de passer des heures à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pendant la matinée, tous les professeurs avaient demandé à Drago pour quelle raison la jeune fille n'était pas venu en cours. Même Harry et Ron avaient surmonté leur haine et étaient venu lui parler. Ils leur avaient tous répondu qu'Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas bien depuis la veille au soir, sans toute fois leur préciser la raison de son mal-être.

A midi il décida d'aller vois si elle dormait toujours. Il la trouva assise sur le fauteuil de la salle commune, une couverture sur elle, les yeux dans le vague.

« Granger, tu ne devrais pas rester à rien faire, va voir tes amis, change toi les idées ! » Voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda : « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Elle lui fit signe non de la tête, sans le regarder. « Par Merlin Granger, où est passée la courageuse Griffondor ? La seule qui ose me répondre quand je lui cherche des noises ? La miss-je-sais-tout, qui est toujours le nez dans un bouquin ? Tu es vraiment méconnaissable là tu sais ! ».

Cette fois, elle tourna la tête vers lui et dit : « Et alors ? Personne à part toi ne me voit, je m'en contre-fiche.

_ Granger, tu pourrais au moins aller prendre une douche, t'habiller, te coiffer, et surtout manger quelque !

_ Je n'ai pas envi de descendre dans la Grande Salle, pour devoir affronter des regards, des questions.

_ C'est pour ça que tu refuse de manger ?

_ Oui, mentit-elle

_ Tu mangerais sinon ?

_ Oui, dit-elle hésitante se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

_ Très bien, euh, attend que je me souvienne de son nom, ça va me revenir… Peace ? Love ? Non… Peut-être Nice ? Non plus… Ah si je sais Joy ? »

Ah ce moment apparut une petite elfe.

_ Monsieur m'a fait demandé, que désirez-vous ?

_ A manger pour Miss Granger, répondit-il. Pui s'adressant à Hermione : Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? »

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, de toute façon, elle avait la ferma intention de ne pas toucher au repas.

_ Tant pis, si tu ne veux rien de précis (à Hermione), apporte un de tout ce qu'il y a eu au repas de ce midi (à l'elfe).

_ Bien Monsieur. » répondit Joy, avant de disparaitre d'un POP sonore qui caractérise le transplanage des elfes de maison.

Après plusieurs secondes d'attente, l'elfe revient avec un plateau plein de nourriture qu'elle fit léviter jusqu'à la table basse. Drago la remercia et la laissa partir.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne se décidait pas à toucher à la nourriture, il décida de la tenter en piquant lui-même un morceau de viande, puis un fruit. Mais la jeune fille ne réagissait toujours pas. Il décida de la menacer un peu.

_ Bon Granger, tu vas manger un peu, tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier midi alors si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse avaler le plateau de force, tu a intérêt à bouger et venir manger.

N'ayant toujours pas provoqué de réaction, il ajouta :

_ Je suis sérieux !

_ Je vais finir par appeler McGonagall ou Dumbledore !

_ Par Merlin, Crabbe et Goyle ne te font donc pas peur, si je leur demande ils te forceront à manger crois moi !

_ Bon, ça ne m'enchante guère, mais tu dois avoir besoin de tes deux amis, je les fais venir si tu mange…

_ Weasley fille sinon ? Ou bien Patil ? Brown ?

_ Bon ok, là je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire…

_ Laisse tomber Malfoy, finit par dire Hermione d'une petite voix.

_ Ah au moins tu n'as pas perdu ta langue !

_ Non… répondit-elle tout simplement.

_ Et si je te fais couler un bain ?

_ Si il n'y a que ça pour que tu me laisse tranquille… »

Le Serpentard partit immédiatement dans la salle de bain et à l'aide de sa baguette, il alluma tous les robinets d'eau. Il y ajouta de ma mousse de couleur et revint dans la salle commune. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Il la souleva, provoquant une grimace de la Griffondor :

« Bon sang Malfoy lâche moi immédiatement ! Pose-moi par terre, et toute suite !, s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Tiens Mademoiselle à décider de sortir de sa torpeur ? De toute manière je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi, alors laisse toi faire !

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, laisse moi tranquille !

_ Même pas en rêve Granger, tu ne serais jamais allée à la salle de bain si je ne t'y forçais pas !

_ Bien sur que si !

_ Quelle mauvaise fois !

_ Venant de toi, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

_ Pardon ?

_ Laisse tomber, une expression moldu.

_ Qui signifie ?

_ Tu dis que je suis de mauvaise fois, mais tu es bien pire que moi…

_ Je ne prétends pas le contraire moi au moins ! »

La jeune fille préféra ne pas répondre à cette nouvelle pique et se laissa finalement emmener à la salle de bain sans plus rien dire.

« Bon je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à te déshabiller, alors maintenant je te laisse 10minutes, et une fois ce délais passer, j'entre pour vérifier que tu es bien dans cette fichue baignoire !

_ Encore heureux que tu ne me déshabille pas », répliqua la brunette choquée qu'il ait pu avoir une telle idée.

Puis il la laissa seule quelques instants, espérant qu'elle ne montrait pas plus de résistance. En attendant, il retourna chercher la couverture laissée sur le canapé, la plia (une première pour un Malfoy !) et alla la déposée au pied du lit d'Hermione.

Il revint rapidement à la salle de bain et frappa à la porte. Un « oui » bougon lui répondit. Il passa simplement la tête évitant de regarder de trop près vers la baignoire.

_ Très bien, je dois retourner en cours. A toute à l'heure !, lança-t-il. Voyant qu'elle faisait toujours la tête, il partit sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois le jeune homme partit de leurs appartements, la jeune fille pu profiter de son bain. Elle devait bien reconnaitre que c'était tout à fait bénéfique, comme quoi un Malfoy peut parfaitement avoir de bonnes idées. « D'accord, je suis un peu injuste, il est intelligent, et mignon, ce qui n'enlève rien bien au contraire. Si seulement il pouvait être comme ça plus souvent au lieu d'être aussi désagréable avec tout le monde. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il aidé ? Pour mieux m'enfoncer plus tard ? Aussi bizard que cela puisse paraitre, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait fait dans une mauvaise intention… Par Merlin, si quelqu'un m'avais dis que cette année je penserais que Malfoy ait de bonnes intentions envers moi, j'avoue que j'aurais envoyé cette personne directement à Sainte Mangouste ! », se dit-elle.

Elle profita de son bain pendant une heure et décide de sortir en pensant que jamais ses parents n'auraient accepté de la voir aussi malheureuse. Malgré qu'elle n'eu aucune envie de manger, elle se força à avaler quelques fruits et un morceau de pain, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait à peine sur son lit, elle entendit le bec d'une chouette taper à sa fenêtre. Elle alla lui ouvrir et détacha pris le morceau de parchemin.

_Miss Granger, _

_Je suppose que vous avez déjà appris la mort de vos parents, tués vraisemblablement par un groupe de Mangemort. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui les a poussé à les tuer, mais étant donné les circonstances, il est tout à fait possible que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ait ordonné une attaque contre votre famille, car nous savons tous ce qu'il pense des sorciers nés moldus. _

_Nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour voir ce que vous voulez récupérer dans leurs affaires. De la vous serez accompagnés par une équipe d'aurors qualifiés chez vos parents. Si la date du samedi 21 Septembre ne vous convient pas, veuillez renvoyez un hibou au Ministère de la Magie le plus rapidement possible. Vous pourrez aller là-bas avec l'un de vos proches si vous le souhaitez._

_Veuillez accepter nos sincères condoléances Miss Granger,_

_Cordialement,_

_Haley Jeckyll_

* * *

Alors ??? La suite au prochain épisode !!!

Déjà mon idée pour le prochain chap' qui j'espère vous plaira !

Pensez à une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire =D

Bisous bisous

=)


	10. Chapter 10 : Bal en perspective

_Coucou tout le monde ! =)_

_Encore un nouveau chapitre, j'ai un peu d'inspiration dernièrement donc je vous en fait profiter =). Quatre chapitre en moins d'une semaine, un record mdr !_

_Un peu déçue, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de **MiaSa** et **Megara Spoiler, **mes premières revieweuses,depuis le 6eme chap'...._

_Kamia : Moi aussi je déteste Lucius Malfoy lol. Pour le proche, je vais t'avouer que moi même je ne le sais pas encore, vu que j'écris au fur et à mesure... Pas sur que se soit notre blondinet préféré =p mdr Bisous =)_

_Bref, je ne vous embete pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !_

_=)_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 :

Après son après-midi de cours, Blaise raccompagna Drago dans la tour Ouest. Malfoy donna le mot de passe au tableau et les deux garçons allèrent s'installer sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Drago se souvint alors de l'état dans lequel il avait laissé Hermione à midi.

« Par Merlin, comment ais-je pu oublier !, dit-il pour lui-même, avant d'ajouter à l'intention du second Serpentard, attend deux secondes tu veux, je veux vérifier quelque chose. »

Pour ne pas avoir à montrer qu'il allait voir la Griffondor, il monta les escaliers de sa chambre, et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, avant de se diriger vers la porte de leur salle de bain commune. Il frappa pour être sur de ne pas tomber sur Granger à moitié nue, ou pire (une seconde fois). Après quelques secondes d'attente sans aucune réponse, il se dit qu'il pouvait entrer sans danger. En arrivant face à la porte de la Griffondor, il commença à hésiter. La jeune fille prenait beaucoup de place tout à coup dans sa vie. Bien sur, il se sentait bien pour une fois, il se sentait utile, et sans oser l'avouer à qui que ce soit, il commençait à apprécier la Griffondor, bien plus qu'il n'en avait le droit. Si jamais son père l'apprenait, ils seraient tout les deux torturés.

Il préféra ne plus penser à ça pour le moment et se décida enfin à frapper à la porte de la jeune fille. N'entendant aucun bruit, il ouvrit la porte silencieusement, et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Il vit qu'elle était à nouveau endormie. Il entra sans bruit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait frissonner et Drago ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer. Il la souleva dans ses bras quelques instants pour pouvoir tirer la couette et l'installer en dessous. Le plateau de nourriture que l'elfe avait apporté à midi était posé sur le bureau, mais semblait à peine entamer. Il se promit de la forcer à avaler quelque chose, mais seulement quand elle serait réveiller, car elle avait l'air de dormir paisiblement et un retour à la réalité trop brusque risquerait de la faire souffrir à nouveau.

« Bon ça suffit Drago, sort d'ici tout de suite, gronda une voix dans sa tête. Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, amie de Potter et Wesley, et de surcroit à Griffondor ! Arrête de t'attendrir ! ».

A contre cœur, il se retourna et avança vers la porte de la salle de bain, décidé à partir. Mais un parchemin attira son attention. Il avait du tomber du lit lorsqu'il avait soulevé la couette. Il le ramassa, et ne put s'empêcher de parcourir la lettre (si vous n'avez pas suivi, celle qu'Hermione a reçue précédemment du Ministère de la magie). Après sa lecture il la replia soigneusement et la déposa sur le bureau.

« J'espère qu'elle ne pensera pas que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cet assassinat », se dit le blondinet.

Il repensa alors à cette fin d'été ou il avait été trouver Dumbledore, son dernier recours. Il se frappa la tête lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il devait donner chaque lettre qu'il recevrait au directeur. Il retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, sortit la lettre du tiroir de son bureau et redescendit à la salle commune où Blaise l'attendait patiemment.

« Désolé Blaise mais je dois aller voir Dumbledore, on se voit plus tard ?

_ Pas de soucis ! », répondit-il, en se levant du canapé près à partir.

« Mr Malfoy, attendez un instant s'il vous plait.

_ Oui, professeur ?, demanda-t-il, agacé d'être interrompu, en se retournant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur.

_ Il me semble que je vous avais dit de passer me voir dès que vous aurez enfin la liste des élèves intéressés par le tutorat. Mais je ne vois toujours rien venir.

_ La liste pour le tutorat ?, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi parlait le professeur de métamorphose.

_ Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit Mr Malfoy, répondit McGonagall agacée.

_ Ah oui !, répliqua-t-il se souvenant vaguement de la fois ou la Griffondor lui avait demandé d'accrocher une feuille dans les cachots.

_ Bien je vois que vous avez enfin compris ! Quand vous me l'apporter, ayez déjà préparé avec Miss Granger vos idées pour l'organisation du bal d'Halloween. Si vous voulez voir le directeur, le mot de passe est chocogrenouille », termina-t-elle avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Drago donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui laissa place à un grand escalier menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il frappa à la porte et entendit une voix lui donna la permission d'entrer.

« Bonjour professeur, vous m'aviez demandé de vous apporter chaque lettre que je recevrais de mon père. J'ai reçu celle-ci ce matin. Elle parle de… de l'assassinat des parents d'Hermione, ajouta-t-il avant de donner la lettre à l'homme en face de lui, qui la parcouru avant de lui rendre.

_ Merci. Me permets-tu de la garder ?

_ Oh bien sur, je n'en ferais rien, d'habitude je les brûle.

_ Tu lui as répondu ?

_ Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je le connais il n'attend pas de réponse, du moins pas sans une information importante.

_ Bien je te remercie. Dis-moi, comment va Miss Granger ? Je suppose qu'elle doit être complètement déprimée.

_ A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je l'ai trouvé hier soir en pleure dans la salle commune, mais elle ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi, alors je suis parti. Plus tard dans la soirée je suis sorti de ma chambre et je l'ai vu endormi sur le canapé, je l'ai donc porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce matin, je n'ai pas osé la réveiller, mais je suis passé la voir pendant midi, et elle n'allait pas mieux. J'ai voulu la forcer à manger, mais rien à faire. J'ai juste fini par la « convaincre » (il ne lui a surtout pas laissé le choix^^) de prendre un bain. Et quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure elle dormait encore. Je suis d'ailleurs tombé sur une lettre. Je suppose qu'elle vous en parlera pour vous demander de la laisser sortir du château. Elle doit se rendre samedi prochain je crois, au ministère de la magie. De la elle sera escortée chez ses parents pour voir si elle veut récupérer certaines affaires.

_ Je te remercie de ces informations. Continu à veillez sur elle, je pense qu'elle en a besoin.

_ Bien professeur », répondit le blond avant de partir.

* * *

Il passa dans toutes les salles communes récupérer les affiches qu'Hermione avait accrochées, contenant maintenant plusieurs noms d'élèves inscrits. Il termina par les cachots, où il tomba sur Pansy qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir.

« Drakichou, tu m'as manqué tu sais ! s'exclama la Serpentarde.

_ Pansy, on s'est vu en cours toute la journée, répondit Drago sans la regarder, ne la reprenant même pas sur le surnom qu'elle lui avait attribué, las de devoir lui répéter sans arrêt.

_ Voyons Dragonounet, je ne parle pas de ça ! Mais cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite. Avant tu venais presque tous les soirs me voir…

_ J'ai pas le temps, lâche moi maintenant, je suis occupé !

_ Allez, on peut faire ça rapidement si tu veux. On prendra notre temps une autre fois. Et d'ailleurs comment ça « occupé » ? D'habitude tu ne refuse jamais mes propositions.

_ Bon sang Pansy tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver ! Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis !, dit le Serpentard commençant à sortir de ses gonds.

_ D'accord, mais ne viens pas me voir la prochaine fois…, répliqua la jeune fille vexée.

_ C'est ça, à plus tard ! » lança le blond, avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Il retourna rapidement dans la tour Ouest pour voir si la Griffondor était réveillée, car lui, des idées pour le bal d'Halloween, il n'en avait aucune !

Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers de la Préfète-en-chef, en priant pour qu'elle soit réveillée. Il frappa à la porte, et la Griffondor lui donna la permission d'entrer.

_ Eh Granger, j'ai croisé McGonagall dans les couloirs, elle voulait que je lui apporte la liste pour le tutorat, et qu'on prépare des idées pour le bal d'halloween. T'as des idées ?

_ Fouille dans le premier tiroir du bureau, j'y ai laissé une feuille avec deux ou trois premières idées ».

Le blond s'exécuta et sorti le morceau de parchemin, qu'il parcouru rapidement.

_Bal d'Halloween : tous les élèves peuvent participer._

__ Soirée déguisée (déguisement au choix)._

__ Accompagné(e) ou seul(e), au choix._

__ Décoration de la salle : Citrouille pour décorer le plafond de la Grande Salle._

_Bougies disposées un peu partout pour seules lumières._

_Plusieurs groupes de tables (demander aux élèves de s'inscrire pour former leur table, avec 15 personnes maximum par tables). Les tables seront recouvertes de nappes orange et noires, avec quelques bougies._

_Guirlandes sur les murs le la Grande salle._

« Pas mal Granger, ça devrait suffire. Bon je te prends cette liste, je vais voir McGonagall, tu n'a qu'à prendre un livre toi, ça te changerais les idées…

_ Peut-être, je verrais, répondit-elle hésitante. A toute à l'heure alors.

_ Ouais, répondit le Serpentard, avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

_Alors ???_

_Surement un nouveau chapitre ce week end, avec je pense un plus gros rapprochement entre nos deux Préfèts-en-chef... =p_

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	11. Chapter 11 : Mauvais souvenirs I

_Coucou les gens ! voici la suite de cette fic', encore une fois pardonnez moi pour mon retard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces derniers jours... _

_Je dois vous avouer que contrairement au précédent, j'ai eu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre, car pour que ce soit cohérant, j'ai du bien relire toute l'histoire, en espérant ne rien avoir oublier^^, et aussi prévoir la suite, car j'ai déjà plusieurs idées, et je veux les mettre en place sans que tout arrive e même temps, donc voila !_

_En tout cas j'espère que ça continura de vous plaire, au quel cas n'oubliez pas une petite reviews après la lecture, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir quelques unes à chaque chapitre de publié._

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 :

« Elle est bien gentille avec ses idées la Granger… Et moi qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver hun !, se dit Drago ». Après avoir réfléchit quelques instants, il barra certaines choses, en griffonna de nouvelles à la place, puis se relut et parut plutôt content de lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de métamorphose dans laquelle il espérait y trouver son professeur. En arrivant devant la porte, il frappa trois coup et entendit une voix lui répondre d'entrer.

« Euh professeur, vous m'aviez demandé de vous apporter ces listes toute à l'heure… commença Drago en tendant les 4 feuilles contenant les signatures des élèves intéressés.

_ Mr Malfoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi votre nom ne figure pas sur la liste des élèves de Serpentard ? En tant que Préfet-en-chef votre devoir est de montrer l'exemple, je me permets de vous le rappeler. Même Miss Granger qui ne va pas bien en ce moment s'est engagé à s'occuper de l'un des petits nouveaux.

_ Je sais professeur, répondit le blond, agacé de voir que Mcgonagall considérait Hermione comme la seule personne méritant réellement le poste de Préfet-en-chef.

_ Attendez j'ai peut-être une meilleure idée, dit Mcgonagall avant que Drago ait eu le temps de signer le parchemin. Au lieu de vous occupé d'un des premières années, je voudrais que vous surveillez Miss Granger dans les prochains jours. Elle ne peut pas indéfiniment restée cloitrée dans sa chambre. Faites lui prendre l'air, changez-lui les idées.

_ Mais professeur, je crois qu'elle préférerait de loin que ce soit Potter ou Weasley qui s'occupe d'elle, répliqua le blond qui n'avait décidément aucune envie de jouer les nounous.

_ Peut-être, mais Mr Weasley et Mr Potter n'ont pas vos résultats scolaires, et je commence à croire que Miss Granger y était pour beaucoup dans leurs notes qui, jusque là, étaient tout à fait acceptables. Je vous autorise donc à rater quelques heures de cours dans les prochains jours si vous voyez que Miss Granger à besoin de quelques chose, ne serais-ce que de sortir de ses appartements. Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez toujours venir me trouver ici.

_ Bien professeur, répondit-il. Ah et je devais vous donner cette liste d'idées pour le bal d'Halloween… ajouta-t-il en tendant le parchemin.

_ Merci Mr Malfoy. Je regarderais cela de plus prêt toute à l'heure. Bonne soirée.

_ Merci, à vous aussi professeur », se sentit-il obligé d'ajouté, sans quoi celle qu'il qualifiait de vieille chouette aurait surement de nouveaux reproches à lui adresser.

Il remonta rapidement dans ses appartements où il fut surpris de trouver la Griffondor, assise en face du feu avec un livre dans les mains. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu s'intéresser à quelque chose, aussi il sourit en remarquant que la concentration de la jeune fille était telle, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il toussota un petit coup pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'étais plus seule. Elle sortit le nez de son livre, et dit :

_ Malfoy…

_ Granger, répliqua le blond. Ca fait longtemps que tu es levée ?

_ Non, peut-être 10 minutes…, répondit-elle. Au fait, je suppose que c'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas eu froid en dormant. Donc, euh… merci Drago…

_ Oh, euh… de rien, Hermione. Bref, je viens d'aller voir Mcgonagall, elle m'a chargé de m'occuper de toi pendant les prochains jours.

_ Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée ! se révolta la jeune fille.

_ Hermione, voit les choses en face, tu ne manges que si je te force à le faire, et encore. Tu ne bouge presque pas de ton lit, et tu ne sort pas des appartements. Tu viens de rater une journée de cours, et, corrige moi si je me trompe, mais je suis certain que tu n'en avais jamais raté jusqu'à maintenant ! Mcgonagall m'a demandé de te sortir un peu, que tu prennes l'air.

_ Pas maintenant, ronchonna-t-elle. Par contre, je voudrais quand même rattraper les cours que je n'ai pas eu. Tu pourrais me les prêter, s'il te plait ?

_ Si tu veux. Mais demain je te sors et tu n'y échapperas pas ! », ajouta-t-il avant de lui tendre ses notes. Puis il se dirigea dans sa chambre, dans laquelle il s'enferma pour réfléchir un peu à ses derniers jours.

« Par Merlin, on commence seulement la troisième semaine de cours de l'année, et je n'arrive plus à détester Granger comme avant… Qu'est-ce qui me fait changer à ce point bon sang ?! » se demanda-t-il. Aussitôt il repensa à la mort de sa mère, qui l'avait profondément touché.

_Flash back :_

_Un hurlement réveilla Drago en sursaut. Il se leva rapidement et s' arma de sa baguette. Sa mère hurla à nouveau. Comprenant que son père était certainement à nouveau en train de la torturer, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri avec la ferme intention de la protéger des sorts trop puissant de son père. Il la trouva enfin dans le hall, roulé en boule, sans défense, Lucius pointant une baguette sur elle, la menaçant à nouveau d'un sortilège Doloris._

__ Arrêtez ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de son père._

__ Drago, occupe toi de ce qui te regarde, remonte dans ta chambre immédiatement ! ordonna son père._

__ Non, laissez la tranquille ! Je n'ai plus 5ans père, je n'ai plus peur de vous, menacez moi autant que vous le voudrez je ne partirais pas !_

__ Très bien, alors tu assisteras à sa torture puisque tu l'as décidé ainsi », lui répondit Lucius, interprétant volontairement de travers ce que Drago avait voulu dire._

_Il leva alors de nouveau sa baguette vers sa femme et lui lança un nouveau Doloris._

__ Non !!! hurla le Serpentard._

_Lorsque son père mis fin au sortilège, Drago se précipita vers sa mère pour tenter de parer à une nouvelle attaque si son père en tentait une à nouveau. Mais il comprit immédiatement qu'il était trop tard. Le pouls de Narcissa chutait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de murmurer…_

_Fin du Flash back_

Entendant des pleurs venant de la chambre de son homologue, Hermione s'était levée lentement de son fauteuil et s'était dirigé lentement vers les escaliers menant à la chambre du Serpentard. Arrivée en haut, elle entrouvrit la porte, et vit le blond assis à côté de son lit, le visage dans ses mains, secoué de sanglots. Comprenant qu'il ne voulait certainement pas être trouvé dans cet état de faiblesse, elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien mettre le blond, d'ordinaire sachant si bien cacher ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même, dans cet état. Elle continua de recopier les cours qu'elle avait manqué, tout en pensant à son homologue.

Cette nuit là, aucun de nos deux Préfet-en-chef ne put dormir autant qu'il en avait besoin. Mais étant donné que les deux jeunes gens avaient la permission de ne pas aller en cours, tous deux profitèrent des premières heures de la matinée dans leur chambre pour se recadrer un peu.

Vers 9h, Drago décida qu'il était temps dese lever. Il repoussa sa couette au bout de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans laquelle il s'enferma et entra rapidement dans la douche après s'être débarrassé de son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il portait pour dormir. Pendant ce temps, Hermione profitait du bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce d'à côté pour ne plus penser à rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à s'imaginer le jeune homme qui se trouvait actuellement sous la douche. « Ca suffit Hermione, depuis quand est-ce que tu fantasme sur un Serpentard, Malfoy qui plus est !, s'énerva-t-elle toute seule. Puis elle ajouta : Si en plus je continu a me parler toute seule ainsi, je finirais par demander mon propre internement dans le service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste ! ».

* * *

Alors c'était comment ??

Bisous bisous

=)


	12. Chapter 12 : Mauvais souvenirs II

_Hello everybody ! =)_

_Je suis en vacances !!!! lol enfin bon courage a celles qui n'y sont pas encore ;)_

_Bref me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, la suite du flash back de Drago, mais pas encore la fin... J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas, donc bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Gran… Hermione ? T'es réveillée ? », demanda le Serpentard en frappant à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, se doutant que son homologue voulait absolument la faire sortir, préféra l'ignorer et faire semblant de dormir.

« Hermione, debout ! Je suis obligé de veiller sur toi et je veux sortir de cet appartement alors, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il comme si dire ces trois mots pouvait lui écorcher la langue, lève-toi et habilles-toi ! Après un nouveau blanc, il ajouta : Je sais parfaitement que tu m'entends, alors je te laisse 10minutes pour te lever et aller te doucher. Je t'attendrais en bas, mais tu as intérêt de sortir de ton lit rapidement. »

La jeune fille l'entendit redescendre les escaliers, et commença à s'étendre dans son lit. Elle repoussa la couette, et se dirigea en trainant les pieds vers la salle-de-bain. En se regardant dans le grand miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'était vraiment laissé aller ces derniers jours. Elle était plutôt pâle, ses cheveux qui d'ordinaire n'étaient déjà pas vraiment beau si elle n'utilisait pas de sortilège pour les dompter - ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis quelque temps, trop occupée avec ses cours, puis ces derniers jours à cause de la tristesse qui l'avait envahie - ressemblait à ce moment à un nid d'oiseau. Sous ses yeux, une légère couleur noire, reste du mascara qu'elle s'était appliquée en sortant de son bain la veille mais qui avait vite été effacé par ses pleurs. Elle portait son vieux pyjama, devenu trop petit et délavé.

« Comment Malfoy a-t-il pu ne pas s'enfuir en courant ces derniers jours, je suis vraiment affreuse… se dit la brunette. Si mes parents me voyaient… ». En repensant à eux elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser à nouveau quelques larmes. Après quelques minutes, elle reprit contenance et se dit qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu la voir comme çà. Sur cette pensée elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. La jeune fille prit d'abord soin d'utiliser un shampoing démêlant afin de ne pas sortir des appartements avec des cheveux aussi mal coiffés. Une fois lavée, elle traina un peu sous l'eau chaude puis décida qu'il était temps de sortir, car un Malfoy n'est pas réputé pour sa patience et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se le mettre à dos alors qu'il commençait à se révéler plus agréable avec elle ses derniers jours. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé le dimanche soir en train de pleurer sur le canapé il ne l'avait insulté, ni même provoquée. Il l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'était endormi sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée, l'avait glissée sous la couette la veille, l'avait forcée à se nourrir. Après tout il ne la détestait peut-être pas tant qu'il le prétendait…

Alors que la Griffondor était perdue dans ses pensées, le blond se trouvait dans leur salle commune et lisait l'un de ses magazines de Quidditch. Il se cherchait un nouveau balais, car malgré le fait que son Nimbus 2001 avait été sa fierté plusieurs années auparavant, il n'était plus vraiment d'actualité, et pas aussi rapide que l'éclair de feu du survivant. Il avait du mal de s'en séparer, mais autant dire que le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait aucune envie de perdre la coupe une nouvelle fois cette année. Il DEVAIT battre Griffondor pour sa dernière année dans cette école. De plus, qui sait ce qu'il deviendrait l'année suivante, car pas question pour lui de suivre les traces de son paternel et de devenir l'esclave de celui qu'il devait maintenant appelé Maitre…

Il n'entendit pas la brunette descendre les escaliers, et ne pris conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'installa près de lui sur le canapé. Il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le surprit. La jeune fille était totalement différente de la veille lorsqu'il l'avait laissée dans la salle commune avec son livre face eu feu. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon rapide, et quelques mèches trop courtes encadraient son visage. Elle avait enfilé un simple jean et un pull noir dévoilant un léger décolleté, sur lequel son regard s'attarda inconsciemment. Mais Hermione, heureusement pour lui, ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Elle n'était pas maquillée, mais le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'elle était tout de même jolie comme ça. Il finit par rompre le silence et demanda à la jeune fille :

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Comme je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais, j'ai demandé à l'elfe d'apporter un peu de tout », lui expliqua-t-il en désignant le plateau posé sur la table basse entre eux.

La brunette devait reconnaitre que se nourrir d'un morceau de pain, et de pommes pendant trois jours ce n'était vraiment pas assez. Elle le remercia et commença par se servir un bol de céréales avec son chocolat chaud. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de tourner toutes les 5 minutes son regard vers elle. Il se sentait attiré par elle, et cela commençait réellement à lui faire peur. Il avait peu de vrais amis au fond. Blaise était le seul qui le connaissait vraiment. Les autres, il se contentait de leur faire peur, ce qui provoquait à tous le respect. A part sa mère, personne ne lui avait jamais témoigné une quelconque affection. Elle était la seule face à laquelle il pouvait dévoiler ses sentiments. Toutes ces filles avec qui il avait couché n'était intéressé que par son nom, son titre, sa fortune... Et depuis qu'il côtoyait la Griffondor, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il ne parvenait plus à l'insulter, et se sentait même responsable d'elle, de son état, alors que seul son père était responsable de la mort des parents d'Hermione.

La jeune fille le fit sortir de ses pensées en reposant son bol sur le plateau.

« Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour près du lac ? Tout le monde est en cours ce matin et ils n'auront pas le temps de s'y rendre pendant la pause. On a donc une bonne heure et demi devant nous.

_ Pourquoi pas, répondit la brune. Je vais chercher un livre pour m'occuper une fois là-bas, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la petite bibliothèque qu'ils possédaient. Elle attrapa celui qu'elle avait commencé la veille et rejoignit le blond qui l'attendait près de la sortie. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs puis sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers le lac. La jeune fille frissonna quand le vent se leva. Sans un mot, Drago ôta l'écharpe qu'il avait mise avant de partir et lui tendit. Elle le remercia par un sourire. Drago devait reconnaitre que ces couleurs lui allait parfaitement.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent tout deux dans l'herbe. Hermione ouvrit son livre et se plongea instantanément dans sa lecture. Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était allongé et ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers le jour de la mort de sa mère…

_Flash Back :_

_Lorsque son père mis fin au sortilège, Drago se précipita vers sa mère pour tenter de parer à une nouvelle attaque si son père en tentait une à nouveau. Mais il comprit immédiatement qu'il était trop tard. Le pouls de Narcissa chutait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et regarda son fils dans les yeux une dernière fois avant de murmurer :_

_« Drago, va-t-en, ne le laisse pas te faire du mal, il est trop tard pour moi…_

__ Non, je ne vous laisserais pas. Mère…_

__ Il le faut Drago. Ton père est dangereux, ne le laisse pas te manipuler, tu vaux bien mieux que ça… souffla-t-elle. Ecoute moi bien, ajouta-elle voyant que son mari avait quitté la pièce, dans le grenier, sous l'armoire du fond, il y a une boîte rouge en peau de Dragon dans laquelle se trouve une chose très importante._

__ Quoi ?_

__ Tu le découvriras toi-même bientôt. Quand tu remontras, va tout de suite dans ma chambre, j'essaierais de retenir Lucius assez de temps. Prend la clé qui se trouve dans un écrin bleu nuit de ma table de nuit. Elle permet d'ouvrir cette boîte. Va maintenant, j'entends ton père revenir._

__ Non, je ne peux pas vous abandonner, il n'en est pas question !_

__ Tu le dois, je t'en supplie fais ce que je te dis, l'implora-t-elle. Je t'aime Drago, et sache que je suis fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenu…_

__ Moi aussi mère je vous aime tellement… »_

_Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et remonta l'escalier en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir, et le fouilla de fond en comble, mais n'y trouva pas d'écrin bleu nuit. Il en fut de même pour le second. Mais en fouillant le troisième, il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait un double fond. Il enleva toutes les affaires que contenait le tiroir, et tira sur le loquet qu'il trouva dans le fond. Une petite plaque se souleva laissant apparaitre cet écrin, dans lequel il trouva une petite clé en or. Il se dépêcha de remettre en place tout ce qu'il avait déplacé et sortit rapidement de la chambre de sa mère. Il entendit alors son père monter les escaliers, certainement pour aller le voir. Heureusement pour lui pour se rendre à sa chambre, il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer devant son père, puisqu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il se dépêcha de s'y rendre, cacha l'écrin de sa mère sous son matelas et se recoucha en s'efforçant de faire disparaitre toute émotion de son visage…_

_Fin du Flash _

_

* * *

_

Alors ???

J'ai bien mérité une petite reviews tout de même, moi qui passe ma première après midi des vacances à vous écrire un chapitre ?? =D lol

Bisous bisous

=)


	13. Chapter 13 : Prises de tête

_Heii =)_

_Un nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu pour celles qui ne sont pas encore en vacances afin que ça les motives un peu... Je vais essayer d'être plus ponctuelle pendant les vacances, je me suis avancée dans les chapitre, donc j'en posterais deux par semaine (le WE et jeudi je pense), voir plus à condition d'avoir quelques reviews quand même =p. Je pense aussi écrire un autre OS plus long que le précédent, mais pour l'instant rien n'est rédigé, tout est dans ma petite tête =D lol. Bref j'espère que vous apprécirez ce chapitre, avec quelques prises de tête... _

_ENJOY =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le vendredi toucha bientôt à sa fin, et en remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre, Hermione tomba de nouveau sur la lettre du Ministère de la magie, qui lui était sortie de la tête ces derniers jours, alors que le Serpentard s'était efforcé de lui faire oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la mort de ses parents. Ils étaient sortis très souvent de leurs appartements lorsque tous les élèves étaient en cours, s'étaient rendus près du lac, à la bibliothèque (malgré les insistances de Drago, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y passer au moins une heure par jour). Leurs rondes avaient été effectuées par Rusard ou un Professeur. Le Serpentard avait même obtenu du directeur que celui-ci les laisse sortir à Pré-au-Lard pour quelques heures le mercredi, pendant lesquelles ils s'étaient promenés tranquillement dans les magasins, et étaient allés boire un verre au trois balais. Hermione commençait à retrouver les sourire, la joie de vivre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était seulement grâce à Drago qu'elle avait pu en arriver là.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait, ou plutôt tambourinait serait le mot exacte, à la porte de leurs appartements. Elle entendit Drago aller ouvrir.

_ Malfoy, on veut voir Hermione ! On t'a laissé nous mener en bateau depuis plusieurs jours mais on voudrait la voir maintenant, alors laisse nous passer !, s'énervait le Survivant.

_ Potter ça suffit fiche le camp d'ici ce sont mes appartements et rien de m'oblige à vous laisser rester ici !, répliqua le Serpentard.

_ Malfoy, bouge de là espèce de sale fouine ! Nous sommes trois contre un, tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais avoir le dessus sur nous ?!

_ Ecoute Weasley, tu as beau sortir avec mon meilleur ami, tu n'en reste pas moins une traitre à son Sang à mes yeux alors un autre ton ! »

Un silence se fit alors, et Hermione devina aisément qu'aucun de ses meilleurs amis ne devait être au courant du fait que Ginny et Blaise sortait ensemble. Elle décida d'intervenir avant que l'un deux se montre encore plus idiot que les trois autres et s'énerve réellement. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et les regards se tournèrent ver elle. Ginny, trop contente d'échapper au regard assassin de son frère et de Harry se retourna ver elle.

« Mione ! Comment vas-tu ? On ne t'a pas vu depuis presque une semaine ! Dumbledore nous a raconté ce qui t'arrivait, on est désolé pour toi…

_ C'est bon Ginny, je suis désolée moi aussi, mais j'avais besoin de changer d'air…

_ Et passer plus de temps avec la fouine tant que tu y étais ? s'énerva le rouquin, vexé de voir que la fille qu'il aimait préférait passer du temps avec ce Serpentard qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

_ Ron, ça suffit fiche lui la paix ! répliqua sa sœur.

_ Non ça ne suffit pas !, continua-il hors de lui. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir au moins, mais non, seulement Malfoy ! Et nous, on est tes amis Mione, non ?!

_ Je n'ai rien dit à Drago !, commença la Griffondor. « Mais comment l'a-t-il su alors ? se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. Je suis pourtant sur de ne rien avoir dit… »

_ En plus c'est « Drago » maintenant ! C'est bon je crois que j'en ai assez vu et entendu pour aujourd'hui… Harry vient on s'en va !

_ Non Ron, je reste, tu pourrais au moins lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, elle reste ta meilleure amie !

_ Alors là, je ne sais plus, puisqu'elle préfère cette idiote de fouine à nous !

_ Un ton en dessous la belette !, répliqua Drago qui était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand la dispute avait éclaté, mais qui n'avais pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter aux portes. Tu parles de moi autrement sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

_ Oh la ferme Malfoy ! Je ne t'ai pas sonné !

_ Weaslaid tu vas le regretter ! », s'écria le blond, dont la colère était montée. Il sortir sa baguette rapidement et la pointa sous le coup du rouquin. Voyant ça, Harry sortit la sienne pour défendre son meilleur ami.

« Stop ! Ranger vos baguettes ça ne sert à rien ! » plaida Ginny voyant que cela dégénérait rapidement. Mais personne ne l'écouta. Personne ne vit non plus qu'Hermione commençait elle aussi à bouillir à cause de l'idiotie des garçons. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa porte arrière, et la pointa sur le groupe.

« Expeliarmus !, s'écria-t-elle. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que les baguettes de chaque personne présent lui saute dans la main, elle croyait seulement pouvoir récupérer celle du Serpentard, et de l'Elu qui les avaient sortis. « La colère doit aider, se dit-elle pour elle-même. ».

« Maintenant ça suffit vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot tous les trois ! 20 points de moins chacun !

_ Mais enfin Mione, on est dans la même maison que toi !

_ Je m'en contrefiche ! Quand vous vous servirez de votre tête vous me préviendrez, je vous rendrais peut-être votre baguette.

_ Euh… Hermy, je pourrais peut-être récupérer la mienne… ? » tenta la rouquine. Hermione la lui tendit et grimpa les escaliers de sa chambre rapidement, avant de la fermer en la claquant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Vous êtes contents tous les trois ? » demanda Ginny. Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Le Serpentard partit se renfermer dans sa chambre en pestant contre la Griffondor qui lui avait pris sa baguette. Ron partit en claquant la porte, laissant Harry indécis. Après tout Ron avait raison, Hermione avait préféré rester avec l'autre abrutit décoloré plutôt que de venir parler de ses problème avec eux comme toujours. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rester dans la salle commune pour au moins laisser à sa meilleure amie une chance de s'expliquer…

« Mione, je peux entrer ? demanda la rouquine. N'entendant pas de réponse, toqua à nouveau, mais la brunette resta murée dans son silence. Elle se décida alors d'ouvrir la porte, quitte à subir la colère de sa meilleure amie, elle se devait d'essayer de la consolée. En entrant, elle la vit couchée sur son lit, les yeux baignés de larmes.

_ Hermy' ne te met pas dans un état pareil pour eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine, s'ils sont capable de te faire pleurer c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas… tenta-t-elle d'argumenter, en vain.

_ Aller, Mione, Ron te pardonnera comme d'habitude, et Harry t'attend en bas dans la salle commune.

_ Laisse tomber Ginny, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

_ Explique moi alors, je ne peux pas comprendre toute seule.

_ Plus tard, pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir. Je viendrais vous voir toute l'heure promis, je te raconterais tout Gin' mais pas maintenant s'il te plait.

_ Comme tu voudras, la rassura la rouquine », avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de la laisser tranquille.

Elle redescendit les escaliers après avoir refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

_ Comment vas-t-elle ? demanda Harry.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot franchement ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle va ?! Réfléchissez-y à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de venir péter un câble devant elle déjà qu'elle ne va pas bien, et de vouloir vous battre avec Malfoy !

_ Mais enfin Gin'… commença le Survivant.

_ Non il n'y a pas de « Mais » ! Maintenant tu me suis, on laissa Mione se reposer. Et ne dit plus rien, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que le brun essayait de parler, je te rappelle que j'ai ma baguette et que toi tu n'en as pas ! »

A ce moment, Harry avait l'air de tout sauf de l'Elu. On aurait dit un gamin qui se prenait un savon de la part de sa mère, et qui bien sur n'avait pas son mot à dire. Aussi, il suivit Ginny, maudissant intérieurement la jeune fille qui selon lui, lui fichait la honte de sa vie. Mais grâce à Hermione, la rouquine avait au moins la paix sur un point, les garçons avaient complètement oublié Blaise…

* * *

Dès que son amie était sortie, Hermione avait séché ses larmes et s'étais relevée. Une question la taraudait et elle devait en avoir le cœur net, même si elle espérait pour la première fois de sa vie avoir tort. Elle traversa la salle-de-bain et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Elle souffla un bon coup puis frappa à sa porte.

« Entre, lui cria la blond depuis son bureau, duquel il écrivait.

_ Drago, j'ai une question pour toi, et je veux que tu sois sincère avec moi. Ne me ment pas, je finirais par le savoir, et crois moi, vaincre Voldemort en duel te semblera un problème moindre !

_ Euh vas-y, lui intima-t-il légèrement inquiet.

_ Comment a tu su pour la mort de mes parents ?

_ Bah, tu as du me le dire je crois, mentit-il.

_ Non, je ne l'ai dit à personne ! Donc répond-moi, comment l'a tu su Drago ?!

_ Ecoute Hermione, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te le dire, crois moi tu préfèrerais rester dans l'ignorance !

_ DRAGO MALFOY !! Je ne vais pas être patiente encore longtemps, de plus j'ai une baguette et tu es désarmé alors ne me tente pas tu risquerais de le regretter !

_ Bon sang, tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de me remercier de t'avoir fait oublier tout ça au lieu de chercher à m'agresser ?!

_ Je te remercie, mais je te rappelle aussi que c'est Mcgonagall qui t'en as donné l'ordre alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

_ J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, le soir où je t'ai retrouvée en pleure dans la salle commune, commença le Serpentard.

_ Continue, lui ordonna la jeune fille.

_ Il me parlait de la mort de tes parents… Ce sont des Mangemorts qui les ont tués…

_ Montre moi cette lettre.

_ Impossible, je… Je ne l'ai plus, répondit-il, mais pas question pour lui de révéler son statut d'espion au Trio qu'elle formait avec Harry et Ron.

_ Je ne te crois pas…

_ Pourtant c'est vrai.

_ Je te hais Malfoy, toi et toute ta clique de Mangemort, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot assoiffés de pouvoir, qui ont pour maître une belle ordure !

_ Hermione, attend ! Je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien », argumenta-t-il vainement.

Mais s'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui lui claqua la porte de sa chambre au nez. Le Serpentard essaya en vain de l'ouvrir, manuellement, puis en utilisant la magie, mais rien n'y fit, la porte resta verrouillée.

« Laisse tomber, j'ai lancé un sort de mon invention sur ma chambre qui permet de ne laisser entrer que les personne que je désire voir, et il n'y a aucun contre-sort pour l'annuler alors ne te fatigues pas, termina-t-elle avant de jeter un sort d'insonorisation pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre…

* * *

_Alors alors ? Un peu plus long que les précédent..._

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	14. Chapter 14 : Ingnorance

_Heii !_

_Je suis trop gentille, je n'ai pas pu résister, je poste ce chapitre un peu en avance... Les deux prochains seront pour ce week end, car ils vont ensemble (au début j'avais prévu de faire un seule et unique chapitre, mais c'était trop long, j'ai du le couper en deux...) Bref ça fera 4 chapitre à la semaine tout de même !! lol un record^^_

_Bref j'arrête mon blabla ;)_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

« Et merde ! », s'énerva le Serpentard, vexé de se retrouver comme un con tout seul devant une porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir devant lui, un Malfoy ! Il finit par se résoudre à retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

« RONARLD BILIUS WEASLEY ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE NE LA DEFONCE MOI-MEME !

_ Ginny, laisse lui le temps de se calmer, commença le Survivant.

_ Harry, si tu ne veux pas que ma colère se retourne contre toi, arrête de me demander de lui laisser du temps ! Il agit comme un idiot, je voudrais qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même pour une fois !

_ Ca va j'ai compris, je n'ai rien dit… » maugréa-t-il en retour.

Vexé de voir que Ginny le menait vraiment par le bout du nez, il préféra aller rejoindre Lisa avec qui il ne passait plus beaucoup de temps dernièrement.

* * *

Après avoir claqué la porte au nez de Malfoy, Hermione avait encore beaucoup pleuré. Elle le haïssait plus que jamais. Lorsqu'elle vu qu'il était déjà 18h, elle comprit que le Serpentard devait surement être descendu entrainer son équipe pour le premier match de la saison contre Poufsoufle le lendemain après-midi. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle-de-bain pour effacer les traces de maquillage sous ses yeux et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Une fois présentable, elle sortit de leurs appartements et se présenta au bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

« Excusez-moi de vous dérangez professeur, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander…

_ Oh bien sur Miss Granger, entrez, lui répondit-elle en lui désignant un fauteuil face à son bureau.

_ Voila, demain je dois me rendre chez moi, pour récupérer quelques affaires qui m'appartiennent ou appartenaient à mes parents. La lettre du Ministère précise que je peux être accompagnée, puis-je emmener quelqu'un avec moi professeur ?

_ Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Qui contez-vous emmenez avec vous ?

_ Ginny Weasley je pense.

_ Pourquoi pas Mr Potter ou Mr Weasley ? Je dois vous avouer que je serais plus rassurée si vous étiez accompagnée de quelqu'un qui puisse vous aider à vous défendre et se défendre lui-même. Non pas que Miss Weasley en soit incapable, c'est une sorcière très intelligente et très douée, seulement elle n'est pas majeure et donc en aucun cas elle ne peut se servir de magie en dehors de cette école.

_ Bien professeur, je demanderais à Harry alors.

_ Bien. A quelle heure souhaitez-vous partir ? Je vous ferais préparer un portoloin.

_ Après le repas de midi, vers 14h si c'est possible.

_ Aucun problème. Je demanderais à l'un des elfes de vous apporter ce portoloin demain matin.

_ Merci professeur, bonne soirée !

_ A vous aussi Miss Granger, répondit Mcgonagall avec un de ses sourires qu'elle réservait pour de rares moments.

* * *

La Griffondor se dirigea vers la salle commune de Griffondor, dans le but de demander à Harry de l'accompagner, mais elle ne savait pas s'il accepterait. Elle commença par regarder près de la cheminée mais il n'y était pas, elle monta au dortoir des garçons mais pas moyen non-plus de le trouver. Elle grimpa alors jusqu'à son ancien dortoir où elle trouva sa meilleure amie en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati.

« Hermione ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! s'écria Lavande.

_ Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Parvati.

_ Bien les filles, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Dites, vous n'auriez pas vue Harry par hasard ?

_ Non désolée Mione, et ça doit être un peu de ma faute, je lui ai un petit peu crier dessus toute à l'heure… lui expliqua la rouquine.

_ Tu ne sais pas où il peut-être ?

_ Surement avec Lisa, je ne vois pas où il pourrait être d'autre.

_ Merci Gin' je vais aller voir.

_ De rien. Mais tu sais, je serais toi, j'éviterais d'y aller maintenant, qui sait à quoi ils sont occupés…

_ Tu dois avoir raison, je peux rester avec vous ? Aucune envie de me retrouver seule dans la tour Ouest.

_ Pourtant tu as avec toi l'un des plus beaux mecs de tout Poudlard ! s'exclama Parvati.

_ Beau ? A part être blond… D'accord le Quidditch doit l'aider à bien se muscler, mais il n'a rien de vraiment intéressant chez lui !, répliqua la brune.

_ Bah moi, ça ne me dérangerais pas de passer une nuit dans son lit pour de vérifier si sa réputation est bien fondée…

_ Parvati ! s'exclama Lavande choquée.

_ Quoi ? Sincèrement, il ne vous tente pas du tout ? Je peux pas le croire, vous ne voulez juste pas le reconnaitre !

_ Eh bien nos goûts sont sacrément différents ! Il y a tout de même mieux, surtout dans notre maison !

_ Tu vises qui en particulier ? demanda la rouquine piquée de curiosité.

_ Oh personne, se reprit Lavande en rougissant.

_ Bien sur ! Maintenant que tu as commencé, tu devrais finir, si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'arrache la vérité de force !

_ Parvati, tu n'oserais pas ?! demanda Lavande tout à coup inquiète.

_ Oh que si j'oserais !, répliqua-t-elle en se jetant sur elle pour la chatouiller.

_ Arrête… ça va… compris, réussi-elle à répondre après les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les trois filles l'avais chatouillée. Elle reprit sa respiration, puis leur demanda :

_ Vous ne direz rien n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que je dirais restera dans cette pièce et personne d'autre ne sera au courant ?

_ Bien sur ! s'écria Parvati trop curieuse

_ Mais oui t'inquiète Lavande, la rassura Ginny.

_ Tu peux compter sur nous, termina la brunette.

_ Mais ne rigolez pas s'il vous plait… Voila, je… enfin, je trouve très mignon… Ron…

_ Sérieux ?! s'exclama la rouquine. C'est mon frère qui te plait ?

_ Bah oui…, dit la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle. A vous, maintenant que je vous ai confié ça !

_ Que pensez-vous de Seamus ? Il est plutôt mignon…, dit Parvati

_ Eh bah c'est la soirée des révélations dites-moi ! rigola Hermione.

_ Mione a ton tour, au lieu de rigoler de nous, dit-nous qui te fait craquer.

_ Sérieusement, personne…

_ Même pas Krum ? Je croyais que vous correspondiez toujours !

_ C'est vrai, mais on est juste fait pour être amis. Il habite bien trop loin et de toute façon ce n'est pas mon type.

_ C'est pas vrai ! D'abord tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi quand je dis que Malfoy est canon, mais en plus Victor Krum, LE joueur de Quidditch qui fait craquer toutes les filles ce n'est « pas ton style » ?!

_ Bah c'est pourtant vrai…

_ Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, il n'est pas si beau que ça. C'est seulement son statut de joueur de Quidditch dans une grande équipe qui le rend aussi célèbre au près des filles !

_ Et toi Ginny ? la coupa Parvati, quelqu'un en vue ?

_ Euh… commença la rouquine.

_ Allez dit nous, je vois bien en te regardant rougir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te plait !

_ D'accord, mais promettez de garder le secret, personne n'est au courant à part Mione…

_ Promis ! s'exclamèrent les trois filles au même moment.

_ Voila, je sors avec quelqu'un depuis bientôt un mois… Mais s'il vous plait, faites abstraction de vos préjugés 5 minutes…

_ C'est un Serpentard ? demanda Lavande.

_ Oui… C'est… Blaise.

_ Zabbini ?, s'exclama Parvati.

_ Euh bah oui… répondit Ginny.

_ C'est pas vrai tu sors aves lui ? Et personne n'est au courant à part nous trois ?

_ Pas exactement, apparemment Blaise en a parlé à Malfoy.

_ Eh bah je crois qu'on a eu assez de révélations pour aujourd'hui les filles, dit Hermione, essayant d'éviter à sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas envi de s'éterniser sur le sujet. Je vais aller voir si Harry est revenu, il ne devrait pas tarder, le couvre-feu est dans moins d'un quart d'heure et il risquerait d'avoir des ennuis. Je vais voir en bas, bonne nuit les filles !

_ Mione, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas dormir ici, ton lit est toujours libre tu sais… Tu n'aurais pas à supporter Malfoy cette nuit, et puis il est trop tard si tu veux rentrer tu risquerais de te faire attraper par Rusard.

_ Pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai pas es affaires !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut, je te prêterais ce dont tu auras besoin.

_ Merci Gin' t'es super ! lui dit la brune avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

* * *

Elle y trouva Harry en train de réviser un cours de métamorphose.

« Salut, dit-elle timidement pour ne pas le faire sursauter.

_ Oh, Hermione… Comment tu vas ?

_ Pas vraiment la forme mais ça devrait aller. Dis j'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Demain, je dois aller chez moi récupérer des affaires ayant appartenu à mes parents. J'ai le droit d'être accompagnée par quelqu'un, tu viendrais avec moi ?

_ Je crois que ça va pas être possible je suis désolée Mione, mais je suis collé par Rogue, je vais devoir trier tous les dossiers des élèves des 10 dernières années, et sans magie…Tant que je n'aurais pas fini, je ne pourrais pas sortir du bureau de Rusard.

_ Oh, fut la seule réponse qu'Hermione fut capable de prononcer.

_ Je suis désolé, je t'aurais volontiers accompagné mais Rogue ne voudra jamais décaler ma retenue…

_ C'est pas grave Harry ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Demande à Ron je suis sur qu'il acceptera de t'y accompagner.

_ Non c'est bon, de toute façon il ne voudra plus me parler.

_ Il te pardonnera, il ne tiendra pas 2 jours…

_ Je ne sais pas, mais je n'irais pas lui demander, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire à nouveau insulter de tous les noms. Tant pis, je vais me coucher, je verrais bien demain. Bonne nuit Harry !

_ Euh Hermione, tu as déjà oublié que tu ne dormais plus ici ? demanda le brun en la voyant se diriger vers le dortoir des filles.

_ Non, mais je n'ai pas le courage de retourner dans la tour Ouest ce soir. Pas avec Malfoy. Et de toute façon il est trop tard.

_ D'accord, bonne nuit alors Mione.

_ Merci Harry.

* * *

Cette nuit là Hermione ne réussi pas à trouver le sommeil rapidement et se réveilla souvent après un cauchemar qui se répétait chaque fois qu'elle se rendormait. Drago passa lui aussi une mauvaise nuit en pensant à la colère qu'avait montrée Hermione face à lui dans l'après-midi. Et dire que depuis une semaine ils ne s'étaient pas disputer une seule fois. Il avait fallut que ses trois amis gâche tout. Il ne se doutait pas que pour Ron, c'était lui qui avait gâché leur amitié…


	15. Chapter 15 : Explications

_Coucou !_

_Comme promis un nouveau chapitre pour ce week end, et le suivant avant demain ;) même si c'est à minuit je le posterais, mais là j'ai un petit problème à régler avec avant^^ (lol) Sinon je suis assez contente, mes chapitres sont tout de même plus long qu'au début même si ça pourrait encore être mieux..._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre au moins autant que le précedent !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

En se réveillant le samedi matin, Hermione se commença par se demander où elle était. Lentement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle comprit qu'elle avait dormi dans le lit qui avait été le sien les 6 dernières années. Il ne faisait pas encore jour dehors mais à force de se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, la jeune fille compris qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Elle prit la décision de se lever et de se rendre dans ses appartements, afin profiter du sommeil du blond pour aller récupérer quelques vêtements propres.

En silence, elle posa ses deux pieds au sol et s'étira. Elle attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait pliés avec soin la veille, puisque Ginny lui avait prêté un des ses pyjama, enfila sa paire de chaussures et passa par la salle de bain pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux au cas où elle croiserait quelqu'un dans les couloirs, mais elle espérait le contraire car elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'habiller pour se changer à nouveau une fois dans sa chambre. Elle prit juste la peine de mettre son gilet car il ne faisait pas très chaud dans les couloirs. La Griffondor vérifia qu'elle n'avait réveillé personne, puis descendit dans la salle commune où elle vit Harry endormit avec le même livre de métamorphose que la veille sur les genoux. Elle lui enleva ses lunettes, pris son livre des mains et posa le tout sur la table basse avant de recouvrir son ami d'une couverture posée sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Par chance, la jeune fille ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Elle entra le plus silencieusement possible dans sa salle commune en espérant ne pas réveiller son homologue. Une fois le portrait le refermer, elle marcha le plus rapidement possible jusqu'aux escaliers et monta les marches 4 à 4. « Une chance qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu, se dit-elle en pensant au Serpentard ». Elle ouvrit son armoire et attrapa son jean préféré, une tunique bleu turquoise et une ceinture à boucle.

« Oh et puis cette salle de bain est autant la mienne que la sienne, pensa-telle. J'ai bien le droit d'aller me doucher je suis aussi chez moi. J'espère juste qu'il ne débarquera pas quand je voudrais retourner à la tour de Griffondor ».

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et pris une douche tellement chaude qu'elle embua toute la salle de bain. Après s'être habillée, coiffée et maquillée, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour aller lire tranquillement, et surtout éviter de penser à quoi allait ressembler sa maison, si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tout détruit sur leur passage…

* * *

« Tiens, Hermione est rentrée, se dit le Serpentard lorsqu'il entendit la porte du portrait se refermer. » En effet malgré ce que croyait la brune notre Serpentard ne dormait pas et avait bien l'intention de l'intercepter pour s'expliquer avec elle. Il avait bien réfléchi et après tout, il pouvait bien lui confier qu'il était un espion, tant pis si elle allait en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il sortit donc de son lit, enfila un pantalon et une chemise qu'il ne ferma qu'à moitié et alla s'installer dans la salle commune afin de pouvoir attraper la Griffondor avant qu'elle ne quitte la tour.

* * *

Vers 9h, Hermione se dit qu'elle pouvait sans problème se rendre dans son ancienne salle commune puisque ses amis devaient maintenant être réveillés. Elle referma son livre et ouvrit sans bruit la porte de sa chambre, porte qu'elle referma rapidement lorsqu'elle vit que Malfoy était sorti de sa chambre et s'était rendormi sur le canapé.

« Idiote ! se morigéna-t-elle. Pourquoi ais-je refermer cette fichue porte comme ça ? Il doit être réveillé maintenant ! J'aurais pu en profiter pour m'éclipser en silence ! Mais attend s'il dort là, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a personne dans sa chambre ! Hum bravo Hermione, belle déduction, rigola-t-elle en se moquant d'elle-même. Je vais pouvoir chercher cette lettre dont il m'a parlé… »

Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé le Serpentard quelques secondes plutôt et vit qu'il n'avait même pas bougé. Soulagée, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, c'est au moment où l'on a le plus besoin de silence que l'on fait le plus de bruit possible en faisant tomber quelques chose de lourd par exemple. En entrant, la jeune fille ne prit pas le temps d'allumer la lumière, ce qu'elle regretta bien vite, car désordonné comme l'était son homologue, arrivée à mis chemin, elle se prit les pieds dans un tas de vêtements ou de serviette (elle ne fit pas bien la différence sur le moment^^). Elle voulut se rattraper à un meuble qu'elle croyait être plus loin d'elle que ça mais qui se révéla en fait bien trop prêt. Elle entendit quelque chose en verre tomber lorsque son coude se cogna au meuble. Plusieurs jurons lui échappèrent alors.

« Bravo Hermione tu es vraiment la reine des idiotes ! se félicita-t-elle. Maintenant c'est fichu, il doit être réveillé l'autre idiot !

_ C'est de moi que tu parles ? lui demanda une voix familière alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut, la jeune fille lui répondit sèchement :

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre que je pourrais traiter d'idiot ?

_ Beaucoup même, mais si je te le dit tu vas encore me sauter à la gorge ! » Tout en disant cela, il s'était approché de la jeune fille, et lui avait tendu une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle le remercia faiblement et massa son coude endolori. En entrant, le Serpentard n'avait pas non plus allumé la lumière, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un silence pesant, au milieu de la salle de bain, ce qui les mit mal à l'aise tous les deux.

Pour faire partir la gène qui s'installait, Drago décida de parler le premier :

« Ecoute Hermione, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… commença-t-il

_ Et quoi donc ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

_ D'abord, je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de la mort de tes parents, je t'en fais le serment.

_ De toute façon, toi ou un autre Mangemort, c'est du pareil au même !

_ Par la barbe de Merlin ! Laisse-moi finir ! Je n'y arriverais jamais si tu commente chaque phrase que je dis !

_ Très bien, continu, je ne t'interromprais plus. Mais essaie au moins d'inventer quelques chose de réaliste parce que je ne vais pas me contenter d'un histoire comme quoi ce n'était pas voulu, que c'était un accident, que tu ne voulais pas mais qu'on t'y a forcé…

_ Rien à voir avec quelque chose que j'ai inventé, la coupa le Serpentard. Viens dans ma chambre, je vais te raconter, mais je te préviens, mon histoire est très longue.

_ Ca tombe bien j'ai du temps à perdre ».

Ils avancèrent doucement pour éviter de se prendre encore les pieds dans quelque chose au sol, puis entrèrent dans la chambre du blond. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était en tout point identique à la sienne si ce n'est que le décor de cette chambre était aux couleurs de Serpentard, vert et argent.

« Assied-toi, lui ordonna gentiment le Serpentard, tu risque de fatiguer debout, je t'ai prévenu, mon histoire est longue…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis très bien debout, lui répondit la brune appuyée à la commode.

_ Comme tu voudras. Bon je vais commencer par le début afin que tu comprennes tout. Tu as du entendre parler du décès de ma mère cet été ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Vaguement, dans la gazette du sorcier. Un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné c'est ça ?

_ Ca c'est ce que mon père veut que l'on croit… C'est de sa main que ma mère est… morte. Il lui a jeté de nombreux doloris jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour la sauver. Je me suis juré de la venger, même si pour ça je dois en mourir, ajouta-t-il.

_ Je suis désolée, se sentit obligée de dire la brune qui voyait à quel point ce décès touchait le blond.

_ Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais parfaitement que je n'y arriverais pas seul. Ce que je vais te raconter maintenant, tu devras le garder pour toi. Blaise est la seule personne au courant, avec Dumbledore, Rogue, et surement les autres professeurs de l'Ordre.

_ Attend, « l'Ordre » ? demanda Hermione qui se demandait comment le Serpentard avait pu obtenir cette information.

_ Oui, l'Ordre du Phoenix, je suis au courant, ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller le crier sur tous les toits. Ce serait signer mon arrêt de mort. Alors, tu garderas tout ce que je te dirais pour toi ? Pas un mot, ni à Potter, ni au Weasley, fille ou belette, comprit ?

_ Très bien mais cesse d'appeler Ron ainsi ! Surtout devant moi ! Et il en va de même pour Ginny !

_ Tu le défends toujours malgré la façon dont il t'a traité hier, pour avoir simplement passé quelques jours avec moi, constata simplement le blond.

_ Oui je le défends toujours, et ce sont mes affaires, maintenant continu ton histoire, je pense qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Harry, Ginny ou Ron.

_ Très bien miss-je-sais-tout ! Donc je disais, après la mort de ma mère, j'étais vraiment très remonté contre mon père. Je ne voulais plus intégrer les rangs de celui que je suis censé appeler Maître… Mon seul moyen, c'était mon parrain. Je savais que malgré les apparences, il m'appréciait et appréciait ma mère, alors qu'il détestait mon père. Je suis allé chez lui un soir ou mon père est sorti. Je lui ai raconté la vérité sur l'assassinat de ma mère…

_Flash Back :_

__ Il l'a tué, il l'a tué, répétait le blond, assis face à son parrain._

__ J'ai compris Drago, mais que veux-tu que je face ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux en aucun cas m'opposer à Lucius, alors pourquoi es-tu venu me trouver ?_

__ Je veux moi-même la venger, mais seul je n'y arriverais jamais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu, j'ai besoin de ton aide… le supplia-t-il._

__ Mon aide ? En quoi pourrais-je t'aider ? Si je tentais quoi que se soit le Maître nous tuerait tous les deux ! Es-tu vraiment près à courir se risque ?_

__ Si je peux le tuer, oui je suis prêt à courir ce risque._

__ Je peux te proposer quelque chose Drago, mais si tu refuse, je serais obligé de te lancer un sort afin que tu oublies tout ce dont je vais te parler maintenant. Acceptes-tu ?_

__ Oui, répondit le blond._

__ Très bien, alors allons-y franchement : je ne travaille pas à la solde de Voldemort, comme le pense tous les Mangemorts et le Maître des ténèbres lui-même._

__ Pardon ?! s'exclama Drago, choqué d'entendre ça de la bouche de son parrain et professeur de potion._

__ Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores de moi Drago… Si je te dis cela, c'est pour te demander de faire un choix. Seul, tu ne pourras jamais vaincre ton père, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. A la fin de ta 7eme année, tu recevras la marque de Ténèbres._

__ Mais je n'en veux pas ! se révolta-t-il._

__ Je m'en doutais. Si tu ne veux pas être aux ordres de Voldemort, tu le peux._

__ Ah oui et comment ? Je lui dis « Non merci, sans façon ! Je préfère réfléchir encore un peu si vous voulez bien ! Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous ! ». Je n'aurais pas fait deux pas que je serais déjà mort… »_

_Le professeur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la colère que dévoilait son neveu._

_« Bien évidemment ! Mais tu peux aussi être protégé par l'Ordre du Phoenix._

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire d'Ordre ?_

__ Il s'agit d'une association de sorciers qui veulent faire face à Voldemort. J'en fais moi-même parti si tu veux tout savoir. Dumbledore en est le fondateur._

__ Evidemment…_

__ Il peut te protéger Drago. Réfléchis-y !_

__ Et après ? Ce pacifiste ne voudra jamais me laisser tuer mon père !_

__ Il t'empêcherait simplement de devenir un assassin. Et crois moi, ton père ne mérite pas que tu te salisses les mains pour lui. Laisse la justice le punir, Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'est bien pire que la mort…_

__ Et si le Ministère ne parvient pas à l'arrêter ?_

__ Ai un peu confiance Drago. Maintenant je te demande de faire ton choix, car tu imagines bien que je ne peux pas te laisser avec cette information si tu décides finalement de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres… »_

_Drago songea quelques instants aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Après avoir réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, il accepta l'offre que venait de lui faire son parrain pour le protéger…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimez...

Une petite review ?? :D

Bisous bisous

=)


	16. Chapter 16 : Amuse toi !

__

Hello !

_Alors d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais promis hier soir, mais impossible de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, pourtant je vous jure que j'ai essayé et réessayé, mais pas moyen. Bref le voici avec un peu de retard..._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi c'est un de ceux que j'apprécie !^^_

_ENJOY ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

_ … et Dumbledore a accepté de te protéger cette année, c'est ça je suppose ? Tu compte jouer l'espion encore combien de temps ?! C'est dangereux, si l'un des sbires de Voldemort l'apprenait…

_ Ca va ne me fait pas croire que tu te soucis réellement de moi !, la coupa le Serpentard. Je t'ai raconté tout ça pour que tu ne me croies plus coupable de la mort de tes parents, pas pour que tu me prennes en pitié !

_ Peut-être que si, peut-être que je me soucis un tant soit peu de toi, malgré ton attitude insupportable de gamin prétentieux ! Et je ne te prends pas en pitié, ça s'appelle de la compassion ! Tu devrais enrichir ton vocabulaire, tu ferais la différence !

_ Ne me parles pas sur ce ton Granger !, s'énerva le blond.

_ A tiens, c'est de nouveau « Granger », Malfoy ?! demanda la brune qui faisait plutôt une constatation.

A mesure que la dispute prenait de l'ampleur, les deux jeunes se rapprochaient. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus aucun argument contre l'autre, ils se turent et se s'entre-regardèrent. A ce moment, on aurait pu croire qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre l'autre en utilisant simplement leur regard. Ils ne se touchaient pas mais ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La colère disparut rapidement de leurs yeux laissant place à une foule d'autres sentiments. La jeune fille pu ainsi y découvrir de la peur, de la tristesse, derrière ce visage d'ordinaire si froid. Le Serpentard y trouva la douleur de cachait la jeune fille dernièrement, la fatigue du a des nuits de cauchemars. Un « pop » sonore les interrompit et Hermione fut la première à retrouver ses esprits. Elle jeta un dernier regard au blond et sorti de sa chambre.

« Miss Granger, pardon de vous déranger, s'excusa l'elfe, mais le professeur Mcgonagall m'a demandé de vous déposer ce portoloin, ainsi que ce message, continua-t-elle en lui tendant une plume et un parchemin

_ Merci Joyce, tu peux t'en aller.

_ Merci Miss »

La Griffondor parcourut rapidement la lettre et parti poser tout ça dans sa chambre. L'histoire de Drago lui avait prit pas mal de temps, et elle en avait même raté le petit déjeuner. « Tant pis, après tout je n'ai pas vraiment faim, se dit la jeune fille, je vais plutôt rattraper tous les cours que j'ai manqué. Avec un peu de chance, en combinant les notes de Harry et de Ron je pourrais au moins avoir une petite partie de ce qu'ils ont étudiés cette semaine… ». Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de leurs appartements en se dirigeant vers la tour de Griffondor.

* * *

_Miss Granger, _

_Cette plume est le portoloin qui vous mènera au Ministère de la Magie, dans le quartier général des aurors. Ils se tiendront prêt à votre arrivée pour 14h comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Cela me rassurerait de savoir que Mr Potter ou Mr Weasley vous y accompagne comme je vous l'avais suggéré hier, car nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent, surtout par les temps qui court…_

_Bon courage Miss Granger pour cet après-midi, vous pourrez toujours venir me voir dans mon bureau si vous avez un quelconque problème,_

_Professeur Mcgonagall._

Bien entendu, après le départ de la brune, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'allait pas revenir, le blond ne pu s'empêcher de se rendre dans la chambre de son homologue afin de voir ce que l'elfe avait bien pu lui apporter, car il n'avait pas réussit à l'entendre depuis sa chambre. A la lecture de la lettre, il éprouva un pincement de jalousie en voyant les noms de Potter et Weasley. Sans vouloir le reconnaître, il aurait apprécié de pouvoir l'accompagner, après tout, c'est lui qui avait su lui remonter le moral ces derniers jours, ou tout du moins, en grande partie. Car l'arrivée de ses meilleurs amis avait fini par tout gâcher. Le Serpentard et la Griffondor ne s'était pas reparlé comme ils l'avaient fait ces derniers jours, et le blond devait admettre que ça lui manquait, et même beaucoup. De plus, son professeur de métamorphose avait l'air de dire qu'il était dangereux pour Hermione d'y aller seule…

* * *

« Tiens, une revenante ! lança la rousse qui s'était demandée toute la matinée où pouvait bien être son amie. Elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence, elle était retournée dans ses appartements puisqu'elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque, ni près du lac, ou dans la grande salle. Harry avait même été vérifié à la salle sur demande mais celle-ci s'était révélée vide.

_ Désolée Gin' d'avoir disparut sans prévenir, mais je devais absolument prendre une douche et me changer, or toutes mes affaires propres étaient dans ma chambre. Je penserais à en laisser quelques uns au cas où la prochaine fois !

_ Tu aurais pu aussi me piquer des affaires et prendre une douche ici, ou même me réveiller pour que l'on aille déjeuner ensemble.

_ Il n'était que 5h30 du matin quand je me suis levée, je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je me suis dit que c'était plus sympa pour vous de vous laisser dormir un peu. Je pensais revenir vers 9h, et aller déjeuner avec vous, mais j'ai eu une très longue discussion avec Malfoy…

_ De quoi vous avez parlé ?? demanda la rouquine très curieuse.

_ Il tenait à s'excuser, et il m'a juré qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de mes parents et je crois.

_ Tu a confiance en Malfoy ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Par les calçons troués de Merlin, tu es sure que tu vas bien Mione ?

_ Je vais très bien Gin', je ne peux pas tout te raconter pour le moment, mais si tu as confiance en moi, n'ai aucune inquiétude, j'ai de bonnes raison de croire en son innocence. Et ce n'est pas la peine de juré sur les caleçons de ce pauvre Merlin.

_ Très bien je te crois, mais tu dis qu'il s'est excusé ? Un Malfoy qui s'excuse, je crois que lui aussi aurait besoin d'un séjour à Sainte Mangouste, en soin intensif dans le service psychiatrique !, se moqua la rousse.

_ Peut-être bien, rigola la brune se déridant un peu.

_ Bon il n'est que 11h, tu veux faire quelque chose ? Il est trop tôt pour manger.

_ Oh, ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai quand même raté une semaine de cours Gin' et j'aimerais bien rattraper tout ça pour ne pas emmagasiner trop de retard, s'excusa-t-elle.

_ Aller Mione tu sais très bien que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tu finiras pour la 7ème fois Major de ta promotion, et tu auras tous tes ASPIC haut la main ! Amuses toi un peu ! Je suis sur que ce que tu as manqué, tu le connais déjà par cœur grâce aux livres que tu as lu ! Viens avec moi te promener un peu ça te détendra, et puis n'oublie pas, la semaine prochaine, il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-lard, et d'ici quelques semaines, c'est le bal d'Halloween !

_ Très bien, aller viens on va s'installer dehors ! Profitons de ces derniers jours où il fait encore à peu près bon !

_ Super ! Attends-moi ici deux secondes, je vais me chercher une veste et j'arrive !, lui dit Ginny en commençant déjà à grimper les marches menant à son dortoir. Elle en redescendit au bout de quelques minutes avec une veste en jean et un foulard bleu nuit.

_ C'est bon je suis prête !

_ Très bien, mais on va devoir passer par ma chambre, parce que je vais avoir froid avec seulement ça sur le dos moi. Et j'en profiterais pour poser mes cours puisqu'un tirant en jupon a décidé de me kidnapper afin de m'empêcher de travailler !, rigola la brune.

_ Tu verras Mione je fais ça pour ton bien ! »

Les jeunes filles traversèrent rapidement le château et se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef.

_ « J'avais oublié à quel point c'était grand ici ! Tu as tout de même de la chance de vivre dans ces appartements. Bon d'accord mis-à-part certains détails, ajouta la rouquine en voyant que son amie avait grimacé, et lui avait désigné du doigt la porte de la chambre du son colocataire.

_ Attend-moi là j'en ai pour une seconde », lui dit la brune avant de disparaitre en haut des escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Le Serpentard n'avait pas entendu les deux filles entrer dans la salle commune car il sortait à peine de la douche. Aussi, à son habitude, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille, voulut descendre chercher les vêtements qu'il avait laissés en bas.

_ Weasley ? s'écria-t-il en voyant de longs cheveux roux dépasser du canapé sur lequel la jeune fille s'était assise. Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? Granger n'est pas là, elle est partie il y a bien une demi heure.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy, répondit la rousse en se retournant. Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller quand tu sors de ta chambre !, dit-elle en se retournant pour faire face au nouveau venu.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis chez moi, en revanche toi tu ne l'es pas ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici.

_ Hermione m'a demandé de l'attendre là si tu veux tout savoir, alors non je ne vais pas sortir d'ici comme tu le dis si bien.

_ Dra…, commença Hermione comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis une semaine, avant de se reprendre en se souvenant que Ginny était là et qu'en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, elle se poserait des questions, Malfoy, c'est bon, on s'en va. Je suis juste passée me prendre une veste et une écharpe. On ne te dérange pas plus longtemps. Par ailleurs c'est aussi chez moi ici, et j'aimerais que tu ne sorte pas en serviette n'importe quand.

_ Pourquoi ? La vue de mon corps d'Apollon te dérangerait-elle ?, demanda le blond cherchant à désarçonner la Griffondor, qui avait tout de même un peu rougi en voyant la tenue de son homologue.

_ Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois. Oh et puis fait ce que tu veux je m'en fiche ! Aller viens Ginny on y va ! »

Ignorant le blond, les filles se dépêchèrent de sortir des appartements et sortirent du château.

« Hermione, dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas changé de maison également par hasard cette semaine ?, demanda la rouquine.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question Ginny ? Pour quelle raison je ne serais plus à Griffondor ? s'étonna la brune en terminant de nouer son écharpe autour de son cou.

_ Juste parce que porter une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard, ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes, enfin je crois… »

Hermione regarda l'écharpe qu'elle venait de mettre et se rendit compte qu'elle avait mis celle de son homologue.

« Oh, j'ai du me tromper avec celle de Malfoy quand je suis descendue toute à l'heure.

_ Bien sur, Mione, pas à moi, tu es descendu avec dans la main, même si sur le moment je n'ai pas vu qu'elle n'était pas de la bonne couleur. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette écharpe dans ta chambre ? Ne me dit pas que…

_ Non ! la coupa la brune choquée que son amie ai pu avoir une idée pareil. C'est juste que cette semaine, j'ai appris à le connaitre un peu mieux, on s'entend plutôt bien. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais… il est plutôt sympa quand on apprend à le connaitre. Et pour en revenir à cette écharpe, il m'a emmené me promener près du lac cette semaine et comme il a vu que j'avais un peu froid il m'a prêté la sienne. Je ne me souvenais même pas que je l'avais gardé !

_ Malfoy ? Sympa ? Excuse-moi Mione, mais pour moi, ce ne sont pas deux mots qui vont ensemble…

_ Je comprends, tu m'aurais parlé de lui la semaine dernière comme je l'ai fait là, j'aurais réagi exactement comme toi. S'il te plait, évite juste d'en parler au garçon… Ron m'en veut déjà assez comme ça, et je ne veux pas qu'Harry se mette à me détester lui aussi !

_ C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien, promit-elle.

_ Merci Gin'

_ Et maintenant si on parlait du bal ? Tu as prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je ne vois pas avec qui j'irais. Cette année, pas de Victor Krum pour m'accompagner je crois bien…

_ Peut-être pas Krum, mais il y a ce garçon, tu sais le nouveau, de Serdaigle. Voyant que son amie ne réagissait pas, elle insista. Mais si, Harry et Ron m'ont dit qu'il était en botanique avec vous !

_ James Lawson ?

_ Oui, s'exclama la rouquine, c'est ça !

_ C'est un idiot, il est presque aussi immature que Malfoy !

_ Arrête Mione, je suis sure que c'est faux ! Harry m'a dit qu'il était plutôt sympa et drôle aussi !

_ Si pour toi lancer de la terre à travers la serre, c'est drôle… J'en ai reçu plein dans les cheveux !

_ C'est juste de la terre Mione ! Je suis sure qu'il l'a fait parce que tu lui plais. Tu sais quoi ? Je demanderais à Luna si elle peut t'arranger la soirée d'Halloween avec lui ! s'exclama la rouquine ravie de sa trouvaille.

_ Pas question Gin', je ne passerais pas ma soirée avec lui, je ne le connais même pas, je préfèrerais y aller seule crois moi !

_ C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais tu me remercieras bientôt ! lui répondit-elle. Aller vient il est l'heure d'aller manger. Et ne fait pas cette tête tu verras on va rigoler à ce bal, ça te changeras les idées !

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Bisous bisous

=)


	17. Chapter 17 : Disparition et enlèvement

_Hello =) !_

_Encore une assez longue absence que j'espère vous me pardonnerez... J'ai été assez occupé ses dernieres semaines, entre des problèmes familiaux, mes TPE a finir et à travailler pour mon oral blanc, je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire... Mais toute à l'heure j'ai eu une petite inspiration comme tout ce bazard est passé, et voila, au bout de quelques heure, un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !_

_Par contre je voulais juste refaire une mise au point... Dans ma fic, vous avez du vous rendre compte (normalement lol) que Dumbledore n'était pas mort. Dans les livres de JK Rowling, il l'est à la fin de leur 6eme année. Ici, j'ai décidé de le laisser vivre. En résumé, drago a bien essayé de le tuer pendant l'année, mais Rogue n'a pratiqué aucun serment l'obligeant à tuer Dumbledore. Lors de l'attaque des Malgemorts donc, Drago n'a pas réussi à le tuer, et les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés à temps pour empêcher Bellatrix de le faire elle-même. Mais les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'enfuir..._

_Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'essairais de rédiger le prochain dans la soirée ou bien demain !_

_ENJOY_

_=)_

**Chapitre 17 :**

« Mione ça va ?, demanda la rouquine a son amie, voyant que cette dernière ne touchait même pas à son assiette.

_ Hein ?! dit la brune.

_ Je te demandais si tu allais bien Mione. Tu n'as presque rien mangé et tu es plutôt pâle…

_ T'inquiète Gin', c'est juste que je n'aie pas vraiment faim. Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je vous vois plus tard ! ajouta la Griffondor tout en se levant.

_ Comme tu veux, passe me voir, quand… quand tu rentreras, lui dit la rousse. Si tu as besoin je suis là.

_ Merci. Je viendrais sûrement mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerais. »

Après avoir rassuré une dernière fois Ginny et Harry, puisque Ron continuait de bouder dans son coin, la jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Ces derniers jours, elle allait mieux, mais elle se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle se mentait à elle-même en pensant qu'elle arriverait à faire face seule à un retour dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir, et surtout où ses parents avaient vécu… Elle s'enferma rapidement dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit pour se calmer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Drago était également dans sa chambre, ayant préféré sauté le repas du midi, quand il entendit le bec d'une chouette frapper à sa fenêtre. Il se leva rapidement et reconnu le hibou Grand Duc que son père lui envoyait le plus souvent. Il la laissa entré et détacha de sa patte le morceau de parchemin.

_Drago,_

_Grâce à de précieux espions aux seins du Ministère, nous avons appris que la Sang-de-Bourbe que tu dois supporter continuellement se rendrait chez elle aujourd'hui même pour récupérer quelques affaires. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de l'enlever et m'a confier cette tâche. Grâce à elle il pourra essayer de mettre la main sur Potter, car nous savons parfaitement qu'il sera incapable de ne pas réagir en voyant que sa meilleure amie a disparu. Quand cette fille sera aux mains du Maître, tu devras quitter Poudlard pour nous rejoindre car IL te veut à ses côté. Si la guerre doit éclater, ce ne sont pas les dates le la 5eme Guerre entre les gobelins et les trolls que tu devras connaître, mais plutôt les sorts que je t'ai appris ces derniers étés. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu t'es entraîné récemment car le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne supporterait pas d'avoir un incapable dans ses rangs. Pour ce qui est des ASPIC, tu pourras les passer dès lors que nous aurons gagné la guerre qui, sois-en sur, se finira très rapidement. Ainsi tu auras fini ta scolarité entièrement et tu pourras te dévouer totalement au Maître._

_Bien à toi,_

_Lucius._

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Granger ! » pensa immédiatement Drago à la fin de sa lecture. Il lâcha la lettre sur son lit et sortit de sa chambre en courant pour aller frapper à celle de son homologue. N'entendant aucune réponse, il se permit de l'ouvrir lui-même mais il vit que la Griffondor ne se trouvait pas là. Il était pourtant sur de l'avoir entendu rentrer, mais pas ressortir. Il se dirigea en courant vers leur salle commune mais cette dernière était vide également. Il sortit alors rapidement de leurs appartements et parti en courant vers la salle commune des Griffondor, où il espérait réellement la trouver.

« Weasley ! Potter ! Ouvrez, c'est important ! s'écria le Serpentard en tambourinant contre le tableau.

_ Ca suffit jeune homme arrêter de frapper ainsi mon tableau, et donnez-moi le mot de passe ! lui répondit la voix de la Grosse Dame, passablement énervée.

_ Mais je ne le connais pas ce foutu mot de passe ! lui répondit-il en pestant contre elle. Ouvrez-moi il en va de la survit d'une élève !

_ Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous croire sur parole ! Vous êtes à Serpentard, des êtres vils et cruels, menteurs et tricheurs…

_ Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous pensiez des élèves de ma maison ! Laissez-moi passer ! ordonna le blond en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le portrait.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaa ! s'écria la Grosse Dame en se cachant derrière le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise quelques minutes auparavant. »

C'est à ce moment que la rouquine arriva à son dortoir et cru que la Grosse Dame avait remit ça avec son envie de briser des verres avec le son de sa voix. Mais en voyant le Serpentard pointant sa baguette sur elle, elle ne comprit plus rien.

_ Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?! Et baisse cette baguette je n'ai pas envi d'avoir les tympans percés à cause de ses hurlements !

_ Weasley, où est Granger ?!

_ Dans votre salle commune, elle y est remontée sans avoir presque rien mangé. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

_ Elle n'est pas dans notre salle commune sinon je ne serais pas ici ! répondit le blond ignorant volontairement la question de la Griffondor. Ouvres cette porte, elle doit être ici, c'est urgent !

_ Non mais tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça Malfoy ! Je ne vais pas te laisser entrer sans explications !

_ Ce serait bien trop long. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais fait moi confiance !

_ Comme tu dis c'est très difficile ! Je veux des explications !

_ Elle est en danger, elle ne doit surtout pas aller au Ministère toute à l'heure. Je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais mais je t'en supplie, fait moi confiance !

_ Très bien, répondit-elle en voyant que le Serpentard était sincère, la froideur habituelle ayant totalement disparut de ses traits, Solidarité ! dit-elle en s'adressant au portrait. »

Les deux jeunes regardèrent alors dans la salle commune, mais aucune trace d'Hermione. Ginny grimpa les escaliers menant à leur dortoir et tomba sur Parvati et Lavande en train de discuter sur les lits.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Hermione ? demanda la rouquine à ses deux amies.

_ Pas depuis ce midi, lui répondit Lavande.

_ Moi non plus… Ah si attend ! s'exclama Parvati. En remontant toute à l'heure je crois l'avoir aperçue avec une plume et un parchemin quand je sortais de la Grande Salle.

_ Merci ! lui répondit la rouquine avant de redescendre les escaliers des dortoirs. Elle vit que le Serpentard l'avait attendu en bas, mais étant donné le degré d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait, elle se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas suivi. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit :

« Je sais parfaitement que si j'avais essayé de grimper ces escaliers ils se seraient transformés en toboggan immédiatement, alors ne me fixe pas comme ça. Il n'y a pas que Granger qui ait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ! Il y a les même dans chaque dortoir.

_ On se demande comment tu le sais !

_ Ce n'est pas la question. Est-ce que tu sais où est Hermione ?

_ Sûrement à la bibliothèque, viens !, répondit la jeune fille, sans relever que le Serpentard venait d'appeler celle qui était son ennemie depuis 7 ans par son prénom. »

Ils partirent en courant vers la bibliothèque, et au bout de 10 minutes de course effrénée, de regards étonné des élèves, de voir Ce Serpentard et Cette Griffondor courir ensemble, les deux jeunes déboulèrent en trombe dans la bibliothèque où ils furent immédiatement arrêtés par Mrs Pince.

« Où vous croyez-vous tous les deux ?! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

_ Avez-vous vu Hermione s'il vous plait Mrs Pince ? demanda la rousse, en espérant que son amie était bien là.

_ Non je ne l'ai pas vue ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour débouler ici en courant et perturber la quiétude de cette bibliothèque ! »

Déçus, les deux jeunes gens sortirent en marchant, encore essoufflés d'avoir couru aussi rapidement à travers les couloirs. Ils étaient persuadés d'avoir réussi un record : Aucun élève n'était jamais arrivé aussi vite depuis la salle commune des Griffondor jusqu'à la bibliothèque !

« Qui t'avait dit qu'elle était à la bibliothèque Weasley ? Parce que je crois que je vais le ou la tuer pour nous avoir fait courir aussi vite pour rien. Si ça se trouve on va la manquer !

_ Parvati m'a dit qu'elle l'avait croisé toute à l'heure avec une plume et un parchemin. Et où va généralement une Hermione avec ce genre d'objet ?

_ Bon sang une plume tu es sure ?! s'exclama le Serpentard.

_ Eh bien c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, répondit la rouquine, commençant sérieusement à se demander si le Serpentard n'était pas un peu cinglé.

_ Ce devait être le portoloin que lui a fait porter Mcgonagall, celui qui doit l'emmener au Ministère ! Rahh, ragea-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?!

_ Désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas le deviner moi ! répliqua la rousse face à la colère de son ennemi, plutôt en colère après lui-même d'ailleurs. »

Sans entendre sa réponse, il repartit en courant.

« Eh attends-moi ! s'écria la Griffondor. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_ Voir Mcgo, elle saura peut-être quoi faire ! »

Ils déboulèrent à nouveau complètement essoufflés devant e bureau de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Ils tambourinèrent à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entente une voix leur permettre d'entrer.

« Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous avez frappé ainsi ma porte ?

_ Hermione … disparue … enlevée… balbutia la Griffondor.

_ Hermione est en danger professeur ! la coupa le blond. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, il est chargé de l'enlever pendant qu'elle sera chez elle !

_ Qui doit partir avec elle ?! s'exclama leur professeur.

_ Personne apparemment. Ron ne veux plus lui adresser la parole depuis que… enfin il est jaloux de Malfoy… Et Harry ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, Rogue l'a collé toute l'après-midi.

_ Par Merlin ! Suivez-moi tous les deux, je dois immédiatement annoncer cela au professeur Dumbledore afin qu'il face prévenir le Ministère, dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant rapidement vers les couloirs. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux aurait l'heure ? Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard... »

La rouquine sortit de sous son corsage un pendentif qu'elle ouvrit.

« 13h58 professeur…

_ Mr Malfoy auriez vous avec vous cette lettre de votre père ?

_ Non, je l'ai laissée dans ma chambre.

_ Allez rapidement me la chercher, le mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore est chocogrenouille. Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle au blond, qui repartit en courant vers ses appartements. Miss Weasley venez avec moi !

Le Serpentard bouscula pas mal de personne sur son chemin, et se fit même insulter par plusieurs élèves qui n'avaient pas reconnu le Prince des Serpentards. Un autre jour, il se serait arrêté pour malmener l'audacieux qui avait osé l'insulté lui, un Malfoy. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y faisait même pas attention, se dépêchant simplement pour atteindre sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y arriva il attrapa rapidement la lettre de son père.

« Aucun doute, Dumbledore ne me laissera pas partir de Poudlard pour aller la chercher. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir y aller moi-même… » pensa le Serpentard. Il réfléchit rapidement à la manière dont il allait pouvoir se rendre chez lui. « Impossible de transplanner…, se dit-il. L'Armoire à disparaître de la salle sur demande ! Heureusement que mon père à songer à l'installer chez nous cet été ! C'est vrai qu'elle ne peut pas marcher si quelqu'un veux venir à Poudlard, puisque tant que personne n'est dans la Salle sur Demande elle n'existe pas vraiment, mais moi je dois pouvoir me rendre chez moi sans danger… A moins que mon père n'ai décidé de la faire garder mais j'en doute… Bien maintenant je dois transmettre cette lettre à Dumbledore mais elle ne devra arriver que lorsque je serais parti… »

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il lança l'un des premiers sorts que son père lui avait appris sur le parchemin, destiné à bloquer tout sortilège pendant un temps déterminé. Il décida de se laisser 10 minutes d'avance, puis jeta un second sort sur la lettre afin qu'elle se rende elle-même dans le bureau du directeur. Cette idée lui était venue en repensant aux missives que s'envoyaient les différents services au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de s'y rendre avec son père l'été dernier. Une fois le parchemin ensorcelé, il enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier. Au cas où il croiserait son père et qu'il dusse fournir une explication quand à sa présence au Manoir Malfoy, elle lui permettrait au moins de faire croire qu'il avait l'intention de les rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu transporter de valise avec lui. Il glissa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et sortit de sa chambre en courant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la tenture masquant l'entrée de la Salle-sur-Demande, il pensa très fort à ce qu'il voulait y trouver et passa trois fois devant le mur avant de voir apparaitre une porte dans le mur. Il entra rapidement et y retrouva exactement la pièce qu'il avait laissé la dernière fois qu'il était venu là…

* * *

_Alors ??? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?? Et comment vous imaginez la suite ??_

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	18. Chapter 18 : Prise au piège

_Coucou =)_

_Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! J'ai du l'écrire en plusieurs fois pour réfléchir et mettre en place la suite donc je n'ai pas pu le poster pendant la semaine. En plus je viens de me taper un 5 en physique chimie alors il vallait mieux pour moi que je bosse^^ lol_

_**Choupii chups :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait super plaisir ! =) C'est sur on devine un peu d'avance ce qui arrive, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de cette suite ! Bisous ! =D_

_Bref, bonne lecture =) _

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

« Mais enfin où va-t-on ? Je croyais que le bureau des aurors se trouvait au fond du couloir du 4ème étage !

_ Il y a eu des modifications dans l'organisation, lui expliqua l'homme qui avançait devant elle. Nous avons peur que Vous-Savez-Qui n'ai des espions au sein même du Ministère, et comme vous êtes une amie proche de Mr. Potter, nous avons reçu l'ordre du Ministre lui-même de vous conduire dans un endroit plus discret pour transplaner chez vous. Il n'y a que l'équipe d'aurors chargés de vous protéger, le Ministre et quelques uns de ses proches collaborateurs qui sont au courant de votre venue, et nous ne voulons en aucun cas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose Miss Granger.

_ Très bien. Combien de temps aurais-je une fois chez moi ?

_ Je ne fais pas parti de ceux qui vous accompagneront Miss Granger aussi je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous recevrez certainement quelques consignes avant de partir, vous le saurez donc à ce moment là, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner rapidement dans un couloir sur la droite. Tenez c'est ici, lui dit l'auror en lui désignant une porte sur la gauche dont l'accès était réservé au personnel concerné. Il passa sa main sur un détecteur qui le reconnu et déclencha l'ouverture de la porte. Après vous Miss Granger, lui dit-il en la laissant passer devant lui.

_ Merci, répondit-elle en se glissant dans l'entrebâillement. Elle vit alors que 6 aurors se tenaient là devant elle et semblait l'attendre.

_ Bienvenue Miss Granger. Je me présente : Ryan Brown. Je suis chargé de votre sécurité pendant les prochaines heures où vous serez sous ma responsabilité, lui dit un jeune homme brun qu'elle trouva plutôt craquant. Vous devez déjà connaître Kingsley Shacklebolt, dit-il en désignant le concerné, et voici Amy Taylor, Daniel Thompson, Andrew Jones, et enfin Judy Parker. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons immédiatement vous expliquer ce qui a été décidé dans le but de vous garder en vie. Un portoloin doit nous emmener pour 14h30, et nous atterrirons dans votre salon. A partir de là, Judy vous accompagnera partout où vous irez dans la maison. Amy sera chargée de surveiller le rez-de-chaussée, Daniel le premier étage et Andrew le second. Kingsley et moi sommes en charge de l'extérieur, nous lancerons différents sortilèges afin d'être avertis d'une quelconque présence non souhaitée. Une fois la protection mise en place, vous aurez 2h, pas une minute de plus pour récupérer les affaires qui vous tiennent à cœur car sinon le portoloin partira sans nous. Mais je me dois de vous prévenir, vous ne retrouverez certainement pas tout ce que vous avez laissé là-bas… La maison de vos parents n'a pas été détruite entièrement même si certaine pièce ont complètement brûlé, mais les Mangemorts ont très certainement emporté des objets précieux. Avez-vous des questions Miss Granger ? »

La gorge serrée, la jeune fille se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Bien, il ne nous reste que peu de temps, regroupez vous tous autour de ce collier, ordonna Ryan. A 16h30 exactement, ce portoloin reviendra ici, avec où sans nous. Attention, dans trois, deux, un… »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu entendre le zéro elle se senti compresser et tourner pendant quelques secondes sans pouvoir toucher autre chose que le collier en or qui leur servait de portoloin. Le souffle du vent lui résonnait dans les oreilles.

« Lâchez ! », entendit-elle soudain la voix lointaine de Ryan crié. Elle détacha immédiatement ses doigts de la chaîne et se sentie tomber lourdement sur les fesses dans une pièce très sombre.

« Où sommes nous ? demanda le dénommé Daniel Thompson en regardant celui qui les guidait depuis le début.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, nous devions arriver… »

Mais avant même qu'il eu finit sa phrase, un éclair vert le frappa en pleine poitrine et il s'écroula au sol, inanimé. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de hurler à la vue du corps désormais sans vie de Ryan Brown, mais elle se sentit rapidement tirée en arrière par des bras puissants. Daniel venait de lui éviter le sortilège Doloris en l'attrapant à la dernière minute par le bras, voyant qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Une dizaine de Mangemorts cagoulés pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le petit groupe qui s'était formé au centre de la pièce.

« Miss Granger comme c'est gentil à vous d'être passée nous voir… », lui dit une voix froide et sèche qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était entré dans l'Armoire à Disparaître de la Salle-sur-Demande, puis il avait chuchoté la formule sensée le transporter dans sa jumelle, au Manoir Malfoy. Depuis il attendait enfermé dans l'armoire pour être sur de ne pas tombé sur un Mangemort, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait exactement.

« Bien, aucun bruit depuis 10 minutes maintenant, il ne doit y avoir personne », se dit Drago, tout en entrebâillant tout doucement la porte de l'Armoire à disparaitre de sa maison. Effectivement, le lieu était désert. A part l'Armoire de laquelle Drago venait de sortir, la pièce était totalement vide et ne possédait qu'une minuscule fenêtre, trop haute pour que Drago ne puisse l'atteindre. Le seul moyen de sortir était donc la porte en bois de l'autre côté de la pièce. A pas de loup, le Serpentard avança vers elle et colla doucement son oreille contre elle.

« Non je n'ai rien entendu Yaxley ! Tu commences sérieusement à devenir parano mon vieux !

_ Je t'assure que j'ai entendu quelque chose !

_ Bon écoute fais ce que tu veux, mais tu assumeras les conséquences si Lucius apprend que tu es entré dans cette pièce sans sa permission !

_ Et toi tu assumeras les tiennes si je trouve quelque chose dans cette pièce !, termina la voix, alors que Drago sentait la poignée de porte s'abaisser. Mais à ce moment, il entendit un PLOP sonore de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Mr. Macnair et Mr Nott, Mr Malfoy vous demande de bien vouloirs me suivre dans le salon car il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer », leur dit un vieil elfe de maison. Sans répondre, les deux Mangemorts transplanèrent laissant le Serpentard reprendre sa respiration. En effet, depuis qu'il avait vu la poigner bouger, le blond avait arrêté de respirer et s'était fait le plus discret possible espérant que le Mangemort allait abandonner son idée. Grâce à l'elfe, il avait bénéficié d'une grande chance, et il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas deux. Il décida alors de sortir rapidement afin de localiser l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il entrouvrit donc la porte et vit que le couloir était désert. Rassuré, il parti silencieusement vers la droite et grimpa les escaliers qui le menait au rez-de-chaussée, car en effet il avait compris qu'il se trouvait dans les sous-sols du Manoir. Il se retrouva donc rapidement dans un premier salon dans les tons vert et noir qu'il traversa rapidement. Arrivé dans un nouveau couloir, il entendit des bruits de pas et deux voix de femmes.

« Tu crois vraiment que Lucius va réussir à ramener la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il va encore se faire avoir cet idiot ! Et mon frère qui est parti avec lui, j'espère que le Maître ne l'accusera pas d'incapacité si ton cher beau frère échoue ! Je ne voie d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas de toi dans cette opération Bella.

_ Oh c'est bien simple, il jalouse ma place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et je suppose qu'il à peur que je lui vole son triomphe si je participe à cette mission.

_ Avoue qu'il n'a pas tort !

_ Je n'ai pas dis le contraire », répondit Bellatrix, souriant cruellement à Alecto Carrow.

Drago n'entendit pas la fin de la discussion car les deux femmes avaient finit par disparaitre dans l'une des nombreuses pièces de la maison. Aussitôt Drago repartit en direction de sa chambre. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être vide et que c'est là qu'il serait le moins susceptible d'être trouvé. Mais avant d'avoir atteint sa destination, il reconnu la voix d'Hermione qui hurlait et semblait se débattre.

« Calmez-vous Miss Granger, vous énervez ne vous servira à rien. Vous êtes à ma merci et vous le savez également.

_ Vous n'êtes qu'une belle ordure Malfoy ! C'est vous qui avez tuez mes parents avouez-le ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! Vous devez savoir que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de trahir mes amis ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! hurla la lionne.

_ Doucement, doucement, se moqua le père du jeune Serpentard. Alors pour répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué tes parents mais je le regrette vois-tu ! J'ai laissé ce plaisir à de jeunes recrues qui se sont montrées très douées, à les torturer…

_ Je vous déteste ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous avaient fait ?! Rien !

_ Ce sont de vulgaires moldus, ils ne méritent même pas de vivre ! Et toi misérable Sang-de-Bourbe tu ne mérites pas mieux qu'eux !

_ Alors allez y tuez moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!

_ Crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envi qui m'en manque, mais comment veux tu pouvoir nous servir d'attrape-Potter si tu es morte ?

_ Jamais je ne vous aiderais à le piéger ! Vous m'entendez ?! Jamais !, hurla la brune !

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu n'auras rien à faire toi ! Potter rappliquera dès qu'il saura que tu es retenue prisonnière, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Et puis peut-être que comme bonus, nous aurons Weasley ! dit cruellement Malfoy senior.

_ Si vous osez toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux… commença-t-elle, mais elle fut rapidement coupée :

_ Cela ne sert à rien de me menacer, si ce n'est à m'énerver. Si tu veux être torturée crois moi c'est le bon moyen ! Mais je suis dans un de mes bons jours, aussi je me contenterais de te faire enfermer dans l'un des nombreux cachots de ce Manoir ! Macnair, emmène la immédiatement et enferme là bien ! Je vais pouvoir annoncer la bonne nouvelle au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! ajouta-t-il avant de transplanner.

_ Très bien Sang-de-Bourbe, viens par là ! grogna le Mangemort en la tirant par le bras, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle.

_ Mais lâ-chez-moi !! cria-t-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

Impuissant, Drago assista à toute la scène et commença sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas totalement idiot qu'il soit venu seul ici, pour sauver celle qu'il devrait considérer comme un moins que rien, une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Malgré tout, elle avait rapidement pris de la place dans sa vie depuis cette nouvelle année, depuis qu'il avait décidé de se joindre à Dumbledore. Si son père venait à apprendre que lui, Drago Malfoy, appréciait plus qu'il ne le devrait une née moldue, il le paierait très cher…

* * *

_Alors ??? Une petite review pour une auteur très fatiguée ?? =D_

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	19. Chapter 19 : Retour à la case départ

_Hello everybody !_

_Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, pour terminer ce week end... Je crois que demain je vais me faire passée pour malade vu ce qui m'attend^^ Pour le prochain chap', le week end prochain je pense ! _

_**Choupii Chups :** Sisi je vais vous laisser mourir d'impatience à la fin de ce chapitre, mais ne me déteste pas trop hihi ;) En espérant que ça te plaira quand même =D Bisous !!_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

« Hermione ? T'es là ?

_ Drago ?, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la brunette en entendant la voix du jeune homme derrière la porte de sa cellule.

_ Oui, lui répondit-il simplement.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vas-t-en ! Tu risques de te faire tuer toi aussi si ton père apprend que tu essais de me délivrer !

_ Pas sans toi, maintenant laisse moi un instant, cette serrure n'a pas l'air bien difficile à forcer… »

Après quelques instants de silence Hermione l'entendit jurer, et grommeler dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, mais mon père a renforcé la sécurité ici. Si j'essais de forcer cette serrure, une seconde apparaitra, et ainsi de suite. Je ne pourrais l'ouvrir qu'avec la clé. Tu sais qui l'a gardé ?

_ Ton père certainement !

_ Non, ce n'est pas son genre de s'en encombrer, il a du la laisser à l'un des Mangemorts qui vivent ici… C'est bien Macnair qui t'a enfermé ?

_ Oui, mais comment tu…

_ Je l'ai vu t'emmener, j'étais là depuis le début, la coupa-t-il. Mais désolé, je n'ai pas pu te libérer plus tôt ils étaient bien trop nombreux. Bon je vais devoir te laisser à nouveau ici pour aller trouver la clé que Macnair a du garder.

_ Dépêche-toi s'il te plait, ne pu s'empêcher de le supplier la Gryffondor.

_ Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te promets que je reviens te chercher, lui dit-il comme s'il la suppliait de lui faire confiance. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ici.

_ Je te crois, mais fait vite… »

Sur ces derniers mots, le Serpentard grimpa à nouveau les escaliers qui lui permettaient de remonter au rez-de-chaussée. Il espérait que Macnair soit toujours dans le Manoir car sinon il serait incapable de le localiser. Aussi se dépêcha-t-il d'accéder au premier étage, là où se trouvait la chambre de son père. « Pourvu qu'il ne l'ai pas changer de place, se dit le blond. »

Il entra dans la chambre de son père et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit rapidement le deuxième tiroir de la table de nuit et s'empara du parchemin vierge qui s'y trouvait. Après avoir sortit sa baguette, il jeta rapidement un sort au parchemin qui sembla s'animer _(je reprends le model de la carte des maraudeurs que Lucius connaissait, mais Drago pas, il ne peut donc pas faire de comparaison entre les deux)_. Il chercha rapidement des yeux le Mangemort et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que son nom apparaissait dans l'un des salons de la maison. Et comme il faisait lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il voulait échapper à la colère de son père et aux nombreux sortilèges impardonnables qui en suivait, il se jeta lui-même un sort que sa mère avait inventé afin que la carte ne puisse plus le localiser. Sitôt effectué, il la rangea à la place et referma le tiroir.

« Apporte-moi un verre de whisky pur feu, et plus vite que ça ! exigea le Mangemort contre qui la haine était actuellement dirigée. Un « PLOP » sonore suivit cet ordre puis le silence revint. Drago étant dans le dos de Macnair, ce dernier ne pouvait le détecter et ne vit donc pas le blond s'approcher dangereusement de lui et pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. D'un sort informulé, la baguette du Mangemort lui échappa des mains et se retrouva dans celle de Drago. Avant qu'il n'ait pu être reconnu, le Serpentard se dépêcha de l'assommer et de le ligoté avec une corde magique, puis l'enferma dans le placard du fond pour être sur que personne ne le découvre inanimé avant qu'il ait pu sortir la Griffondor de son cachot.

Il retourna rapidement au sous-sol et ouvrit la porte de la prison de la jeune fille.

« Hermione ?, l'appela-t-il doucement.

_ Drago ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'au cru qu'ils t'avaient attrapé !

_ Mais non, rassure-toi, je vais bien et on sera bientôt de retour à Poudlard ! Mais seul les Mangemorts peuvent transplaner dans ce Manoir, donc on devra d'abord sortir de la maison, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais dès que la jeune fille fut à nouveau debout, elle ne voulut pas lâcher la main du Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Il l'entraina à sa suite dans un dédale de couloir, passant à travers des pièces plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Soudain ils reconnurent une voix derrière eux qu'ils désiraient par-dessus tout ne pas entendre aussi bien l'un que l'autre, alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la porte de sortie.

« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que ce serait aussi simple pour vous sortir d'ici ?

_ Père… dit Drago avec tout le mépris possible qu'il contenait depuis l'été précédent.

_ Vous croyez que je n'avais pas encore compris que mon fils se trouvait ici, dans le but de venir vous sauvez Miss Granger ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai laissé les clés de sa cellule à cet idiot de Macnair ?, demanda Lucius en s'adressant cette fois à son fils. Ce manoir est équipé d'un système de sécurité très au point, qui permet de me signaler qui entre et sort de ce Manoir. Non Drago, ce n'est pas cette vulgaire carte qui me permettait de te retrouver lorsque tu étais plus jeune, ajouta-t-il voyant que son fils le regardait et paraissait comprendre ; ce sortilège à été mis au point par le Maître lui-même. Il y en a même un second qui m'a permit de comprendre quel était ton objectif en venant ici, car quand j'ai vu que tu étais rentré, je t'avoue que j'ai cru que tu voulais pouvoir également torturer un peu cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais allé la sortir de son cachot, j'ai compris que ce que me racontais cette petite Parkinson n'était peut-être pas totalement faux. Cette histoire d'enlèvement m'aura au moins permis de capturer un traître afin de le livrer au Seigneur de Ténèbres, termina-t-il avant d'appeler sa belle sœur : Bella ? Pourrais-tu emmener ton cher neveu et cette vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe qui fait vraiment tâche dans cette pièce, dans la dernière cellule du sous-sol ?, lui demanda-t-il. »

Un rire mauvais s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'elle les soumettait à l'Imperium pour les obliger à aller d'eux-mêmes dans cette cellule. La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de résister à ce sortilège, et elle y parvint même au début, fit un pas en arrière pour tenter de s'échapper, mais elle se retrouva bientôt totalement épuisée et du se résoudre à suivre Bellatrix. Drago de son côté savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de chercher à échapper à l'emprise du 1er des impardonnables. Lancé par un sorcier peu puissant, il savait comment reprendre sa volonté, mais avec sa tante, c'était une tout autre affaire.

« J'espère que vous êtes bien installés, se moqua Bellatrix après les avoir violemment poussés dans leur cellule et refermé la porte derrière eux. Les deux jeunes sentir bientôt leur volonté revenir alors que Bellatrix remontait les escaliers.

« Hermione tu vas bien ? demanda le blond, inquiet.

_ Ca pourrait aller mieux…

_ Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas pour tous ces sortilèges de protections…

_ C'est bon, tu ne pouvais pas le deviner, le coupa-t-elle pour le rassurer, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils capturent Harry à cause de moi ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de l'épaule de la Gryffondor pour essayer de la rassurer, même s'il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Appréciant plus qu'elle ne le devrait cette étreinte, elle se laissa aller sur son épaule et ferma les yeux tout en se pelotonnant contre le blond. Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne parvint pas à s'endormir car son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Que faisait-elle, ici, dans les bras de son ennemis de toujours, celui qui l'avait rabaissé depuis qu'il l'a connaissait, et qui était haïs par ses deux meilleurs amis ? Pourquoi surtout s'y sentait-elle bien et en sécurité alors que tous deux risquaient de mourir bientôt ? Ces questions l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, mais elle ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas que Drago ne la lâche en croyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'elle songeait aux dernières semaines, à la froideur qui avait dorénavant quitté les traits du blond lorsqu'il était avec elle, à la l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté lorsqu'il avait appris que ses parents avaient été assassinés, le Serpentard serra un peu plus contre lui la jeune fille donc le cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle le sentit. Elle releva doucement la tête et se retrouva face à deux yeux gris clair qui la fixaient intensément.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé, dit le blond, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte.

_ Je ne dormais pas… répondit-elle simplement. »

Le blond se perdit rapidement dans ces yeux couleur chocolat. Il avait envi de l'embrasser mais il avait peur que la jeune fille ne s'échappe. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'elle aimait Weasley et il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre. Il se battrait pour l'avoir, mais en essayant trop vite, il avait d'autant plus de chance de l'écarter de lui. Mais il n'eu pas besoin de continuer à résister contre son envie, car ce fut la Gryffondor qui déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt les siennes réagir à se baiser, tellement plus agréable que ceux qu'il avait déjà reçu où donné. Il entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres et caressa celles de la Gryffondor du bout de sa langue. Celle-ci les entrouvrit à son tour pour approfondir leur baiser, car elle n'en avait jamais assez. Leurs langues se joignirent, puis se détachèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Les mains de Drago passèrent dans le dos de la brune qui soupira de contentement, et entreprit à son tour d'attacher ses mains autour de la nuque du Serpentard pour le coller encore plus à elle, si c'était possible. Manquant tous les deux de souffle, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et ouvrirent les yeux pour se fixer de nouveau…

* * *

Alors ???

Une tite review ? =D

Bisous bisous

=)


	20. Chapter 20 : Recherches

_Coucou =)_

_Voila le 20eme chapitre de cette fic' qui je vous avoue m'a prit pas mal de temps..._

**Choupii Chups :**_ Pitié ne m'en veut pas, je n'ai pas pu faire moins d'une semaine... Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?? lol. Mais bien sur je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, et de ma superbe fic, de mon talent inné pour l'écriture, pour... (schbafff^^) ok je me tait et j'arrête de déblatérer mes conneries à tout bout de champs^^ Bref je suis tout de même un peu sadique, et il faudra surement beaucoup de supplier pour avoir la suite ;) Lol, nan, surment pour la semaine prochaine comme d'hab^^ Peut-être demain, mais sur ça je ne peux rien promettre... Sinon encore merci pour ta review =) Gros bisouxx (que maintenant je sais prononcé grâce à toi =D =p)_

_J'espère que ce chap vous plaira,_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 :**

Manquant tous les deux de souffle, ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et ouvrirent les yeux pour se fixer de nouveau…

« Drago, je…

_ Chut… » la coupa-t-il. Pas besoin de te justifier, ajouta-t-il avant de plonger à nouveau sur ses lèvres étant incapable de se séparer d'elle plus longtemps, faisant taire les maigres protestations de la brune.

Dès lors que les lèvres du Serpentard avaient à nouveau touché les siennes, la jeune fille oublia instantanément ce qu'elle avait voulu dire juste avant, et ils reprirent là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés avant de manquer de souffle. Les mains du blond se baladaient dans le dos de la Griffondor, tout en la gardant serré contre lui. Pour tout l'or du monde il n'aurait accepté de la lâcher maintenant. Il sentait ses petites mains hésitantes glisser dans son dos puis remonter jusqu'à sa nuque et fourrager dans ses cheveux. Lui qui détestait que qui que ce soit ose y toucher, il se surprenait à penser qu'il adorait ça.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le Serpentard ressentit un nouveau sentiment grandir en lui lorsqu'il pensa que ce devrait être Weasley à sa place ; la jalousie. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais connue fut surpris par la violence avec laquelle elle se manifesta. Il serra encore plus la Griffondor contre son torse, de peur de la voir disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'un rêve, et lâcha un instant ses lèvre pour aller déposer un léger baiser dans son cou, suivit de plusieurs autres tous aussi doux. Etonnée de voir que le Serpentard, d'ordinaire si froid, pouvait se montrer aussi tendre avec une fille, la brune se dit que même s'ils devraient rapidement être séparés, elle n'aurait pas voulu rater ça. Elle finit par relever son menton d'un doigt, et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs.

Sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, le blond caressa machinalement le dos de la Griffondor du bout des doigts, en remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, sa nuque puis redescendant.

La fin de journée passa assez rapidement, tantôt ils somnolaient, tantôt s'embrassaient, mais se lâchaient pas. A la tombée de la nuit, ils sombrèrent tout deux dans un sommeil plutôt agité compte tenu de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient enfermés.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande salle de Poudlard, Dumbledore annonçait la nouvelle…

« Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy ont disparut. Nous ne pouvons vous donner de détail concernant cette disparition, mais sachez que nous allons tout faire pour les retrouver. J'aimerais que personne ne tente quoi que ce soit, et que si l'un d'entre vous est au courant de quelque chose, il vienne m'en parler immédiatement, dit le directeur dont le regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur Harry, Ron et Ginny pour bien leur faire comprendre que cet ordre s'adressait en particulier à eux. Je voudrais également que Miss Parkinson et Mr Weasley se chargent de la ronde de ce soir qui devait être effectuée par nos deux Préfets-en-chef dans la partie Ouest du château. Miss Abbot et Mr Lawson, vous vous chargerez comme d'habitude de la partie Est. Compte tenu des événements récents, je compte sur vous pour rester sur vos gardes et ne commettre aucune imprudence. »

Quand Dumbledore eu finit de parler, le brouhaha reprit de plus belle dans la Grande salle, tout le monde inventant des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres à propos de la disparition des deux Préfets-en-chef.

« S'il croit vraiment qu'on va rester là sans rien faire !

_ Harry, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, Dumbledore trouvera une solution, comme chaque fois, dit Ginny en tentant de le calmer.

_ Non mais quel idiot… marmonna Ron dans sa barbe pour lui-même croyant que personne ne l'entendait.

_ Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on te le répète Ron que je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris, se moqua la rouquine pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Je… Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure sans savoir que je la considère et la considèrerait toujours comme ma meilleure amie… Je me sens tellement con, la façon dont j'ai agit cette semaine avec elle… Comme si elle avait besoin de ça…

_ Ca tu peux le dire…

_ C'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais DU l'accompagner chez elle, mais à cause de ma colle j'ai du refuser…

_ Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Vous croyez vraiment que vous servez à quelque quand vous ruminez votre soit disant culpabilité ? Je vous croyais plus intelligent ! A votre avis où faut-il commencer par chercher selon vous ?

_ Je n'en sais rien mais puisque t'as l'air de tout savoir, dis-nous !, s'énerva un peu le rouquin, vexé que sa sœur ose l'engueuler en public.

_ Dans leurs appartements !

_ Hermione ne nous pardonnerait jamais d'avoir violé son intimité. Quand à cette stupide fouine, je me contre-fiche de son sort. Il peut bien s'être fait tuer par Voldemort en personne que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid, répliqua le Survivant.

_ Hermione nous pardonnera s'il s'agit de la sauver. Et puis je la connais par cœur, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait peur que l'on découvre quelque chose dans sa chambre. On ira ce soir quand tout le monde sera couché, ajouta-t-elle plus bas pour que seul les deux concernés entende ce qu'elle disait. Harry, on aura besoin de ta cape.

_ On est beaucoup trop grands pour tenir à trois debout dessous !, répondit le rouquin qui à lui seul aurait eu du mal à tenir debout sous la cape étant donné la taille qu'il faisait maintenant.

_ De toute manière il fera noir, personne ne verra trois paires de pieds se balader, c'est juste au cas où. D'ailleurs prend aussi la carte des Maraudeurs, on est jamais trop prudent.

_ Tu oublis une chose, je suis censé faire une ronde avec Parkinson, grimaça-t-il comme si le fait de prononcer son nom l'écœurait au plus haut point. Ou alors on attend 22h qu'elle soit finie, suggéra Ron.

_ Pas question, je ne pourrais pas attendre jusque là. Harry et moi on ira seuls.

_ Je pourrais au moins venir vous retrouver après 22h ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper l'autre idiote de Serpentard ?!, s'offusqua-t-il. Vous me préviendrez au moins si vous trouvez quelque chose ? Vous m'attendrez pour aller la sauver ?

_ Bien sur on te préviendra, mais je ne pense pas que l'on trouve où elle se trouve rien qu'en cherchant des indices dans leur chambre…

_ Très bien…, ronchonna le roux.

Ils attendirent que certains élèves soient retournés dans leurs dortoirs, avant de les suivre pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur directeur qui semblait toujours tout savoir de ce qui ce passait dans ce château. Arrivés dans la salle commune, Ginny prit à nouveau la parole :

« Très bien, Ron va faire ta ronde, elle commence dans 10 minutes et tu devrais être à l'heure si on ne veux pas que Dumbledore soupçonne quelque chose. Harry, retrouves-moi avec la cape et la carte des Maraudeurs dans dix minutes, ici. Inventes ce que tu veux auprès des garçons, dit que tu vas faire un tour en balais, que tu as besoin de t'aérer, et que tu seras avec Lisa, comme tu veux, mais inventes-toi un alibi crédible sinon on va rapidement se faire attraper, avant même d'avoir trouver quoi que ce soit…

_ D'accord, à toute suite alors. Bon courage vieux avec Parkinson, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son meilleur ami qu'il plaignait sérieusement. Tout le monde s'était demandé comment Dumbledore avait pu choisir cette fille là comme Préfète des Serpentard. Son cerveau n'atteignait pas la masse d'un pois chiche. Même Crabbe ou Goyle aurait mieux fait l'affaire d'après les Griffondors, ce qui ne voulait pas peu dire.

_ Ouai, se contenta d'acquiescer le roux, avant de se diriger vers le portrait pour partir faire sa ronde.

_ Ron attend !, s'exclama alors sa sœur. Bouges pas, je reviens ! », ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en courant vers le dortoir des filles.

Les garçons l'attendirent pendant quelques minutes puis la vire redescendre rapidement, en tenant quelque chose dans sa poigne fermée. Elle l'ouvrit et leur montra deux bagues, semblables en tous points.

« C'est Hermione qui a ensorcelé ces bagues. L'une d'elle lui appartient, mais je l'avais gardée depuis la fin de l'année dernière où elle l'avait oublié sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Et j'ai oublié de la lui rendre cette année, ce qui est en fait une chance.

_ Quand tu dis ensorcelée, elles ont quoi de particulier ? Sinon qu'on dirait de tu les a piquées à Malfoy qui en porte souvent des comme ça, vraiment moche malgré leur valeur…

_ J'avoue, elles ne sont pas vraiment belles, mais Hermione ne pouvait les ensorceler qu'à certaines conditions. Les bagues devaient être en argent, et assez grosses permettre au sortilège de fonctionner et ça indéfiniment. Ce sont les moins laides que l'on a trouvé, et croyez-moi, on a cherché. Enfin bref, elles permettent de rester en contact avec la personne qui possède sa jumelle. Bien sur, ce n'est pas un sortilège assez puissant pour pouvoir faire apparaitre un hologramme où quelque chose dans ce goût là, mais grâce à la pierre plate sur le dessus, un message peut apparaitre sur sa surface. C'est en se concentrant que l'on peut le faire apparaitre sur la notre. Lorsque l'on a fini, il suffit simplement de faire tourner la pierre une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour que sa jumelle décode le message.

« Et comment on peut savoir qu'un message s'affiche ? Imagines par exemple que je n'y pense plus et que je ne la regarde pas au moment voulu.

_ Hermione y a pensé aussi, la bague chauffe quand le message apparait. Juste assez pour qu'on le sente.

_ Et comment Hermione a-t-elle eu cette idée ?, demanda le brun.

_ En lisant l'un des livres de la réserve concernant les messages confidentielles et les différents moyens de les mettre en place, ou bien de les décrypter. Elle y avait regardé au départ pour voir si elle pouvait trouver des idées, afin que l'on puisse se transmettre des informations même si nous sommes loin les uns des autres. Elle a fait le test avec les bagues, mais on n'a remarqué que ça ne fonctionnait plus après une certaine distance, on a donc décidé de juste les garder pour nous quand on serait à Poudlard. Bon tiens, voilà celle d'Hermione, Ron, dit-elle en la lui glissant au doigt.

_ Comment tu peux savoir que c'est la sienne ? Elles sont parfaitement identiques !

_ Non, regardes de plus près !, ordonna la rouquine à Harry, en lui désignant le coin gauche de sa pierre à elle, où un G était gravé. Celle d'Hermione contenant bien entendu un H à la même place. Maintenant Ron, tu files ! Harry, monte faire ce que je t'ai demandé, on se retrouve ici dans 5 minutes.

Dès qu'ils furent près, la rousse et le brun se glissèrent sous la cape et sortirent rapidement de la tour des Griffondor. Ils marchèrent le plus rapidement mais aussi le plus silencieusement possible, et quelques minutes plus tard ils atteignirent le portrait qui bloquait l'entrée des appartements des Préfets-en-chef. Ils retirèrent la cape pour que la femme du portrait les voie.

« Quidditch, dit la Griffondor en regardant la vieille dame du portrait, qui s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

_ Hermione n'aurait jamais choisi un mot de passe pareil, elle n'aime pas ça…

_ Non, mais Drago si. Et ils choisissent leur mot de passe chacun leur tour, toutes les deux semaines. On a de la chance que je suis venue ici avec Hermione ce matin et que je l'ai entendu dire le mot de passe autrement je ne sais pas comment on serait entrés… Bon maintenant, direction sa chambre, toi va voir dans ce coin bibliothèque, Hermione y aura peut-être laissé trainé quelque chose. Si tu ne trouves rien, rejoins-moi dans sa chambre, ajouta-t-elle avant de grimper rapidement les escaliers.

La jeune fille commença par regarder un peu partout, ouvrant au hasard les tiroirs du bureau, de table de nuit, mais rien ne semblait vouloir lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. Mais en secouant un peu le lit de son amie, elle tomba sur un cahier, recouvert de photos d'elle avec ses amis, d'un autocollant des bizzar'sister, des images découpées dans des magasines, comme des lunettes ou bien des bijoux. Et au dos du cahier, elle vit qu'Hermione avait ajouté une photo de ses parents. La rouquine supposa qu'elle venait de tomber sur un journal intime, mais elle ne sentait pas le courage de trahir les pensées de sa meilleure amie, du moins pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine que ce soit leur seul moyen. Avant qu'Harry ne remonte, elle cacha à nouveau le journal sous l'oreiller et entreprit de continuer de fouiller. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'armoire qui renfermait tous les vêtements de la jeune fille, soigneusement pliés. En y prêtant un peu attention, la rouquine aperçu l'écharpe du Serpentard qu'elle avait déjà vu autour du coup de son amie le matin même, alors que celle-ci lui avait assuré que c'était une inattention de sa part… En entendant que Harry grimpait rapidement les escaliers, elle fourra l'écharpe dans le fond de l'armoire et la referma assez rapidement pour ne pas que le jeune homme la voit. Ce qui aurait bien sur entrainé une discussion fâcheuse.

« Alors, rien ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Non rien désolé. Et toi de ton côté ?

_ Rien non plus, mentit-elle, en repensant au journal et à l'écharpe du Serpentard.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry ne perçu pas le mensonge dans son ton assez hésitant, et dit :

_ Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à l'idée de fouiller dans les affaires de Mione, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en charger…

_ Très bien, va donc voir à la salle de bain, et dans la chambre de Malfoy !

_ Ca va pas la tête ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais entrer là dedans ?!

_ Eh bien oui, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose susceptible de nous aider ! »

Sans répondre, le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entreprit de fouiller un peu partout, sans aucuns résultats, et il dut bientôt se résoudre à entrer dans la chambre de son pire ennemi…

* * *

Alors alors ???

Bisous bisous

=)


	21. Chapter 21 : Découvertes

_Coucou =)_

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu pour poster ce chapitre, mais douée comme je suis, j'ai réussi à supprimer tous les chapitres précédents de mon ordinateur -_-' Plus le début de celui-ci et quelques autres idées pour la suite... =( Je vous dit pas la galère et surtout commen j'étais dégoutée... Enfin, voila quand même la suite =D. Je voulais juste redire merci à **Dark Ladies **et **Kamia777** qui me lisent et ne manque pas de me laisser des reviews super gentilles =)_

_**Choupii Chups **: Beh bon anniv avec un mois et un peu plus d'une semaine de retard alors lol =p. Tu sais quoi ? Je te dédi ce chapitre =D mdR'. Pour l'écharpe de Drago, il lui a prêté une fois. Ils sont sortis tous les deux pour changer les idées d'Hermione, et comme Drago a vu qu'elle frissonniait il lui a prêter son écharpe =p. D'ailleurs j'aurais fait comme elle : Je l'aurais gardée !! lol. Encore merci pour ta review ! Gros bisous ! =)_

_**Veronica **: Oui j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu m'as écrit =) Tu te débrouille vraiment bien en français ! Si tu as un soucis de compréhension dans cette histoire n'hésite pas, j'essairais de te traduire une partie, dans la limite de mes petites compétences :). Pour l'écharpe de Drago, il lui a prêté une fois où il a remarqué qu'elle avait froid et qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Bref, ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant, et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier =). XXX ;)_

**_lau * _**_: Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait super plaisir ! =D C'est vrai que souvent Drago et Hermione se retrouve ensemble un peu trop rapidement... J'espère que la mienne d'histoire est assez cohérente, étant donnée que c'est moi qui l'écrit, je dois sûrement oublier deux ou trois petites choses parfois^^ J'espère que cette suite te plara autant que le début ! Bisous !! =D_

_Bonne lecture !_

_=)_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Non rien, j'ai simplement découvert que Malfoy n'était vraiment pas ordonné et que seule son armoire semble à peu près rangée. Et toi de ton côté ?, demanda Harry.

_ Rien non plus dans sa chambre, je jette un coup d'œil à la salle de bain pendant que tu continue de chercher ici, dit la rouquine. »

Suivant l'ordre de Ginny, le brun continua de chercher dans les placards, les tiroirs de son ennemi, mais sans aucuns résultats. Soudain il entendit la rouquine l'appeler depuis la pièce voisine :

« Harry !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ron viens de m'envoyer un message. Il a trouvé quelque chose, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, sa ronde est finie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ?

_ Aucune idée, le message n'en dit pas plus. »

Les deux jeunes redescendirent dans la salle commune des deux Préfets-en-chef en attendant que Ron arrive. Ils entendirent rapidement quelques petits coups frappés au tableau. Ginny se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement à son frère.

_ Cette lettre, lui répondit-il en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin. C'est Peeve qui l'avait, mais je ne sais pas du tout par quel moyen il l'a obtenu. D'ailleurs je croyais que les fantômes ne pouvaient rien toucher d'eux-même !

_ En général non, mais Peeve est un fantôme depuis assez longtemps pour s'être entrainé a redevenir pendant quelques temps assez solide. Il doit pouvoir utiliser ses mains tout le temps maintenant…

Les deux garçons la fixèrent étrangement.

_ Quoi ?! s'exaspéra la rouquine. Fred et George ne pouvaient pas faire leurs sales tours tous seuls qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Ils m'ont expliqué que Peeve leur rendait parfois quelques services, ils me l'ont dit quand ils sont partis de Poudlard.

_ Pendant un instant j'ai vraiment cru qu'Hermione avait réussi à te contaminer, plaisanta Harry.

_ Bon, peut-on en revenir à cette lettre ?

_ Oui allez-y moi j'ai déjà eu le temps de la lire.

Harry et Ginny parcoururent rapidement la lettre adressée au Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard _(celle que Drago à reçue, dans laquelle il apprenait de son père qu'Hermione allait être enlevée)._

« Quelle belle ordure ! Je vous jure que si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vais étriper Malfoy de mes propres mains ! Je suis sur que tout est de la faute de cette sale fouine ! J'espère pour lui qu'il n'a pas touché à un seul des cheveux d'Hermione ! explosa le brun à la fin de la lecture de sa lettre.

_ C'est pourtant bizard, j'étais avec Malfoy quand Hermione a disparu. Il est venu jusqu'à la tour des Griffondors pour la chercher. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu s'en prendre à elle…

_ Parce que te taper un Serpentard ne te suffit plus ? Il t'en faut un deuxième ?! s'énerva le rouquin.

_ Premièrement je ne me « tape » aucun Serpentard ! Et je n'étais pas avec Malfoy dans le sens où tu l'entends Ronald ! Et puis de toute manière ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde en rien ! répliqua sa sœur.

_ Bien sur que si ça me regardes ! Je suis ton frère !

_ Et alors ? Ca ne te donne aucuns droits sur ma vie privé !

_ Tu n'es qu'une… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son meilleur ami.

_ Bon ça suffit vous deux ! Vous aurez largement le temps de vous chamailler plus tard ! s'écria le Survivant en s'interposant.

_ Non attend Harry, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que mon cher frère allait dire sur moi ! Je suis quoi Ronald ? Ose me dire ce que je pense et je te jure que je raconte à maman qui a brisé le vase de tante Muriel, je lui raconte ce que tu as fait du dernier pull qu'elle t'a tricoté pour Noël, sans oublier l'endroit où a fini le costume qu'elle t'a acheté pour les soirées de Poudlard ! Je continue où bien ça suffit à te faire taire ?!

_ Ce qu'elle me fera ne sera rien par rapport à ce que papa fera lorsqu'il apprendra que son unique fille sort avec le fils d'un Mangemort !

_ Tu ne le connais même pas !

_ En tout cas assez pour savoir qu'il se fiche pas mal de toi !

_ LA FERME ! s'écria le brun, n'en pouvant plus de supporter les deux autres qui criaient de plus en plus fort. Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? Je dois vous rappeler qu'Hermione a besoin de nous ? Mais bien sur vous préférez rester à vos disputes idiotes ! »

Non sans se jeter un regard assassin, Ron et Ginny se turent.

_ Bien, maintenant que vous avez décidés de faire une pause, je suggère d'aller étriper la fouine et ses acolytes.

_ Pour ce qui est de la fin de ta phrase, ça me vas, mais sincèrement pour Malfoy, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant car je savais que vous réagiriez mal, mais Hermione commençais à mieux s'entendre avec lui. Je crois même qu'elle avait confiance en lui…

_ Pardon ?! s'exclama son frère.

_ Cela faisait surement parti de son plan pour la capturer, répliqua Harry.

_ Je ne crois pas non. Tu vois bien que dans cette lettre, son père lui en parle comme quelque chose d'imprévu, il n'a rien demandé non plus à Malfoy ! Si ça ce trouve, il n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ça !

_ Bon sang, Gin' ! Arrête de chercher des excuses à cette misérable fouine ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter que ce soit de sa faute ?!

_ Et pourquoi toi tu lui fiches tout sur le dos sans rien chercher à comprendre ?!

_ Très bien, admettons qu'il n'y soit pour rien, j'ai bien dit « admettons » ! Son père est tout de même responsable et je suppose qu'il la garde chez lui.

_ Harry, tu vois bien que leur but est de te capturer, c'est trop dangereux que tu t'y rendes. Je vais y aller avec Ron.

_ Pour que vous vous fassiez capturer également ? C'est une mauvaise idée, à trois on ne serait déjà pas assez nombreux, mais à deux c'est carrément du suicide, dit le brun.

_ Alors propose une autre idée ! répliqua la jeune fille.

_ Pourquoi pas demander aux anciens membres de l'AD ? s'interposa Ron.

_ Pour les jeter également dans la gueule du loup ?

_ Pas forcément, avec un bon plan, et si on est assez nombreux, on doit pouvoir s'en sortir je suis certaine qu'il y a un moyen…

_ Alors aucune minute à perdre ! Il va falloir qu'on se sépare pour aller chercher les autres.

_ Très bien, Ron, tu retournes à Gryffondor, et tu regroupes ceux de confiance et qui ont fait partis de l'AD. Harry va chercher Luna et Lisa dans la tour de Serdaigle. Si tu as le temps, descend chercher certains Poufsoufle.

_ Et toi tu comptes aller où ?

_ Dans les cachots, demander à Blaise de nous accompagner…

_ Très bien, comme ça les Mangemorts seront prévenus de notre arrivée ! s'énerva à nouveau son frère.

_ Pff tu es vraiment borné toi quand tu t'y met !

_ C'est bon vous n'allez pas recommencer. Tu fais comme tu veux Gin', j'espère qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance. Enfin bon, au moins ce n'est pas Malfoy, ça aurait pu être pire…

_ Et alors, même si je sortais avec Malfoy ça ne vous regarderais pas tous les deux ! Maintenant filez ! On se retrouve dans la salle sur demande d'ici un quart d'heure.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent chacun de leurs côté.

« Tiens tiens…, Weasley fille, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda sèchement une jeune fille blonde alors que Ginny venait d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

_ C'est vrai ça, qui t'a permis d'entrer ? » répliqua une autre.

Alors que Ginny commençait à paniquer, elle aperçut Blaise de l'autre côté qui venait d'arriver.

« Laissez-moi me charger d'elle je reviens tout de suite, dit-il alors doucement en avançant vers elle, le visage froid. Il l'attrapa sèchement par le bras et la poussa dehors sans ménagement.

« Non, c'est pas vrai, Harry et Ron avait raison alors… Je suis bien la dernière des idiotes moi… », se dit la rouquine voyant que le Serpentard qu'elle croyait connaître était redevenu cet arrogant qu'elle détestait presque autant que Malfoy. Ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres, le temps que le tableau ne se referme, puis le jeune homme lâcha le bras de la Griffondor.

« Désolé si je t'ai fait mal, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Mais tu… commença la jeune fille.

_ Désolé également d'avoir été si froid, mais c'était le seul moyen de te permettre de sortir de là.

_ Pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais fichu de moi, avoua-t-elle.

_ C'est ce que j'ai vu. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

_ Si, mais tu étais vraiment très convaincant…

_ J'ai été entrainé toute ma vie à cacher mes émotions, comme n'importe quel enfant de Mangemort Ginny…

_ Je sais, excuse-moi aussi alors… », dit-elle en se blottissant des ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui, puis remonta son menton du bout de son doigt pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Au fait qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ? demanda-t-il en interrompant leur baiser, mais sans lâcher la Gryffondor. Je t'avais donné ce mot de passe vraiment en cas d'urgence.

_ Et c'en est une. Tu sais qu'Hermione a disparu, ainsi que Malfoy. Ron a trouvé une lettre de son père dans laquelle il expliquait qu'il voulait enlever Hermione afin de capturer Harry. On va aller la chercher. Les garçons sont persuadé que Malfoy y est pour quelque chose. Il ne t'aurait rien raconté par hasard ?

_ Désolé Gin', mais je ne suis pas vraiment autorisé à en parler… Drago a ses secrets.

_ Peut-être mais là c'est important, et si Drago est innocent, tu ferais mieux de nous le dire, parce que je ne crois pas que les garçons décident de le garder en vie très longtemps s'ils le trouvent là-bas.

_ Oui il est innocent, ça j'en suis sure. Drago n'est pas comme son père c'est tout ce que je peux te dire…

_ Très bien, je te crois. Maintenant je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas arriver les derniers. Harry et Ron sont partis chercher deux ou trois personnes de confiance », expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait le Serpentard.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle le tira par la main, et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Salle-sur-Demande. Arrivés devant la porte, il l'arrêta et l'attira contre lui.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas le droit de faire ça encore un bon bout de temps étant donné que l'on sera avec ton frère durant les prochaines heures… », dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il glissa lentement sa main dans le dos de sa petite amie tout en la serrant contre lui. Pendant ce temps, la rouquine caressa du bout de la langue les lèvres du jeune homme, qu'il entrouvrit pour la laisser passer. Ses doigts timides fourragèrent dans les cheveux noirs du Serpentard. Alors que leur tenue devenait plutôt indécente étant donné l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le jeune homme se décolla à regret de la Gryffondor, n'ayant aucune envie que qui que ce soit assiste à ça. Il déposa une dernière fois un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis la lâcha complètement en reprenant ses esprits. Mais la jeune fille ne le voyait pas ainsi et elle prit à nouveau sa main.

« Ron peut au moins supporter ça… », dit-elle.

Souriant, il l'embrassa sur le front et avança vers la porte en bois qui était apparu quelques minutes auparavant.

« Les autres risquent de mal réagir en voyant un Serpentard entrer…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry et Ron leur auront sûrement expliqué la situation », répondit la jeune fille.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la Salle-sur-Demande, main dans la main.

* * *

_Alors ??? =)_

_Bisous bisous !_

_=D_


	22. Chapter 22 : Mission Sauvetage

_Heii =)_

_Voila la suite de cette fic'. Heureusement que je suis en vacances, sinon j'aurais pris un peu plus de temps pour poster ce chapitre^^_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Choupii Chups : **Ginny sort avec Blaise depuis pas mal de temps, on l'apprend au chapitre 7 (à la fin) =D. J'avais envisagé d'écrire une fic Ginny-Blaise à un moment vu que j'aime bien aussi ce couple, mais tenir une seule fic c'est déjà pas toujours simple, alors deux j'ai peur de décevoir et de ne poster que rarement ou bien d'en aventager plus l'une que l'autre... Mais si je me décide de le faire à un moment tu en sera la première informée ! =D Et puis si ça se trouve j'aurais de l'inspiration pour un petit OS entre eux^^ Tu sais quoi ?? Pour le parfum je suis totalement d'accord, c'est mon préféré le One Million. D'ailleur pour écrire ça, j'ai repensé à mon début d'année, j'ai piquer l'écharpe d'un copain pendant deux semaines parce que justement c'était son parfum^^ Sinon ravie de voir que ma fic te plaise toujours autant que ça =) Et au fait, tu habites où pour pouvoir passer le week end à la piscine toi ?? =O Parce que moi le soleil est bien la, mais pas la température -_-' Vivement cet été, les vacances au soleil... Lol aller assez déliré là mdR'. Une dernière chose, tu ne pourrais pas te créer un compte sur fanfiction ? Parce que dis-toi que (adorable comme je suis lol) c'est pour te répondre que je poste ce chapitre^^ J'avais l'intention de ne poster que demain, mais quand je reçoit des reviews super gentilles, je me dis que c'est surement plus agréable d'envoyer une réponse^^ Enfin bref voila, mon blablatage est finie, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre =) Bisous ;) Et la suite pour la semaine prochaine, je pense, sauf si j'ai de l'inspiration ce soir...^^_

_**Famous Marion :** J'avoue, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime =) Et pui s'il n'étaient pas buté, ça serait quand même moins drôle (lol) Merci pour ta review sinon =D. Bisous ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

« Hermione… Hermione réveille-toi… insista Drago en chuchotant.

_ Humf…

_ J'entends Macnair et Bellatrix, ça ne sent pas bon pour nous… »

Ah l'entente de ces deux prénoms, la jeune fille ouvrit totalement les yeux mais ne s'écarta pas des bras du blond qui l'avaient réchauffée pendant les dernières heures. Tout deux se firent silencieux et écoutèrent la discussion des deux arrivants.

« Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé ! Ça te suffit où je devrais continuer ainsi encore longtemps ? résonna la voix de Macnair.

_ Tu lui a quand même fichu une droite ! Il t'avait fait quoi au juste ?, s'indigna la femme.

_ Je… commença-t-il. Il te touchait un peu trop c'est tout !

_ Non mais tu te prends pour qui là ?! J'ai déjà assez de grands frères casse-pieds pour ton information !

_ Et bien comme ça tu en auras encore un de plus sur ton dos ! Apparemment ce n'est pas de trop étant donné que tu sors quand même avec un Serpentard !

_ Serpentard qui nous a prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance je te rappelle ! Et puis merde à la fin ! Pourquoi je devrais toujours me justifier sous prétexte que je suis une fille ?! s'énerva-t-elle tout en cherchant les clés au fond de sa poche.

_ Parce que tu es plus jeune aussi ! Et parce qu'on tient à toi ! Sérieusement, tu es comme une sœur pour moi, et je n'ai pas confiance en lui… En plus il n'a pas le droit de te toucher comme ça !

_ Et pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit ?! Je fais ce que je veux !

_ Parce que… parce que tu es trop jeune déjà !

_ Laisse-moi rire, tu n'as qu'un an d'écart avec moi je te rappelle ! Et ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien avec Lisa je ne te croirais pas !

_ Je sais ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un mec quand il te voit, et crois moi ce n'est pas franchement réjouissant pour toi… Ton Serpentard n'est pas différent des autres, il te mettra dans son lit et basta !

_ Ce que vous pouvez être têtu vous alors ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'on est là pour chercher Hermione, alors on en rediscutera pas plus tard si tu veux, mais là il y a plus urgent ! déclara la jeune fille.

Drago fut le premier à retrouver la parole, après que les deux prisonniers eurent compris qui se cachait en vérité sous l'apparence de Bellatrix et Macnair :

« Merci de te souvenir qu'on existe Weasley, avec Potter on ne s'en serait pas sorti rapidement, dit-il légèrement agacé.

_ Malfoy ?!, s'étonna Harry qui venait d'arriver devant la grille de leur cellule. Heureusement pour eux, les deux prisonniers avaient eu le temps de s'écarter et d'instaurer un minimum d'écart entre eux pour ne pas attirer l'attention du Survivant.

_ Tu vois je t'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas contre nous ! s'exclama Ginny soulagée de ne pas avoir défendu le Serpentard à tort.

_ Explique nous un peu comment tu es arrivé ici Malfoy, ordonna-t-il, ne voulant pas reconnaitre immédiatement qu'il avait tort.

_ Plus tard Potter, pour l'instant on aimerait bien sortir ! Je te rappelle que tu es au Manoir Malfoy et qu'ici on a une très bonne sécurité, des Mangemorts ne vont certainement pas tarder à rappliquer !

_ Très bien, fichons le camp d'ici alors ! dit Ginny après avoir enfin ouvert la porte de leur cellule.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard…

« Albus, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de les arrêter ?

_ Parce qu'ils y seraient allés quand même, Minerva. Harry tiens beaucoup à ses amis, et c'est de là qu'il puise sa force, c'est ça qui lui permettra de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Si Miss Granger avaient été tuée, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

_ Nous aurions au moins pu les aider d'une quelconque manière, envoyer des personnes de l'Ordre, des adultes au moins !

_ C'est ce que je voulais faire, je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'ils partent aussi tôt. J'aurais du me douter qu'ils seraient partis même sans aucun plan sous la main. Au moins il n'est pas parti seul, leur nombres fera certainement la différence. Du moins je l'espère, soupira-t-il.

_ Qui est parti avec lui ?, questionna le professeur de Métamorphose.

_ Ron et Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Lisa Parker, ainsi que Blaise Zabini.

_ Blaise Zabini ?! Mais c'est un Serpentard et il déteste Miss Granger !

_ Mais il sort avec Miss Weasley, ajouta Rogue, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot, en montrant bien par sa façon de parler qu'il réprouvait l'attitude de l'un des élèves de sa maison.

Avant que l'un des autres professeurs présent n'ait pu répondre, Mme Pomfresh entra en ouvrant violemment la porte du bureau du directeur :

« Albus ils sont rentrés… tous vivants, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée d'avoir couru à travers plusieurs couloirs.

_ Merci Pompom, j'arrive immédiatement, répondit-il alors que l'infirmière repartait. Severus, Minerva, accompagnez-moi à l'infirmerie.

* * *

« Harry ne bouge surtout pas, Mme Pomfresh va arriver, dit Lisa en essayant d'empêcher le Survivant de descendre du lit pour s'assurer que les autres allaient bien également. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ Très bien, soupira-t-il, vaincu, en vérifiant toute fois autour de lui s'il ne voyait pas quelqu'un de gravement blessé.

Neville était couché sur l'un des lits, il avait reçu plusieurs Doloris de la part de Bellatrix, jusqu'à ce que Luna vienne lui prêter main forte, et à eux deux ils avaient réussi à l'assommer. Depuis il était inconscient, mais l'infirmière les avait rassuré à leur arrivée en leur expliquant qu'il lui fallait beaucoup de repos mais qu'il s'en remettrait. Blaise était également assit, un pain de glace sur la joue en attendant l'infirmière lui jette un sortilège de guérison. Les autres s'en étaient sortis avec quelques blessures, mais rien de bien profond. Avec les potions de Mme Pomfresh, ils seraient tous sur pieds assez rapidement

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'infirmière revint, accompagnée du directeur et de leur professeur de métamorphose. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry qui avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, le plus gravement blessé ayant bien trop voulu prendre de sortilèges à la place des autres.

« Bon, allongez-vous que je regarde votre état, dit-elle tout en sondant rapidement chaque partie de son corps avec sa baguette, avant de donner son diagnostic :

_ Rien de trop grave. Vous avez une entorse au ligament latéral interne du genou. Je suis désolé Mr Potter, mais pas de Quidditch cette semaine, je peux accélérer le processus de rétablissement, mais vous devrez vous tenir tranquille pendant les prochains jours, c'est compris ?

_ Bien, soupira le Survivant.

_ Vous avez également été blessé au bras droit et cette entaille est fort profonde. Vous étalerez une crème dessus tous les soirs pendant quatre jours. Les autres sont peu profondes et disparaitront avec une potion qui vous fera dormir quelques heures que je vais vous apportez, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau dans le coin de la pièce, d'où elle revint en faisant lévité un plateau contenant de nombreux médicaments.

_ Tenez, étalez cette crème, ensuite vous boirez ça.

_ Mais je ne veux pas dormir ! Je vais bien, je peux au moins aller dans mon dortoir !

_ Non Mr Potter, vous resterez ici cette nuit, et pas de « mais » !, ajouta l'infirmière en voyant le brun prêt à protester, tout en fermant les rideaux autour de lui pour qu'il soit un peu plus au calme. Mais sitôt qu'elle eu le dos tourné, Lisa se glissa derrière les rideaux pour lui tenir compagnie.

Après s'être occupée d'Harry, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Neville et en tira également les rideaux tout autour. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le reste du groupe.

« Bon, maintenant filez dans vos dortoirs, et laissez ces deux jeunes gens se reposez tranquillement ! Mr Zabini restez ici quelques minutes que je m'occupe de votre visage. Les autres, à vos dortoirs !, termina-t-elle en les chassant doucement mais fermement de son infirmerie.

Hermione serra rapidement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers la tour Ouest, mais elle fut rapidement arrêté :

« Mione, attends s'il te plait… commença le rouquin.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_ Je suis désolé Mione, je suis un idiot…

_ Depuis le temps qu'on te le répète, je croyais que tu l'avais comprit !, dit la brune avec tout de même un petit sourire.

_ Ginny m'a dit la même chose toute à l'heure, au moins je sais ce que vous pensez de moi maintenant, dit-il faussement vexé, en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

_ Mais non, on t'aime comme tu es ! répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Drago regardait la scène de plus loin, alors qu'il attendait la Griffondor pour avancer avec elle jusqu'à leur salle commune. Sans reconnaitre le sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui comme un poison à effet rapide, il tourna le dos à ce spectacle et partit rapidement dans la tour Ouest.

« Mione, je sais je suis idiot d'être jaloux comme ça de Malfoy. Mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose qui me mine depuis un certain temps… Tu me plais Hermione, je n'ai pas simplement envi d'être ami avec toi, je veux plus que ça… dit-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

La jeune fille, trop étonnée pour réagir, laissa Ron l'embrasser pendant quelques secondes. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à se sentir bien comme lorsque le Serpentard l'avait embrassé, elle ne ressentit aucune émotion et lorsque leur baiser s'approfondi, elle prit son courage a deux mains pour repousser le rouquin.

_ Ron, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te donner plus que mon amitié…, bafouilla-t-elle. Tu es comme un frère pour moi, mon meilleur ami au même titre qu'Harry. Nous deux, c'est impossible.

_ Pourquoi ? Regarde Harry il est heureux avec Lisa, nous aussi on a le droit à notre part de bonheur tu ne crois pas ?

_ Si bien sur, mais pas ensemble Ron… Je suis désolée, ajouta la brune avant de se retourner et de partir rapidement vers sa salle commune, en pensant au mal qu'elle venait certainement de faire à son meilleur ami, avec qui elle venait juste de se rabibocher…

* * *

Plus tard dans la salle commune des Griffondor…

« Ron ça va ?, lui demanda sa sœur en le voyant rentré la mine déconfite.

_ Pas vraiment Gin'. Je vais me coucher, ça vaudra mieux. Bonne nuit…

_ Attends, dis moi au moins ce qui se passe ! Tu t'es excusé auprès d'Hermione ?

_ Ouais… Et je l'ai embrassé…

_ Aaaaaah je le savais que vous finiriez ensemble tous les deux, même si aucun de vous n'étais prêt a se l'avouer dernièrement ! s'écria Ginny en sautant au coup de son frère.

_ Tu n'y es pas là… Elle m'a repoussé…

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

_ J'en sais rien. Elle m'a dit quelque chose dans le genre on est ami, pas plus, qu'elle m'aime comme un frère, enfin tu vois le topo quoi…

_ Ah… fut la seule chose que la rouquine fut capable de prononcer.

_ Bon je vais me coucher, après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, je crois que j'ai bien mérité quelques heures de sommeil… Bonne nuit Gin'.

_ A toi aussi…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu =D

Bisous bisous

=)


	23. Chapter 23 : Robe de bal

_Hello everybody =)_

_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, mais j'ai un peu galéré pour écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite... C'est vrai, je lui sui rarement mais bon xD'. par contre je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps ce week end, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne sera pas avant une bonne semaine, vu que je pars lundi en Angleterre jusqu'à vendredi^^ Moi qui ne suis pas douée en anglais, ça promet lol_

_Voila, ENJOY =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 :**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva vers 9h, réveillée en sursaut par des cauchemars plutôt réaliste qui ne lui donnait aucune envie de se rendormir quitte à être fatiguée toute la journée. Elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée en rentrant la nuit dernière. Elle fila rapidement sous la douche qui la revigora un peu.

L'eau qui coulait réveilla le blond qui dormait dans la pièce voisine, alors qu'il avait déjà très peu dormi. Il plaça son oreiller sur sa tête en se bouchant les oreilles, avant de se souvenir qu'il pouvait tout simplement jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la porte. Mais bien sur, il ne parvint pas à se rendormir et compris qu'il était parti pour passer la journée dans cet état. Il repoussa la couette au bout de son lit quelques minutes plus tard et avant même qu'il ait pu se lever, il entendit le bec d'une chouette frapper contre sa fenêtre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, celle-ci s'engouffra à l'intérieur et se posa sur son bureau. Il détacha rapidement le parchemin et reconnu immédiatement le sceau des Malfoy. Il s'attendait au pire venant de son père, mais n'en éprouvait aucune crainte…

_Drago, _

_Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille ? Me trahir ! Trahir le Maître, alors qu'il comptait faire de toi l'un des nôtres très prochainement ! Sa colère est terrible, tu le sais très bien, et crois moi tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant si tu te retrouves face à lui ! Si je suis présent, sache que tu te débrouilleras seul, je ne te considère même plus comme un fils ! Tu es la honte de la famille ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces Weasley ! Et je suis certain que ton idiote de mère y est pour quelque chose… Si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait, je m'occuperais d'elle maintenant ! Mais je te rassure, tu la rejoindras bientôt…_

« Des menaces, toujours des menaces… », se dit le blond tout en froissant la lettre de son père. Il sortit de sa chambre pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée, et y jeta le parchemin. Il regarda le feu le consumer peu à peu, faisant disparaître les mots que son père avait griffonnés à la hâte dans sa colère.

« Oh désolée… », entendit-il dans son dos. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que la Griffondor refermait rapidement la porte de sa chambre. A ce qu'il sache, cette pièce ne lui appartenait pas personnellement et la brune n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser pour rien face à lui. En se relevant, il comprit ce qui l'avait probablement gêné. Après avoir lu la lettre de son père, il était sortit de sa chambre sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Autrement dis, la Griffondor était tombé sur lui, alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer, qu'il était fatigué, décoiffé, assis devant la cheminée en train de regarder brûler un parchemin… « Pathétique pour un Malfoy... », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. N'ayant toute fois aucune envie que la jeune fille ne décide à nouveau de sortir, il remonta dans sa chambre où il s'y enferma, et partit prendre une douche maintenant que la salle de bain était libérée.

* * *

« Salut Gin' ! Toi non plus tu n'arrivais plus à dormir ce matin je suppose…, dit la brune en arrivant dans la Grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

_ J'ai fait pas mal de cauchemars cette nuit, ils ont fini par cesser, mais les filles du dortoir m'ont réveillé ce matin et bien sur c'était trop leur demander que de baisser d'un ton…

_ Désolée pour toi. J'aurais du te proposer de venir dormir dans ma chambre tu aurais dormi plus longtemps…

_ Je doute que Mcgonagall aurait apprécié.

_ Avec ce que vous avez fait cette nuit, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aurait puni. »

Le rouquine haussa les épaules et but rapidement son bol de chocolat chaud, avant de demander à Hermione :

« Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu viendras avec moi voir comment vont Harry et Neville à l'infirmerie ? Ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à se réveiller.

_ On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, un fruit me suffira pour ce matin, je me rattraperais à midi. »

En sortant de la Grande salle, elles croisèrent le chemin de Blaise et Malfoy. Le premier fit un clin d'œil discret à Ginny qui le lui rendit. Le second se contenta de fixer Hermione bizarrement sans tourner la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, ce qui eu le dont de faire rougir la Griffondor jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son amie ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ?

_ Rien, pourquoi ?, mentit-elle en s'empourprant encore plus si c'était possible.

_ Tu ne me la feras pas à moi ! Tu es devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate quand Malfoy t'a regardé ! Il se passe quoi exactement entre vous ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il s'était retrouvé avec toi dans les cachots de son Manoir, alors que tu étais la seule personne visée au départ… Et il y a autre chose, en cherchant des indices pour te retrouver, je suis tombée à nouveau sur son écharpe dans ton armoire…

_ Très bien, je vois que je n'y échapperais pas…

_ T'as tout compris, dit la rouquine avec un léger sourire.

_ Bon, tu te souviens que je t'avais expliqué qu'on ne se disputait plus autant qu'avant-hier matin…

_ Oui, très bien.

_ On est même devenu presque amis si je puis dire. Il n'est plus aussi désagréable qu'avant, il a changé de comportement. Il m'a consolé quand je pleurais à cause de mes parents, il m'a porté jusqu'à ma chambre un soir où je me suis endormie sur le fauteuil de notre salle commune, il m'a même accompagné à la bibliothèque la semaine dernière pour que je ne me retrouve pas seule. Et hier il a tenté de venir me chercher avant que son père ne me fasse du mal…

_ Ouah… fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva à répondre dans un premier temps, avant d'enchaîner : Mordu de toi le Serpentard !

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi Gin' !

_ Mouais… Et il s'est passé quoi quand il a essayé de te sauver ? Parce que vu comment on vous a retrouvé, il n'a pas du réussir à vous sorti de là…

_ Il a essayé, on a presque réussi à sortir du Manoir, mais son père nous attendait à la sortie, il savait que Dra…, Malfoy, se reprit-elle rapidement, m'avait sorti des cachots. Il a chargé Bellatrix de nous y ré-enfermer tous les deux. Comme on n'était pas vraiment motivés à bouger, elle nous a lancé l'Imperium. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais y résister, mais au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre toutes mes forces… Enfin bref, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé avec moi.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as repoussé mon frère hier soir… Et moi qui étais persuadée qu'il te plaisait au fond. Je n'ai pas été très perspicace cette fois…

_ Ah il te l'a dit…, constata-t-elle un peu gênée de ne pas avoir pu en parler avant avec elle.

_ Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire la morale, tu sors avec qui tu veux, même si ça doit être Malfoy, je finirais bien par m'y faire je suppose, soupira la rouquine.

_ Comme si j'allais sortir avec Malfoy ! Tu dérailles complètement Ginny là !

_ Pas tant que ça à en voir la couleur de tes joues, et la façon dont il t'a regardé ce matin !

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, répondit-elle avec un peu moins d'entrain toute fois. Maintenant dépêches-toi, Harry et Neville doivent être réveillés cette fois-ci !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, table des Serpentards…

« Dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi ces dernières semaines avec Granger ? T'es vraiment bizard ces jours-ci. D'abord tu me lâches pour jouer les nounous avec elle, maintenant tu prends le risque de te discréditer auprès de ton père simplement pour la sauver ?

_ Blaise, lâche-moi tu veux ?!, dit le blond qui commençait à bouillir intérieurement.

_ Et toi qui osait m'engeuler pour sortir avec une Griffondor, je crois que tu es tombé au même niveau que moi là, voir même en dessous, rigola le brun. Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui fait craquer un Malfoy, on aura tout vu…

_ La ferme…

_ Comme tu veux, mais je te connais, et tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire le contraire…

* * *

Le samedi suivant arriva, journée qui annonçait une journée à Pré-au-lard pour les élèves qui le souhaitaient. Le directeur avait fait un discours la veille au soir en expliquant que les Préfets avaient décidé d'organiser une sorte de bal masqué. Les filles devaient se vêtir de blanc et porter un masque noir, et les garçons serait vêtu à l'inverse (vêtement noir, masque blanc). Les élèves étaient plutôt enthousiaste à cette idée et l'avait aussitôt acceptée. Seule Hermione avait été étonnée. Elle n'avait pourtant pas écrit ça sur le papier qu'elle avait donné à Drago. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller lui demander en face. Aussi ferait-elle avec.

« Ginny, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, alors à quoi bon sortir acheter une robe ?

_ Parce que ça te ferais du bien de t'aérer un peu les neurones ! Depuis une semaine, chaque fois que je cherche après toi, je te retrouve dans la bibliothèque en train de travailler. Si je trouve cet idiot de Serpentard je te jure qu'il aura à faire à moi !

_ Aucun rapport avec lui Ginny, c'est juste que j'ai… des devoirs à rattraper, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Tu feras ça demain ! Aller s'il te plait viens avec moi, implora la rouquine. Tu sais quoi ? Je m'occuperais de toi, et le jour du bal tu seras la plus jolie, Malfoy sera obligé de te regarder et crois moi, il en bavera !

_ Comme s'il allait me regarder… soupira la jeune fille en oubliant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisais quelque chose, se rattrapa-t-elle.

_ Bien sur. En attendant tu ranges tout ça et tu m'accompagnes !

_ Très bien, répondit-elle vaincue.

Elle fourra rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et remonta en compagnie de Ginny dans la tour Ouest tout en discutant. Elle fut soulagée de voir que son homologue n'était pas là, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie. Les deux jeunes filles montèrent rapidement, et la brune déposa son sac sur sa chaise de bureau.

« N'oublie pas de retirer ta robe de sorcière !, déclara la rousse.

_ Très bien, dit-elle en la retirant rapidement. On peut y aller maintenant ?

_ Oui, c'est parti !

_ Gin' je veux bien t'accompagner si tu me promets d'arrêter de parler de lui à tout bout de champs !

_ Très bien je me tais ! fit-elle en faisant semblant de fermer sa bouche à clé comme le fond les enfants lorsqu'on leur dit de se taire. »

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles se baladèrent pendant plusieurs heures, à la recherche de LA robe qui allait faire la différence. Ginny en avait essayé plusieurs mais aucune ne lui plaisais réellement.

« Tiens regardes celle-ci ! Elle est plutôt jolie », dit la rouquine en pénétrant dans le magasin où elle avait aperçu la robe en vitrine. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, la brune fit le tour du magasin et finit par tomber sur une robe bustier blanche dotée d'une ceinture noire, arrivant au niveau du genou, assez simple mais qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle finit par la décrocher et parti l'essayer. Une fois habillée, elle interpella Ginny qui l'attendait devant la cabine, ayant finalement reposée la robe qu'elle avait vue au départ.

« Waouh, superbe !, lui répondit la rouquine.

_ Tu trouves ? Elle est assez simple quand même.

_ Peut-être, mais je te promets qu'elle te va à ravir. Si tu laisses tes cheveux bouclés retomber sur tes épaules, ça sera parfait Mione ! Et Malfoy…

_ Ca suffit, tu as promis !, la coupa-t-elle. De toute manière si je la prends ce n'est certainement pas pour qu'il me remarque. Elle me plait c'est tout.

_ Très bien, n'empêche qu'elle te va très bien !

_ Merci Ginny…

_ Aller dépêche-toi de te changer maintenant, parce que moi je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la robe parfaite…

_ T'inquiète tu trouveras, et puis tu seras toujours jolie aux yeux de Blaise !

Dès que les deux filles eurent trouvé leur bonheur, elles achetèrent rapidement deux masques noirs simples dans le but de les décorer elles-mêmes car elles ne voulaient pas posséder l'identique de celui d'une autre fille. Sitôt leurs achats faits, elles rentrèrent rapidement au château.


	24. Chapter 24 : Un cavalier pour le bal

_Heii =)_

_Voila un nouveau chapitre, je devais le poster un peu plus tard mais je me suis dit que je pouvais le faire maintenant étant donné que je n'aurais pas mon ordi pendant une semaine^^ _

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review a la fin pour me dire que que vous en pensez =)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

« Eh Hermione, attends-moi !

_ James…, soupira la jeune fille qui avait pourtant essayé de lui échapper depuis deux jours, mais apparemment sans succès.

_ Dis-moi, je voulais te demander quelque chose… Est-ce que tu voudrais m'accompagner…, commença-t-il.

_ Oh, excuse-moi, Ginny m'attend, le coupa-t-elle, tu me diras ça toute à l'heure ! A plus », dit-elle avant de se sauver rapidement, ne voulant surtout pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui demander.

« Ginny ! Tu me sauves la vie ! En même temps tu me dois bien ça, après tout c'est de ta faute que James que suit partout et veut m'inviter au bal…

_ Arrête je suis sur qu'il n'est pas si mal que ça. Et puis il rendra Malfoy jaloux, c'est le principal !

_ Je ne veux pas jouer avec lui Gin'… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse pour l'éviter pendant le bal ?

_ Tu peux toujours lui dire qu'il ne faut pas y aller accompagner puisque c'est un bal masqué…

_ Bonne idée ! Je l'ai déjà laissé en plan trois fois, il va falloir que je finisse par lui répondre, grimaça-t-elle. Bon on va manger ? J'ai à peine grignoté ce matin, je n'ai pas entendu le réveil et je me suis levée en retard… Heureusement que j'ai entendu Malfoy claqué la porte un peu fort dix minutes avant les cours sinon je dormais encore…

_ Très bien, on y va alors.

_ Au fait, j'avais oublié de te demander des explications, quand vous êtes venus me chercher l'autre nuit, au Manoir des Malfoy, Harry avait frappé Blaise ?

_ Ah oui, rigola la rouquine. En fait je croyais que j'étais seule avec Blaise avant d'entrer dans la Salle-sur-demande où on s'était donné rendez-vous. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau moyen de surveiller les personnes qui désiraient entrer dans la pièce : Ils pouvaient voir à travers les murs afin de déplacer l'entrer de la salle si un prof ou Rusard se pointait. Bref, il m'ont vu avec Blaise.

_ Et alors ? Ils savent que tu es avec.

_ Oui, sauf que là on s'embrassait, enfin comme si on était seuls. Ca n'allait pas bien loin, mais ça a énervé Harry et Ron. Et quand j'ai eu le dos tourné au Manoir, Harry a mis une droite à Blaise parce qu'il venait de mettre une main dans la poche arrière de mon jean…, termina la rouquine en ayant baissé d'un ton lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde débarquait à table. Heureusement je l'ai empêché de se venger sinon je crois qu'Harry serait resté à l'infirmerie pendant un peu plus de temps. Mais Blaise avait un sacré cocard…

_ Ah, c'est donc bien un cocard que j'avais vu… Harry ne l'a pas raté !

_ Je sais bien, et je lui ai dit que s'il s'avisait de recommencer, je ne serais pas là pour empêcher Blaise de le défigurer.

_ Il finira bien par s'y faire. Il tient à toi c'est tout. Ah voila le courrier, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les chouettes envahirent la pièce. L'une d'entre elle lui déposa la gazette du sorcier, une autre, une enveloppe blanche sans expéditeur apparent, et enfin la dernière était une des chouette du collège qui tenait un petit morceau de parchemin.

_ C'est quoi ça ?, lui demanda la rouquine en voyant son amie ouvrir l'enveloppe blanche.

_ Aucune idée, attend je vais savoir ça tout de suite, dit-elle avant d'ajouter à la fin de sa lecture : Par le caleçon de Merlin, ça commence quand même à être flippant… Regardes !, ordonna-t-elle à la rousse en lui tendant le parchemin. Et ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais abstenue de nous présenter officiellement !

_Hermione,_

_Comme toute à l'heure tu étais pressée, je n'ai pas voulu te retenir. J'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière au bal ce week-end. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu acceptes. Je t'attendrais à l'entrée à 20h, dès que la soirée commencera._

_James._

_ Eh bah, il lâche pas l'affaire celui-là, tu as vraiment l'air de lui plaire dis-moi !

_ Je sais, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, moi ?

_ Tu fais comme on a dit, tu lui expliques que l'on n'y va pas accompagner, et s'il insiste tu le rassures en lui disant que tu lui réserve plusieurs danses.

_ Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envi de danser avec lui…, soupira la brune.

_ Tien au fait tu as oublié ça ! dit la rousse en lui tendant le morceau de parchemin.

_ Ah oui », dit-elle en le dépliant. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle semblait de plus en plus dépitée. « C'est Mcgonagall, elle veut que j'ouvre ce fichu bal avec Malfoy ! dit-elle lorsqu'elle eu finit de lire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il existe cette fichue tradition ?!

_ Pour ça, je ne peux pas te répondre, désolée… Excuse-moi, mais je dois te laisser, dit-elle soudainement.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ J'ai rendez-vous avec Blaise… On est mercredi, on n'a pas cours de l'après-midi et je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermer dans ma chambre où à la bibliothèque. On se retrouve pour l'entrainement de Quidditch toute à l'heure ? Harry viendra nous voir, mais il m'a demandé de me charger de l'équipe aujourd'hui comme il ne pourra pas monter sur un balai.

_ Si tu veux, c'est à quelle heure ?

_ 15h.

_ D'accord, je t'y retrouverais alors. »

Peu après le départ de Ginny, Hermione vit Blaise se lever et partir dans la même direction qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle scruta à nouveau la table des Serpentards, elle vit que Malfoy se retrouvait seul, comme elle, et lisait une lettre identique à celle qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de son professeur de métamorphose. A la fin de sa lecture, le blond la chiffonna dans sa main droite et la repoussa. La jeune fille se senti blessée à l'idée de provoquer un sentiment de dégout à celui qui l'avait pourtant embrassé trois jours auparavant. N'ayant plus faim, elle décida de rédiger une réponse à l'adresse de son prétendant. Elle sortit une plume et un morceau de parchemin de son sac, et réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre à James. A la fin de sa missive, elle se dit qu'il serait vraiment ridicule d'envoyer une chouette deux tables plus loin, aussi ensorcela-t-elle le parchemin qui vola rapidement vers son destinataire. Avant qu'il ne puisse la voir, elle se hâta de quitter la Grande salle et se dirigea comme tous les mercredi après-midi vers la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps à la table des Serpentards, le blond regardait le Serdaigle à qui Hermione venait d'écrire quelque chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui faisait autant sourire le jeune homme à quelque pas de lui, alors qu'il dépliait son parchemin. Sans même finir son assiette, il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, car il savait que s'il restait, Lawson aurait fini avec son poing dans la figure sans même comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Qu'une Gryffondor, née moldue ne veuille pas de lui, il avait déjà du mal à le tolérer, mais que tout le monde soit au courant, c'était carrément intolérable. Malgré l'énervement qu'avait provoqué chez lui la lecture de la lettre qui l'obligeait à ouvrir le bal avec son homologue féminine, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait tout de même en profiter quelques minutes. Il se doutait qu'elle viendrait avec Ron, aussi décida-t-il de choisir lui aussi une cavalière. Son choix était presque illimité. S'il ne comptait pas les filles qui avaient déjà un petit-ami, toutes les autres seraient ravies de l'accompagner. Sur le chemin menant à la tour Ouest, il repéra plusieurs groupes de filles, gloussant sur son passage. Il fini par tomber sur un troisième, constitué de plusieurs filles de Serpentard. Evidemment il devrait choisir l'une d'entre elle s'il ne voulait pas nuire à sa réputation. S'approchant du groupe, il se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elle, plutôt jolie qu'il avait remarquée quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Daphné, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-il lorsque son prénom lui revint en tête.

_ Euh oui…, sourit niaisement la jeune fille, heureuse d'avoir été remarquée par le Prince des Serpentard.

_ C'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui !, lui dit-il, charmeur. Tu m'accompagnerais au bal d'halloween ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle avec ce même air stupide sur le visage. Bien sur !

_ Alors a samedi, termina-t-il avant de partir.

A peine eu-t-il tourné le dos, qu'il entendit la bande de fille glousser comme des idiotes derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en pensant que la beauté n'allait décidément que rarement avec un minimum de tenue et de l'intelligence. « Sauf chez Hermione peut-être…, pensa-t-il. Un Malfoy obsédé par une née Moldu, on aura tout vu…, ajouta-t-il tout de même rapidement pour lui-même. Bon sang si au moins je pouvais la mettre dans mon lit une soirée ça passerait sûrement… Enfin j'aimerais bien. »

* * *

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement, les élèves se montrant encore plus inattentif que d'ordinaire pendant les cours. Vers 18h, les couloirs commencèrent à se vider de la population féminine de Poudlard qui partait se préparer. Hermione et Ginny avaient décidé de se préparer ensemble dans la chambre de la première où elles seraient plus tranquilles.

« Ginny tu n'as pas vu ma baguette ? Je ne sais pas où je l'ai posée toute à l'heure et j'en ai besoin pour lisser mes cheveux, dit la brune en sortant de la salle de bain vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain. Ginny ? », demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'elle était seule dans la pièce.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, mais fut vite arrêtée dans son élan en voyant que trois personnes avaient le regard fixé sur elle. Ginny fit pivoter Blaise sur lui-même, empêchant le jeune homme de détailler sa meilleure amie très peu vêtue. Se tournant vers Malfoy, elle vit que celui-ci la fixait plutôt bêtement.

« Malfoy ferme la bouche, t'as vraiment l'air con », dit Blaise avant qu'elle ait pu lui dire elle-même.

Vexé, le blond ferma la bouche et se leva rapidement du canapé pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait même plus à sortir des répliques cinglantes comme lui seul en avait le secret. Il y a quelques temps encore, il aurait simplement répondu en cassant celui qui lui avait fait la réflexion, et aurait dénigré la jeune fille. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, il ne se serait tout simplement rien passé, puisqu'il ne l'aurait même pas regardée. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait le perturber…

« Désolée, je voulais juste te demander si tu n'avais pas vu ma baguette Gin'.

_ Si, elle est là, tu as du la poser en rentrant toute à l'heure, dit la rouquine en la lui tendant. Bien, Blaise, à toute à l'heure, nous on a va se préparer, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de remonter s'enfermer dans la chambre à la suite de son amie.

_ Bon, je vais me lisser les cheveux maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma baguette.

_ Attend, on avait dit que tu devrais les laisser onduler, je t'assure que ça serait magnifique !

_ Pourquoi pas, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

_ T'inquiète moi je sais, la rassura la rousse en la faisant assoir ». Maintenant ne bouge plus ! ordonna-t-elle.

Après avoir jeté plusieurs sorts sur sa chevelure, Ginny la poussa à se regarder dans le miroir, et la brune du admettre que ça n'était pas si mal que ça, et même qu'elle appréciait beaucoup.

« Merci Gin' t'es génial, s'exclama-t-elle. Maintenant la robe. Toi aussi enfile-là ! »

Pendant encore presque une heure, les deux filles se préparèrent avec soin, maquillage, coiffure, vêtement, accessoires, tout devait être parfait. A 19h50, elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes, quand elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper au portrait de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef…

* * *

_Alors ??_

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	25. Chapter 25 : Jalousie

_Coucou les gens =)_

_Voila le 25eme chapitre de cette fic. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite, j'ai des devoirs qui tombent, mes oraux blancs de français, etc... Donc là, plus trop le temps d'aller sur l'ordi si je veux pas repiquer... =/ Mais de toute façon je promet de la finir ;)_

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

A 19h50, elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes, quand elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper au portrait de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef…

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, mais vit que Malfoy atteignait déjà la porte.

« Euh… Salut, dit une voix hésitante, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à tomber sur le Serpentard.

_ Ici c'est réservé au Préfets-en-chef, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, râla le blond comprenant que le jeune homme venait voir son homologue féminine.

_ Ca va Malfoy, c'est moi qui lui ait dit de venir, dit-elle avant d'ajouter à l'intention du second : entre James ».

A l'entente de ce prénom, Ginny sortit rapidement de la chambre dans le but d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa silencieuse pendant quelques minutes : le jeune homme était en costume noir, son masque blanc était attaché sur le dessus de sa tête et il tendait une rose blanche à Hermione, destinée à être fixée dans sa chevelure.

« Hermione, viens me voir une minute s'il te plait, exigea la rouquine afin d'avoir des explications ».

« Bien, tu m'expliques s'il te plait ?, demanda-t-elle une fois que la porte se fut fermée derrière elles.

_ Rien, j'ai juste fini par me dire que James n'étais pas si mal que ça, commença la brune.

_ Attends, je ne comprends pas, tu lui as redemandé après lui avoir répondu que tu ne viendrais pas avec lui ?

_ Non, je n'ai tout simplement pas dit non… Je lui ai répondu que j'irais avec lui. Tu sais, je suis persuadée que si je n'avais pas embrassé Malfoy, j'aurais accepté de sortir avec James plutôt…

_ Peut-être mais en l'occurrence tu l'as embrassé, et c'est flagrant que James t'agasse !

_ Bon d'accord, il est peut-être un peu lourd, mais j'ai juste accepté de l'accompagner au bal, je ne lui ai pas promis de l'épouser !

_ Au moins, il rendra Malfoy complètement dingue, puisqu'il sera avec toi toute la soirée.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi. On y va maintenant sinon on va être en retard ! », dit-elle sans laisser le temps de répondre à son amie, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait vers la salle commune.

Alors qu'elle cherchait James du regard, elle remarqua qu'il se tenait debout à l'entrée comme s'il cherchait une bonne raison de rester ici, alors que le Serpentard le fixait d'un regard assassin. La jeune fille le remarqua rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était possible que Ginny ait raison et que Drago soit jaloux.

« James, on y va ?

_ Oui bien sur, répondit le jeune homme soulagé de quitter enfin le champ de vision du blond. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle accepta en s'y forçant intérieurement.

_ A toute à l'heure Malfoy, évite d'être en retard !

_ Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard Granger, lui répondit-il sèchement.

_ Très bien, alors tu as 5 minutes pour te changer, te coiffer, et descendre me retrouver à la porte de la Grande salle pour débuter la soirée ! Et le bal c'est à la fin du repas. », termina-t-elle avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce accompagnée de son cavalier.

Dès qu'elle eu disparut, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de frapper violement le mur près de lui, se croyant seul dans la pièce.

« J'en étais sure… murmura Ginny pour elle-même, avant de dire plus fort : Jaloux Malfoy ?

Le blond se retourna d'un bond, gênée d'avoir été vu dans un moment de faiblesse et surtout par une amie proche d'Hermione.

_ La ferme Weasley tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Je crois au contraire que j'en sais assez, et que tu viens de me prouver que j'ai totalement raison, vous êtes quand même vraiment borné tous les deux !

_ Mêle-toi un peu de ce qui te regarde ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Blaise hun ?!

_ D'abord je crois que je vais te filer un coup de main, malgré ton humeur exécrable, répondit Ginny pas vexée le moins du monde des remarques du Serpentard.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis de me foutre la paix ?!, s'emporta le blond.

_ Je comprends surtout que tu es pire qu'une tête de mule, tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, tu es égoïste, imbu de toi-même, menteur, mais surtout que tu es jaloux parce que pour la première fois de ta vie tu t'attaches vraiment à une fille !!, répliqua Ginny assez fort pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

_ T'en as d'autre des conneries comme ça où ça te viens naturellement chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche ?! »

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, la rouquine passa rapidement devant lui et entra dans sa chambre, avant de se diriger vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit pour y chercher un costume.

« Je rêve ! Sort de là immédiatement avant que je ne m'énerve réellement Weasley ! Copine de Blaise où pas, ne vas pas trop loin sinon tu vas vite le regretter !

_ Enfile ça ! lui dit-elle en continuant d'ignorer ses menaces et sa colère. Et cette cravate blanche aussi, ça te différencieras des autres qui n'ont mis que du noir. On dira que c'est pour montrer que tu es Préfet-en-chef.

_ A quoi tu joues par Merlin ?! Je sais encore m'habiller !

_ Mais tu n'as plus que très peu de temps pour le faire, alors active si tu veux vraiment être à l'heure comme tu t'en es vanté toute à l'heure ! »

Cette fois le blond s'exécuta, alors que la Griffondor avait tourné les talons pour ne pas le regarder se changer. Elle voulut quand même lui poser une question…

« Malfoy, on peut savoir pourquoi tu ne t'étais pas changé avant ? Tu croyais pouvoir être dispensé d'aller au bal ?

_ J'en sais rien, j'ai invité une idiote à m'accompagner et finalement je préfèrerais rester enfermée. Pourquoi Her… Granger va-t-elle au bal avec cet idiot ? Je croyais qu'elle en pinçait pour ton frère ?

_ Non, elle a refusé de sortit avec lui. Et elle accompagne James parce qu'il a eu le courage de l'inviter, lui, dit-elle comme si elle lui faisait un reproche. »

Dès qu'il fut habillé, le blond passa à la salle de bain pour humidifier ses cheveux et les laisser libres de leurs mouvements. Il rejoignit rapidement la rouquine dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi tu veux que j'aille à ce fichu bal ? J'aurais très bien pu me faire passer pour malade, après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer pour toi ?!

_ Je te répondrais en marchant, avance, tu n'as presque plus de temps !, le morigéna-t-elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit tout de même par répondre : Hermione et toi vous êtes aveugle. C'est flagrant qu'elle te plait, surtout vu l'état de ta main maintenant… », commença-t-elle alors que le blond commençait à ressentir la douleur suite au coup qu'il avait donné dans la porte. Sans un mot, la jeune fille lui attrapa la main et entreprit de la guérir. Le Serpentard se laissa faire, voulant entendre la suite de ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de James…

_ C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?!

_ Sert toi de ta tête Malfoy pour une fois ! Hermione n'est pas du genre à embrasser sans raison… »

A la fin de sa phrase, ils débouchèrent devant la porte de la Grande salle. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés et faisait pas mal de bruit, Malfoy n'eu donc pas l'occasion de demander à la rouquine des explications sur sa dernière phrase. Celle-ci s'éclipsa rapidement dans le but d'aller rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait un peu plus loin, une rose blanche à la main. Dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui, il l'accrocha dans la barrette qui maintenait l'une de ses mèches qu'elle avait fait onduler en place. Elle lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que finalement Malfoy n'es pas un cas aussi désespéré que je le croyais.

_ Et d'où te viens cette illumination ? dit Blaise en entrant dans son jeu.

_ Je crois que ton cher ami est amoureux… dit-elle mystérieusement.

_ Je sais, répondit simplement le brun.

La jeune fille le regarda étonnée, et l'interrogea du regard.

« Ginny, je suis quand même son meilleur ami, et malgré le masque qu'il essaie de porter en permanence, je le connais par cœur.

_ Tu ne sais pas qui est la fille par contre je suppose ? s'enquit la rouquine voulant tout de même lui apprendre quelque chose.

_ Etant donné la manière dont il regardait ton frère ces derniers jours, et comment il fusille du regard Lawson, je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'Hermione.

_ Exactement…

_ Un Malfoy qui tombe sous le charme d'une née moldue, je n'aurais jamais crut voir ça dans ma vie. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus sous l'influence permanente de son père, il a toujours détesté les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Il faut bien un début à tout je suppose… »

Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter, Harry et Ron s'approchèrent du couple, et signalèrent leur présence en toussotant légèrement, ce qui eu le dont de faire sursauter Ginny qui croyait au retour de leur horrible professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal de cinquième année, Ombrage.

« Salut, Gin', Zabini… commença le brun.

_ Salut Harry ! Vous n'avez pas de cavalières tous les deux ?, répondit Ginny.

_ Si, mais on voulait d'abord s'excuser… Voila, on a peut-être un peu exagéré…, commença son frère.

_ Un peu ?!, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la rouquine.

_ Bon d'accord, un peu beaucoup, et Zabini, désolé pour le coquard…, ajouta Harry à l'intention du Serpentard.

_ Ca va, dit simplement Blaise.

_ Mais on te prévient quand même, fait du mal à Ginny, et ce n'est pas un simple coquard que tu auras…

_ Ron, je croyais que c'était pour faire la paix que vous étiez venus tous les deux, vous n'allez pas recommencer ?!

_ T'inquiète Gin', on arrête, on le prévenait simplement. Passez une bonne soirée, dit-il avant de partir retrouver Lisa et Lavande qui les attendait tous les deux.

* * *

Alors ?? Une tite review ??

Bisous bisous

=)


	26. Chapter 26 : Bal masqué

_Hello =)_

_Bon, oral blanc finit et résultat : 13 =) DS également passés donc du temps pour écrire un new chap =D Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'essairais de poster un autre chap dans la semaine si j'ai le temps vu que je suis en grand week end =D_

_Aller, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

Alors qu'il perdait la rouquine de vue, Drago se fit violement agressé, du moins c'est ce qu'il ressenti, par la fille qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'inviter.

« Drago, je te cherchais ! Où tu étais ?, s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant presque au cou, tellement elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui ait posé un lapin. Met vite ton masque, je te rappelle que c'est un bal masqué !

_ Je me préparais Daphné », répondit-il énervé de son côté pour justement ne pas lui en avoir posé un justement de lapin. Il écouta tout de même son conseil et sorti le masque blanc tout simple qu'il avait au fond de sa poche.

A huit heures précises, les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mcgonagall.

« Chers élèves, commença le directeur, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire taire, vos deux Préfets-en-chef se sont donnés du mal pour organiser cette soirée, aussi j'espère que vous saurez en profiter et apprécier ces quelques heures de tranquillité avant de retourner dans vos familles pour la plupart la semaine prochaine. Des tables ont été disposées dans toute la pièce, et vous êtes libres de vous mélanger comme vous le souhaiterez. Après le repas, la soirée dansante durera jusqu'à 11h pour les élèves jusqu'à la 3eme année, minuit pour ceux jusqu'à la 5eme année, et pour les autres, il vous faudra vous couchez au plus tard à une heure du matin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! », termina-t-il avant de les laisser entrer et découvrir la décoration de la pièce.

Les murs étaient recouverts de chaînes, des citrouilles voletaient un peu par tout, ce qui créait une ambiance calme et pas trop lumineuse. Les fantômes du château semblaient également apprécier cette ambiance, car ils étaient presque tous présent, même le Baron Sanglant. En entrant dans la pièce, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer tout ça. James la tenait toujours par la main et paraissait être du même avis qu'elle quand à la décoration.

Les élèves se dirigèrent rapidement vers les différents coins de la salle. Hermione retrouva sa meilleure amie grâce à sa chevelure rousse, car avec son masque qui cachait presque tout son visage, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

« Hermione, c'est vraiment superbe ici, vous avez fait du bon boulot Malfoy et toi !

_ A vrai dire, il a fait ça tout seul, je n'étais même pas au courant. J'avais noté quelques idées sur une feuille que je lui avais donnée, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ça.

_ Eh bien, il a de bonne idée parfois. Regarde, il y a même du Whisky-pur-Feu et de la Bière-au-beurre pour les personnes qui ont déjà 17ans. Dit moi, tu es ma meilleure amie n'est-ce pas ?, questionna la rouquine ce qui surprit notre Préfète-en-chef.

_ Bien sur, mais pourquoi cette question ?

_ Tu me laisseras boire un peu dans ton verre dit ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais beaucoup plus jeune, j'aurais 17ans dans quelques mois…

_ Bah tiens !, se moqua gentiment la brune. Pourquoi tu ne bois pas dans le verre de Blaise ? De toute manière tout le monde sera bientôt au courant si ce n'est pas encore fait…

_ Oui, tout le monde où presque est au courant, on a décidé de s'afficher sans prendre en compte les vagues que ça allait provoquer. Le problème c'est nos parents. Je vois mal mon père accepter que je sorte avec un Zabini et les parents de Blaise qu'il sorte avec moi... Mais bon, on a décidé d'oublier tous nos problème ce soir !, termina la rouquine en souriant. Et si je ne peux pas boire dans son verre, c'est parce qu'il joue au plus malin... Il est plus vieux alors me charrie sur mon âge.

_ Ca va, ne me fait pas ses petits yeux tristes, je te laisserais boire dans mon verre, de toute manière je n'ai pas l'intention de boire beaucoup.

_ Merci Mione ! Au fait, superbe ton masque, avec la robe, je crois vraiment que tu es la plus jolie de la soirée !

_ Merci Gin', mais tu exagère un peu…

_ Pas du tout, et crois-moi tu fais de l'effet ce soir… ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement.

_ Si tu le dis…

_ Hermione ? les interrompit James en déposant sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna et fit en sorte de se débarrasser de cette main qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu viens, on va manger ?

_ Oh, euh… Oui, on y va. Gin' ? Vous nous rejoignez, dit-elle presque en la suppliant du regard. Voyant la détresse de son amie, la rouquine répondit :

_ Je viens avec toi maintenant, Blaise nous retrouvera bien.

_ Blaise Zabini ? demanda James plutôt étonné.

_ Oui. Il y a un problème ? lui demanda Ginny un peu sèchement.

_ C'est un Serpentard. On ne va quand même pas manger à la même table que lui ?

_ Si. Je sors même avec lui, ça te pose un problème ?

_ Eh bien euh… Non, aucun, répondit-il en grommelant dans sa barbe, mais ne voulant pas subir la colère que montrait la Griffondor après sa réflexion.

De l'autre côté de la salle, le blond rageait intérieurement. Même s'il avait à peine vu la Préfète lorsqu'elle était descendue –il était plutôt occupé à fusiller du regard Lawson qui l'accompagnait– il savait que c'était elle derrière ce masque noir décoré de perles et de plumes. De plus, d'après ce qu'avait dit Ginny lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui faire mettre une cravate blanche, les Préfets-en-chef avaient un point commun. Ce devait donc être la ceinture noire que la jeune fille portait qui la distinguait. Daphné ne l'avait pas quitté, et semblait s'ennuyer un peu. Mais jamais elle n'aurait quitté la compagnie du Prince des Serpentards, aussi ennuyant soit-il. Elle se contenta de manger, en attendant avec impatience l'ouverture du bal, auquel elle serait bien sur au bras de son cavalier, ce qui ferait baver plus d'une fille à Poudlard.

Après le dîner, une bonne heure et demi plus tard, le directeur se leva de son siège et frappa dans ses mains afin de faire disparaitre tout ce qui était sur les tables. Le silence se fit et les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous apprécié ce repas, maintenant que les ventres sont remplis, je vais demander à nos deux Préfets-en-chef de bien vouloir ouvrir le bal. Vous pourrez bien évidement les rejoindre sur la piste dès que vous le souhaiterez. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et n'oubliez pas les heures de couvre-feu que je vous ai donné en début de soirée. Mr Rusard sera là pour veiller aux petits malins qui essayeront de trainer un peu plus que prévu. Si vous souhaitez que vos Préfet-en-chef organisent encore des soirées comme celle-ci, je vous conseille de respecter ces règles, où vous risqueriez de voir ces moments supprimés. Bien, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne soirée ! », dit le directeur avant de se rassoir. La musique démarra et résonna dans toute la pièce.

Avant la fin du discours, le Serpentard s'était levé de sa place, sous le regard surpris mais surtout vexé de sa cavalière qui avait cru pouvoir parader au bras du blond. Il arriva rapidement derrière Hermione, et vit que Ginny lui faisait discrètement un clin d'œil. Il fit comme si il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il sentait son cœur accéléré dans sa poitrine. Jamais un Malfoy n'avait eu peur d'inviter à une fille, car aucune ne se serait permis de refuser son invitation, et mieux, aucune n'en aurait eu envi ! Alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'allait pas le repousser, elle devait ouvrir le bal avec lui. Pourtant le blond ne pouvait empêcher ces questions de se former dans sa tête. Mettant ces appréhensions qui le déstabilisaient de côté, il avança vers la brune toujours caché derrière son masque blanc.

Il posa lentement sa main sur son épaule, ce qui provoqua un léger sursaut chez la Griffondor. Elle se leva de sa chaise pendant que la musique démarrait, et pris la main que lui tendait le Serpentard pour avancer. Une fois au milieu de la piste, il déposa une main sur sa taille sans remarquer quel effet celle-ci avait eu sur la jeune fille. Heureusement pour elle, son masque cachait son visage, et ne permettait pas au blond de voir ses émotions. Au début de la danse, aucun des deux n'osait fixer l'autre. Certains couples commençaient à les rejoindre ce qui leur fit oublier un peu tous les regards posés sur eux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le Serpentard releva son regard et essaya de capter les yeux de la brune. Elle finit par le regarder et ils restèrent ainsi à danser tout en se regardant dans les yeux. A la fin de la danse, aucun des deux ne fit mine de lâcher l'autre mais James finit par s'approcher, afin de pouvoir danser avec se cavalière.

« Malfoy je voudrais récupérer ma cavalière, et je crois que la tienne s'impatiente également. »

Cette interruption avait été comme un réveil pour Hermione, et elle retira rapidement la main de l'épaule de son homologue. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, avant de se retourner et de danser à nouveau, mais avec son cavalier officiel.

Le blond n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et il aurait voulu que leur danse s'éternise. Mais Lawson les avait interrompus et il avait du se retenir de l'envoyer balader. Cette danse lui avait tout de même apporté une énorme satisfaction. Certes, il avait dansé avec la jeune fille, mais il avait surtout vu dans son regard qu'elle aussi avait apprécié. Et étant donné tout le mal qu'elle lui donnait, il avait décidé de la rendre à son tour un peu jalouse. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la table qu'il avait quittée et tendit sa main pour inviter sa cavalière.

Il fut soulager de voir qu'Hermione abandonnait rapidement Lawson pour aller chercher un verre là où se trouvait déjà Ginny.

« Alors c'était comment de danser avec le Prince des Serpentards ?

_ Très bien. Mieux qu'avec James ça s'est sur. J'ai du esquiver trois fois ses tentatives pour m'embrasser. J'ai cru que la musique ne s'arrêterait jamais…

_ On ne peut pas tout avoir, tu as déjà un Malfoy à tes pieds !

_ N'importe quoi ! Regarde avec qui il danse. Ca s'est le genre de fille qui lui faut. Elles l'admirent, se tiennent en retrait par rapport à lui, et elles sont tellement superficielles… Danser avec Drago Malfoy, ça n'aura pas été la meilleure chose que j'aurais fait dans ma vie contrairement à elles.

_ Je suis sur qu'il n'en a rien à faire de cette fille. Et tu es bien plus belle que toute réunies.

_ Tu me dis-ça pour boire dans mon verre je me trompe ?, rigola la brune.

_ Bien sur que non, je le pense, répliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter : Mais maintenant que tu le dis, ce n'est pas de refus !

_ Tiens va, et garde-le, je ne l'ai pris que pour esquiver James… Bon il faut quand même que j'aille aux toilettes, je reviens dans 5minutes !

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

_ Non, ça va aller. Profites-en pour danser avec Blaise !

_ Bonne idée !, répondit la rouquine.

La brune se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce où elle commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Après être sortie des toilettes, elle vérifia son maquillage et posa ses mains encore humides dans son cou pour se rafraichir, avant de ressortir. Elle avait remis son masque et celui-ci l'empêcha de voir la personne qui s'approcha d'elle. Deux bras l'encerclèrent, mais juste avant que les lèvres de cet inconnu ne se pose sur les sienne, elle le gifla du plus fort qu'elle le put et s'écria :

« James, ça suffit ! J'ai accepté de t'accompagner à ce bal, mais cesse d'essayer de m'embrasser ! »

* * *

Alors c'était comment ? Une petite review s'il vous plait... =D

Bisous bisous !

=)


	27. Chapter 27 : Juste dormir

_Coucou =)_

_Un nouveau chapitre, bientôt la fin tout de même je préfère vous prévenir, même s'il me reste encore deux ou trois petite chose à écrire pour que cette fic soit complète =) Encore merci à celles qui me laisse des reviews, c'est toujours quper encourageant et ça donne envi d'écrire la suite =)_

**_Gato : _**_Pourquoi tout le monde a-t-il fait cette supposition ? =O Je ne comprend vraiment pas ! Ca pourrait être bien qu'elle finisse avec James non ? =) Bon d'accord j'arrete avec mes conneries moi =P En tout cas tu vas vite découvrir si tu avais raison, dès le tout début du chapitre =D Bisous ! ;)_

_**Laura** : La voila la suite =P J'espère qu'elle te plaira =) Bisouxxx ! )_

**sarah lectrice de hgdm_ :_**_ Super contente que tu aimes =D. Pour ta supposition, tu le saura en commençant ce chapitre... Mais les lectrices ont souvent raison, je te préviens, car tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait cette supposition^^ J'ai failli changer d'avis quand à la personne en voyant les review et puis finalement j'ai laissé comme tel =) Biisouxx ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

« James, ça suffit ! J'ai accepté de t'accompagner à ce bal, mais cesse d'essayer de m'embrasser ! »

« Ouah… Au moins je suis rassuré sur ce point, se dit le jeune homme à lui-même. Mais tu aurais pu frapper moins fort quand même, ronchonna-t-il.

_ Malfoy ?, s'exclama la brune en croyant reconnaitre sa voix.

_ C'est toujours mieux que Lawson non ?, demanda le blond qui se méprit sur l'exclamation d'Hermione.

_ Bien sur, répliqua-t-elle, avant de se reprendre : Enfin, je ne sais pas, on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?, demanda-t-elle un peu en colère.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la semaine dernière ?

_ Eh bien… C'est différent ! C'est parce que… Parce que… Je croyais qu'on allait mourir !

_ Et ça change quoi ?

_ Ecoute Malfoy, tu t'en fou totalement de moi, alors je vais te simplifier les choses, tu oublies ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine, tu ne me dois strictement rien, on n'en parle à personne et on reprend chacun notre petite vie ! C'est bien ce que tu veux non ? »

Ignorant la question de la jeune fille, il la fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, elle ne le repoussa pas, et indépendamment de sa volonté, elle se rapprocha même de lui afin d'approfondir le baiser. Sa main droite fourragea dans ses cheveux, alors que son autre main se posait dans son dos. De son côté, le jeune homme posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches, déclenchant des frissons chez son homologue féminine. Le blond la poussa alors contre un mur pour être sur de ne pas être aperçus depuis la Grande salle.

Bizarrement, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de la mettre dans son lit comme il le faisait avec toutes ses conquêtes. Il se sentait simplement heureux de pouvoir l'embrasser et la tenir dans ses bras. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place, et il se surprit même à penser qu'il aurait envie de frapper la personne qui oserait approcher la jeune fille de trop près.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande salle :

« Harry, tu n'as pas vu Hermione ? Elle m'a dit il y a une demi-heure qu'elle arrivait d'ici cinq minutes ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il s'est encore passé quelque chose ?

_ Non, pas dans l'enceinte du château. Elle est peut-être simplement partie se coucher, qui sait !

_ Elle me l'aurait dit quand même !

_ A moins qu'elle ne soit entrée au moment où tu dansais avec Blaise… Elle n'aura pas voulu vous interrompre pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, et elle est montée se coucher !

_ Peut-être, mais je préfère aller vérifier ! Surtout qu'Hermione est Préfète-en-chef et qu'elle est censée surveiller les élèves.

_ Très bien, allons-y », soupira le brun résigné. Il alla s'expliquer auprès de sa cavalière et petite amie, et suivit la rouquine qui sortait de la salle.

A peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas que Ginny reconnut la voix d'un certain Serpentard.

« Je propose de retourner dans la Grande salle avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de notre absence…

_ Bonne idée, répondit une voix féminine que Ginny reconnut comme celle de sa meilleure amie. Ainsi, quand la rouquine se faisait du souci pour elle, elle était tout simplement avec Malfoy ! Avant qu'Harry n'ait reconnu la voix, elle le tira par la manche et le força à avancer dans la direction opposée au couple.

« Mais enfin Gin' ! Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? La salle des Préfets est dans l'autre sens !

_ Oui, mais je crois avoir entendu du bruit par ici, c'est peut-être elle !

Harry préféra se taire et la suivre, il la trouvait étrange, mais ne dit rien.

« Par Merlin, on a eu chaud…, soupira la brune toujours dans les bras du Serpentard.

_ C'est vrai, heureusement que Weasley était là, sinon on aurait du jeter un sort d'oubliettes sur Potter !

_ Bon ça ne sert a rien de continuer à parler pour rien, retournons plutôt dans la Grande salle. Il est bientôt 11h et je suppose qu'on devra raccompagner les plus jeunes dans leur dortoir.

Sur ces mots, elle s'esquiva rapidement ne voulant pas rentrer au même moment que son homologue. « Un couple Griffondor-Serpentard suffit pour le moment, pas la peine d'y ajouter un deuxième. D'ailleurs qui me dit qu'on est en couple ? Il ne voudra surement plus de moi une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait… » Malgré ces dernières pensées, la brune ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le moment où il l'avait embrassé. Mais combien de filles avant elle avait eu ce plaisir ? « Au moins toutes les filles avec un minimum de poitrine et un pois-chiche à la place du cerveau ! », se dit intérieurement la jeune fille.

Finalement à 23h, les deux Préfets-en-chef durent effectivement raccompagner les élèves dans leur salle commune. Hermione se chargea des Serdaigles, puis des Griffondors, alors que Drago raccompagnait les Poufsoufles et les Serpentards.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle, de nouveaux couples s'étaient formés au centre de la pièce, se déplaçant sous le rythme lent d'un slow. Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Hermione afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était invitée par un autre. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle envoyait James promener, mais s'énerva en voyant que l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles la tirait par la main et qu'elle acceptait en souriant. Pendant tout le temps que dura la musique, il les fixa et du se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir lorsque les mains du jeune homme s'égarèrent « par mégarde » plus bas que nécessaire. Heureusement, Hermione ne semblait pas apprécier et remonta les mains baladeuses un peu plus haut.

De son côté, la jeune fille avait accepté de danser seulement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, et elle avait été positivement ravie de voir quelle avait été la réaction de son homologue. Elle le voyait repousser la cavalière, et serrer les poings. Elle remarqua également qu'il avait desserré sa cravate, ce qui le rendait à ses yeux encore plus attirant.

Cette dernière semaine avait été plus que dur pour elle. Eviter Malfoy se révélait une tâche ardue, étant donné qu'elle avait beaucoup de cours en commun avec elle et surtout qu'ils partageaient les mêmes appartements. Alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle à la mort de ses parents, au fait qu'il avait révélé son statut d'espion pour venir la sauver, qu'il l'avait laissé l'embrasser et dormir dans les bras, et que ce soir c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé sans lui demander son avis, elle ne put s'empêcher de croire à sa sincérité. Elle songea que dorénavant, elle n'aurait peut-être plus à esquiver les blond, et puis maintenant qu'il était au courant de l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui, elle n'aurait plus à mentir.

De l'autre côté de la salle, une certaine rouquine et son petit ami fixait la Griffondor et le Serpentard.

« Tu crois qu'il finiront par baisser les barrières qu'ils ont formés entre eux ?, demanda la jeune fille.

_ J'espère bien, il commence à me taper sur le système dernièrement. Monsieur n'a pas envi de se faire d'autre fille, et l'abstinence ne lui réussi vraiment pas. J'en ai un peu mare qu'il passe ses nerfs sur moi !

_ Sérieux ? Malfoy ne touche plus aux filles ?

_ Oui je suis sérieux, soupira le brun. Il a bien essayé avec Parkinson, mais apparemment ça s'est mal passé, enfin je n'ai pas les détails et je ne tiens pas à les avoir !

_ Eh bah, on peut dire qu'Hermione lui a vraiment mis le grappin dessus…

_ Ouais, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte.

_ Je ne crois pas non plus, elle a du mal à se dire qu'il et sincère, enfin d'après la dernière discussion qu'on a eu. Tu étais au courant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés quand nous sommes allés les chercher au Manoir Malfoy ?

_ J'avais cru comprendre, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Bon, tu danses ?

_ Avec plaisir, répondit Ginny en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers ce couple inattendu, mais les élèves finissaient par s'y habituer, et de toute manière, Blaise et Ginny ne semblaient même pas s'en apercevoir.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, Dumbledore demanda au Préfets de chaque maison qui était en cinquième année de monter se coucher dès qu'ils auraient vérifié que personne ne restait dans les salles communes de leur maison. Il ne restait donc plus que les 6eme et 7eme années dans la salle. Certains même étaient déjà partis se coucher.

Rares étaient les couples qui dansaient encore. Plusieurs des garçons étaient un peu saouls, mais Dumbledore veillait à les faire raccompagner à leur chambre lorsqu'ils commençaient à trop faire les idiots.

Enfin, la soirée toucha à sa fin, et les derniers élèves montèrent dans leur chambre pour aller se coucher. Hermione se décida de prendre rapidement une douche avant de se coucher, car il avait fait plutôt chaud dans la Grande salle. Elle déposa rapidement sa robe blanche dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sa chemise de nuit bleue à la main.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et elle traina sous la douche au point d'embuer tous les miroirs de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle démêla soigneusement ses cheveux et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Alors qu'elle finissait de démaquiller ses yeux, Drago entra dans la salle de bain en boxer, et pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil appréciateur sur son torse, et pas que là…

« Désolé, dit-il sans pour autant faire mine de ressortir de la salle de bain. Au contraire il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètre de son visage. Il lui laissait le choix de rester ou bien de s'en aller. Sans réfléchir bien longtemps, la brune passa ses deux mains autour du coup du blond et l'embrassa. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres de façon à laisser la langue du Serpentard caresser la sienne.

De son côté, Drago glissa ses mains sous la courte robe de la jeune fille et les déposa sur ses hanches. Mais quand il fit mine de la pousser vers sa chambre, elle sembla retrouver ses esprits, et le repoussa. S'en rendant compte, il stoppa leur étreinte et la rassura.

« Juste se coucher, promis. » Il comprit qu'il avait visé juste en voyant que la jeune fille se laissait à nouveau aller dans ses bras. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint le lit, elle se glissa sous les draps, alors qu'il éteignait les lumières grâce à sa baguette et la déposait sur sa table de nuit. S'installant à son tour, il ne put résister à l'envie de la coller contre lui. Cela lui fit penser à la courte nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble une semaine plus tôt. Elle avait également pu s'endormir dans ses bras.

Elle posa alors sa main sur son torse, puis sa tête et se laissa bercer par sa respiration et les battements de son cœur.

Ils feraient face à cette situation, nouvelle pour l'un comme pour l'autre, demain. Pour le moment ils profitaient d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre…

* * *

_En espérant que sa vous à plus =)_

_Une petite review avant de partir ? =D_

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	28. Chapter 28 : Réveil perturbant

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Bon, désolée d'abord pour ce retard excessif, je suis bien d'accord avec vous -_-'. En ce moment c'est assez galère de tout suivre, entre le bac français qui pointe le bout de son nez (eh oui, dans 4jours l'écrit, et je ne sais pas faire de dissertation...^^), et le fait que je n'ai pas trop le moral, je ne savais plus comment m'y prendre pour continuer cette fic qui pourtant me tiens vraiment à coeur... Bref ce chapitre n'est pas l'un des meilleurs, et même loin de là, j'aurais peut-être pu faire mieux à un autre moment... Donc voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... Du coup je ne peux pas vous dire quand est-ce que je posterais exactement le prochain chapitre, je dirais bien la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vous fait pas de promesse étant donné que je devrais bosser mon oral =S._

_**Julie : **Je ne sais pas où tu en est dans la lecture actuellement, mais j'espère que tu apprécie toujours =) Bisous ;)_

_**Anioul :** La voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas... Bisous et merci =)_

_**lovefic09 :** Merci pour ta review, bcp même, parce que je dois t'avouer que n'ayant pas la super forme dernièrement, je ne pensais plus trop à cette fiction. Et recevoir ta review m'a fait penser : aller secoues-toi un peu, toi qui déteste les auteurs qui osent te faire attendre dans ta lecture ! Et puis surtout que ça me changes les idées d'écrire, donc voila merci =) Bref, en espérant ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite ! Bisous ! ;)_

_Merci aussi a Kamia777, contente de te revoir sur cette fic lol, bisous ! =)_

_Aller je vous laisse lire tranquilles maintenant ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla à cause de la lumière du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle entreprit d'attraper sa baguette sur sa table de nuit à sa gauche, mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide. Elle tourna la tête et entrouvrit les yeux afin de la chercher des yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle en voyant que son armoire se trouvait contre le mur face à elle. Je deviens dingue, j'avais bien une armoire à droite, et une table de nuit à gauche…

Soudain, un objet au sol attira son attention : une robe de sorcière avec un écusson de Serpentard. En voyant ça, la soirée de la veille lui revint totalement en mémoire et comprit en se moquant d'elle-même que personne n'avait déplacé ces meubles. Elle se trouvait tout simplement dans la chambre de son homologue qui avait été faite à l'identique de la sienne si ce n'est que tout se trouvait disposer dans le sens inverse. Les seules différences étaient la couleur de rideaux et du couvre-lit ayant été faits dans des tissus révélant les couleurs de la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient. En se retournant, elle vit qu'elle était seule dans la chambre et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Alors qu'elle repoussait sa couette au pied de son lit, elle entendit des voix provenant de leur salle commune. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte afin de savoir qui se trouvait là.

_ Laisse-moi passer Drago ! Je sais que tu m'en veux pour cette histoire avec Nott mais ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !

_ Avec Nott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là ? Je me fiche totalement du nombre de mec avec qui tu t'envoi en l'air, tu fais ce que tu veux Pansy ! Et de mon côté je fais également ce que je veux alors maintenant sors d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne commence vraiment à m'énerver !

_ Alors dis moi avec qui tu m'as trompé cette nuit ! Et ne dis pas le contraire ! Millicent t'as aperçu de loin en train d'embrasser quelqu'un ! Et tu ne m'as plus touchée depuis l'autre soir où Blaise est arrivé.

_ Et alors ?, s'énerva Drago en se souvenant de ce soir là, sachant parfaitement que même si Blaise n'était pas intervenu il n'aurait pas non plus réussi à coucher avec la Serpentarde. Puis il ajouta : On n'a jamais été ensemble et on ne le sera jamais, on s'est bien amusé mais ça s'arrête là !

_ Alors c'est tout ce que j'étais pour toi ?, s'exclama Pansy.

_ Parce que tu croyais quoi ?

_ Je…, commença-t-elle mais sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Soudain Hermione entendit que quelqu'un montait les escaliers rapidement, et entendit Malfoy crier à Pansy de redescendre tout en essayant de la rattraper.

Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit l'armoire à côté d'elle, poussa un peu les robes de sorciers et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. A peine l'eu-t-elle refermée que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

_ Pansy, tu…, commença le blond en entrant juste derrière elle.

Il fut soulager de voir qu'Hermione ne se trouvait plus dans le lit. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se justifier. Il se demanda tout de même ou elle était, car il ne l'avait quitté que quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Tu vois, se reprit-il, il n'y a personne, maintenant sors d'ici c'est encore ma chambre à ce que je sache ! Et tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer comme bon te semble.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, fusilla le blond du regard et redescendit les escaliers, persuadée d'avoir raison étant donnée la réaction qu'avait eu le Serpentard lorsqu'elle avait réussi à lui échapper et à grimper les escaliers. « Je te jure que je trouverais cette garce et que je lui ferais payer Drago ! », se dit-elle en son fort intérieur.

Dès que la jeune fille fut sortit de la salle commune, Drago retourna dans sa chambre afin de savoir où se trouvait la Gryffondor. Elle avait du entendre de là-haut la porte claquer, car il la vit sortir de son armoire.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait te trouver…, commença le blond.

_ Tu as de la chance, je me suis réveillée quelques secondes avant… Et l'armoire fut ma première idée, répondit la Griffondor.»

Tout ça leur paraissait décalé. Il y a encore quelques mois, ils se haïssaient, passaient leur temps à s'insulter et cherchant à rendre la vie de l'autre la plus infernale possible. Or depuis leur nomination au poste de Préfet-en-chef, tout se chamboulait dans leur tête. D'abord Malfoy s'était révélé compréhensif à l'annonce de la mort des parents d'Hermione et pendant presque deux semaine il avait taché de lui changer les idées. Lorsque la jeune fille avait été enlevé, il n'avait pas réfléchi et était parti à sa recherche, mettant en péril son statut d'espion. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enfermés dans les cachots, Hermione l'avait embrassé, et s'était même endormie dans ses bras. Ils avaient renouvelé l'expérience la veille au soir pendant le bal d'Halloween et voila que maintenant ils dormaient dans le même lit.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement, Drago se retrouva devant la jeune fille et l'attrapa par la taille pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il la sentait tendu, et glissa lentement ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle lui rendait son baiser comme si cela entrainait chez elle une grande souffrance.

« Ca ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il en cessant de l'embrasser, voyant qu'essayer de la faire parler semblait la meilleure solution.

_ Rien, tout va bien, mentit-elle.

_ Arrête, je t'ai vu essayer de m'assurer que tu allais bien depuis la rentrée et tu a déjà été bien plus convaincante…, répliqua-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?, demanda-t-elle en le fixant des yeux.

_ Comment ça ?, demanda-t-il, surpris et ne sachant quelle réponse donner.

_ Depuis des années, tu changes de fille chaque semaine si ce n'est pas chaque soir. Alors je te demande ce que je suis moi là-dedans… Tu me jetteras quand je serais passée dans ton lit, et ainsi tu pourras te vanter d'avoir mis dans ton lit la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? Un challenge ?

_ Non !, répliqua-t-il en comprenant tout de fois parfaitement la réaction de la jeune fille.

_ Alors quoi ? Tu ne parviendrais pas à ne rester avec une seule fille sans profiter des autres…

_ Si c'est le seul moyen de te garder…, commença-t-il sans bien réfléchir à ses paroles, disant seulement ce qui lui passait par la tête à ce moment précis.

_ Tu en serais vraiment capable ? C'est tellement bizard ce qui nous arrive. Il y a quelques semaines, je t'aurais giflé pour m'avoir embrassé !

_ Je te rappelle que tu l'as fait !, lui reprocha-t-il tout de même en se rappelant parfaitement la claque qu'il avait prise la veille au soir.

_ Oui mais je croyais que c'était James…

_ Très bien, alors si je te promets de ne pas te tromper, est-ce que tu accepterais que je t'embrasse à nouveau comme je le faisais avant que tu ne m'interrompes ?, demanda le blond, en la regardant d'un œil espiègle.

_ Seulement si tu es sincère…, répondit la brune, pas entièrement rassurée, car pour qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance, il devrait lui prouver qu'il le méritait.

_ Je le suis, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor :

_ Gin', tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard ? Elle devait me retrouver il y a une demi-heure, pour m'aider à faire mon devoir de potion pour Rogue…, demanda Ron a sa sœur.

_ Pas ce matin, elle dort peut-être, après la soirée d'hier…

_ Hermione ? Faire la grasse matinée ? Tu plaisantes Gin' ! Je suis sur que son horloge interne l'a réveillée à 7h pour se mettre au travail…, dit Harry en entendant la discussion des deux autres.

_ Bon, je vais aller la voir dans ses appartements, j'espère que l'autre fouine n'y sera pas..., grommela le rouquin.

_ Attends-moi je viens avec toi !, s'exclama la rouquine. »

Ils sortirent tous deux de la tour, laissant Harry tout seul avec son devoir de métamorphose qu'il n'arrivait pas à terminer. Dix minutes plus tard, ils frappèrent au portrait qui donnait sur les appartements des Préfets-en-chef.

De leurs côtés, les deux Préfets-en-chef s'étaient installés dans leur salle commune, Hermione pour travailler, et Drago pour lire. Ils furent tous deux surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent quelques coups frappés au tableau qui gardait leurs appartements.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda le blond en relevant la tête de son magasine de Quidditch.

_ Non, pas que je sache…, répondit la jeune fille. Elle posa sa plume près de son parchemin et se leva de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir la porte. Ron ? Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Tu devais m'aider en potion, et comme je ne te voyais pas arriver, je me demandais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

_ Oh c'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'on en avait parlé hier soir, dit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Entre, on va s'installer ici. Tu as pris tes affaires ?

_ Oui, enfin je me suis rendue compte en chemin que j'avais oublié mon livre.

_ C'est bon, on utilisera le mien.

_ Hermione, avant que tu n'ailles aider Ron, je voudrais te parler…, commença la rouquine.

_ Euh oui, dit-elle en rougissant, sachant parfaitement sur quel sujet allait dévier la conversation. Ron installe toi ici, cherches dans mon sac le manuel, j'arrive dans 5minutes, ajouta-t-elle avant de grimper les marches menant à sa chambre en faisant signe à son amie de la suivre.

_ Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ?, demanda innocemment la brune en espérant qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de son homologue.

_ Ne joue pas à sa, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Hermione, je te rappelle que si je n'avais pas été là hier soir, Harry vous aurait trouvé tous les deux ! Et crois-moi, il est bien moins tendre que moi…

_ Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ Juste que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé pour que tu embrasses à nouveau Malfoy, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais persuadée qu'il finirait par te jeter comme les autres et que tu en souffrirais.

_ Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'essaie de lui faire confiance. Mais je ne me comprends pas moi-même en ce moment, ce qui m'arrive c'est… Comment dire… Tellement inattendu ! J'imagine déjà la réaction des garçons s'il l'apprenait. Après tout ils auraient peut-être raison, je suis peut-être en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie…

_ Je ne crois pas…

_ Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? A ce que je sache, tu déteste au moins autant que moi la divination !, plaisanta la jeune fille.

_ Je le sais c'est tout, je ne peux pas tout te dire, juste que je crois que tu peux faire confiance à Malfoy. Le fait qu'il est sacrifié son statut d'espion pour te sauver devrait t'y aider…

_ C'est vrai… Bon aller, je dois aider Ron, il va commencer à se poser des questions. Si tu veux je viendrais te chercher quand on aura fini pour qu'on puisse manger ensemble. Et cette après-midi j'irais à la bibliothèque.

_ Je t'aurais bien accompagné j'ai des devoirs en retard, mais Harry veut qu'on s'entraine une dernière fois avant que les élèves ne partent en vacances vendredi prochain. Et vu le temps qu'il fait, on va en baver, grimaça la rouquine en voyant par la fenêtre que le vent continuait de souffler et que les nuages dans le ciel annonçaient de la pluie.

_ Je viendrais peut-être vous voir si le temps se calme, en attendant je vais aider ton frère, ou plutôt je vais lui faire son devoir, se corrigea-t-elle, faisant rigoler son amie.

_ Au fait Mione, même si je ne sais pas comment vont réagir les autres, je te soutiens, si tu es heureuse avec un Serpentard, qui plus est Malfoy. Et Blaise également.

_ Merci Gin', répondit la brune, avant de redescendre dans leur salle commune où elle vit que Malfoy regardait son meilleur ami de travers…

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review pleeeaaase ? lol

Bisous tout le monde ;)


	29. Chapter 29 : Les mecs et le Quidditch

_Suite à un petit bug informatique, je remet ce chapitre en ligne, merci à Holstar de me l'avoir signalé ;) Bisous :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 29 :**

Comme elle s'y attendait, Hermione du faire presque entièrement le devoir de son meilleur ami, mais également supporter le regard de Drago, qui semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il devait surveiller les moindres mouvements du roux, mais malgré la satisfaction que lui apportait cette découverte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fusiller à son tour du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle commençait à en avoir mare. « Quelle idée de s'installer ici ?, se demanda la jeune fille intérieurement, en pestant contre le blond qui se trouvait derrière elle. La prochaine fois j'irais m'enfermer à la bibliothèque... »

_ Bon alors, le venin de Basilic, tu sais pourquoi on en ajoute à la potion juste avant de mettre les racines de Mandragore ?, demanda-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

_ Eh bien, euh…, commença-t-il en attendant qu'Hermione lui donne tout simplement la réponse. Attend, je crois que je sais…, continua-t-a-t-il, mais voyant qu'elle ne lui disait toujours pas, il ajouta : Laisse moi deux minutes…

_ A ton avis pour quoi le chaudron de Neville a explosé ?, s'impatienta la jeune fille voyant que le roux ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps, croyant peut-être qu'il allait lire la réponse sur son front. Il ne faut jamais ajouté à la suite l'armoise avec les racines de Mandragore Ron ! Le venin de Basilic est le seul ingrédient capable d'empêcher la potion d'exploser. Aller dépêche-toi de l'écrire je commence à avoir faim.

_ C'est bon, ensuite il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter la livèche et le sisymbre. Je crois que j'ai fini. Merci beaucoup Hermione, sans toi…, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

_ Tu n'aurais pas tes Aspics à la fin de l'année !, termina la jeune fille en rangeant livres et parchemins. Descend retrouver Harry maintenant, il doit se demander où on en est. Je te rejoins à table.

Dès que le portrait se fut refermé sur le rouquin, la brune retourna vers la table où elle étudiait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle rangea ses manuels, sa plume et ses parchemins avant de remonter dans sa chambre et de déposer le tout sur son bureau, déjà bien encombré. « Je sais, je rangerais toute à l'heure », pensa-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à la pile de livre, menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment. Elle ressortit alors de sa chambre, et avança vers le portrait afin d'aller chercher Ginny à la tour de Gryffondor et d'aller manger dans la Grande salle.

« Pas si vite !, s'exclama le bond qui s'était glissé à sa suite.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Ca… »

Et il l'embrassa doucement su les lèvres, un simple baiser, mais qui fit tout de même frissonner la Gryffondor.

_ Et je peux savoir en quel honneur ?, demanda la brune en souriant, toujours très proche du Serpentard, tenant sa main dans la sienne.

_ N'est-ce pas ce que doit faire une fille avant de quitter son petit ami ?, répondit-il avec un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

_ Alors on sort ensemble ?, répliqua-t-elle étonnée que cela vienne de lui, même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une demande officielle.

_ Eh bien, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, mais je ne doute pas que tu sois beaucoup trop sensible à mon charme naturel pour me repousser, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Et comment vont tes chevilles ?

_ Elles vont très bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier !

_ Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, rigola-t-elle.

_ Il ne faut pas non plus trop m'en demander !, répondit-il avant d'ajouter : A toute à l'heure…

_ A toute à l'heure, répondit-elle en sortant avec le sourire.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la tour de Gryffondor, et une fois que sa meilleure amie fut prête, les deux jeunes filles descendirent rejoindre les garçons pour manger dans la Grande Salle.

« Au fait Hermione, quand aura lieu le prochain bal ?

_ Laisse nous un peu respirer, je te rappelle que le dernier ne date que d'hier soir !, rigola la brune en voyant l'impatience de Ginny. McGonagall m'avait dit qu'il y en aurait un à Noël.

_ Et vous avez déjà des idées ?

_ Je n'y aie même pas encore réfléchis ! Mais même si ça avait été le cas, je ne te le dirais pas, c'est beaucoup mieux de vous faire la surprise ! »

Au moment où elle disait cela, elle vit apparaitre son homologue aux portes de la salle. Son regard le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe à sa table et que son regard se pose également sur elle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil discret, ce qui eut pour effet de teindre les joues de notre Préfète d'un léger ton rosé. Heureusement pour elle, ses amis semblaient être absorbés par leur conversation, et ne remarquèrent pas son léger gène. Dès que le repas fut fini, elle remonta dans sa chambre chercher quelques affaires et s'installa à la bibliothèque pour travailler calmement.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Gryffondor partit s'entrainer sur une partie du terrain, tandis que l'autre partie était occupée par les Serpentards. La fenêtre de la bibliothèque donnant sur le terrain, la Préfète ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps au joueur afin de voir comme ils se débrouillaient. Le premier match allait arriver après les vacances et il opposerait Serpentard et Poufsoufle, les joueurs donnaient donc le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour se préparer au début de la compétition.

Vers 17h, les deux équipes durent rentrer car le soleil commençait à se coucher. Comme l'avait prévu Ginny, il avait plut toutes l'après-midi, et tous les joueurs étaient revenus boueux, et complètement trempés. Apparemment, l'entrainement c'était plutôt bien passé pour les Gryffondor, même si les joueurs semblaient très fatigués, à l'inverse des Serpentards qui rentraient au château l'air grognon. Mais avant d'avoir pu essayer de rattraper son homologue, également capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui paraissait assez énervé, l'un de ses meilleurs amis la rattrapa.

« Hermione ! Ginny m'a dit que tu étais à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, tu nous as un peu regardé ?, demanda le rouquin en déboulant dans le couloir, son balai toujours à la main.

_ Un peu, mais seulement au début, je te rappelle que je travaille à la bibliothèque, Ron.

_ Tu as raté pas mal de choses, on a bien rigolé. D'abord Crabbe a réussi à assommer Goyle avec sa batte, ensuite Higgs a réussi à tomber de son balai en voulant pousser Andrew, mais Jimmy l'a vu, et lui a envoyé un de ses cognards. Je te dis pas la tête de Malfoy pendant l'entrainement !

_ Je n'en doute pas, et vous, comment vous vous être débrouillés ? Personne n'est rentré chez lui pour les vacances ?

_ Non, Harry leur avait demandé de rester, si possible, et ils ont tous accepté. Sinon, l'entrainement ne s'est pas trop mal, même si Ritchie Coote n'est pas le meilleur batteur qu'on ait eu, Jimmy arrive à compenser. Et je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortit aujourd'hui, même si je sais bien que Dubois était bien meilleur que moi…

_ Ron, si Harry t'a choisi, c'est qu'il sait que tu peux y arriver, alors cesse de te rabaisser chaque fois qu'on parle de Quidditch.

_ Oui, ou alors parce que je suis son meilleur ami…

_ Ca suffit, je ne veux plus parler de ça avec toi si tu continues.

_ Très bien, j'arrête. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche, on se voit au repas ?

_ Bien sur.

_ Au fait Hermione…, commença timidement le roux.

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis content qu'on ait pu rester amis, malgré le fait que… Enfin ce qui s'est passé… Tu sais quand je t'ai…, dit-il sans parvenir à trouver les bons mots, ses joues se colorant rapidement.

_ Je sais… J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien Ron, tu le mérites vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut... Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, quelque soit les événements qu'on traversera, n'en doute jamais.

_ Merci Mione… Bon, alors à toute à l'heure !

_ A toute à l'heure », répondit la brune avant de remonter dans ses appartements, voir dans quel état se trouvait le Serpentard.

« Drago ?, l'appela-t-elle en le voyant affalé sur le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre, elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais, un mauvais entrainement ça peut arriver, commença-t-elle.

_ Ca va, ne fait pas comme si tu t'y intéressais vraiment, tu déteste le Quidditch répliqua le blond.

_ C'est faux, je trouve juste idiot de voir votre manière de réagir lorsque tout ne va pas comme vous le voulez !

_ Je suppose que ce sont Weas-laid et Potter qui t'ont informé, je doute que tu ai vu l'entrainement dans sa globalité, dit-il, amer.

_ En effet, c'est Ron qui m'a raconté, mais on s'en fiche. Vous battrez Poufsoufle à la rentrée, j'en suis certaine, ajouta-t-elle pour terminer de le convaincre. « Par les glandes de Merlin, je soutiens l'équipe de Serpentard maintenant, heureusement que personne n'a entendu ça », rigola-t-elle intérieurement. Et puis tu sais, les Griffondors gagnent souvent leur match avec un dernier entrainement plutôt raté.

_ Oui, mais eux ils ont Potter, ne lui dis jamais que j'ai dis-ça, mais il a un niveau exceptionnel au Quidditch, et ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'une équipe lui propose une place quand il sortira de Poudlard. C'est bien la seule chose qu'il a de plus que moi, mais ça me rend dingue…

_ Je sais, je le vois jouer et évoluer depuis sa 1ere année…

_ Et tu sais que vous aviez raison ? C'est seulement grâce à mon père que je me suis retrouvé dans l'équiper en deuxième année, avec les Nimbus 2001 qu'il a offert à toute l'équipe.

_ Oui mais maintenant tu es capitaine de cette équipe, et ça, tu l'as gagné par toi-même. Si Dumbledore a accepté que tu le sois, c'est qu'il sait que tu es capable de le faire. Tu ne dois strictement rien à ton père, tu n'es pas comme lui ! ».

Le blond devait reconnaitre que cette dernière phrase le touchait. Ressembler à son père. Voila ce qu'il espérait ne jamais voir arriver. La ressemblance physique était déjà assez frappante, il ne voulait surtout pas faire les mêmes horreurs que son père. Et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Hermione entendit le blond dire :

« Merci… ».


	30. Chapter 30 : Cachoteries

_Hello =)_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable d'être en vacances, et de ne rien faire... Lol. Enfin si quand même, la preuve j'ai écrit ce chapitre^^ Pour la suite, surement la semaine prochaine, mais ensuite je serais (malheureusement) séparée de mon ordinateur vu que je pars deux semaines en Espagne et une semaine dans le sud de la France. Si j'ai assez d'inspiration, j'essairais d'écrire plusieurs chapitres, et puis je les posterais avant de partir, et libre à vous de n'en lire qu'un par semaine ou bien tous en même temps. Et puis encore faut-il que je les écrive qd meme^^ Comme d'habitude, les réponses aux revieweuses anonymes :_

_**Anioul :** Je suis désolée de t'annoncer ça, mais on ne verra pas Drago dans ce chapitre, on ne fera qu'en parler, mais j'avais besoin de ce chapitre pour mettre en place la suite... Normalement on le verra dans le prochain =) En espérant que ça ne te déçoit quand même pas trop^^ Bisous =)_

**_Fan-atikk :_**_ Merci pour ta review =) D'abord, je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres. Pour l'idée de séparation de Harry et Ginny, je t'avoue que l'idée n'est pas de moi. J'écoute les gens qui me donnent de conseils, ou qui souhaiterais voir quelque chose arrivé, tant que sa ne dirige pas complètement mon histoire. Par exemple, je n'accordais pas beaucoup d'importance au couple Harry-Ginny, que je pensais faire au début de cette fic. Et puis l'une des revieweuse m'a proposé de la faire sortir avec Blaise, ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleur, je ne les séparerais pas, ils resteront ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Et puis Blaise, oui je le garde noir, à vrai dire je ne l'imagine pas autrement, je le préfère comme ça =). Je suis d'accord avec toi pour ce "sauvetage", c'est vrai qu'en relisant cette partie je me rend compte que c'était assez facile, voir trop même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu, je me suis lancée sans y avoir réfléchi avant... Bref, encuite pour ce qui est des tensions, je comptais bien en faire, ça ne serait pas drôle si c'était aussi simple, tu le verras par toi-même dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la "révolte" de Harry, je ne le ferais pas je pense, pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, mais je l'ai casé avec quelqu'un (Lisa) et il n'a donc aucune raison de se révolter vis à vis de Ginny. Bref, j'espère que tu continueras de me laisser tes impressions, ça m'interesse toujours, et comme tu le vois, je réponds sans exception à chaque personne qui prend la peine de le faire =) Bisous et à bientôt j'espère ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

Une semaine passa, et donc la première moitié des vacances. Afin que les élèves ne s'ennuient pas trop au château, les professeurs avaient estimé que les élèves pourraient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard le samedi après-midi.

« Mais enfin, avec les premiers matchs de Quidditch qui arrivent si on ne s'entraine pas, on ne finira jamais premier ! L'équipe de Serdaigle est excellente cette année !, s'exclama Harry pendant le repas du midi, car il souhaitait que les joueurs de Griffondor restent à Poudlard pour s'entrainer.

_ Harry, je crois qu'on est tous trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit de bon aujourd'hui. On s'est déjà entrainé samedi dernier, lundi, mercredi et jeudi, je crois que tu pourrais nous accorder une pause ! En plus ce n'est même pas nous qui commençons le tournoi, on ne joue pas avant un mois si je ne me trompe pas, dit Ginny.

_ Je crois qu'elle a raison Harry, je sais que Lisa est rentrée chez elle pour les vacances, mais tu peux quand même profité d'un peu de temps avec nous, ajouta Hermione.

_ Ca va j'ai compris, je deviens comme Dubois hein ?

_ Pire que Dubois, Harry, se moqua Ron qui arrivait juste à ce moment là.

_ Tu ne sais même pas de quoi on parle ! Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu quand même !

_ Eh bien…, dit-il en regardant tour à tour sa sœur et Hermione. Non, je crois que non, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air des deux jeunes filles autour de lui. Elles sont bien plus dangereuses que le Survivant si on les contredit. Et puis je sais de quoi vous parler, je suppose que tu veux nous supprimer notre sortie à Pré-au-lard ? Mets-toi tout de suite dans la tête que je ne raterais pas une occasion de passer chez Honeydukes. Et puis je te rappelle que Fred et Georges ont racheté Zonko, ce n'est pas encore ouvert, mais on pourrait passez, voir où ils en sont.

_ Ils ont racheté Zonko ? Je ne le savais même pas !, dit la rouquine avec un air de reproche sur le visage. Ils n'en ont pas parlé cet été.

_ Ils voulaient éviter d'en parler devant maman, du moins au début. Elle finira par le savoir, mais Fred et Georges savent qu'elle risque encore de leur reprocher de ne pas avoir fini leurs études.

_ Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on y aille Gin', si on ne part pas trop tard, on n'aura pas toutes les filles de l'école sur le dos en faisant les magasins. On se retrouve à 16h aux trois balais les garçons ?

_ Ca marche, amusez-vous bien ! »

Les deux filles repassèrent chacune dans leur chambre pour prendre un manteau et leur écharpe au couleur de leur maison, car il commençait à faire froid en cette période de l'année.

« Au fait Gin', comment ça se fait que tu ne profite pas de cette sortie pour te balader avec Blaise ? Non pas que l'idée de me racheter quelques fringues avec toi me déplaise, mais je pensais que tu aurais préféré allez te balader avec lui.

_ A vrai dire, j'y ai pensé au début, mais il n'était pas très motivé pour aller faire les magasins, alors je lui ai dit que j'irais avec toi, comme ça il passera du temps avec Malfoy. Le pauvre, tu le laisses tout seul…

_ Arrête tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui sans éveiller les soupçons !

_ Je sais bien, je plaisante. Mais raconte moi, comment ça se passe vous deux ?

_ Eh bien, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça, mais c'est plutôt agréable…, dit la jeune fille en souriant espièglement à sa meilleure amie.

_ Arrête de sourire comme ça Hermione, je te jure que je croirais avoir Malfoy en face de moi. Et puis comment ça agréable ? Ne me dis pas que… ?

_ Non, ça va pas la tête ! Je veux bien faire confiance, mais je ne suis pas idiote non plus. Si ce qu'il veut c'est une fille à mettre dans son lit quand ça l'arrange, il sait très bien que je l'enverrais promener.

_ Oui, enfin c'est Malfoy quand même.

_ Justement… Bon on entre chez Mme Guippre ? J'aimerais bien me trouver une nouvelle robe de sorcière, la mienne commence à être un peu courte. Et puis un chemisier blanc, j'ai taché le mien en potion l'autre jour.

_ Pas de soucis, mais au fait Hermione, tu ne m'as pas dit, pourquoi est-ce que tu es restée ici pendant les vacances ?, demanda-t-elle en poussant la porte du magasin. D'habitude tu quittes Poudlard à chaques vacances pourtant.

_ Je croyais que je t'en avais parlé, en tant que Préfète-en-chef, je dois rester présente toute l'année y comprit pendant les vacances. Mais on peut faire quelques entorses à cette règle. Par exemple, je rentrerais pour Noël quelques jours voir mes grands parents, comme je ne les vois pas souvent et puis que mes parents sont… Enfin, je ne passerais pas toutes les vacances là-bas. Pour le reste je ne sais pas encore, je verrais bien.

_ Oui c'est vrai, Malfoy te manquerais trop !, répliqua la rouquine en essayant de lui faire penser à autre chose, plutôt qu'à la mort de ses parents.

_ Oh toi tu peux dire ! On verra la tête que tu feras lorsque tu devras quitter Blaise deux semaines aux vacances de Noël ! »

Les deux amies passèrent donc un bon moment à essayer différents vêtements et trouvèrent ce dont elles avaient besoin, et même plus. Comme prévu, elles finirent par aller retrouver les garçons au trois balais.

« Bonjour les jeunes, qu'est-ce que je vous sert ?, demanda Mme Rosmerta en souriant aimablement.

_ Quatre Bièraubeurres s'il vous plait, répondit Hermione. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'intéressant pendant qu'on faisait les magasins ?

_ Eh bien, justement on allait vous en parler, expliqua Harry en baissant d'un ton. Je ne suis pas convaincu de l'innocence de Malfoy, même si je dois reconnaître qu'il nous a permis de te sauver, rien ne prouve qu'il ne soit de notre côté ! Et Zabini non plus n'est pas très net, ajouta-t-il. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il à la sœur de Ron qui le fusillait du regard. Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on te ferait confiance sur ce point, mais là on vient de trouver quelque chose, et vous ne pourrez pas lui trouver d'excuse !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore allés chercher ?, s'impatienta la brune.

_ Rien, mais en sortant de Poudlard on a aperçu Malfoy et Zabini qui remontaient au château, commença Ron. Harry a décidé de vérifier où ils allaient, car ils semblaient vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Et je crois qu'on a bien fait. On suppose qu'ils sont allés dans la Salle-sur-Demande car ils ont disparus de la carte du Maraudeur au bout de quelques minutes. C'est pas louche ça peut-être ?, dit le rouquin, apparemment persuadé d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'assez étonnant.

_ Et alors ? Nous aussi on se servait de cette salle !, répliqua la Préfète.

_ Nous on avait une bonne raison !

_ Et pourquoi eux ne pourraient pas en avoir une bonne ?, s'exclama Ginny dont la colère montait peu à peu. Je croyais que vous deviez me faire confiance à ce sujet ?

_ C'est vrai, mais là, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'ils mijotent tous les deux… Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas louche ! Etant donné que tu sors avec lui, il t'a peut-être expliqué pourquoi il se trouvait là, non ?

Il comprit rapidement qu'il avait visé juste car le jeune fille ne semblait pas capable de répondre à sa question, et même découvrir qu'il avait « omis » de lui préciser qu'il se rendait dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

_ Très bien, fais tes recherches si ça t'amuse, mais ne t'attends pas à trouver quoi que ce soit ! Quand tu seras décidé à reconnaître une bonne fois pour toute que tu as tord, n'oublies pas de me faire signe surtout Ronald !, s'exclama la rouquine avant de se lever de table bruyamment, attirant sur eux les regards des autres clients.

_ Je suis d'accord avec elle, vous faites fausse route. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans cette salle, mais ils sont de notre coté, et on leur fait confiance de ce coté là.

_ « Leur » ? Attend depuis quand vous accordez votre confiance à Malfoy ?

_ Depuis qu'il a tenté de me sauver la vie peut-être !

_ Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à nous que tu es là, pas à lui !, s'énerva le roux, qui commençait sérieusement à être jaloux.

_ Très bien, alors merci Ron ! Mais ce n'est pas toi qui étais là, enfermé avec moi dans l'une des caves du Manoir !

_ Normal ! Je n'ai pas cherché à jouer les héros tout seul moi, j'ai un peu plus de jugeote que la fouine !

_ Baissez d'un ton tout le monde vous regarde, chuchota vainement Harry. On ne va pas étaler tous nos problème ici, on verra ça ce soir !

_ Certainement pas, on règle ça maintenant ! Si Hermione préfère trainer avec cette fouine décolorée, qu'elle s'en aille ! On vivra très bien sans elle !

_ Ron ça suffit maintenant, il y a des limites, Hermione est notre meilleure amie, et tu ne vas pas recommencer comme la dernière fois, tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère !

_ Non Harry, il le pense ! Très bien, si tu veux que je m'en aille…, commença Hermione avant de se lever à son tour en repoussant bruyamment sa chaise. Mais ne cherche pas à te faire pardonner comme la dernière fois, ça ne marchera pas Ron, avant je me disais que ces disputes passerait, que tu finirais par grandir et que tu réfléchirais un peu plus avant d'agir ! Mais c'est de pire en pire, depuis la rentrée tu es pire qu'avant, tu deviens vraiment insupportable ! En fait non, tu es juste le pire des crétins ! », termina-t-elle en attrapant son sac et son manteau.

Et prenant le même chemin qu'avait pris sa meilleure amie quelques instants plutôt, elle quitta le bar, et pris la direction de Poudlard.

De son côté, Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser de questions. Blaise ne lui avait pas parlé du fait qu'il devait se rendre dans la Salle-sur-Demande, il lui avait dis qu'il irait surement s'entrainer un peu au Quidditch avec Malfoy. Dans le bar, elle était persuadée d'avoir raison, Blaise ne ferait rien de mal, et Malfoy aussi avait changé. Mais maintenant qu'elle marchait toute seule dans les couloirs du collège, des doutes s'insinuaient sournoisement en elle. Et s'il s'était moqué d'elle ? Et s'il avait simplement cherché à la blesser ? « Non, je le connais il ne ferait pas une chose pareil… », se dit-elle en tentant de se convaincre. Mais, elle continuait de douter et préféra aller lui demander directement des explications. Le problème était de savoir où il pourrait se trouver. Sachant que la salle commune des Serpentard était trop dangereuse pour elle, elle préféra tenter sa chance au stade de Quidditch. Après tout, il ne lui avait peut-être pas totalement menti…

En sortant du château, elle vit tout de suite qu'effectivement des élèves s'entrainaient. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire qui à cette distance, aussi décida-t-elle de s'approcher...

* * *

_Alors, ce chapitre ?_

_Je commence déjà à rédiger la suite, alors je ne promet rien, mais peut-être quand même ce week end... =) enfin, si j'ai quelques reviews^^ Je sais, je suis sadique, mouah haha =P_

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	31. Chapter 31 : Révélations

_Heii =D_

_Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir réussi à terminer ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui lol. Eh oui, vous devriez avoir pitié de moi, après avoir fait des maths pendant plusieurs heures, je pense à vous ! xD' Bref, voila le 31eme chapitre. Le prochain sera sûrement posté ce week end, et je verrais pour en poster plusieurs en même temps puisque je pars en vacances après et que, gentille comme je suis, je m'en voudrais de vous laisser sans rien à lire pendant trois semaine^^._

_Juste un petit rappel, pour celle qui prenne la peine de lire ce que j'écris avant le chapitre : Narcissa est morte pendant l'été de la main de Lucius, son mari. Drago a tenté de la protéger mais a échoué. A un moment d'innatention de la part de Malfoy Senior, Narcissa a confié quelque chose à son fils. Il devait aller chercher un clé dans sa table de nuit qui permettait d'ouvrir une boite cachée dans le grenier sous une armoire. Voila, je n'en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez au cours de ce chapitre pourquoi j'ai jugé utile de le rappeler, étant donné que ce chapitre date un peu..._

_**Fan-atikk :** Contente que tu ai aimé =D Et je t'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup Ron non plus, enfin je ne le déteste pas mais c'est loin d'être un de mes personnages préféré^^ Je pense que tu n'aura pas trouvé ce qu'ils ont fait dans cette salle, ce n'est rien de bien compliqué, il fallait juste un prétexte pour que Ron et Harry doutent encore des Serpentards, et qu'on reparle de la nuit de la mort de Narcissa. Enfin tu découvrira tout ça par toi-même dans ce chapitre, en espérant que tu l'aimeras totu autant =). Drago et Blaise apparaissent effectivement, mais toujours pas de Lisa, et je te rassure, elle n'est pas comme Pansy, dans ma tête c'est quelqu'un d'un peu timide, de posée. Enfin j'essairais de la mettre en scène si je peux prochainement =) Encore merci pour ta review, bisous ;)_

_Merci aux autres lectrices qui me laissent leur avis assez fréquemment, voir à chaque chapitre pour certaines, c'est toujours super motivant. Et puis je suis bientôt à 100reviews, alors même si certaines fics en ont beaucoup plus, je vous avoue que ça fait tout de même plaisir et que ça donne envie de continuer. Aller j'arrête mon blablatage ;) Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 :**

En sortant du château, elle vit tout de suite qu'effectivement des élèves s'entrainaient. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire qui à cette distance, aussi décida-t-elle de s'approcher.

Elle fut soulagée de reconnaitre Blaise sur l'un des balais, qui essayait de marquer, le souafle à la main. Lorsqu'il fut assez près des cerceaux, il feinta à droite, puis tira dans l'anneau du milieu. Le gardien ne s'y attendant visiblement pas laissa passer le souafle.

« Baddock, si tu continu de laisser passer le souafle, je te mets sur le banc et je te remplace par Pritchard ! Maintenant fais moi le plaisir de te déplacer autour des cerceaux sans rester fixé sur le même, c'est comme ça que tu as laissé passez les deux précédent !, s'écria Malfoy apparemment à bout de nerf. Blaise on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?, s'énerva-t-il en le voyant perdre de l'altitude et descendre se poser pour aller voir sa petite amie.

_ J'arrive, attends moi deux minutes !

_ Mais qui m'a fichu une équipe pareille ? Blaise remonte immédiatement sur ce balai, on est en entrainement ! Tu iras voir Weasley plus tard !, s'énerva-t-il de plus belle en descendant se poser à côté de lui.

_ Oh écoute ça va, on s'entraine depuis le début des vacances alors laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui. Les mecs sont crevés, laisse-les souffler quelques jours, on reprendra la semaine prochaine Drago. Et puis l'équipe de Poufsoufle est pire que la notre, tu verras on gagnera ! Aller, dis-leur de descendre de leur balais, je vais voir Ginny et je te retrouve aux cachots toute à l'heure ».

Un autre se serait permis de lui parler de cette manière, et de contester ses ordres, Drago l'aurait déjà envoyé à l'infirmerie, mais il s'agissait de Blaise. Son seul vrai ami, le seul qui avait toujours eu un tant soit peu d'influence sur lui surtout. Aussi, il finit par renoncer en le fusillant tout de même du regard. Il ordonna rapidement aux autres de redescendre et d'aller aux vestiaires. Pendant ce temps, Blaise marcha rapidement pour rejoindre Ginny qui l'attendait en bas des tribunes. Mais alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle tourna la tête et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa joue. « Oula, c'était marrant de la voir en colère contre son frère et Potter, mais ça l'est beaucoup moins face à moi », se dit-il intérieurement, cherchant déjà ce qu'il avait bien pu faire qui lui ait déplu.

« Gin', ça va ?

_ Parce que tu en doutes ?, répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

_ Si tu m'expliquais, je comprendrais, mais là je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état…

_ Très bien, alors déjà je viens de passer pour une idiote auprès d'Harry et Ron. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je te défends, et que tu ne le mérite pas !

_ Mais attends, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer, s'il te plait, ce que j'ai fait de mal ?, demanda-t-il, réellement étonné.

_ Tu oses me poser la question ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Oui, c'est ce que je fais là…

_ Que faisais-tu dans la Salle-sur-Demande toute à l'heure, avec Malfoy ? Et ne me dit pas que tu n'y étais pas, je ne te croirais pas ! »

Le brun mis quelques secondes à réfléchir, se demandant qui avait pu le lui dire, car il avait pourtant fait attention à ne pas être suivis. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer…

« Ecoute Ginny, je te jure que je ne faisais rien de mal là-bas…

_ Alors dis-moi ce que tu faisais !, explosa-t-elle.

_ Je ne peux pas, ce secret n'est pas le mien, et j'ai juré de le garder pour moi. S'il te plait fais-moi confiance… Que tu ne le fasses pas, ça me blesse…

_ Et toi tu ne crois pas me blesser en me mentant, et en me cachant des choses ?

_ Si, mais…, commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas vu arriver.

_ Weasley, il ne te répondra pas, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, expliqua Drago.

_ Oh toi, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, maintenant fiche-moi la paix. Et crois-moi, Blaise va me les donner ces explications !

_ Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais t'expliquer puisque je n'ai pas envi que Blaise soit obligé de trahir sa promesse. Tu t'assois là, dit-il en lui désignant le gradin le plus bas, et tu te tais, ajouta-t-il.

_ Non mais tu te crois où pour me donner des ordres ?

_ Je crois que si tu ne te tais pas je ne dirais rien, et tu pourras lancer autant de maléfices que tu veux, tu n'auras pas la réponse. Très bien, dit-il voyant que même si elle le fusillait du regard, au moins elle se taisait. C'est moi qui aie demandé à Blaise de venir avec moi, ce n'était pas prévu. Je détiens de ma mère une boite que je ne parviens pas à ouvrir. Elle m'a laissé une clé avec, mais pourtant je ne parviens pas à la déverrouiller. Je l'avais complètement oubliée jusqu'à maintenant, mais je pense que je dois trouver un moyen de savoir ce qu'elle contient. Je suis allée dans la Salle-sur-Demande voir si je ne trouverais pas des livres, quelque chose qui me mettrait sur la piste, à vrai dire je ne sais même pas à quoi je m'attendais mais c'était la dernière solution que j'avais en tête... J'ai déjà cherché à la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse m'aider.

_ Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Pourquoi Blaise devait venir avec toi ?

_ J'avais besoin d'aide pour chercher, et j'ai confiance en lui.

_ Je veux voir cette boite, exigea-t-elle.

_ Tu en demande trop. Même Blaise ne l'a pas vu, et je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait. Tu me crois, ou pas, moi je m'en fiche complètement. Sur ce, je vais me doucher », ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le château.

Mais en arrivant dans sa salle commune, il vit qu'Hermione l'attendait de pied ferme dans le canapé. Contrairement à Ginny, elle ne semblait pas être trop en colère, juste attendre des réponses. Aussi alla-t-il s'assoir à côté d'elle, renonçant à sa douche pour le moment.

« Je crois savoir de quoi tu va me parler, Weasley est venue sur le terrain et j'ai du arrêter mon entrainement pour laisser Blaise aller la voir. D'abord sache que je n'ai rien fait de mal… »

Puis il lui raconta toute l'histoire, avec beaucoup plus de détail qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Blaise et Ginny. Il lui parla de la nuit où sa mère avait été tuée, de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. De la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, et qu'il avait cachée pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son père. Et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main, ce qui apaisa quelque peu le blond.

« Voila, maintenant tu sais tout.

_ Je suis désolée. J'aurais du te faire confiance, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

_ Non, à ta place j'aurais réagi de la même façon. Je ne t'en veux pas. Attend-moi ici, je reviens », ajouta-t-il en se levant rapidement du canapé.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre de laquelle il ressortit rapidement tenant un objet dans la main. Il s'était dit qu'il lui devait bien ça, et puis après tout elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse, elle trouverait peut-être une solution pour l'ouvrir cette boite.

Lentement il la lui tendit. Elle la retourna dans tous les sens, cherchant un détail qui aurait pu la mettre sur la voie.

« Tu vois quelque chose ?

_ Non rien, je suis désolée, dit-elle en la lui tendant à nouveau.

_ Ce n'est rien, je voulais juste te la montrer, je finirais par trouver comment l'ouvrir. Mais je me demande si ma mère à jamais su ce qu'elle contenait…

_ Et tu ne sais pas de qui elle la tenait ? Elle l'a acheté ou bien on lui a légué ?

_ Je ne sais rien, elle ne m'a rien précisé…

_ Je suis certaine que si elle t'a laissé cette boîte c'est qu'elle savait que tu parviendrais à l'ouvrir.

_ Ou alors elle me surestimait.

_ Drago…, dit-elle doucement, provoquant de l'étonnement chez le blond qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Hermione le dise, arrête de te sous-estimer. On trouvera comment ouvrir cette boîte », le rassura-t-elle

Puis, lentement, le blond s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux et de l'encercler de ses bras. L'une de ses mains s'attarda dans le creux de ses reins, tandis que l'autre maintenait sa nuque. Elle laissa rapidement les lèvres du jeune homme pour s'attarder dans son cou, tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Ce moment de tendresse n'était pas habituel pour le Serpentard qui ne partageait avec ses conquêtes rien d'autres qu'une nuit avant de les abandonner, déjà las de leur corps. Mais avec Hermione, il semblait la découvrir de nouveau chaque fois que leurs lèvres entraient en contact, chaque fois que sa main à lui glissait dans son dos, ou bien que sa main à elle caressait timidement sa nuque.

La jalousie pointa également le bout de son nez lorsqu'il s'imagina qu'elle aurait pu finir avec la belette comme il adorait l'appeler.

« A quoi tu penses ?, lui demanda-t-elle voyant qu'il avait la tête ailleurs.

_ Je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais la réflexion, lui répondit-il.

_ Aller dis-moi, je te promets que je ne m'énerverais pas, répliqua-t-elle afin d'avoir la réponse. Car tous ceux qui connaissaient Hermione savaient qu'elle était extrêmement curieuse.

_ Si jamais Weasley ose te toucher ou tente de t'embrasser, ou même s'il s'approche un peu trop près, je te jure que je le castre !

_ Un Malfoy n'est vraiment pas prêteur, voir même très possessif, rigola-t-elle. Mais rassure-toi, on ne se parle plus pour le moment avec Ron. Il reste buter, a constamment des préjugés…

_ Sur les Serpentards je suppose ?

_ Evidemment, mais surtout sur toi et Blaise, étant donné que Ginny sort avec lui il est encore plus méfiant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa tête s'il apprenait qu'on sortait ensemble... », soupira la jeune fille.

En imaginant cette scène, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça maintenant.

_ Pour rien, répondit-il avec son petit air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

_ Drago Malfoy, si tu crois que je vais avaler ça…

_ Très bien, si tu insistes… J'imagine parfaitement la tête de Weasley s'il entrait maintenant. Quoi que celle de Potter ne serait pas mal non plus à voir !

_ Je vois, je suis le trophée, tu crois avoir gagné, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parader…

_ Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sur, glissa-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

_ Idiot !, dit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Aie ! C'est malin maintenant j'ai mal, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner…

_ Et de quelle manière voudrais-tu que je le fasse ?, rigola la brune.

_ Celle-ci, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, tout en la serrant contre lui comme s'il voulait empêcher la moindre particule d'oxygène de se glisser entre eux…

* * *

_Alors ? J'ai mérité une petite review pour ce chapitre ? =)_

_Bisous bisous_

_=D_


	32. Chapter 32 : Pari frustrant

_Coucou ! =)_

_Pour me faire pardonner de vous abandonner pendant trois semaine à partir de lundi prochain, je poste plus fréquemment des chapitres, à vous de voir si vous lisez tout à la suite ou en gardez pour les prochaines semaines^^ lol Bref, après celui-ci, j'en ai encore un autre en réserve que je posterais surement demain si vous êtes gentils =P._

_**Fan-atikk :** Je me doutais que personne ne trouverais, j'ai mis tellement de temps à le faire revenir celui-là, lol. Peut-être qu'il est plus court, mais pas de beaucoup, en général je m'arrange pour rester à peu près à la même longueur, excepté pour les premiers chapitres qui là sont plus court^^ En tout cas je sais que celui-ci est plus long et que le suivant sera un peu plus court. Ca te va ? mdR ;) :) Pour Blaise et Ginny, on en parle pas dans ce chapitre, il est réservé à Drago et Hermione =) Mais Ginny a eu son explication, elle n'a pas vraiment de raison d'en vouloir à Blaise donc dans les prochains chapitres on les retrouvera comme avant, même si avec le caractère de Ginny, elle est capable de le lui ressortir... Bon aller je me tait maintenant, j'arrête de bavasser ;D Gros bisous :)_

_**Anioul :** Contente que ça façon d'être te plaise. C'est le perso le plus casse-pied en fait, j'ai toujours du mal à décrire ou expliquer ses réactions, parce qu'il n'est pas comme ça au début, alors le transformer en quelques chapitres, c'est assez difficile je trouve^^ En espérant que la suite te plaira, ce chapitre étant réservé a notre petit couplu.. ;D Bisous ! =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**

La deuxième et dernière semaine des vacances passa très rapidement, annonçant évidement la reprise des cours. Le dimanche soir, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine, Hermione avait rejoint le lit de son homologue et avait passé la nuit dans ses bras.

Lorsque le réveil du blond s'enclencha, elle essaya de se décoller de lui mais sans succès.

« Drago, laisse-moi me lever s'il te plait…

_ Non, répondit-il tout simplement sans ouvrir les yeux et en resserrant sa prise autour de la jeune fille, voulant la garder encore un peu dans ses bras.

_ On va être en retard…

_ Et alors ? »

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de cette manière, elle soupira et reposa sa tête sur le torse du blond, en profitant pour caresser son torse (plutôt musclé il faut le dire), puisqu'il dormait sans T-shirt. Croyant avoir gagné, le Serpentard relâcha son étreinte et remonta ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille en profita pour rouler rapidement sur le côté, tout en entrainant le drap avec elle. Ravie d'avoir berné le blond elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Tu va voir toi…, s'exclama-t-il en souriant avant de se lever également.

Ayant prévue cette attaque, elle fonça vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'elle referma derrière elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais voir ?, se moqua-t-elle.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, elle avança vers la douche et commença à faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit bien chaude lorsqu'elle y entrerait. Puis elle commença à démêler ses cheveux.

_ Tu croyais vraiment avoir gagné contre moi ?, demanda espièglement le Serpentard en entrant dans la pièce, par la porte de la chambre de la brune, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller également.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, le blond la rattrapa et la colla contre le mur.

_ On ne gagne jamais contre moi… chuchota-t-il à son oreille, provoquant chez elle quelque frissons.

_ Cette fois peut-être, mais je finirais par t'avoir… », lui répondit-elle de la même manière.

Afin de bien lui montrer qu'il aurait toujours le dessus, le blond s'appuya contre elle, empêchant tout mouvement, et bloqua ses poignets de ses deux mains, contre le mur.

Voyant que ce n'était pas la force qui lui permettrait de gagner, Hermione approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche. Son but étant de le faire languir, jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche son étreinte.

Le blond fit alors de même et l'embrassa au même endroit. Puis, elle posa ses lèvres dans son cou et remonta, en déposant de minuscule petit baiser, jusqu'à retrouver à nouveau ses lèvres. Le blond les entrouvrit, afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme elle l'avait prévu, il lâcha ses poignets pour maintenir sa nuque d'une main et caresser sa cuisse de l'autre, profitant du fait qu'elle ne porte qu'un boxer et un T-shirt trop grand pour elle pour dormir. Lentement sa main remonta jusqu'à se déposer sur sa hanche, déclenchant de nouveaux des frissons chez la jeune fille.

Ses caresses lui faisaient totalement oublier pourquoi elle avait commencé à l'embrasser, et ce qui s'était passé avant. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la lâche et qu'il cesse de l'embrasser. Mais elle fut rappelée à la raison à contrecœur lorsque le blond fit tomber quelque chose qui apparemment se trouvait derrière lui, et qu'elle se rappela qu'ils devaient aller en cours. Voulant tout de même gagner leur petit jeu, elle cessa un moment de l'embrasser.

_ Tu vois, je finis toujours par gagner, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui n'apparaissait pourtant jamais sur son visage, un sourire qu'aurait très bien pu faire le blond qui se trouvait face à elle. Pour bien le lui faire comprendre, elle lui fit signe qu'il l'avait de nouveau lâchée.

Trop ahurie pour répondre, le blond finit tout de même par sourire, en pensant qu'avec cette façon de faire, la jeune fille aurait aussi bien pu être une Serpentarde à ce moment précis. Il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour lui promettre qu'elle ne gagnerait pas toujours et que la prochaine fois, il aurait le dessus…

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, la brune enleva rapidement son T-shirt et son boxer pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Elle traina un peu plus que d'ordinaire, repensant à ce moment qui l'avait, elle devait bien se l'avouer, un peu excitée… Pour se calmer, elle refroidi la température de l'eau. En sortant, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa serviette et frappa à la porte de la chambre de son homologue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait venir se doucher à son tour, code dont ils avaient convenu avant même de sortir ensemble pour éviter que la scène où il l'avait vue en sortant de la douche ne se reproduise. Et maintenant, c'était devenu une habitude, aussi continuaient-ils de le faire.

En retournant dans sa chambre elle ouvrit son armoire et commença à chercher ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre. Après un court temps de réflexion, elle enfila un jean moulant noir et une tunique bleu turquoise, ainsi qu'un gilet car il commençait à faire froid dans le château. Une ceinture à boucle vint terminer sa tenue et elle s'approcha de son miroir pour se coiffer. Ayant reçu plusieurs compliments depuis le bal d'Halloween lorsqu'elle avait dompté ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège, elle avait décidé de ne plus les attacher comme depuis le début de l'année, mais de les laisser tomber librement sur ses épaules. A peu près satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir, elle alla rapidement préparer son sac de cours puis enfila par-dessus ses vêtements, sa robe de sorcière.

« Malfoy tu en as encore pour longtemps à la salle-de-bain ?, demanda-t-elle en frappant à la porte.

_ Non c'est bon, entre, répondit-il.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que le blond était en train de se brosser les dents avec une simple serviette nouée autour de la taille.

_ Et tu comptes être à l'heure ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Pas vraiment, mais on a potion alors…, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides qui suffisait pour les coiffer. Et puis je n'ai pas faim, ça fait déjà ça de moins à faire ce matin.

_ Si tu le dis, aller maintenant file t'habiller lui dit-elle en le poussant légèrement pour qu'il lui laisse la salle-de-bain.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas me voir comme ça ?, demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je pense alors je ne crois pas que tu as besoin d'entendre la réponse, répondit-elle en repensant à la manière dont il avait réussi à lui faire oublier son petit jeu quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant file, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

En quelques minutes elle fut prête et elle ressortit de la salle-de-bain pour récupérer son sac de cours qu'elle avait laissé près de son bureau. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, mais avant d'avoir pu passer le portrait, le blond l'avait rattrapé.

« Tu comptais partir comme ça ?

_ Oui, pourquoi j'ai oublié quelque chose ?, répondit-elle afin de voir sa réaction, sachant très bien pourquoi il l'avait arrêté.

_ Ah très bien tu veux jouer à sa ? demanda-t-il espièglement.

_ Mais jouer à quoi ?, répliqua-t-elle en continuant son petit jeu.

_ Ne fais pas la maline, on sait tout les deux de quoi on parle… Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, très bien, on verra combien de temps tu tiendras…

_ Très bien, mais je suis sur que tu craqueras avant moi ! », répliqua-t-elle.

Persuadés de leur future réussite, les deux Préfets-en-chef se séparèrent avec un petit sourire, regrettant toute fois de ne pas avoir eu le droit d'embrasser l'autre une dernière fois. Mais ça, ils ne l'auraient reconnu pour rien au monde…

Après le petit déjeuné qu'Hermione fut obligée de prendre en vitesse étant donné tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu ce matin, elle se sépara de Ginny qui devait se rendre en Botanique. La journée s'annonçait très longue étant donné que depuis la dispute de la semaine passée, elle n'adressait plus la parole à Ron. Et Harry qui ne savait pas quel parti prendre préférait les éviter tous les deux et passait plus de temps que d'ordinaire avec Lisa ou bien avec d'autres Gryffondor.

A 8h précise, Rogue ouvrit la porte des cachots et laissa les élèves, qui devinrent totalement silencieux, entrer dans la salle. Alors qu'ils étaient tous installés, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Drago qui bien entendu arrivait en retard.

« Mr Malfoy, vous êtes en retard, constata le professeur de potion, sans pour autant lui ôter des points comme il n'aurait pas manqué de le faire s'il avait fait parti des Gryffondor.

_ Excusez-moi Monsieur, j'ai eu une panne de réveil, mentit le blond sans rien laisser paraitre.

_ Vous partagez des appartements avec Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda alors le professeur.

A ces mots, la concernée commença tout de suite par se demander comment leur professeur pouvait bien être au courant de leur histoire, et le blond cherchait déjà comment démentir cette histoire qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui attirer des ennuis, ainsi qu'à la jeune fille. Sans voir le trouble qu'il avait provoqué, Rogue continua :

_ Elle n'a peut-être pas jugé utile de vous réveillé, se disant qu'ainsi vous seriez punis. Je devrais peut-être lui enlever des points dans ce cas.

Alors qu'elle voulait se révolter pour cette injustice, le blond répondit à sa place.

_ Au contraire, si elle ne m'avait pas réveillé, je dormirais toujours.

Cette réponse ne fit qu'accentuer l'énervement de Rogue, étonna les Gryffondor qui s'attendaient déjà à perdre des points, et surtout provoqua chez les Serpentards un nombre incroyable de questions et de réactions.

« Pourquoi l'avait-il défendu ? »

« Il veut certainement mieux l'enfoncer plus tard »

« Cette Sang-de-Bourbe a réussi à lui tourner la tête ». Ce genre de réflexion en particulier énervait Pansy qui commençait à penser que la fille avec qui elle avait failli trouver le blond pourrait effectivement être cette « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme elle l'appelait. Après cette scène, elle décida de la surveiller d'un peu plus près afin de lui faire payer de lui avoir « volé son Drago »…

Harry et Ron avait également été étonné de voir que le Serpentard avait manqué une occasion d'enfoncer un peu plus leur amie. Harry commençait à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, mais Ron restait persuadé qu'il faisait ça pour une mauvaise raison même s'il ne savait pas encore laquelle.

Finalement, Rogue fit taire les élèves d'un mauvais regard, menaçant quiconque oserait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche de plusieurs points en moins.

_ Aujourd'hui, vous n'allez pas vous mettre par équipe, vous resterez seul, car il semblerait que certains élèves restent à ne rien faire pendant mon cours.

En disant cela, son regard s'attarda sur Harry puis Ron.

_ Bien, comme d'habitude, la recette de la potion que vous devrez réaliser est affichée au tableau. Quand vous aurez fini, vous me remettrez votre échantillon dans une fiole et vous le déposerez sur mon bureau. Comme vous l'avez bien sur constaté, je ne vous ai pas donné le nom de cette potion et vous devrez me le trouver pour la semaine prochaine, grâce à un second échantillon de votre potion que vous emporterez avec vous. Bien évidemment seuls ceux qui l'auront réussi pourront le deviner. Vous me décrirez également ses effets et les cas dans lesquels elle ne doit surtout pas être utilisée sur 30cm de parchemin. Je vous laisse donc 2h pour faire cette potion, les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin se trouvent comme d'habitude dans les armoires du fond.

Dès qu'il eut finit sa phrase, Hermione fut la première à quitter sa chaise pour aller chercher les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Rapidement plusieurs élèves la suivirent. Elle ne pensait déjà plus au petit pari qu'elle avait fait avec Drago le matin même, mais celui-ci eu vite fait de le lui rappeler lorsqu'il commença son petit manège. En effet, lorsque la jeune fille leva le bras pour attraper les racines de Mandragore, il posa sa main sur sa taille et se colla le plus possible à elle pour faire de même. Les autres élèves ne remarquèrent rien, bien trop stressés de peur de rater leur potion. Mais Hermione se retourna, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de la bouche du jeune homme.

« Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas m'embrasser ?, chuchota-t-il innocemment.

_ Rêve, je gagnerais tu peux en être sur », répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin tout en se détachant de lui et en retournant près de son chaudron.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de fini =)

Une petite review ?

Bisous bisous

;D


	33. Chapter 33 : Inquiétude

_Coucou =)_

_Voila la suite, et je ne garantie rien, mais j'aurais peut-être le temps d'en réécrire un avant de partir en vacances demain après-midi... Si je n'ai pas le temps, alors je vous préviens que je vous laisse pour ces prochaines semaines, 3 semaines pour être exacte. J'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, je continuerais bien sur dès en rentrant ! ;D J'espère revenir avec des idées pleins la tête =P_

_Anioul : Contente de voir que ça t'a plus =D Ce chapitre ne sera plus centré sur eux, même si bien sur ils seront toujours les personnages principaux^^ En espérant que ça te plaise, bisous ;D_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;D_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 :**

Malgré quelques moments qui embarrassèrent la Préfète-en-chef, lorsque le Serpentard se trouvait un peu trop près d'elle à son goût, elle réussi à ne pas céder à ses avances, et se promis de se venger, même si elle ne savait pas encore de quelle manière elle allait s'y prendre.

A la fin des cours, elle retrouva Ginny à la bibliothèque qui avait fini une heure avant elle. Elle sortit rapidement ses affaires et se pencha sur l'échantillon qu'elle avait prélevé dans sa potion le matin même.

« Au fait, que t'a raconté Malfoy au sujet de leur mystérieuse disparition dans la Salle-sur-Demande ?, demanda soudain la rouquine.

_ La même chose qu'à toi je suppose. Il voulait chercher un moyen d'ouvrir cette boite qu'il détient de sa mère. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il possède une clé, mais que la boite ne laisse apparaitre aucune serrure…

_ Il te l'a montrée ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Il ne me l'a pas montrée, et à Blaise non plus.

_ De toute manière ça ne change rien, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait trouver de plus en la faisant passer de main en main. Et puis je suppose que certaines personnes ne doivent en aucun cas savoir qu'elle est en sa possession. Bon aller je mets au travail moi maintenant, Rogue nous a encore donné 30cm de parchemin à faire sur une potion dont on ne sait même pas le nom, soupira la brune.

_ Heureusement que je ne passe pas mes ASPICS cette année, j'arrive à peine à m'en sortir avec les devoirs qu'on a, alors si j'en avais plus…

_ Je peux toujours t'aider si tu veux. Comme je n'ai pas d'élève de 1ere ou 2nde année à ma charge avec ce programme de tutorat, je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à tes devoirs.

_ Si ça ne t'embête pas…

_ Non pas du tout, la rassura-t-elle.

_ Je viens de finir ça pour Mcgonagall, je dois le rendre jeudi, tu auras le temps de me le corriger ?

_ Bien sur, laisse le moi, je m'en occuperais ce soir.

_ Merci Mione, t'es génial.

_ Je sais », rigola la Préfète avant de se reconcentrer sur son devoir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, voyant qu'elle ne trouvait rien dans son manuel de potion, elle se leva et parcouru les étagères afin de prendre plusieurs grimoires qui lui semblaient intéressant. Alors qu'elle en avait déjà trois dans les bras, elle grimpa sur l'escabeau pour attraper un autre livre sur une étagère trop haute pour elle. Mais au moment de redescendre, elle sentit une main se poser doucement sur sa cuisse. Surprise, elle lâcha le livre qu'elle venait de prendre et glissa sur le dernier barreau, entrainant avec elle celui qui l'avait surprise.

Son homologue se trouvait maintenant allongé sur elle, l'empêchant de penser convenablement. Elle fut tentée un instant de l'embrasser et de reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés le matin même, mais le pari lui revint en tête et elle essaya de masquer son trouble, évitant de le fixer dans les yeux, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui tourné la tête une seconde fois. Afin de garder contenance et ne pas céder, elle s'exclama :

« Drago, pousses-toi tu m'écrase !

_ Alors embrasses-moi, répliqua-t-il en enfilant à nouveau son masque d'innocence.

_ Certainement pas ! J'ai parié que je ne le ferais pas, alors ne crois pas que je cèderais si facilement, dit-elle.

Le blond commençait alors à regretter d'avoir lancé se pari mais du se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne cèderait pas de cette manière, il devait trouver un autre moyen…

Vexé d'avoir encore échoué, pour la Xième fois de la journée, il se releva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. A son tour, elle décida de le provoquer un peu. Le pari ne stipulait en rien que les baisers à d'autres endroits que sur les lèvres étaient interdits, aussi s'approcha-t-elle de lui l'air de rien pour déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue, prenant bien soin de se coller contre lui.

« Merci », chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de ramasser ses livres et de le laisser planté dans la rangée.

« Par Merlin, cette fille va me rendre dingue, se dit-il intérieurement. Pourquoi je ne réagi même plus ? N'importe qui m'aurait déjà embrassé, personne ne refuse d'embrasser un Malfoy... ». Il finit par se ressaisir et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un moyen plus efficace de la faire céder, car il le savait, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Peut-être y arriverait-il ce soir lorsqu'elle viendrait le rejoindre pour dormir ?...

Mais la jeune fille en avait décidé autrement, s'il ne voulait pas l'embrasser, très bien, elle n'irait pas dormir avec lui alors…

Vers 23h, le blond commença à se demander si elle comptait travailler toute la nuit. Il repoussa sa couette, et descendit de son lit avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller voir dans leur salle commune. Mais les lumières étaient éteintes, il ne restait plus que le feu pour éclairer une partie de la pièce, et aucunes traces d'Hermione.

Il referma sa porte et passa par la salle-de-bain pour aller voir dans sa chambre.

« Tu ne viens pas ?, demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir dans son lit en train de lire.

_ Drago, je t'ai dis que je gagnerais ce pari… Et venir dans ta chambre, c'est carrément admettre que je vais perdre !

_ Très bien, dit-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

La brune commença à se demander s'il commençait à s'énerver, mais elle le vit bientôt revenir dans sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui.

_ Il fallait juste que j'éteigne la lumière, dit-il en souriant. Si tu ne veux pas venir dormir dans ma chambre, je viens dans la tienne, dit-il satisfait de lui en voyant la tête de la Gryffondor.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien, dit-elle en commençant à se sentir piégée.

_ Non je ne vois pas, répondit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle avant d'éteindre les lumières à l'aide de sa baguette magique qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit.

A tâtons, il réussi à lui prendre son livre des mains et à le poser au pied du lit.

« _ On ne pourrait pas tout simplement abandonner ce pari idiot ?, demanda soudainement la Serpentard voyant que la brune ne se décidait pas à se rapprocher de lui.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perdre ?, le provoqua-t-elle en riant.

_ Non, mais toi et moi, on sait parfaitement qu'aucun de nous ne cèdera facilement. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir t'embrasser, et je sais que toi non plus, alors viens là… »

Surprise, mais soulagée de la tournure des événements, la Gryffondor se rapprocha du blond pour appuyer sa joue contre son torse. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci releva son menton d'un doigt afin de la faire regarder dans sa direction, puis il s'approcha lentement de ses lèvres, qu'il avait eu en tête toute la journée. Enfin, ils s'endormirent rapidement, pour la première fois dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit sa meilleure amie pour le petit déjeuné, après bien sur avoir embrassé son homologue pour ne pas risquer un nouveau pari, elle fut presque choquée de voir l'air abattu d'Harry. Elle décida d'aller lui demander ce qui se passait, même s'ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup depuis quelques temps.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ?, demanda-t-elle timidement en s'installant près de lui, provoquant de l'étonnement chez sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Elle lui fit rapidement signe qu'elle arrivait, alors que le brun lui répondit :

_ Non pas vraiment… Il faut que je te parle Hermione, mais pas maintenant, c'est très important. Retrouve-moi ce soir dans la tour des Gryffondor après le couvre-feu. Je te prêterais ma cape d'invisibilité pour que tu puisses retourner dans la tour Ouest juste après.

_ Ce soir ça risque d'être difficile, Mcgonagall m'avait dispensée de faire mes rondes quand j'ai appris… Enfin, quand mes parents sont…

Comme d'habitude elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, ce que son meilleur ami compris parfaitement.

_ Bref, continua-t-elle en se reprenant, ce soir je dois faire une ronde jusqu'à 22h.

_ Dans ce cas, viens après. Je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas aussi important. Je ne peux pas en parler ici.

_ Très bien. A 22h dans la tour des Gryffondor alors, j'y serais. »

Pendant cette conversation, Ron n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et Hermione remarqua que lui aussi semblait ignoré ce qui se passait dans la tête du Survivant. Ils l'apprendraient donc au même moment, ce soir.

La jeune fille ne parvint pas à avaler quoi que ce soit de la matinée, tellement son ami l'intriguait. Il n'écoutait déjà que très rarement en cours, mais là il semblait complètement ailleurs. Lorsque Rogue lui avait enlevé des points à cause de son retard, mais pas à Crabbe et Goyle qui arrivèrent quelques secondes après, il ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Le professeur Binns dût lui reposer trois fois sa question avant de provoquer une quelconque réaction de sa part, sans toutefois obtenir de bonne réponse. Et il fut si peu concentré en cours de sortilège qu'il envoya le professeur Flitwick voler au fond de la classe au lieu du coussin qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Enfin, les cours touchèrent à leur fin avec la Métamorphose où heureusement, Harry ne se fit pas remarquer une fois de plus. Hermione rentra rapidement dans ses appartements au lieu d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque comme elle en avait l'habitude. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre son meilleur ami aussi absent, aussi dépité pendant toute la journée ?

Elle envisageait des dizaines d'hypothèses, toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Peut-être que quelques chose se passait mal avec Lisa ? Une attaque au Ministère de la Magie ? Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait avait-il été tué ? Mais aucune de ses idées ne semblait la bonne, sinon Harry lui en aurait parlé au petit-déjeuner et il ne semblerait pas aussi vide et surtout inquiet…

* * *

_Voila, je sais, je ne suis pas très gentille de vous abandonner comme ça, donc je commence à taper la suite ce soir, et j'essaie de finir demain. Mais ne vous attendez surtout pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, je ne l'ai pas inventé, je le reprend des livres... Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous fais de gros bisous, bonnes vacances à celles qui partent ou qui ne bossent pas ;D_

_Tschüss :)_


	34. Chapter 34 : Jalousie et vengence

_Hello =)_

_Alors il est 1h55, on est mercredi 4 aout, je viens d'avoir 16 ans =D mdr. Et je trouve le moyen de me planter devant l'ordi pour finir un chapitre... Je suis rentrée de vacances lundi soir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir plus tôt, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos review, c'est tjrs un plaisir de les lire =)_

_**Hayat :** Le voila le chapitre suivant, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu... En tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise =) Gros bisous et a bientot j'espère ;D_

_**AudeHP43 :** Oui je sais, je suis vraiment méchante de vous abandonner comme ça... Je ne devrais pas le refaire avant longtemps, ce n'est pas prévu que je reparte ou que ce soit xD. Bref, mes vacances ont effetivement été géniales ;D Un peu plus de sérieux quand même, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, je suis ravie que tu accroches autant, et j'espère que tu ne déccrocheras pas avant la fin ! lol Maintenant que je suis rentrée, je tâcherais de poster assez souvent, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque, mais plutôt le temps, donc bon... Bref, encore merci, bisous :)_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 34 :

Trop inquiète pour avaler quoi que ce soit, la Préfète-en-chef sauta le repas du soir et voulu se mettre à travailler mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et préféra se contenter de lire un livre dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée. Un peu avant 20h, le début de la ronde, son homologue entra dans leurs appartements.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner, tu as mangé ici ?

_ Non, je n'avais pas très faim, dit-elle en essayant de cacher son angoisse.

Après tout, Harry ne lui avait pas dit quel était le problème et elle préférait éviter d'en parler pour ne pas devoir inventer une histoire si le blond ne devait pas être au courant.

_ Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle…

_ Non, je t'assure, tout va bien », le rassura-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb cette fois, et le blond sembla la croire.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'attira à lui en la tirant par la main pour la serrer contre lui. Quelque peu apaisée par les bras protecteur du Serpentard, elle se laissa bercer par sa respiration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, en relevant la tête vers la cheminée, elle vit que l'horloge accrochée juste au dessus indiquait 20h. Sa ronde commençait et si elle ne voulait pas d'ennui, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher, malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de passer encore des heures dans les bras du blond.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller, sinon Mcgonagall viendra elle-même nous chercher… », chuchota la brune en commençant à s'écarter de ses bras.

Le blond acquiesça, et entraina la jeune fille vers le portrait. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de la laisser partir de son côté.

Contrairement à d'habitude, la Gryffondor ne fit pas attention au bruit qu'elle pourrait entendre dans les couloirs, plongée dans ses pensées. Un couple de Serdaigle put ainsi retourner tranquillement dans leur salle commune sans écoper d'une heure de colle. Mais la jeune fille regretta rapidement cette inattention, car elle n'entendit pas les pas derrière elle…

« Alors Granger, on ne prend pas en compte mes avertissement ?, s'exclama Pansy qui venait de s'arrêter quelques mètres derrière la Préfète.

_ Parkinson, je te conseille de rentrer dans ton dortoir si tu ne veux pas te retrouver collée, répliqua la brune en se retournant pour faire face à la nouvelle venue.

_ N'utilise pas ce ton là avec moi Sang-de-Bourbe, tu risquerais de le regretter, menaça la Serpentarde. Je t'avais dis que Drago m'appartenait, et apparemment tu ne m'as pas écouté, ça va te couté cher, très cher…

_ Ecoute Parkinson, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parle, mentit-elle avec un aplomb suffisant pour faire douter la Serpentarde. Mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris, ton cher Serpentard n'en à rien à faire de toi. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix !

_ Là encore, tu viens de faire une grosse erreur Granger… Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, venez voir par ici…

En entendant ces noms, la jeune fille commença à se rendre compte de la situation. Il était 20h15 environ, personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, Drago était parti faire sa ronde à l'autre bout du château, et elle se trouvait fasse à 4 Serpentards qui la haïssait au plus haut point. Elle essaya de cacher au plus profond d'elle-même son angoisse, ne laissant sur son visage qu'un masque froid. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'avoir vu son homologue le faire si souvent l'aidait à en faire de même, malgré un manque flagrant d'entrainement.

Nott fut le premier à s'approcher d'elle, avec un sourire plutôt inquiétant.

« Après que mon père ait pu tuer tes parents, commença-t-il, je vais pouvoir à mon tour débarrasser le monde d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Quelle belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Nott, recule, fichez-moi la paix, vous allez le regretter amèrement si vous vous en prenez à moi !

Cette phrase fit rire les Serpentard, car bien sur, il n'y aurait personne pour témoigner de ce qui se serait passé.

« Non, ils n'oseraient pas me tuer, pas à Poudlard…, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer. Au contraire, répliqua une autre petite voix dans sa tête, ce sont des Serpentards, fils et fille de Mangemort, alors qu'est-ce qui les retiendrais ? Absolument rien… »

Alors qu'elle tenta de sortir sa baguette de sa poche, Crabbe s'approcha par derrière, et lui maintint fermement les poignets de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se débattre.

_ Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu es à notre merci, alors autant en profiter, ajouta Nott, en glissant son doigt sur la joue de la Gryffondor qui ne put réprimer son dégout face à ce contact.

Afin de ne prendre aucun risque, il sortit la baguette de la jeune fille de sa poche arrière, puis la fit tourner quelques instants dans ses mains.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait te servir…, murmura-t-il afin qu'elle seule l'entende, sur un ton qui laissait aisément deviner ce qu'il pensait des né-moldus et du fait qu'il ait le droit de posséder une baguette.

Après avoir fait un dernier tour entre les doigts du Serpentard, sa baguette fut projetée à plusieurs mètres de là, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse voir précisément où, à cause de l'obscurité.

Nott fixa alors la Gryffondor dans les yeux, et se rapprocha d'elle en posant sa main droite sur ses fesses, ne cherchant pas le moins du monde à cacher ses intentions par rapport à elle. La jeune fille tenta de le repousser, mais c'était peine perdue, ses mains étant bloquée, et Nott étant beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, elle n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à ce qui l'attendait.

« Nott… Arrête…, le supplia-t-elle vainement »

Cette demande ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire des Serpentard, et n'arrêta en rien les mains de celui qui se trouvait face à elle. Son angoisse augmenta lorsqu'elle sentit l'autre main du Serpentard remonter depuis son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Il nous faudrait un peu plus d'intimité pour ce moment Granger, tu ne crois pas ?, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, faisant augmenter la terreur de la brune, et son dégout face à ce Serpent.

« Fou-lui la paix Nott, je ne me répèterais pas, dit alors une voix étrangement calme qui pourtant laissait transparaitre de la colère.

_ Malfoy !, s'exclama alors le concerné en se retournant pour faire face au nouveau venu. Je te croyais plus prêteur sur tes conquêtes. Elle n'est pas mal fichue la Granger, et je crois que j'ai bien envi d'en profiter… Avant qu'on ne s'occupe vraiment d'elle j'entends…, expliqua-t-il au blond.

_ Nott, je t'ai pourtant dis que je ne me répèterais pas…

_ Ecoute Malfoy, on sait tous que tu nous as trahi pour un vieux sénile, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de nous dicter notre conduite, ça ne marche plus. Mais en souvenir de notre amitié, je te laisse te casser, maintenant, sans te faire quoi que ce soit. Par contre, je garde la Sang-de-Bourbe…

_ Notre amitié …?, se moqua le blond.

Avant que l'autre ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, Drago lui envoya un stupéfix en pleine poitrine avant de faire de même avec Crabbe qui lâcha aussitôt les bras d'Hermione, la laissant tomber au sol. Goyle, quand à lui, préféra filer avant que Malfoy ne se rende compte de sa présence.

Mais Pansy ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Elle n'avait pas convaincu les garçons de s'attaquer à Granger pour la voir s'enfuir avec celui qu'elle désirait plus que tout…

« Expeliarmus !, s'exclama-t-elle en visant Drago qui se précipitait vers Hermione, alors que sa baguette vola droit dans les mains de la Serpentarde. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Drago, commença-t-elle. Il n'est plus temps de jouer, mais de rejoindre notre camp. Tu es du nôtre Drago, depuis toujours, n'essaie pas de le nier… Je te pardonne ce petit écart de conduite, après tout, cela peut arriver une petite infidélité. J'ai longuement discuté avec ton père et je suis parvenue à le convaincre de t'accorder à nouveau sa confiance, à condition que tu rejoignes les rangs du Seigneur de Ténèbres et que tu acceptes de porter la Marque. Quand au Maître lui-même, je ne dis pas qu'il t'acceptera en te pardonnant tout, mais il a besoin de toi. Si tu hésites à la tuer, je peux m'en charger, ce sera notre petit secret…

_ Pansy…

_ Oui ?, répondit la jeune fille persuadée de l'avoir raisonné.

_ Va te faire voir !

_ Très bien, s'énerva la Serpentarde en entendant cette réponse, tu le prends comme ça…

Pourtant, avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer une formule visant Drago, sa baguette lui vola des mains sans qu'aucun sort ne soit prononcer par qui que ce soit. Puis à nouveau sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle se retrouva à son tour stupéfixée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un rouquin et un brun émergèrent de sous une cape invisible. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment soulagé de voir son ennemi débarquer et lui sauver la vie.

« Merci, Potter.

_ Lâche-la Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ?, s'exclama Ron en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui s'agrippait au coup du blond.

_ Weasley, fiches-lui la paix, et non je ne la lâcherais pas, répliqua le Serpentard.

_ Je crois que vous pourrez terminer cette discussion plus tard, il y a plus urgent. Ron, aide-moi à pousser Crabbe vers Parkinson et Nott, parce que jamais on ne pourra le porter celui-là. »

Après avoir poussé les corps inertes dans un coin, Harry commença à interroger Drago sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il fut plutôt surpris d'entendre que le blond n'était pas resté fidèle au Serpentard, et éprouva un sentiment de haine intense pour Nott qui avait failli abuser de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur…

* * *

_Alors ? Après de bonnes vacances au Soleil, je n'ai pas trop perdu la main j'espère ?_

_Gros bisous a toutes ;D_


	35. Chapter 35 : Les Horcruxes

_Coucou =)_

_Voila le 35eme chapitre de fini, et en commençant cette fic, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à écrire autant de chapitre... J'ai du mal à me dire qu'à un moment il faudra que je la termine... J'en écrirais une autre, je crois que sinon je vais m'ennuyer xD' Bref, juste une petite chose : à partir de ce chapitre, faites vraiment abstraction de ce que vous savez grâce au tome 7. Puisque j'ai repris à partir de la 7eme année, en changeant même la fin du 6eme tome, je me sert quand même de ce que J. K. Rowling à inventé, mais en le réécrivant à ma façon et en changeant plusieurs petites choses. Et puis je vous rassure, on en parlera un peu, mais les personnages principaux restent Drago et Hermione ;D_

_Voila, en espérant que vous ne serez déçu en rien dans la suite de l'histoire, sinon vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis si vous pensez qu'il manque quelque chose, etc...^^_

_Sinon, bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices qui ont eu le courage et surtout l'envie de commencer cette fic et de la lire aussi rapidement, et merci à celles qui me laissent leur avis à chaque chapitre, ou presque ;D_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 :**

Après avoir poussé les corps inertes dans un coin, Harry commença à interroger Drago sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il fut plutôt surpris d'entendre que le blond n'était pas resté fidèle aux Serpentards, et éprouva un sentiment de haine intense pour Nott qui avait failli abuser de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur…

« J'espère pour lui qu'il ne recroiseras pas mon chemin, parce que je vous jure que je le tuerais…, dit le brun après que Malfoy lui eu expliqué ce qu'il avait osé essayer de faire.

_ Moi aussi, répondit-t-il, mais je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas trainer là, je ramène Hermione dans nos appartements.

_ Pas question, vous venez avec nous. La tour de Gryffondor est plus près. Et je dois parler à Hermione, répliqua Harry à l'intention du blond.

_ Très drôle Potter, ironisa-t-il, tu crois qu'en me voyant entrer dans votre salle commune, les Gryffondor ne remarqueront rien de suspect peut-être ? C'est vrai, je pense qu'ils seraient ravis de voir un Serpentard parmi eux !

_ Malfoy à raison, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Venez dans nos appartements, c'est plus simple…, dit la jeune fille en continuant de s'agripper au blond, comme pour se rassurer à cause de Nott qui restait encore trop près d'eux à son gout, en s'empêchant toute fois de se blottir dans ses bras. Car Harry et Ron n'était toujours pas au courant de leur relation plus qu'amicale…

Le quatuor se dirigea finalement vers les appartements des Préfets après avoir ramassé la baguette d'Hermione qui avait roulé contre un mur, abandonnant les Serpentards inanimés dans le couloir. Une fois dans la tour Ouest, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et les fauteuils.

_ Au fait, comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? Drago, tu étais parti dans l'autre sens, et Harry ne devait pas m'attendre avant 22h…, demanda Hermione en s'asseyant près de son homologue.

_ Je les avais croisés quelques minutes plus tôt, répondit aussitôt le blond, et ils m'avaient dit qu'ils rentraient aux cachots… Je les ai suivis de loin pour m'en assurer, mais à un moment je les aie perdus. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé plus tard, je suis désolé…

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas deviner…, le rassura Hermione.

_ Oui c'est vrai, il laisse des Serpentards se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit sans leur enlever de points ou les coller, et ce n'est pas de sa faute !, s'énerva Ron.

_ En tout cas ce n'était pas une solution stupide !, réagit-il face à la remarque du rouquin. Si je les avais menacés, comment crois-tu qu'ils auraient réagis, hein ? Ils m'auraient assommé et je n'aurais pas pu rejoindre Hermione ! A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que je les ai suivi de loin ? Tu crois vraiment que je leur fait confiance ?

_ Et alors ? Nous on aurait retrouvé Hermione ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe tant, soudain ?, s'exclama Ron. Tu veux nous faire croire que te soucie réellement de ce qui pourrait arriver à la fille que tu as détesté depuis que tu la connais ? Déjà au manoir, je me suis demandée pourquoi tu étais là ! Tu avais prévu ton coup, n'est-ce pas Malfoy !

_ Ron arrête, ça suffit maintenant, s'énerva Hermione, face à son meilleur ami dont elle ne supportait plus les réflexions.

_ Reste en dehors de ça Hermione !

_ Et toi ne lui parle pas sur ce ton !, explosa le blond. Vous auriez peut-être retrouvé Hermione trop tard ! Et je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous prouver quoi que ce soit ! Ton avis je peux m'en passer Weasley !

_ C'est bon, calmez-vous tous les deux !, s'interposa Harry en voyant que cette histoire risquait de dégénérer s'il ne se positionnait pas entre les deux. Hermione va bien, alors arrêtez de vous accuser chacun à votre tour ! Et Ron, on en a déjà parlé, on a décidé de se fier à Hermione, et si elle juge que Malfoy est sincère, on doit la croire…

_ Non, c'est toi qui à décidé de la croire ! Je n'ai rien accepté du tout !

_ On s'en fiche ! Je dois vous expliquer quelque chose de bien plus important, et ta jalousie commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système Ron !

La colère qui se faisait ressentir dans le ton que venait d'employer Harry fit taire les deux autres.

_ Très bien, on t'écoute…, dit la jeune fille, car le blond et le roux semblaient devenus muets.

_ Et Malfoy reste ici ?, s'exclama le rouquin qui s'attendait à ce que son meilleur ami lui demande de les laisser seul afin de leur confier ce qui le rongeait tant depuis ce matin.

_ Oui, il reste, répliqua sèchement Hermione, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'accepterait aucune opposition.

_ Je te fais confiance Hermione, et du coup, à toi aussi Malfoy, mais tu as intérêt à t'en montrer digne…, commença Harry.

Malfoy hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

_ Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous expliquer quelque chose de très important, quelque chose dont vous n'avez peut-être jamais entendu parler, sauf peut-être toi Hermione…, reprit-il. Personne ne sait comment Voldemort à su revenir à la vie, alors que le sortilège de mort qui à rebondi sur moi l'a frappé de plein fouet. Certains disent que sa magie était tellement puissante qu'elle l'a neutralisé en partie. Mais Dumbledore n'y crois pas… Pour lui, quelque chose d'autre lui a permis de survivre. Hermione, as-tu déjà entendu parler d'un Horcruxe ?

_ Non, ça ne me dit rien… Je devrais ?

_ Non…, répondit le blond à la place du Survivant qui s'étonna de son intervention. C'est de la magie noir, et je ne crois pas que ce soit dans tes lectures.

_ Tu sais ce que s'est ?, demanda Harry.

_ Oui. Mon père me l'a expliqué. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il existait réellement quelqu'un pour en fabriquer…

_ Mais enfin, expliquez-nous !, répliqua Hermione qui n'appréciait pas de ne pas savoir quelque chose.

_ A toi l'honneur Potter…

_ Eh bien, c'est un morceau d'âme qu'un sorcier a séparé de la sienne en tuant quelqu'un… C'est suffisamment horrible de savoir qu'un sorcier est capable de faire une chose pareille pour ne pas mourir, mais Voldemort à de loin dépasser les limites de la magie noire. Il n'a pas fabriqué un Horcruxe…, dit-il avant de marquer une pause. Il en a fabriqué 7…

En entendant ça, Malfoy ne put réprimer une exclamation d'horreur, car à l'inverse des deux autres qui n'en comprenaient pas encore bien le principe, le blond connaissait le connaissait parfaitement…

_ Comment est-ce possible ?, finit-il par demander.

_ Je n'en sais rien… Mais maintenant, il va falloir tous les découvrir, et surtout, tous les détruire…

_ Ce qui représente une tâche bien trop compliquée pour des sorciers même pas encore diplômés !, répliqua le Serpentard.

_ On aura l'aide de Dumbledore bien sur. Il cherche de son côté également. Et je pense que vous serez soulagés d'apprendre qu'il en a déjà détruit un… C'est vrai, il en reste 6, mais c'est déjà ça de pris.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?, demanda le blond.

Hermione et Ron furent surpris par sa question. Harry venait de leur expliquer ce qu'était un Horcruxe, Malfoy semblait au courant, et pourtant il demandait maintenant des explications. Mais ils finirent par comprendre en entendant la réponse que lui donna le brun.

_ Une bague. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle-ci appartenait à son grand-père. Marvolo Gaunt, l'un des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Ce qui prouve qu'il ne choisit pas n'importe quel objet pour accueillir sa « précieuse » âme… Et si ce soir je suis tombée sur Hermione alors que je l'attendais dans notre salle commune seulement à 22h, c'est parce que Dumbledore croyait avoir trouvé un autre Horcruxe. Je suis parti avec lui, afin de le rapporter, mais il s'agissait seulement d'un faux. Quelqu'un l'avait déjà volé apparemment, je doute que ce soit une simple mise en scène de Voldemort, quelqu'un doit l'avoir vraiment trouvé et remplacé… Tenez, ajouta-t-il en tendant un minuscule rouleau de parchemin, j'ai trouvé ça dans le médaillon...

_« Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_  
_Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ait découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._  
_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel._  
_R.A.B »_

_ RAB ?, demanda Hermione.

_ Je ne sais pas qui c'est… Et Dumbledore non plus.

_ Et on est censés le découvrir comment ?

_ Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la priorité, il faut trouver les autres Horcruxes. Mais on peut toujours chercher à la bibliothèque par exemple.

_ Je regarderais si je trouve quelque chose, dit Hermione.

_ Bien, mais surtout, personne ne doit découvrir ce que l'on fait… Bon, il se fait tard, je crois qu'on devrait retourner dans notre salle commune.

_ Non, restez ici, vous pourrez dormir sur les canapés. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, mais vous risquez de vous faire attraper dans les couloirs.

_ Pourquoi pas. Ron, ça te va ?

_ Tiens on se souvient de moi ?

_ Arrête un peu Ron !, répliqua Hermione.

_ Non mais c'est vrai, est-ce que l'un de vous deux m'a défendu toute à l'heure ? Non ! Est-ce que vous m'avez demandé mon avis ? Non plus !

_ Cesse d'être aussi susceptible, et surtout grandit un peu !

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te défendre, Weasmoche !

_ Drago, fiche lui la paix toi aussi !, s'énerva Hermione en entendant le surnom que le Serpentard venait de lui attribuer.

Un sourire vint tout de même se plaquer sur le visage du blond, malgré ce que venait de lui dire la Gryffondor, car sa réaction illustrait parfaitement ce qu'il venait de dire : Il ne pouvait pas se défendre tout seul… Le rouquin l'avait aussi remarqué, mais préféra à nouveau se murer dans son silence et continuer de faire la tête.

_ Harry, tu restes alors ?

_ Oui. Ron ?

_ Ouais…

_ Très bien, je vais vous chercher des couvertures, j'en ai plusieurs dans ma chambre.

La Préfète grimpa rapidement les escaliers, et attrapa deux couvertures placées en haut de son armoire, avant de redescendre les donner aux deux Gryffondors.

_ Bonne nuit les garçons, leur dit-elle à tous les trois avant de monter se coucher dans sa propre chambre.

N'ayant pas particulièrement envi de discuter avec les deux autres, Drago s'éclipsa également rapidement dans sa chambre. Il eu juste le temps d'éteindre les lumières après s'être couché, avant d'entendre la porte menant à la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Je pensais que puisque Potter et Weasley dorment ici, tu ne voudrais pas prendre de risque…, chuchota-t-il en voyant son homologue s'avancer vers lui.

La jeune fille monta sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras du blond avant de répondre.

_ A vrai dire, je le pensais aussi. Mais je dois reconnaitre que j'ai pris de mauvaises habitudes en dormant avec toi, et je ne me voyais pas dormir toute seule… J'ai fermé ma porte à clé, si on ne les entend pas frapper, je dirais que j'étais sous la douche…

Sur ces mots, la brune ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration du jeune homme. Celui-ci resserra sa prise autour de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur sa tête, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

_Alors ? N'oubliez pas de cliquer juste en dessous pour me donner votre avis ;D_

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	36. Chapter 36 : Je t'aime

_Coucou :D_

_Snif, la fin des vacances approche =( ... En attendant, voila la suite :) Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais il fallait que je m'arrête de cette façon, vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre^^_

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_**Sophie :** Tu ne vas pas non plus aimer la taille de ce chapitre alors :$ lol. J'essairais de le faire plus long la prochaine fois, mais cela dépend toujours de la manière dont je veux l'arrêter... En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pr ta review :) Bisous ;D_

**Fan-atikk :** Ils décident de faire confiance à Hermione, Drago ne porte pas de marque sur le bras... C'est vrai que c'est un peu risqué, mais je voulais qu'il soit dedans^^ Pour la découverte de leur "secret", ne n'est pas encore pour tout de suite... ;) Merci pour ta review, gros bisous :) 3

**Catherine : **Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir en écrivant la suite ;) Biisoux =D

Merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews à presque chaque chapitre, ça me fait tjrs autant plaisir :)

ENJOY =D

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

« Hermione…, l'appela doucement le blond en chuchotant à son oreille pour la réveiller.

La Gryffondor entrouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir deux yeux gris aussi près d'elle, ainsi qu'une bouche souriant espièglement comme à son habitude. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de redresser légèrement la tête pour embrasser rapidement le Serpentard.

_ C'est tout ?, lui demanda-t-il avec son petit air innocent.

En rigolant, la brune releva à nouveau la tête pour l'embrasser un peu plus longuement. Mais ce baiser ne sembla toujours pas lui convenir, aussi se pencha-t-il pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de la Gryffondor, puis sur ses paupières, son nez, son front, et à la base de son cou, avant de remonter se poser de nouveau sur ses lèvres qui semblaient presque le narguer. La jeune fille les entrouvrit pour permettre au blond d'approfondir ce baiser. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté pour enrouler sa jambe gauche autour de celle du Serpentard, qui bascula sur elle en faisant toute fois attention de ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

Cette étreinte aurait pu s'éterniser, ce qui ne leur aurait pas déplu, bien au contraire, mais la voix d'Harry, qui appelait Hermione, sembla les tirer de force de leur bulle imaginaire, leur rappelant qu'ils devaient se préparer à se rendre en cours…

_ Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu lui propose de dormir ici ?, lui demanda le blond et commençant à se lever.

Cette question rappela à la jeune fille tous les événements de la nuit passée, autrement dit ce que Nott et les autres Serpentards avaient tenté de lui faire. Son changement d'humeur n'échappa pas au blond qui la serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

_ Ils ne t'approcheront plus. Si jamais ils osent, je te jure qu'ils le regretteront toute leur vie. Si toute fois ils y survivent…, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

La voix d'Harry raisonna à nouveau dans leur salle commune, aussi Hermione se leva rapidement, se séparant à contrecœur du Serpentard, et traversa la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre, avant d'aller ouvrir au brun.

_ Désolé de te tirer du lit, mais on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas… On n'aura pas le temps de passer à la salle de bain tous les trois, donc avec Ron, on va retourner dans notre salle commune pour se préparer.

_ Vous avez raison, en plus c'est à quatre qu'il aurait fallu passer, on n'a qu'une seule salle de bain ici.

_ Effectivement, ça aurait été difficile. Bon, on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle ? Attend Malfoy pour y aller, je n'ai pas envi de savoir que tu te retrouves seule… Enfin, si tu préfères, je peux venir te chercher quand je serais près, se reprit-il en se méprenant sur la signification de la grimace que faisait la brune.

_ Non ça va aller, je crois que Malfoy peut faire ça, le rassura-t-elle.

_ Si tu lui fais confiance, ça me va… Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qui vous lie tous les deux ? Vous êtes amis ? Ou bien vous vous contentez de vous supporter ? J'avoue que je préfèrerais la deuxième solution…

_ On est amis, mentit la jeune fille. Mais seulement dans ces appartements. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne le supporteraient pas…

_ Je comprends, j'essayerai de résonner Ron, je crois qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée que vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensembles… On a parlé un peu hier soir, il t'en veut encore parce que tu t'entends avec Malfoy, mais ça devrait lui passer. Il t'aime Hermione tu sais ?

_ Je sais, et j'ai besoin de lui…, dit-elle en imaginant sa réaction s'il apprenait que ce n'était pas uniquement de l'amitié qui la reliait à son pire ennemi.

_ Ca va s'arranger tu verras. Aller, va te préparer, je te retrouve au déjeuner, dit-il avant de serrer contre lui sa meilleure amie, comme pour lui dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Pendant toute la matinée, Hermione remarqua que Pansy semblait avoir peur d'elle. En effet, elle changeait de chemin lorsqu'elle se retrouvait sur celui de la Gryffondor.

« Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur hier en arrivant, rigola l'Elu.

_ En même temps, ça ne doit pas être rassurant de ne pas savoir de qu'elle manière on s'est retrouvé entassés dans un couloir… En parlant de ça, tu lui as jeté un sortilège informulé ? Je ne savais pas que tu savais comment t'y prendre !, s'exclama la brune impressionnée.

_ Une des choses que m'a appris Dumbledore… Il ne se contente pas de m'expliquer le principe des Horcruxes, et ce qu'il sait sur Voldemort, il m'apprend des sortilèges qui pourraient m'être utiles…

_ On t'aidera tu sais, on ne te laissera pas tomber.

_ Je sais, mais c'est à moi que revient de tuer Voldemort. Et le jour où je me retrouverais face à lui, je vous interdis de vous interposer…

_ Mais enfin, lui ne se gênera pas pour t'envoyer des Mangemorts !

_ Pas pour me tuer, il veut le faire de sa propre main. Il veut prouver qu'il est meilleur que moi…

La discussion s'arrêta là, puisqu'ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Ils s'installèrent face à face, à l'une des extrémités de la table réservée à leur maison, avant de commencer à se servir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron arriva à son tour et s'assit près d'Harry, sans un mot. Il releva une seule fois la tête pour regarder Hermione. Ses prunelles ne reflétaient aucune colère, aucune rancœur. La jeune fille en fut soulager et lui sourit. Il y répondit, sans toute fois ajouter un seule mot, et continua de manger.

Enfin, les 6èmes années rejoignirent la Grande Salle et Ginny vint s'assoir près de sa meilleure amie.

_ C'est vraiment joyeux ici… Vous jouer au sorcier muet ? _(1)_

_ Non, on mange, c'est tout, répondit la brune.

_ Très bien, si vous ne dites rien, c'est moi qui vais me plaindre ! Rogue nous a encore enlevé une trentaine de points pendant l'heure. Et il a trouvé le moyen d'en ajouter aux Serpents… Et Mcgonagall nous en encore donner des tonnes de devoirs, ajouta-t-elle. A ce propos, tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil Hermione ?

_ Bien sur, on aura qu'à y regarder toute à l'heure à la bibliothèque si tu veux.

_ Ca marche !

La fin de la journée se déroula trop lentement aux yeux des élèves et ils furent ravis de quitter leur dernier cours de l'après-midi. Les garçons partirent s'entrainer pour le prochain match de Quidditch qui les opposerait à Serdaigle à la fin de la semaine, et Ginny alla retrouver Blaise. Hermione se retrouva donc seule, et décida de retourner des ses appartements pour lire un peu. Comme d'habitude, ces devoirs étaient faits d'avance, elle pouvait donc en profiter.

En arrivant dans ses appartements, elle fut surprise de trouver son homologue dans l'un des canapés de leur salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas entrainement ?

_ Pas cette semaine, on a pas de match, les Gryffondors et Serdaigles ont la priorité.

_ Ca tombe bien, j'avais envie d'être avec toi…, dit timidement la jeune fille en s'approchant du blond.

Celui-ci posa le magasine qu'il feuilletait avant d'attirer la Gryffondor sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille lui rendit son baiser avant de poser sa tête dans son cou pour humer cette odeur qui lui manquait toute la journée.

_ Tu fais quoi là ?, lui demanda-t-il étonné.

_ Je te sens…, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Tu me sens… ?, répliqua-t-il pas le moins renseigné par sa réponse.

_ J'adore ton odeur, et ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça… Je m'en suis rendu compte en portant ton écharpe…

_ C'est toujours toi qui l'a ?

_ Oui, elle est dans mon armoire, pourquoi ?

_ Je me demandais où elle était passée…

_ Désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle.

_ C'est bon, garde-là, je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment, lui répondit-il en souriant. Alors comme ça, je sens si bon que ça ? C'est surement pour ça que j'ai toujours une dizaine de filles qui me suit à la trace, ajouta-t-il, sérieux comme un pape.

_ T'es con…, lui dit la brune le plus sincèrement du monde.

Le blond fit semblant d'être vexé, mais cela ne dura pas lorsqu'il entendit la suite de la phrase…

_ … mais ça doit être pour ça que je t'aime, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

_ C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, dit-il en affichant un sourire béat qui lui donnait, il faut l'avouer, un peu l'air stupide.

_ Je sais.

_ Moi aussi…

_ Toi aussi quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

_ Je t'aime…

C'était la première fois que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche, et il n'avait même pas eu envi de les contenir. Il était presque près à le crier sur les toits, tellement il se sentait heureux, et cela pour la première fois.

De nouveau, il sourit, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille…

* * *

_Verdict ? =)_

_Bisous bisous_

_;D_


	37. Chapter 37 : D'autres projets

_Heiii =D_

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à publier ce chapitre, mais pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long que les précédents, et d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous apprécierez la fin... Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même, en espérant que vous aimerez :)_

_**AudeHP43 :** T'inquiète je t'en veux pas ;D J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre... Je l'ai écris en plusieurs fois, parce que je n'ai pas n'arrivais pas à tout relier, bref, j'ai un peu galérer mais je crois que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie finalement, alors j'espère que tu auras le même avis =) Encore merci, bisouxxx ;)_

_**Fan-atikk :** C'était le but le sourire béat :D J'aurais bien aimé être à la place d'Hermione d'ailleur =) lol. Et non, pas trop d'intervention de la part de Ginny et Blaise, pour l'instant notre petit couple parvient à s'en sortir tout seul...^^ Pour la réaction de Ron, t'inquiète, il ne changera pas de d'habitude mdr, quand on est aussi buté que lui (enfin dans ma fic heiin, parce que je caricature qd même beaucoup son personnage =P), on y reste^^ En tout cas, si tu écris cet OS, je le lirais la première ;D. Gros bisous ;D =)_

_ENJOY ;P_

* * *

**Chapitre 37 :**

Les jours continuaient de passer, et novembre avançait avec ses températures de plus en plus basses.

Le match de Quidditch qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serpentard était attendu pour la fin de la semaine. Depuis plusieurs jours, Harry commençait à agacer toute l'équipe, et certains joueurs pensaient sérieusement à le bâillonner et à l'enfermer dans un placard jusqu'au jour J. S'ils gagnaient, ils affronteraient Serpentard, comme chaque année. Mais s'ils perdaient, ils affronteraient seulement Poufsouffle. Et au mieux ils finiraient à la 3eme place de cette Coupe des 4 Maisons. Si jamais cela devait arriver, il savait que Poudlard se souviendrait toujours du capitaine qui était responsable de la défaite de la Maison des Gryffondors, alors qu'ils gagnaient la Coupe depuis maintenant 6ans de suite…

Ce match le rendait donc malade, et cela commençait à inquiéter sérieusement sa meilleure amie. En ce moment, il fixait son jus de citrouille comme s'il rêvait de s'y noyer afin d'oublier ce fichu match… C'est ce qui décida la brune à intervenir encore une fois.

« Harry, arrête de stresser, tu es le meilleur attrapeur depuis des dizaines d'années, tes joueurs se débrouillent bien, tu le dis toi-même quand tu es de bonne humeur. Vous allez gagner, comme d'habitude…, lui dit doucement Hermione.

_ Et si on perd ?, s'exclama-t-il pour la Xième fois de la journée.

_ Vous ne perdrez pas. L'équipe de Serdaigle n'a rien qui pourrait t'empêcher de triompher…

_ Et si on gagne ?, répliqua-t-il.

A cette question, la jeune fille commença à entrevoir autre chose qui paraissait le déranger dans ce match. Mais elle voulut en être sûre.

_ Comment ça si vous gagnez ?

Le brun sembla alors se souvenir qu'il s'adressait vraiment à quelqu'un et non plus à lui-même. En effet il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours, puisqu'apparemment, plus personnes n'était capable de supporter ses sautes d'humeurs…

_ Rien, oublie-ce que j'ai dit, lui dit-il en se levant de table pour remonter dans sa salle commune, ne voulant pas entendre une nouvelle question de sa meilleure amie.

Mais la jeune fille ne le voyait pas de cette manière. A son tour, elle se leva rapidement de table, et rejoignit rapidement l'Elu.

_ Tu me connais Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement…

A ces mots, le Survivant soupira, mais ne sembla pas vouloir lui répondre pour autant.

_ Harry… Dis-moi exactement ce qui t'embête à l'idée de jouer ce match samedi…, reprit-elle d'une voix douce et calme.

_ Pas mal de chose, répondit-il en soupirant de nouveau.

_ Explique-moi…

_ D'abord, je suis le capitaine de cette équipe, je suis porté en triomphe si Gryffondor gagne, mais si elle perd, j'en suis entièrement responsable. Ensuite, si on perd, cela veut dire qu'on laisse Serpentard gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, car ils feront absolument tout pour battre Serdaigle. Et bien sur, Malfoy trouvera toujours un moyen de me rappeler cet échec… C'est aussi ma dernière année dans cette école, et j'aimerais pourvoir me souvenir d'une victoire, plutôt que d'une défaite…

_ Et pourquoi tu m'as demandé ce qui se passerait si vous gagniez la Coupe ?, lui demanda-t-elle, voyant qu'il hésitait à continuer sur sa lancée. Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher, je le devine…

_ Lisa…, répondit-il simplement, comme si cela expliquait forcément tout.

A ces mots, la Gryffondor sentit que son intuition avait été la bonne.

_ Elle joue dans l'équipe de Serdaigle cette année, au poste d'attrapeur également, ajouta-t-il.

_ Mais je croyais que c'était Cho leur attrapeuse ?, s'étonna la brune.

_ Elle s'est blessée à l'entrainement la semaine dernière, et Lisa qui n'était qu'une remplaçante à pris sa place…

_ Tu as peur qu'elle t'en veuille si vous gagniez ?

_ En quelque sorte… On évite d'en parler depuis une semaine. Mais ce n'est pas tant la victoire ou la défaite, mais devoir me battre contre elle pour attraper ce vif d'or… D'habitude, si je fais tomber l'autre attrapeur et qu'il se blesse, je m'en veux déjà assez. Là je crois que j'aurais du mal à me le pardonner…

_ Harry, ne sous-estime pas Lisa, qui te dit que tu parviendrais à la faire tomber de son balai ?, lui dit-elle en tentant un sourire.

_ J'en sais rien. Mais ça ne résout rien.

_ Tu peux toujours lui laisser attraper le vif d'or sans pour autant laisser gagner Serdaigle, suggéra-t-elle.

_ Et tu proposes quoi ?

_ Je sais que vous êtes capables de leur mettre beaucoup de points d'avance. Il suffit que vous ayez un écart de plus de 150pts pour que même si Serdaigle attrape le vif d'or, Gryffondor gagne…

_ Tu voudrais que je renonce à attraper le vif d'or ? Mais Hermione, c'est mon rôle enfin !

_ Je sais Harry, je ne te proposais qu'une solution, mais je n'ai pas dit que je trouvais ça correct. Je suis persuadée que Lisa ne t'en voudra pas si on gagne, ou si tu attrapes le vif d'or avant elle. Elle doit même s'y attendre. C'est comme ça, il faut bien un gagnant et un perdant. Tu lui en voudrais si elle gagnait ?

_ Non, soupira-t-il, en partie vaincu.

_ Bon, je te laisse, je dois retourner dans mes appartements, Gin' m'a demandé de corriger un de ses devoirs et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire. Quand à toi, arrête de stresser, c'est un conseil. Je crois que tes joueurs te bâillonneront si tu oses encore les malmener jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, lui dit-elle en souriant.

_ C'est bon j'ai compris…, rigola-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement. Harry remonta à la tour des Gryffondor, et Hermione partit dans l'autre sens pour rejoindre ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé, elle remarqua qu'un mot de leur professeur de Métamorphose avait été déposé sur la table basse.

_« Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, _

_Ayant beaucoup apprécié vos idées pour le bal d'Halloween, j'aimerais que vous commenciez à réfléchir à quelques idées pour le bal de Noel. Celui-ci se déroulera, comme le précédent, dans la Grande salle que vous pourrez décorer comme bon vous semble, le 24 décembre à partir de 19h30. Il sera donc réservé aux élèves qui ne rentrent pas chez eux pour Noël, afin qu'ils profitent tout de même de leurs vacances. Je vous laisse le choix des décorations, du menu, de toute l'organisation, en espérant que vous ferez au moins aussi bien que lors du dernier bal. Lorsque vous aurez réglez tous les détails, vous pourrez venir me voir dans mon bureau. Cela vous laisse plus d'un mois pour y réfléchir._

_Professeur McGonagall. »_

A la fin de sa lecture, la Gryffondor se releva et grimpa rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de son homologue.

_ Drago ?, l'appela-t-elle en frappant à sa porte.

Elle l'entendit lui répondre d'entrer. Elle le trouva assit à son bureau, apparemment très concentré. Il releva la tête lorsqu'elle entra, en l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Mcgonagall nous a fait parvenir une lettre dans laquelle est nous demande d'organiser le bal de Noël. Etant donné que c'est toi l'unique responsable du succès de la soirée d'Halloween, je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà réfléchi à quelques idées…

_ Pas encore, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait s'y prendre aussi tôt, répondit-il. Mais je ne suis pas l'unique responsable, j'ai juste modifiée deux ou trois choses dans tes propositions…

_ Arrête, ce que j'avais proposé n'était en rien comparable à ce que tu as organisé pour la soirée d'Halloween…

_ Bien sur que si, et puis tu n'étais pas au mieux de ta forme, je suis sur que tu aurais été largement capable de faire ce que j'ai fait Hermione. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose…

_ Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être modeste pour la 1ere fois de sa vie, Drago ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, signe qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Quelque peu vexé, le blond fit semblant de bouder dans son coin, et retourna à ses devoirs.

_ Drago, je plaisantais, lui dit-elle en croyant sérieusement l'avoir vexé.

Elle s'avança derrière lui et entoura ses épaules de ses deux bras, puis l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le coup pour se faire pardonner. Heureux de son effet, le blond sourit tout seul, avant de dire :

_ J'aurais boudé plus tôt si j'avais su…

Vexée à son tour de s'être fait avoir, la brune ne s'écarta pas pour autant du Serpentard, et fit pivoter sa chaise afin de pouvoir s'assoir sur ses genoux, sans pour autant le lâcher. Le blond la serra longuement contre lui avant de l'écarter de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Leur étreinte, au départ plutôt câline, se transforma en une étreinte plus passionnée. Mais le blond savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus pour le moment, aussi décida-t-il de s'écarter lentement de la jeune fille.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait aller manger…, dit-il en se relevant.

_ J'ai de meilleurs projets pour ce soir…, lui chuchota la brune en montant sur sa pointe de pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir, ne voulant pas se séparer de lui. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir décamper lorsque leur étreinte dérapait. Elle avait besoin de le sentir le plus proche d'elle possible. Elle le voulait. Maintenant. Ses pensées s'enchainaient dans sa tête avec de moins en moins de cohérence. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître venant d'Hermione. Si elle avait su que Drago Malfoy pouvait lui faire cet effet là quelques mois plus tôt...

_ Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?, lui demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'en irait pas en courant lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte de la situation.

_ Certaine, répondit-elle, avant d'ajouter en souriant : Maintenant tais-toi…

Ils reprirent alors là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés. La jeune fille entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du blond tout en continuant à l'embrasser, après avoir fait tomber sa robe de sorcier au sol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en croisant son regard.

_ T'es belle quand tu rougis…, lui dit le blond en voulant la rassurer.

_ Te moques pas !, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

_ Pas du tout, mais si ça peut t'arranger…, dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche arrière.

Grâce à elle, il ferma les volets de la chambre, ce qui la plongea presque entièrement dans l'obscurité. Quelque peu soulagée, la brune captura à nouveau ses lèvres, tout en le finissant de le débarrasser de sa chemise. Sous ses mains timides, elle put sentir les muscles du blond, et regretta quelques minutes d'être plongée dans le noir.

A son tour, le blond s'attaqua à sa robe de sorcière, qui rejoignit rapidement le sol, bientôt suivie par son T-shirt et son jean. Il l'attira ensuite contre lui et s'approcha de son lit en reculant, sans cesser de l'embrasser. La brune prit son courage à deux mains pour déboutonner le pantalon du Serpentard. Ce-dernier frissonna rien qu'en sentant ses doigts timides qui ne savaient pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il finit rapidement de s'en débarrasser, en se couchant lentement sur le lit.

Il la laissa s'allonger la première, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Ses mains expertes courraient partout sur le corps de la jeune fille, déclenchant des frissons au plus profond d'elle-même lorsqu'elle sentait ces mains se déplacer. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lorsque le blond commença à descendre jusqu'à son coup pour y déposer une multitude de petits baisers.

Il continua de descendre en l'embrassant au fur et à mesure, regrettant à son tour qu'il fasse aussi noir, car il ne pouvait admirer ce corps qui le faisait tant rêver ces derniers jours. Arrivant au niveau de sa poitrine, il décrocha le soutien-gorge de la brune, et lorsqu'elle l'eut retiré, il rejoignit le reste de leurs affaires sur le sol de la chambre. Sa descente continua progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le dernier vêtement de la jeune fille. Lentement, il le fit glisser jusqu'en bas de ses pieds et l'abandonna par terre.

Alors qu'il remontait pour l'embrasser, ce fut elle qui le poussa sur le côté, et roula sur lui. Elle le laissa l'embrasser pendant quelques secondes, puis entreprit à son tour de lui ôter son boxer, dernière barrière à leur plaisir. Lorsqu'il en fut débarrassé, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner à nouveau, faisant rouler la jeune fille en dessous de lui. Capturant à nouveau ses lèvres, ses caresses devinrent plus insistantes provoquant un souffle de plus en plus saccadé chez la Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il la sentit prête il la pénétra en douceur, sans quitter ses lèvres, pour qu'elle oublie le plus possible la douleur qu'il allait provoquer chez elle. Ses mains caressaient la moindre partie du corps de la jeune fille qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il commença lentement ses va-et-vient et la jeune fille sentit qu'au fur et à mesure, la douleur se muait en chaleur. Lorsque cette douleur eut totalement disparut, elle fit sentir au blond qu'elle en voulait plus en accentuant les mouvements qu'il faisait. L'une de ses mains se déposa dans son dos, alors que l'autre se posait sur ses fesses _(bien musclées bien sur^^ mdr)_, la timidité dont elle faisait preuve au départ ayant presque totalement disparut de ses mouvements.

N'attendant que ce signal, le Serpentard accéléra ses mouvements. La brune cessait de retenir les soupirs de plaisir qui lui échappaient de plus en plus fréquemment, et le blond de son côté, ne tenait pas mieux la route. Un dernier soupir leur échappa au bout de quelques instants, et le Serpentard ralentit finalement ses mouvement, plus comblé que jamais.

De son côté, la jeune fille était également comblée, et ne détacha pas tout de suite la jambe qu'elle avait enroulé autour du Serpentard. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond se retira, et se coucha près d'elle, laissant une main caresser machinalement le ventre de la jeune fille. Il finit par tourner la tête et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, en la serrant le plus possible contre lui…

* * *

_En espérant ne pas vous avoir déçu ;)_

_Bisous bisous_

_;D_


	38. Chapter 38 : Bonne humeur

__

_HellOow =)_

_Bon, là, c'est le moment où je vous suppli de me pardonner de ne pas avoir publier de chapitre plus tôt... :$ :/ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... J'ai repris les cours il y a 3 semaines, et pas moyen de prendre un peu de temps sur mon ordi pour écrire un chapitre entier. Je passe pas mal de temps à bosser, et quand j'ai fini j'ai qu'une envie : dormir^^. Heureusement, ce soir j'ai eu un peu de temps pour finir celui-ci. Du coup je ne peux pas vous garantir de date pour le prochain chapitre, si ça se trouve, demain, mais ça peut aussi être dans 2semaines :/ Donc voila, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas encore définitivement lol._

_**Une lectrice :** D'abord, bienvenue :) Contente que ça te plaise, et surtout de ne pas te décevoir au long des chapitres. SI tu n'as pas lu au dessus, je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas avoir publier la suite plus tôt, mais entre les cours, et l'athlétisme (que je pratique à outrance^^), je n'avais pas du tout le temps de m'occuper de ma fic... J'espère que ce genre de retard ne se reproduira pas, mais malheureusement je ne peux rien garantir :/ J'espère en tout cas que tu continueras de me suivre^^ D'ailleurs, si toi aussi tu te met à écrire, n'hésite pas à me le dire, j'aime bien être une des premières à découvrir une fic =) Gros bisous :D_

**_AudeHP43 : _**_J__e trouve aussi que ça évolue bien, je prendrais bien la place d'Hermione moi d'ailleurs xD. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi pour ne pas avoir publier d'autre chapitre plus tôt, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop :$ Bisous ;D_

_**Fan-atikk :** Pardon, pardon, pardon :$ Tu m'avais dit attendre la suite avec impatience, et je suis loin d'avoir réussi à publier dans les temps :$ Pour l'équipe qui gagneras, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas encore qui je ferais gagner mdr :). Je verrais bien en écrivant le prochain chapitre, selon l'inspiration que j'aurais^^ Bref, encore désolée, je tâcherais de me débrouiller pour éviter d'aussi longues attentes prochainement... Bisous 3 :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 :**

Le lendemain matin, la lumière qui traversait les volets réveilla Hermione la première. Son cerveau eu beaucoup de mal a refaire le point sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la date, le jour, l'heure… Rien ne semblait lui revenir, excepté le jeune homme qui se trouvait près d'elle. Et apparemment cela semblait lui convenir…

Jusqu'au moment ou elle prit réellement conscience de sa tenue. Enfin, par sa « tenue », elle entendait par là qu'elle ne portait plus rien sur elle, et que le drap se trouvait au bout du lit. Voulant éviter de réveiller le blond, avant d'avoir pu se couvrir un minimum, elle détendit lentement sa jambe jusqu'à atteindre le drap qu'elle coinça entre ses deux premiers doigts de pied. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui appris que le blond semblait encore dormir puisqu'il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à replier sa jambe vers elle, elle entendit le Serpentard se retenir de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, lui demanda-t-elle vexée, en tirant cette fois rapidement le drap sur elle.

_ Toi..., lui répondit-il en souriant.

_ Et tu pourrais m'expliquer en quoi je suis drôle ?

_ Hermione, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras pour la calmer, étant donné ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne crois pas que tu ais encore beaucoup de choses à me cacher…

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison, et se moqua un peu d'elle-même.

_ C'est bon, tu me trouves ridicule, hein ?

_ Pas du tout, la rassura-t-il. Et puis, avec ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, tu ne devrais pas autant te cacher, la charia-t-il.

_ Tu crois ? Je pourrais demander leur avis à Harry et Ron pour être sur…, répliqua-t-elle en se moquant à son tour.

Le blond sembla retrouver son sérieux en quelques minutes.

_ Si l'un deux voit ça, je le castre…, la prévint-il, gardant tout de même un petit sourire, avant de l'embrasser.

_ Drago, l'interrompit-elle. On a cours ce matin, alors je ne crois pas que trainer au lit soit la bonne solution…

_ Si tu veux on peut prendre notre douche ensemble, ça irait plus vite…, lui dit-il, incarnation parfaite de l'innocence.

_ Rêve ! Ca prendrait encore plus de temps ! Allez dépêche-toi, Rogue va nous tuer si on arrive en retard à son cours… Enfin c'est plutôt moi qu'il tuera, toi tu n'auras rien…

Elle déposa rapidement un autre baiser sur les lèvres du blond, avant de tirer avec elle le drap et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

_ N'oublie pas de me le ramener ce drap ! Je sais que tu envi les couleurs de Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le piquer !

La grimace que lui fit la brune lui servit de réponse, et lorsque la porte se fut refermer, il retomba allonger sur le dos. Il devait avouer qu'il avait aimé cette nuit plus que toutes les autres auparavant. Un petit sourire béat se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il y repensa. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle lui manquait déjà. Qu'est-ce que la journée allait être longue sans pouvoir l'embrasser ou la serrer dans ses bras…

« Et depuis quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller bien moi ? », se demanda-t-il intérieurement. Evidemment, ne pas contrôler tous ses sentiments, c'est une chose toute nouvelle pour un Malfoy…

Les deux Préfets-en-chef terminèrent de se préparer rapidement et descendirent à quelques secondes d'intervalle au petit déjeuner, chacun gardant un petit sourire et une bonne humeur apparente.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te donne un aussi beau sourire ce matin Hermione ?, lui demanda Harry lorsqu'elle s'installa à côté de lui pour déjeuner.

_ Rien de particulier, mentit-elle.

_ J'aimerais bien que ce soit contagieux, parce que je crois que rien ne me donnerais le sourire avant 2h entières de Potions avec les Serpentards, qui plus est, avec Rogue…, soupira le brun avant de finir son verre de jus de citrouille.

A l'entente du mot « Serpentard », la brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir et tenta de se cacher derrière ses cheveux le plus discrètement possible. Cela échappa à Harry et Ron, mais Ginny le remarqua. Heureusement, elle sembla comprendre que le moment des questions n'était pas pour tout de suite. La rouquine savait en effet qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux Préfets, surtout depuis le bal d'Halloween il y a un mois, mais ne savait pas exactement quoi. Et cette fois, il lui fallait des réponses…

De son côté, Drago n'eut pas la chance de déjeuner en paix. Il s'était installer le plus loin possible des autres Serpentards, en face de son meilleur ami. Qui d'ailleurs n'en méritait plus le titre, selon lui, après l'avoir cuisiner comme il le fit…

« Drago de bonne humeur… Ca faisait longtemps tiens !, s'exclama Blaise en regardant le sourire du blond lorsqu'il s'assit. Tu m'expliques un peu ce qui t'arrive ?

_ Rien du tout, mentit-il.

_ Je vais t'épargner le moment où tu essaye de t'en tirer en me disant qu'il ne se passe rien Drago, je suis l'une des seules personnes à qui tu ne sais pas mentir. Et ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Maintenant, raconte !, exigea-t-il.

_ Mais rien je te dis…, répliqua Drago, n'ayant aucune envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Malheureusement pour lui, le brun face à lui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il devait reconnaitre que ça l'agaçait un peu.

_ Ca a un rapport avec un Hermione ?, lui demanda-t-il, en voyant que le blond semblait fixer la table des Gryffondors.

Envvoyant la tête du blond prit en flagrant délit, le brun sourit.

_ Ca se passe bien alors ?

_ Très bien Blaise, mais je ne me mêle pas de ta vie avec Weasley moi à ce que je sache, alors laisse-moi déjeuner en paix, lui dit-il.

Quelques minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que le brun semble se réveiller pour fixer tour à tour le Serpentard et la Gryffondor, qui semblaient décidément de trop bonne humeur, même pour un vendredi matin, dernier jour de cours avant le weekend.

_ Ne me dit pas que…, commença Blaise avec une légère expression choquée sur le visage.

_ Non je ne te le dirais pas, répliqua le blond, cette fois pour clore définitivement la discussion, gardant toute fois un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement pour Hermione qui, pour une fois, n'avait réussi à se concentrer que très peu de temps sur les cours. Il lui faudrait emprunter les notes de quelqu'un, mais elle s'en souciait comme d'une guigne… « Drago » était le mot qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. En cours d'Histoire la Magie, lorsque le professeur leur parla d'une Guerre entre Dragon, le jeune homme s'imposa à son esprit. En potion, lorsqu'elle dut différencier plusieurs filtres d'amour, il s'immisça à nouveau dans ses pensées. Mais le pire, fut en cours de métamorphose. Il se trouvait juste devant elle, et elle n'écouta un traître mot de ce que McGonagall raconta. Le blond s'en était d'ailleurs aperçu, mais heureusement pour lui, il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, trop content de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune fille.

Tous les élèves furent soulagés d'entendre la dernière sonnerie de la journée, après le cours de Sortilège pour les Gryffondor, annonçant le week-end. Alors qu'Hermione songeait à aller travailler à la bibliothèque, elle croisa sa meilleure amie qui partait en sens inverse.

« S'il te plait Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu vas t'enfermer à la bibliothèque, la supplia Ginny en souriant.

_ C'est pourtant bien mon intention. Il faut que je réfléchisse à des idées pour le bal de Noël. Et puis j'ai des devoirs à faire.

_ Stop ! On est vendredi, tu auras deux jours pour travailler, viens un peu avec moi dehors. Les Serpentards s'entraînent, on aura qu'à s'assoir dans les tribunes. Et puis comme ça, tu me raconteras un peu ce qui t'a fait sourire toute la journée…, glissa-t-elle au passage. Harry a peut-être laissé tomber, et Ron n'a peut-être même pas remarqué une différence, mais moi, je tiens à avoir des explications.

A ces mots, la brune ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle lui en aurait parlé de toute manière, après tout c'était sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quelle façon elle allait lui dire.

_ C'est bon j'ai compris, on y va, soupira-t-elle en repartant dans l'autre sens.

_ Si tu veux, on pourra aussi réfléchir ensemble aux idées pour le bal de Noël ! Je sais que normalement, ça se fait entre Préfets, mais ça ne t'engage à rien…

Sur ces mots, les deux Gryffondors sortirent du château et se dirigèrent lentement vers le stade de Quidditch tout en continuant de discuter. Arrivées sur place, elles grimpèrent sur les tribunes les plus hautes.

« Bon alors, cette bonne humeur ?, attaqua à nouveau la rouquine.

_ Eh bien… Hier soir, on a… En fait, je suis allée lui demander des idées pour le bal de Noël… McGonagall nous avait fait déposer une lettre… Et comme le bal d'Halloween était parfait, enfin…, s'embrouilla-t-elle.

_ Hermione, la coupa la rouquine, arrête de t'écarter du sujet…

_ Très bien… J'aicouchéavecdragohiersoir…, bafouilla-t-elle rapidement. Ce n'était pas prémédité, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Attend, tu as couché avec lui ?, s'exclama Ginny, assez fort pour que Malfoy et Blaise, qui volaient assez proche d'elles à ce moment là, entendent ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Non mais sa va pas ! Crie-le encore plus fort, je crois que les personnes de l'autre côté de la tribune n'ont pas bien entendu !, s'exclama à son tour la brune.

Un peu plus haut, Blaise éclata de rire en entendant la discussion des deux jeunes filles. De son côté, le blond était plutôt fier de lui, et son sourire béat du matin se recolla de nouveau sur son visage. Il se rapprocha d'elles, suivit de son meilleur ami, afin qu'elles seules entendent ce qu'il avait à dire, et surtout que les autres ne les voient pas aller discuter avec deux filles de Gryffondor, même si l'une d'elle sortait avec l'un d'eux. Enfin, de toute manière, c'était un entrainement, et ils n'étaient pas censés se permettre de discuter avec d'autres élèves dans les tribunes, quelle que soit leur maison. En arrivant à quelques mètres d'elles, le blond leur lança :

_ J'ai beau être fier de mes performances au lit, je crois qu'Hermione à raison ma petite Weasley, dit-il sans remarquer que pour la première fois de sa vie, il appelait la rouquine comme s'ils étaient amis. Evite de crier aussi fort la prochaine fois. Sinon ton copain risque vraiment d'être jaloux de nos activités nocturnes.

_ Pour ton information mon cher Malfoy, je crois que question « activités nocturnes », on vous bat à plates couture…, répliqua la rouquine sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles.

En effet, Hermione et Malfoy se retournèrent simultanément vers les deux concernés. Alors comme ça, ils se permettaient de les cuisiner ? La vengeance allait être savoureuse…

Blaise tenta de s'esquiver mais Malfoy le rattrapa rapidement. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient tout de même en entrainement, et il devrait se retenir de se venger jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans les vestiaires.

Mais la rouquine eut moins de chance. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper en balais… La brune lui permit de terminer son interrogatoire, mais elle ne se gêna pas non plus pour la questionner à son tour, lorsqu'elle eut finit de répondre à ses questions. De là partirent plusieurs éclats de rire, qui ne rassurèrent pas vraiment les deux Serpentards qui volaient un peu plus loin, étant donné que chacun savait de quoi les filles parlaient…

____

* * *

Alors ? =)

Petit sondage : Quelle équipe de Quidditch voudriez-vous voir gagner ? Tapez 1 pour Gryffondor, ou tapez 2 pour Serdaigle ! :D lol.

2eme sondage : Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce retard :$ ? mdr. Tapez 1 si vous me détestez et 2 si vous pourrez me pardonner...^^

Aller, gros bisous à toutes, et à bientôt j'espère ;D


	39. Chapter 39 : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle

_Hello everybody :)_

_Eh bien non, je ne suis pas morte lol, je croule juste sous une montagne de devoirs tous les week end... J'ai profiter d'un peu de temps hier soir et en ce début d'aprem pour écrire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude je ne sais pas dire quand je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre, mais comme je serais en vacances pdt une semaine à partir de samedi midi, je crois que je pourrais poster assez rapidement quand même :)_

_Réponses aux revieweuses anonymes (que je remercie déjà énormément ;D)_

_**Une lctrice **: Merciiii de me pardonner aussi vite :) lol J'espère que tu apprécieras de lire ce nouveau chapitre, bisous :)_

_**anonime **: Lool mercii ;) en espérant que cette fois non plus tu ne m'en voudras pas^^ Bisous!_

_**Fan-atikk **: J'adore lire tes longues reviews :D Bon alors d'abord non pas de tornade que déclenche un match nul mdr, tu découvriras ça par toi-même :) Sinon, ça te gène vraiment pour le caractèr de Drago ? C'est vrai qu'en me relisant, je n'ai pas énormément d'objectivité... Si ça t'a gêné avant, j'ai un peu peur de ton avis sur ce chapitre çi... Enfin bref tiens moi au courant lol :) Gros bisous ! 3_

_**joy** : Hiiihii tu verras ça en lisant ce chapitre :) Mais merci de m'avoir pardonner, je fais vraiment tout mon possible pour publier rapidement... Bisous a bientôt j'espère :)_

_**audeHP43** : Aaah c gentil ça, et cette fois aussi tu me pardonne ? :$ :D Tkt, je n'ai pas que ça ça à faire, c'est sur mais j'adore le faire, et je n'ai pas envie de décevoir, alors je fais tout ce que je peux :) En attendant ton avis sur ce nouveau chap', bisous :) !_

_**Sally** : Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu jusqu'à maintenant, et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas après ce chapitre :) Bisous !_

_**CC **: La suite c'est maintenant :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu ai accrocher à ma fic :) Si tu as des idées, des suggestions, des propositions, et même des critiques (attention, je mord :P lol) je suis attentive à ça :) Bisous et j'espère à bientôt :)_

_Voili voilou, ENJOY :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 :**

« Harry, maintenant ça suffit, lève-toi immédiatement !

_ Laisse-moi tranquille…, grogna le brun la tête cachée sous son oreiller.

_ Pas question !, s'exclama la brune en tirant violemment sur la couverture du lit de son meilleur ami, le faisant encore plus râler. Tu n'as plus qu'une heure avant le match, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever, te laver et t'habiller, et de manger avant d'aller t'occuper de tes joueurs qui, EUX, sont déjà prêts ! Je croyais qu'on avait régler le problème, tu joue, tu gagnes comme d'habitude, et si ça te tente tu te recouches, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de trainer au lit !, ajouta-t-elle en lui piquant cette fois son oreiller.

_ Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein… ?

_ Certainement pas, même si je dois moi-même te préparer, alors maintenant, active !

_ C'est bon, ça va, je me lève, râla-t-il encore avant de s'assoir au bout de son lit.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le brun se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Soulagée de ne pas en avoir trop bavé pour le faire sortir du lit, la Gryffondor ouvrit rapidement son armoire pour décrocher la tenue de Quidditch de son meilleur ami et la déposa sur son lit. Puis, elle descendit retrouver Ginny qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

« C'est bon il est debout cette fois ?, lui demanda-t-elle quand elle la vit reparaitre sur le palier.

_ Il est sous la douche. Je croyais sincèrement que cette histoire était réglée… Enfin bref, je vais grignoter un morceau, demande à Ron de surveiller qu'Harry descende bien d'ici un quart d'heure. Je vous retrouverais sur le stade, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de vous accompagner avant…

_ Merci Hermione, t'inquiète, je vais le surveiller. A toute à l'heure !

Rapidement, la brune descendit dans la Grande salle. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentard, et vit que Drago lui adressait un clin d'œil avant de tourner à nouveau la tête pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se servait un jus de citrouille, elle vit un groupe de filles débarquer. Elles s'installèrent près de Blaise et Drago. Aucun des deux ne fit rien pour les en empêcher, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de jalousie envers ces filles. Elle ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de surveiller les gestes du blond, qui heureusement ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à elles. Afin d'éviter de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle le retrouverait, elle préféra finir rapidement son petit déjeuner, et remonta dans sa chambre.

En arrivant, elle grimpa les escaliers et attrapa la veste en jean posée sur sa chaise de bureau et ouvrit son armoire pour y chercher son écharpe. « Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ?, s'exclama-t-elle, commençant sérieusement à s'impatienter. Elle n'a quand même pas disparu comme ça… »

Un cri de victoire failli lui échapper lorsqu'elle distingua un morceau en laine noire et qu'elle tira dessus, mais elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait entre les mains n'était autre que l'écharpe du blond, aux couleurs de Serpentard. « Je ne vais quand même pas y aller avec ça, je vais direct me faire repérer… A moins que… », ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même avant de laisser paraitre un petit sourire sur son visage.

Alors que les joueurs entraient sur le terrain, Hermione s'installa dans les gradins à côté de Lavande et Parvati. Elles discutèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que Mme Bibine ne siffle le départ du match. Aussitôt, Harry décolla du sol pour survoler de long en large le stade, à la recherche du vif d'or. Pas loin derrière, Lisa le suivait.

Mais le brun ne semblait pas réellement chercher le vif d'or, il se contentait de crier des conseils à son équipe, encourageant tours à tours les joueurs qui tentaient de marquer. Le premier but arriva dès les 5 premières minutes. Ginny fit une magnifique passe à Andrew, qui à son tour lança le souafle à travers le deuxième anneau. Les Gryffondors se levèrent immédiatement pour acclamer leurs joueurs. Quelques minutes plus tars, c'est l'équipe de Serdaigle qui attaqua. Michael Corner lança le souafle droit dans le cerceau de gauche. Contre toute attente, il faut l'avouer, Ron fonça dans la bonne direction pour empêcher le souafle de passer. Les Gryffondors l'acclamèrent, ce qui parut le déconcentré un peu. En effet il ne parvint pas à bloquer les deux tires suivant, et Serdaigle reprit l'avantage.

Le match continua ainsi, plutôt serré pendant de longues minutes. Harry semblait chercher le vif d'or des yeux mais ne semblait pas y accorder toute l'attention nécessaire. Alors qu'Hermione commençait à s'impatienter, Ginny parut s'en apercevoir et vola rapidement vers lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle repartit à sa place alors que le brun volait en cercle autour du stade. Sans savoir ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire, Hermione remercia intérieurement sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air d'avoir fait réagir le capitaine de l'équipe.

Finalement, au bout de trois quart d'heures de jeu, alors que les points étaient de 120 à 130, respectivement pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle, le brun fit un détour rapide qui informa les spectateurs le regardant et les joueurs, qu'il venait de repérer le vif d'or. Quelques secondes plus tard Lisa le rattrapa, et le suivit de très près. Cela sembla gêner un instant le Gryffondor, mais il reprit rapidement contenance. Sa trajectoire devint au fur et à mesure plus dangereuse, le vif d'or se débrouillant pour lui échapper. Alors que toutes les personnes avaient le regard fixé sur les deux attrapeurs, un nouveau but en faveur de Gryffondor permit aux deux équipes d'être de nouveau à égalité. Distraits eux aussi par ce but, aucun des deux attrapeurs ne sembla savoir où s'était échappé le vif d'or, et leur rechercher reprit de plus belle.

Hermione continuait de fixer son regard sur son meilleur ami. Alors que Lisa repartait dans l'autre sens, il fonça droit vers les tribunes des Gryffondors. Son bras droit se tendit droit devant, et à 2 mètres des élèves, il redressa son balais avec une extrême adresse, tenant un objet rond entre ses doigts, et laissant dépasser deux ailes dorées de chaque côté. Lorsque tout le monde eut comprit que le match venait de se finir, les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent pour acclamer leur équipe. Le professeur Mcgonagall se leva également, et tapa dans les mains, félicitant sa maison.

Les joueurs de Gryffondor furent portés en triomphe jusqu'au château, dès que Mme Bibine eut validé le résultat du match. Harry était tellement encadré qu'Hermione ne réussi pas à s'approcher. Elle parvint cependant à se faufiler jusqu'à sa meilleure amie.

« Félicitations !, commença-t-elle par dire, avant de demander, comment tu as su convaincre Harry de bouger ses fesses pour attraper le vif d'or ? Je commençais à me demander s'il n'allait pas falloir que je descende sur le stade lui passer un savon, rigola-t-elle.

_ Eh bien, en fait, pas grand-chose. J'ai commencé gentiment par lui répéter que Lisa ne lui en voudrait pas, et tout le tralala qu'il n'a bien sur pas écouté. Du coup, je me suis dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'être rappeler à l'ordre… On sait très bien qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir les Serpentards gagner la coupe, et le fait de le lui rappeler, je crois que ça a été assez efficace. Et puis surtout, je lui ai rappelé qu'il est notre capitaine, il n'a pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça…

_ C'est vrai qu'on aurait du y penser plus tôt… Il se sent toujours responsable de tous et de tout le monde. Et puis si Drago le bat… D'ailleurs, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire moi, qu'elle équipe je devrais soutenir… L'un des deux sera forcément vexé, et ça je ne vois pas comment faire autrement.

_ On aura le temps d'en reparler, au mieux, tu peux en parler avec Drago, je crois qu'il peut le comprendre…

_ On verra bien. Je crois que je vais aller le retrouver d'ailleurs. Félicite Harry de ma part, je crois que je n'arriverais pas à l'approcher pour l'instant. Et félicite aussi Ron ! On se voit au dîner, je crois que je vais bosser un peu le temps qu'il me reste cet après-midi.

_ Ca marche, à toute à l'heure !, répondit Ginny avant de retourner pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor où tout le monde semblait se diriger.

En arrivant dans ses appartements, Hermione tomba directement sur Drago qui travaillait à la table de leur salle commune. Elle avança lentement vers lui, s'intéressant à ce qu'il faisait.

_ Tu travailles sur quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant derrière lui.

_ La métamorphose. Oui, je sais, ajouta-t-il en rigolant avant qu'elle ait pu placer un mot, tu l'as déjà fini. Il ne me reste plus que la conclusion, ça devrait aller !

En disant ça, il avait tourné la tête pour regarder la brune. Son regard s'attarda sur l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du coup.

_ Tu ne portes plus la mienne ?, sourit-il.

_ C'EST la tienne, rigola la brune en l'enlevant de son cou.

_ Hermione, rappelle-moi depuis quand je suis à Gryffondor ? Que je retourne dans le temps changer ça ! En disant cela, le blond avait tout de même l'air inquiet pour la santé mentale de la jeune fille.

Sans un mot, Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche, tout en continuant à sourire toute seule. Elle la pointa sur l'écharpe et d'un sort annihilant tout les effets de la magie sur l'objet concerné, elle vit l'écharpe redevenir des couleurs de Serpentard.

Pendant ce temps, le Serpentard avait peu à peu perdu son sourire, et un air horrifié s'était peu à peu affiché sur son visage. En voyant ça, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le blond recouvra rapidement ses esprits, et commença à se relever pour faire face à la brune.

« Tu vas voir toi, ce qui va t'arriver pour avoir osé faire porter ces couleurs à MON écharpe !

Ayant un peu peur des représailles, la jeune fille lâcha l'écharpe sur le canapé et partit en courant vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte qui claqua contre le mur derrière. Voyant que le Serpentard la suivait de près elle courut vers la salle de bain, puis fonça vers la chambre du blond. Elle sauta sur le lit pour passer derrière, et se retourna pour voir où était le blond. Un petit sourire goguenard s'afficha sur les lèvres de celui-ci, voyant que la Gryffondor se retrouvait coincée…

« Drago, ça suffit !, s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. Je suis sérieuse, je dois travailler, dit-elle en continuant pourtant de sourire.

_ Alors là, il ne fallait pas faire ce que tu as osé faire ! Ca va te couter cher, très cher…

En disant cela, le blond était à son tour monté sur le lit, et se retrouvait face à la brune, à genou sur le lit.

Alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait l'embrasser, il l'attira sur le lit et, après lui avoir retiré le manteau qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quitté depuis qu'elle était rentrée, il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il bloqua ses deux jambes et commença à la chatouiller. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de surprise et hurla au blond d'arrêter de la torturer, en le suppliant de la pardonner de « l'affront » qu'elle lui avait fait en changeant son écharpe de couleur. Tout ça bien sur en articulant difficilement puisqu'elle se tordait dans tous les sens. Le blond de son côté était bien trop fier pour la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Drago devait reconnaitre qu'il ne s'amusait pas souvent autant qu'à ce moment là. Vue de l'extérieur, cette scène paraissait certainement ridicule, mais qu'importe, ils étaient seuls, et personne n'avait à les juger.

Le chahut dura encore quelques minutes, et Hermione réussi à reprendre l'avantage en le faisant glisser du lit, afin de repartir en courant dans leur salle commune. Rapidement, trop fatigués pour continuer de courir partout, ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, se chamaillant cette fois pour déterminer qui des deux avaient gagné.

_ Quoi tu plaisantes ?, s'exclama le blond. Je te rappelle de quelle manière tu m'as supplié pour que j'arrête de te chatouiller ?

_ En même temps, les chatouilles c'est vraiment injuste… Par contre, j'ai quand même réussi à te faire tomber du lit ! Je revois ta tête quand tu as senti que tu basculais, rigola la brune.

_ Ca va, je ne m'attendais pas à sa c'est tout, se justifia-t-il.

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre, il préféra la faire taire en l'attirant contre lui et en l'embrassant longuement. Il ne la relâcha qu'au bout de quelques minutes, profitant de quelques secondes pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

_ Je crois qu'on devrait bosser un peu, finit-il par dire. Non pas que je n'ai pas envi de te prouver que je suis le plus fort, mais parce que vu la montagne de devoirs qu'on a, si on ne s'y met pas tout de suite, on n'aura jamais fini ce soir…

* * *

_Alors, votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Review or not review ? :)_

_Gros bisous ;D_


	40. Chapter 40 : Première attaque

_Heiii =D_

_Comme promi, un chapitre avant la fin des vacances (pour moi^^) ;D_

_J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, il est un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Juste pour info, je commence à réfléchir à la fin de cette fic qui est déjà plutôt longue^^ :)_

_Réponses aux reviews : (beaucoup mois cette fois-ci, je vous ai déçu dans le chapitre précédent ?^^)_

_**Joy : **Contente que ça t'ai plu, et oui, les Gryffondor ont gagné, jpouvais pas les faire perdre en fait je crois lol :) Bisous ;D_

_**CC :** Oui effectivement c'était une erreur donc merci de me l'avoir signalée, je l'ai corrigée tout de suite après :) Donc au contraire, tu suis très bien ;) J'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à leur place =) Bisous bisous ;)_

_**Fan-atikk : **"Ta fic préférée" ? Je suis flattée :$ =D. Huuum, je dirais que t'a vue déraille un peu =p mais j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long ;) Tu me diras si cette fois ça te convient mdr ;D Pour Drago, et son petit caractère, t'inquiète, je crois que tu peux me faire confiance pour les prochains chapitre (pas celui-ci, tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant lol), mais on devrait prochainement avoir à faire à un Drago un ptii peu moins gentil ;) Mais chuuut j'en dis pas plus étant donné que rien n'est encore écrit, juste dans ma petite tête :) Pour l'histoire des deux écharpes, écoute, c'est une idée, parce que moi même je ne sais pas encore tout à fait lol. Je verrais pour Ginny et Blaise, mais comme ce n'est pas le couple principal, je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils deviennent le centre de l'attention... Enfin bref, j'attend déjà avec impatience ta looooooongue review :D. je publirais la suite dès que possible, mais sûrement pas avant une semaine minimum, j'ai pas mal de devoir et je pars à Paris pendant deux jours dans la famille. je m'attaque à tes OS ce soir, j'ai hâte, étant donné que je n'ai pas le temps de lire quoi que ce soit depuis la rentrée en septembre, j'ai du abandonner toutes les fics que je lisais et ça m'énerve un peu. Et donc bref, comme ce soir j'aurais du temps, je les lirais (toutes si possible hihi :D) En attendant gros bisous ;) 3_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 :**

Après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, le prochain match fut annoncé par Mme Bibine le soir même dans la Grande salle pendant le dîner.

« Le premier match de la Coupe de quatre maisons a été remporté comme vous le savez pas par Serpentard il y a un mois, commença-t-elle quand elle obtint le silence. Le second vient d'être remporté par Gryffondor. Le prochain match opposera donc les deux perdants, c'est-à-dire Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Enfin, l'équipe proclamée vainqueur de cette Coupe devra remporter le tout dernier match de l'année, qui opposera Serpentard et Gryffondor. Il semble inutile de rappeler que Gryffondor remporte la Coupe depuis maintenant 6ans de suite, mais cette année, peut-être que la Maison de Serpentard nous montrera de quoi elle est capable ! Le prochain match aura donc lieu en février, et le dernier en avril. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos repas », termina-t-elle en retournant elle-même s'assoir près des autres professeurs.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut finit son petit discours, le brouhaha reprit sa place dans la Grande salle. Les Gryffondor se voyaient déjà détenteurs, pour la 7eme année consécutive, de la Coupe des 4 Maisons. Quand à Serpentard, la plupart se contentaient de lancer des regards hostiles vers les rouges-et-or.

Vers le milieu du repas, les hiboux envahirent la Grande salle pour déposer des lettres ou colis devant leur propriétaire. Alors qu'ils repartaient tous vers la volière, un immense oiseau noir pénétra à son tour dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Il atterrit en douceur devant Dumbledore, qui semblait lui-même étonné. La-plupart des élèves ne semblaient pas vraiment y faire attention, mais Harry et Hermione se désintéressèrent totalement de ce qu'ils avaient reçu pour essayer de savoir ce que pouvait bien contenir la lettre adressée à leur directeur.

Ce dernier finit par détacher le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau qui reprit son envol à son tour. Lorsqu'il commença à lire la lettre, ses yeux reflétèrent son inquiétude à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. Dès qu'il l'eut finit, il fit passer le parchemin au professeur Mcgonagall qui sembla aussi inquiète que lui, voir même plus, lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire. Ils parlèrent quelques instants de manière à ce que personne n'entende leur conversation.

Au bout de quelque minute, ils semblèrent se souvenir de la présence de tous les élèves dans la Grande salle. Le directeur se leva de sa chaise et frappa deux fois dans ses mains, faisant à nouveau disparaitre le brouhaha.

_ Bien, je crois que cela ne sert à rien de vous cacher quoi que ce soit, vous en serez informer de toute manière bien assez tôt, commença-t-il. Certains d'entre vous le savent même peut-être déjà, ajouta-t-il en regardant quelques instants certains élèves de Serpentard. Il semblerait, reprit-il comme s'il hésitait à dire tout haut la suite de sa phrase, que Lord Voldemort ait décidé de nous déclarer la guerre le premier, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

A ces mots, un frisson d'horreur parcouru les différentes tables d'élèves. La peur s'installa dans la Grande salle, en même temps qu'un silence d'autant plus angoissant, attendant que le directeur reprenne la parole, ce qu'il fit rapidement.

_ Il y a deux jours, des Mangemorts ont attaqué Durmstrang et l'ont totalement détruit. Nous accueilleront donc provisoirement les élèves de Durmstrang parmi nous. Ils devraient arriver demain matin. Comme je vous l'ai déjà répété, l'Union fait la force et nous ne seront pas trop de deux écoles de Sorcellerie dans ce château pour repousser une attaque, si jamais il y en a une. Si certains d'entre vous souhaitent rentrer chez eux, je ne pourrais pas m'y opposer. Mais je me permets de vous rappeler que ce château est l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés de Grande Bretagne. Vous ne serez pas plus en sécurité à l'extérieur de ces murs. L'école reste donc ouverte à toute personne souhaitant y rester, et chaque cours est maintenu, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous mettrons tout de même en place certaines mesures de sécurité, afin de surveiller le moindre fait anormal dans le château. Les Préfets, lorsque vous aurez fini votre repas, vous raccompagnerez les élèves de vos maisons dans leur dortoir, et il est bien sur interdit d'en ressortir.

En disant cela, les yeux du directeur s'étaient attardés sur le petit groupe de Gryffondor qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de faire le contraire de ce qu'on leur imposait depuis maintenant 6ans.

_ Enfin, lorsque tout les élèves seront dans leurs dortoirs, je vous demande de me rejoindre, accompagnés des Préfets-en-chef, dans mon bureau. Sur ce, je vous laisse terminer votre repas, et lorsque vous aurez fini, vos Préfets respectifs vous prendront en charge.

A la fin de sa phrase, il se rassit sur sa chaise et entreprit de discuter avec les professeurs autour de lui. Pendant ce temps, les discussions allaient bon train parmi les élèves.

_ Je crois que je devrais vous accompagner, je resterais sous la cape d'invisibilité, commença Harry.

_ Tu as entendu aussi bien que moi Dumbledore, tout le monde doit rester dans son dortoir si on ne veut pas tout compliquer, répliqua Hermione.

_ Mais je ne vais pas rester à attendre bien sagement dans mon lit qu'il arrive quelque chose !, s'exclama le brun visiblement énervé par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Toi tu es Préfète-en-chef, et Ron est Préfet, vous allez donc avoir certaines informations dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_ Et alors ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'on te racontera tout une fois revenu !

_ Moi aussi je veux venir, ajouta Ginny qui jusque là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. On peut tenir à deux sous la cape d'Harry, en pliant un peu les genoux. Dans les couloirs, personne ne nous remarquera, et on sera discrets dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_ Certainement pas ! Toi, tu restes dans la tour de Gryffondor !, répliqua son frère.

_ Non mais je rêve ! A mon âge, rappelle moi combien de règles tu as enfreint ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester bien tranquille, tout ça parce que mon frère veut jouer les héros !

_ Ecoutez, les coupa Hermione, Dumbledore a demandé aux Préfets de le rejoindre dans son bureau, et à personne d'autre. Dès qu'on saura de quoi il en retourne, on vous rejoint et on vous racontera ce qui s'est passé. Ca n'avancera à rien que vous preniez le risque de venir !

_ Très bien, je resterais dans la tour, finit par dire le brun, ce qui eut le don d'étonner tous les autres.

Soupçonneuse, Ginny préféra attendre d'être seule avec lui pour lui demandé ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, car en effet, le brun n'avait nullement l'intention de rester bien sagement dans sa chambre à se tourner les pouces.

Soulagée de son côté, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers sa meilleure amie pour voir si elle aussi avait l'intention de l'écouter. La rouquine hocha la tête en continuant toute fois de fusiller son frère du regard.

Lorsque tout le monde eut finit de manger, les Préfets de chaque maison encadrèrent les élèves jusqu'à leur dortoir. Ginny fut étonnée de voir Harry monter tranquillement dans sa chambre comme s'il avait réellement l'intention d'écouter Hermione. Elle aussi grimpa rapidement les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne faisait plus attention à elle, elle tira les rideaux autour de son lit faisant croire qu'elle dormait et redescendit dans la salle commune. Le feu s'était quasiment éteint, la laissant se déplacer à tâtons jusqu'au canapé. Persuadée de bientôt voir apparaitre Harry, elle se fit le plus discrète possible et attendit plusieurs minutes.

Alors qu'elle commençait à se dire qu'elle s'était fait des idées, et qu'elle était prête à se lever pour aller se coucher, elle entendit des pas descendre l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle vit que le brun allait enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité, elle toussota pour se faire remarquer.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de se retourner baguette en main. A la vue de Ginny assise en tailleur sur le fauteuil face à la cheminé, il l'abaissa.

_ J'ai cru qu'Ombrage était revenu. Si tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque, tu as trouvé le bon moyen !

_ Je croyais que tu devais écouter les conseils d'Hermione, répliqua-t-elle sans faire attention à la remarque qu'il venait de faire.

_ Si tu le croyais vraiment, tu ne serais pas là à me surveiller, répliqua le brun un peu énervé de ne pas pouvoir partir immédiatement.

_ C'est vrai. Où est-ce que tu vas ?, lui demanda-t-elle voulant absolument une réponse.

_ Ca ne te regardes pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement, avant de reprendre plus doucement : Retournes te coucher Gin', je t'expliquerais demain si je trouve quelque chose. Mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.

_ Mais où justement ? Je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça. Tu préfères peut-être que je fasse un peu de bruit et que les élèves descendent voir ce qui se passe ? Je viens avec toi, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

_ Très bien, soupira-t-il vaincu, comprenant que la rouquine n'ait aucune envie d'être la seule à ne rien pouvoir faire. Suit-moi, on mettra la cape plus tard, ajouta-t-il en passant le portrait de la Grosse dame.

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et le rattrapa rapidement, jusqu'à marcher juste à côté de lui.

_ On va où ?, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Dans les cachots.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans les cachots ? Tu veux encore piquer des choses dans l'armoire de Rogue ?

_ Pas cette fois. Je veux aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

_ Comment tu sais la manière dont on y rentre ?, s'étonna Ginny.

_ J'y suis déjà allé, et je suppose que certains Serpentards ne se tiendront pas tranquilles ce soir. Il suffira de passer derrière eux lorsqu'ils ouvriront la porte. Elle est dissimulée dans un mur, et je crois me souvenir où exactement.

_ Et si personne ne sort ?

_ On attendra que les Préfets reviennent de leur entrevue avec Dumbledore, répondit le brun.

_ Où alors, on peut aussi entrer avec le mot de passe, répliqua la rouquine comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple du monde.

_ Le problème c'est que je ne le connais pas. J'aurais pu essayer de le savoir plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas que j'irais ce soir.

_ Je le connais moi.

En entendant ça, le brun ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, étonné. Puis il comprit.

_ Blaise ?

_ Oui. Il me l'a donné il n'y a pas longtemps. Rassure toi, il avait celui de Gryffondor, mais comme il a changé hier…

_ Parce que tu lui avais donné ?, haussant un peu la voix.

_ Et toi, tu ne l'as pas donné à Lisa peut-être ?, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Qu'on tolère des Serpentards, j'ai déjà un peu de mal, alors excuse moi de ne pas leur faire confiance !

_ Baisse d'un ton, sinon on n'arrivera jamais à cette fichue salle. On reparlera de tout ça toute à l'heure !

_ Très bien, et crois-moi, tu n'y échapperas pas !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle, ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ginny chuchota le mot de passe, et une porte se forma silencieusement devant leurs yeux. Harry attrapa le premier la poignée, et poussa doucement la porte, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. A l'intérieur de la pièce, comme il s'y attendait, un groupe de Serpentard, majoritairement de 6eme ou 7eme année, était regroupé et discutait assez bruyamment près de la cheminée. La porte d'entrée se trouvait dans le noir, aussi ne se firent-ils pas remarquer lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ginny la repoussa doucement derrière elle, et se colla derrière Harry.

Sentant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée face à autant de Serpentard, il la soutint par la taille en lui faisant signe de ne faire aucun bruit, tout en avançant pour mieux entendre la discussion.

Théodore Nott s'était attribué le fauteuil le plus imposant, là où Harry avait vu Drago s'assoir en deuxième année, lorsqu'il s'était transformé (avec Ron) en Crabbe et Goyle pour lui soutirer des informations sur la Chambre des Secrets.

La discussion semblait animée. Harry fut étonné de voir qu'aucun des élèves ne semblait au courant de cette attaque contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Les suggestions fusaient d'un peu partout. Comme à leur habitude, Crabbe et Goyle ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient de rester debout à ne rien faire, derrière Nott. Pansy n'était pas là puisqu'elle était Préfète, et Blaise non plus, également Préfet.

_ Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres à besoin de nous, dit alors Nott faisant taire les autres élèves, il est de notre devoir de l'aider. Il devait avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas nous informer de l'attaque de Durmstrang. Nous savons tous qu'il attaquera Poudlard avant la fin de l'année. Mon père m'a dit que nous aurions chacun notre rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres remerciera comme il se doit chaque personne qui lui aura été utile.

En disant cela, il paraissait se sentir supérieur à tous les autres.

_ Quel genre de rôle ? Tuer Potter ?, s'exclama un grand brun de 6eme année.

_ Non, le Maître veut le vaincre lui-même. Enfin, s'il croise ma route à un mauvais moment, ajouta-t-il, je crois que quelques Doloris ne lui feront pas de mal, le Maître pourra l'achever lui-même après.

En entendant cela, Ginny resserra sa prise autour du brun, afin de lui rappeler que quoi qu'ils disent, ils ne devaient pas se faire remarquer, juste écouter ce qui se disait.

_ En ce qui concerne notre rôle, je crois qu'il sera plutôt simple. A votre avis quel est le point faible de Potter ?

Voyant que personne n'ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il y répondit lui-même.

_ Ses petits amis, comme les Weasley, ou bien Granger surtout. Et tous les élèves qui ne voudront pas rejoindre les rangs de notre Maître.

_ Et comment savoir qui sont les traître parmi nous ?, s'exclama à nouveau le grand brun de 6eme année. D'abord Blaise qui sort avec cette Sang impure, puis Drago qui défend une Sang-de-Bourbe !

_ Calme-toi Finlay, en ce qui concerne Blaise, je ne crois pas qu'il représente un danger pour nous. Il finira par retrouver la raison et laissera tomber cette Weasley, sinon, le Maître se chargera de lui.

La rouquine se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas réagir à tout ce qu'elle entendait.

_ Quand à Drago, ce n'est pas à nous de juger. Tout le monde le connait depuis pas mal d'années ici. Je me demande si le Maître ne lui a pas confié pour mission de jouer un double-jeu à Poudlard. Il a toujours témoigné une haine inébranlable contre les Sang-de-Bourbe, et là, il couche avec l'une d'entre elle ?

En entendant ça, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa meilleure amie. Persuadé que les Serpents parlaient bien d'elle, il se promit de tuer le blond de ses propres mains dès qu'il le croiserait à nouveau. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ginny, de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui avait bien put les informer de cette histoire. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une rumeur, solution qu'elle aurait préféré.

_ La mort de sa mère l'a perturbé cet été c'est vrai, continua Nott, mais en ce qui me concerne, je crois que Drago est toujours de notre côté. Alors pour le moment, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, personne ne l'approche, c'est compris ?...

* * *

_Vous m'aimez toujours ? Pitiez, ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous abandonner à cet endroit ;p_

_Un ptii peu plus de review qu'au chapitre précédent ça ferait vraiment plaisir, je me suis demandée si mon chapitre avait déplu à certaines lectrices..._

_Et merci à celles qui me lisent et me donnent leur avis à chaque chapitre, ou presque (je ne suis pas à ça près non plus^^) elles sauront bien sur se reconnaitre ;D_

_Bisous bisous_

_=)_


	41. Chapter 41 : Une courte nuit

_Bonjour à toutes =)_

Je n'ai pas été très présente dernièrement, voir plutôt pas du tout, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Quand j'ai commençé à écrire cette fiction, j'étais en seconde, autant dire que je n'en glandais pas une en cours, et j'arrivais pourtant première de ma classe^^ Bref, cette année, la Terminale, c'est plutôt galère, je bosse beaucoup, et en plus j'arrive à me planter^^ J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de problèmes de santé dans ma famille, et pleins de petites chose autour qui ont fait qu'écrire n'était plus ma priorité. Pourtant, toute à l'heure, j'ai à peine pris le temps de m'assoire, mon ordi sur les genoux, que mes doigts tapaient plus vite que ma tête n'imaginait la suite de cette histoire... Donc voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main, je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire toute ma fiction, donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop s'il y à quelques petites erreurs de cohérance, et les habituelles fautes d'orthographe bien sur =$ :).

Je voudrais juste remercier celles qui ont continué de me laisser leur avis, si elles ne l'avaient pas fait encore récemment je n'aurais peut-être jamais publié de suite. C'est en regardant mes messages dans ma boîte mail toute à l'heure que je me suis rendue compte que c'était assez égoïste de ma part de ne pas terminer cette fiction... Donc voilà, merci à celles qui m'ont mis dans leur alerts, celles qui m'ajoutaient à leur favoris, et surtout celles qui me laissaient des commentaires, toujours aussi encourageant =)

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 41

Ginny sentit bientôt qu'Harry allait finir par sortir de ses gonds avec tout ce qu'il entendait ce soir, et décida de le tirer en arrière avant qu'il ne décide de sortir de sous la cape. Au début, il préféra ignorer la poigne ferme de la rouquine qui le tirait vers elle, mais il finit par céder en se rendant bien compte que même s'il réussissait à assommer quelques Serpentards, il n'en sortirait jamais. Il finit par se retourner et par suivre la jeune fille le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune. Ils parvinrent à sortir sans se faire remarquer et avancèrent dans les couloirs sans prononcer le moindre mot.

L'une des phrases de Nott lui revenait sans arrêt en tête…

_« Il a toujours témoigné une haine inébranlable contre les Sang-de-Bourbe, et là, il couche avec l'une d'entre elle ? »_

C'est vrai, Hermione s'était rapproché de Malfoy depuis quelque temps, mais rien ne laissait entrevoir qu'ils aient pu avoir une relation autre qu'amicale…

« Bon aller, ça suffit, arrête de te monter la tête avec ces histoires, se morigéna-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Hermione ne sortirait jamais avec un Serpentard, cette histoire est complètement stupide ! »

Alors qu'ils avançaient silencieusement, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry sentit que la rouquine le retenait par le bras et voulait le forcer à écouter ce qui se passait. Des voix lui parvinrent bientôt à l'oreille. Rapidement, il comprit qu'ils avaient affaire à ceux de Serpentard.

« Si Blaise et Parkinson sont déjà ici, ça va chauffer pour nous quand Hermione et Ron se rendront compte que nous ne sommes pas dans nos chambres… », chuchota Ginny.

Harry semblait tout à fait du même avis, et fit signe à Ginny de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse accéder à la poche arrière de son jean. Il y avait glissé la carte du Maraudeur avant de sortir de la tour des Gryffondor. Il attendit que les deux Serpentards soient assez loin d'eux pour être sur qu'ils n'allaient pas l'entendre.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », murmura-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur le morceau de parchemin.

Ginny se pencha par-dessus son bras pour lire elle aussi la carte. Le point désignant Hermione et celui désignant Ron étaient tous les deux dans les appartements de la Préfète-en-chef.

« Ils ont du déjà se rendre compte qu'on était sorti des dortoirs, soupira Ginny.

_ Ou alors, ils nous connaissent par cœur. De toute manière, il faudra bien fallu leur dire que l'on est sorti, sinon comment est-ce qu'on aurait pu savoir ce qui se tramait chez les Serpents ?

_ C'est vrai. Mais je propose qu'on se dépêche de les rejoindre, je n'ai pas franchement envie de tomber sur Rusard en pleine nuit… »

Toujours à l'abri sous la cape, et une fois la carte rangée, les deux Gryffondors se pressèrent de grimper les escaliers qui les menaient aux appartements des Préfets-en-chef. Ginny chuchota le mot de passe qu'Hermione lui avait confié, à la vieille femme avec son livre à la main qui gardait l'entrée. Rapidement le tableau pivota pour les laisser passer.

« On se demandait si vous ne vous étiez pas perdu…, dit Ron assez sèchement, surtout à l'adresse de sa cadette.

_ Ron, ça suffit, on vient de dire que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, répliqua Hermione, ce qui eut le dont d'étonner Harry, car la Préfète était connue pour détester désobéir. Vous avez appris quelque chose au moins lors de votre petite escapade ?, demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Pas grand-chose, soupira le brun en premier. Les Serpentards n'étaient même pas au courant de l'attaque de Voldemort. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils doivent faire, et Nott se prend désormais pour leur chef. Il soupçonne Malfoy de jouer un double-jeu, et Blaise de s'être laissé… piéger…, termina-t-il, sans vraiment regarder Ginny. Mais pour eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne doivent être considérés comme des traitres pour le moment.

_ Je ne crois pas que Drago, ou Blaise nous mente, commença Ginny.

_ On se demande bien pourquoi ! Tu ne peux pas essayer d'imaginer ne serais-ce qu'une seule minute la possibilité que deux Serpentards peuvent être mauvais ?, s'exclama Ron, assez ironiquement.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Ginny, Ron, déclara Hermione.

_ Et je te rappelle que tu m'avais promis de ne pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! Ca fait à peine quelques jours et tu romps ta promesse ?, s'exclama la rouquine à l'adresse de son frère, qui préféra éviter de répondre.

_ De toute manière, ce n'était pas le but de la conversation, dit Harry en changeant de sujet. Vous avez appris quelque chose de votre côté ? Qu'a dit Dumbledore ?

_ Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que Voldemort avait complètement détruit Durmstrang la nuit dernière. Heureusement, très peu d'élèves ont été tués. Dumbledore dit que cette manière d'agir est sa première erreur, puisqu'il a permis à deux écoles de se retrouver au même endroit. Il sous-estime l'esprit d'équipe.

_ Ou alors, il compte dessus…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends pas là Gin' ?

_ Eh bien, il connait Harry, et plus le nombre de personne en danger sera important…

_ Plus Harry voudra se sacrifier pour éviter le meurtre d'innocents…, finit Hermione à sa place.

_ Eh oh !, s'exclama le concerné. Je suis toujours là je vous rappelle, et j'aimerai bien que vous évitiez de parler comme si j'étais ailleurs. Vous croyez vraiment que Voldemort est stupide au point de regrouper deux des plus puissantes écoles de sorciers du monde ? Que je ne veuille pas que des gens meurent par ma faute, c'est une chose, mais qu'il se complique encore plus la tâche, ça ne semble même pas logique !

_ Harry, tous ceux de Durmstrang ne viendront pas. Les plus jeunes seront rentrés chez eux, il y a eu des morts tout de même pendant l'attaque, alors il ne reste pas autant de monde qu'au départ. Dumbledore a dit que nous accueilleront près de 80 élèves, soit l'équivalent du nombre d'élèves en 7eme année à Poudlard.

_ Ca représente déjà pas mal de monde en plus, je suppose qu'il y aura aussi des professeurs avec eux.

_ Oui, bien sur, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour lui, des élèves qui n'ont même pas encore obtenus leurs ASPIC n'ont aucune chance face à ses Mangemorts… Enfin, nous ne sommes pas dans sa tête, c'est peut-être juste une idée absurde », finit par dire la brune à l'adresse des autres, et surtout de Harry qui ne semblait toujours pas convaincu par sa remarque.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de leur dire qu'il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher, le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur Mcgonagall. Elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir ce petit attroupement dans le salon des Préfets-en-chef.

« Miss Granger, nous allons avoir besoin de vous et de votre homologue pour accueillir les élèves de Durmstrang. Ils vont arrivés beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Nous les répartiront dans les différents dortoirs des quatre Maisons dès qu'ils arriveront, vous serez chargé d'emmener un groupe dans la tour des Gryffondor, l'autre dans le dortoir des Serdaigles. Allez chercher votre homologue, expliquez-lui la situation, et rejoignez-moi dans la Grande salle d'ici un quart d'heure, termina-t-elle avant de s'intéresser finalement aux trois autres qui n'avaient rien à faire ici : Quant à vous, dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs, et que je ne vous revois pas en dehors de vos chambres, sinon je me verrai obligée de vous enlever des points ! »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta rapidement la pièce en refermant silencieusement le tableau derrière elle.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, soupira Ron, en commençant à avancer vers la sortie. Bonne nuit Hermione », ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la brune.

Harry le suivit rapidement, Ginny souhaita bon courage à la Préfète pour la courte nuit qu'elle allait passer, et rejoignit les garçons qui venaient de sortir.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière ses amis, la brune grimpa rapidement es escaliers menant à la chambre de son homologue, elle frappa doucement et, sans attendre de réponse, entra dans la chambre du blond. Il semblait l'attendre, assis sur son lit, les coudes croisés sur les genoux.

« Tu as entendu Mcgonagall ?

_ Oui, enfin pas en détails mais j'ai compris qu'on devait aller s'occuper des élèves de Durmstrang. La nuit va être horriblement courte, soupira-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher de la jeune fille.

Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en montant ses mains le long de son dos, puis en redescendant les poser sur ses hanches. La brune lui rendit son baiser en souriant puis le repoussa gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Le blond attrapa tout de même sa main, et l'entraina avec lui dans les escaliers.

Rapidement, ils rejoignirent la Grande salle, où Mcgonagall leur avait demandé de la retrouver. Juste avant la porte, ils détachèrent leur main, et évitèrent que leurs regards se croisent. Même les professeurs ne devaient rien savoir de leur histoire. Dumbledore l'était peut-être, sûrement même, mais aucun autre ne devait en avoir connaissance pour le moment.

« Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, nous vous attendions, déclara Dumbledore en les voyant entrer. Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous avons peu de temps pour nous organiser, les élèves de Durmstrang vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Nous les sépareront par groupes de 20, et nous les répartirons dans les 4Maisons. Etant donné qu'ils risquent de rester pas mal de temps parmi nous, il serait préférable que le choixpeau se charge de cette répartition. Nous annuleront les cours de demain matin, ça leur laissera le temps de s'intégrer à l'école. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour les aider s'ils en ont besoin. Une dernière chose, Karkaroff s'étant bien sur enfui dès l'annonce du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'école a désormais un nouveau directeur, Mr Adamovitch. Je ne le connais que très peu, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés personnellement.

_ Albus, ils arrivent…, dit alors Mcgonagall en regardant par l'une des fenêtres de la Grande salle.

* * *

_J'espère qu'en lisant ce chapitre, vous m'aurez pardonné de vous avoir abandonné aussi longtemps... Mais je vais tâcher de reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes, et de publier le plus souvent possible =)_

_Biensur, je répondrai à toutes les reviews que vous le laisserez, comme je le faisait avant. (Directement pour celles qui sont identifiées sur le site, et dans le prochain chapitre pour les autres) _

_Gros bisous à toutes ;)_


	42. Chapter 42 : L'arrivée de Durmstrang

_Hello =D_

_Pfiou que ça fait du bien d'être en weekend après une semaine à bosser tous les soirs jusqu'à 23h à cause de tous les exams^^ J'ai enfin eut le temps de me poser pour écrire =) J'espère juste que vous me pardonnerz pour la longueur du chapitre, il n'est pas très long comparé au précédents, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire la suite, il est déjà tard et j'ai pas mal de boulot quand même lol^^_

_Juste une petite précision, dan sce chapitre, Viktor Krum revient, même si techniquement il devrait déjà avoir eut son diplôme, mais je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas pareil sans lui :)_

_En tout cas merci à celles qui continu de me suivre, et surtout celles qui me laissent une trace de leur passage ;D_

_**thecrazyval** : Oui oui, le retour de Vikort... :) Pour la réaction de Drago, c'est plus tard, et je n'en dit pas plus lol ;) Merci à toi de ta review, moi ça me fait plaisir d'écrire quand je vois qu'il y a pas mal de personne pour me laisser leur avis en me lisant, et surtout en voyant que c'est apprécié :) bisous !_

_**lily** : Merci pour ces compliments, meme si je ne suis pas sure de les mériter :$ En tout cas merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite, bisous ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

_ Albus, ils arrivent…, dit alors Mcgonagall en regardant par l'une des fenêtres de la Grande salle.

_ Bien, alors allons-y, répondit le directeur avant de se diriger vers la porte de la Grande salle.

Tous les professeurs suivit des Préfets-en-Chef sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Comme lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, le bateau de Durmstrang sortait déjà rapidement de l'eau, parfaitement sec. Il s'arrêta en douceur juste devant le petit attroupement qui venait de se former. Les élèves étaient déjà regroupés sur le pont, derrière leurs professeurs et attendaient l'autorisation de descendre. Un homme vraisemblablement assez âgé, emmitouflé dans son manteau, descendit le premier à Terre, et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

« Aleksei Adamovitch, je vous souhaite la bien venu à Poudlard, dit alors chaleureusement Dumbledore en tendant sa main vers le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci le remercia d'un faible sourire, et lui serra également la main. Le voyage semblait l'avoir épuisé, et compte tenu de la récente attaque de son école, son état de fatigue semblait tout à fait compréhensible. Dumbledore n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaina en lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

« J'ai déjà mis tous nos élèves au courant de votre arrivée. Ils sont déjà couchés, et vos élèves feront de même le plus rapidement possible, mais avant, je souhaiterai les répartir dans l'une des 4 Maisons, afin qu'ils se sentent ici comme chez eux. Cela ne prendra pas énormément de temps, et cela leur permettra de s'intégrer plus rapidement à l'école. Venez, par ici », ajouta-t-il en désignant la Grande salle.

Il fit rapidement mettre les élèves les uns derrières les autres, et quelques minutes plus tard, Rusard arriva, le choixpeau en main. Dumbledore lui désigna rapidement le tabouret préalablement posé face à la table des professeurs, et le laissa repartir. Adamovitch lui donna ensuite une liste, ou figurait tous les élèves qui étaient venus avec lui. Le choixpeau les répartit très rapidement, et au bout de quelques minutes, les quatre groupes d'élèves étaient formés.

« Bien, Miss Granger, pourriez-vous accompagner ce groupe dans la tour de Gryffondor ? Et vous Mr Malfoy, accompagner ceux-là dans les cachots ? Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave se chargeront de Poufsouffle et Serdaigles. Quand ils seront couchés, vous pourrez également y aller. Les cours de demain matin sont annulés, écrivez-le sur le panneau d'affichage de vos Maisons respectives. En revanche ceux de demain après-midi sont maintenus, et vous serez chargé d'aider nos nouveaux arrivants à se repérer dans le château, et à s'intégrer. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, termina-t-il en leur souriant pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas très bien suivi la répartition, et n'avaient de ce fait pas entendu les noms qui avaient été prononcés. Cependant, Hermione reconnut immédiatement la voix qui l'appelait alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le groupe qu'elle devait emmener dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Viktor ?, s'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant à sa droite.

_ Comment vas-tu Herrmione ?, lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

_ Je… Je vais bien, dit-elle en s'y reprenant à deux fois pour finir sa phrase. J'avais oublié que tu étais à Durmstrang, mais je suis contente que tu sois là et qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé pendant l'attaque…

_ Ce n'est malheurreusement pas le cas de tout le monde, soupira-t-il en perdant quelque peu son sourire. Mais ça ne serrt à rrien d'en parrler pendant des heurres…

_ Je comprends… Bon, je crois qu'il ne faut pas trainer, je dois vous emmener dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Suivez-moi, dit-elle en s'adressant à la vingtaine d'élèves en face d'elle.

Viktor Krum marcha pendant tout le chemin à côté d'elle, sans pour autant tenter de dire quoi que ce soit. Il semblait très fatigué, et beaucoup plus vieux depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Cette période de Guerre non-déclarée anéantissait vraiment tout le monde…

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la tour, Hermione leur rappela de mémoriser le mot de passe qu'elle allait prononcer, et surtout de ne le confier à personne. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota rapidement pour les laisser passer, et Hermione leur montra rapidement où ils pouvaient s'installer. Dumbledore avait vraiment tout prévu, de nouveaux lits étaient installés dans chaque dortoir. Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Hermione leur souhaita une bonne nuit et redescendit dans la salle commune. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Viktor, debout face au feu. Il l'avait apparemment entendue descendre puisqu'il se retourna rapidement.

« Tu es toujourrs aussi belle tu sais, Herrmione…

_ Merci, répondit-elle timidement, en rougissant quelque peu, et surtout un peu mal à l'aise. Bon, bonne nuit…, ajouta-t-elle pour échapper au gène de la situation.

Rapidement, elle traversa à nouveau le château pour rejoindre ses appartements. Elle fut soulagée de voir que le blond était déjà rentré. Epuisé, elle se déshabilla rapidement, attrapa un boxer, et le T-shirt du Serpentard avec lequel elle dormait depuis quelques jours puis le rejoignit dans sa chambre. En entrant, elle éteignit la lumière, se glissa sous les draps et se colla contre le corps du blond, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Alors que le jour se levait le lendemain matin, elle eut l'impression de s'être couchée seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se serait bien rendormie, puisque les cours étaient annulés toute la matinée, mais elle se souvint qu'elle devait aider les élèves de Durmstrang à se repérer et à s'intégrer. Sans réveiller le blond, elle roula doucement sur le côté, s'étira longuement et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude eut pour effet de la réveiller un peu plus, mais la fatigue restait bien présente, la journée allait être longue…

Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche et qu'elle s'emmitouflait dans sa serviette, le bond entra à son tour dans la salle de bain, l'air un peu grognon de ne pas avoir pu dormir assez longtemps. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

« Tu aurait quand même pu me réveiller… J'aime mieux quand tu me préviens quand tu te lève…

Plutôt étonnée de cette déclaration, la brune sourit se colla contre lui, afin de pouvoir mettre ses bras autour de son coup sans que sa serviette ne tombe au sol.

_ Très bien Mr Malfoy, je m'en souviendrai, répondit-elle en souriant, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je vais m'habiller, et quand on sera prêt, il faudra descendre assez rapidement, je pense que Dumbledore aura besoin de nous.

Le blond acquiesça simplement et la laissa retourné dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit l'eau couler.

La brune s'habilla donc rapidement, et se coiffa, et retourna à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents lorsque le blond fut sortit de la douche. Voyant que le Serpentard n'avait pas encore l'air prêt, elle traversa la salle-de-bain et alla voir se qu'il fabriquait dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant la scène devant elle. Le blond, après sa douche, avait enfilé un boxer et avait du vouloir se reposer encore quelques minutes. Ces quelques minutes s'étaient en fait bien sur transformées en une petite sieste.

D'humeur assez chahuteuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur le lit pour le réveiller, et le blond fit un bond spectaculaire en ouvrant les yeux, alors que la brune éclatait de rire.

« Voila ce que tu méritais pour t'être recouché ! », rigola-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un petit grognement du blond, avant qu'il ne cache sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très digne dans cet état mon cher Drago, ajouta-t-elle pour le faire réagir, toujours en souriant.

« J'ai toujours l'air digne, je suis un Malfoy, grogna-t-il la tête toujours sous l'oreiller.

_ En attendant, tu n'arrive même pas à te lever, dit-elle en rigolant. Je vais déjeuner, débrouiller toi pour descendre rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te réveiller avec un sceau d'eau !

_ Tu n'oserais pas !, répliqua-t-il tout de même un peu inquiet, à cause de la voix très sérieuse que venait d'adopter la Préfète. Il souleva quelque peu l'oreiller et tourna la tête vers elle pour s'en assurer.

_ Bien sur que si, si tu ne le crois pas, c'est que tu me connais mal, répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser et de filer rapidement vers sa chambre pour récupérer son gilet et descendre déjeuner.

* * *

_So, reviews or not reviews ? :)_

_A bientot, bisous a toutes ;D_


	43. Chapter 43 : Moi jaloux ? Jamais !

_Hello :)_

_D'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard même si techniquement ce n'est en rien ma faute... Impossible de me connecter sur mon compte ! Bref, après moultes pétages de plombs contre mon pc, MIRACLE cet après-midi ! Donc voila, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre, et vous pouvez maudir fanfiction, mais pas moi par pitié :P_

_D'ailleur si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines pour leurs reviews, c'est également à cause du site qui m'affiche : "Oops! We cannot find this page ." Si c'est pas que du bonheur ! -'_

_**AudeHP43 :** Voila ce cher Krum en action... Et un jeune Serpentard dans tous ces états ;) Bisous :)_

_**MAHA1959 :** une longue review, tout ce que j'aime :D Je ne répondrai pas à toutes tes questions tu t'en doute, sinon aucun intérêt pour toi de lire la suite, je te laisse donc découvrir tout ça par toi même ;) Mais merci pour tes encouragements, je bosse je bosse ! Pas question de faire deux terminales ;) Bisous :)_

**_une lectrice : _**_Merci :) Voila la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, bisous ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 43 :**

« Tu n'as pas l'air très digne dans cet état mon cher Drago, ajouta-t-elle pour le faire réagir, toujours en souriant.

« J'ai toujours l'air digne, je suis un Malfoy, grogna-t-il la tête toujours sous l'oreiller.

_ En attendant, tu n'arrive même pas à te lever, dit-elle en rigolant. Je vais déjeuner, débrouiller toi pour descendre rapidement si tu ne veux pas que je vienne te réveiller avec un sceau d'eau !

_ Tu n'oserais pas !, répliqua-t-il tout de même un peu inquiet, à cause de la voix très sérieuse que venait d'adopter la Préfète. Il souleva quelque peu l'oreiller et tourna la tête vers elle pour s'en assurer.

_ Bien sur que si, si tu ne le crois pas, c'est que tu me connais mal, répondit-elle, avant de l'embrasser et de filer rapidement vers sa chambre pour récupérer son gilet et descendre déjeuner.

En quelques minutes, la jeune Préfète était déjà à la porte de la Grande salle qui s'ouvrit pour la laisser entrer. Peu d'élèves étaient en train de déjeuner, contrairement aux autres matins de la semaine, après tout, une matinée où les cours sont annulés les élèves ont envie d'en profiter. Elle chercha quelques visages familiers à la table des Gryffondor, mais Harry, Ginny, Ron et les autres semblaient faire partie de ceux qui profitaient d'une bonne grasse matinée. En soupirant, elle finit par s'assoir toute seule et commença à dejeuner tranquillement.

« Bonjour Hermione ! C'est vrai cette histoire ? Il n'y aucun cours ce matin ?

_ Aucun Neville, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Tu déjeunes avec moi ?, lui demanda-t-elle ensuite voyant qu'il hésitait à s'assoir.

Il hocha lentement la tête et s'assit en face d'elle, avant de commencer à se servir. A peine la Préfète eut-elle le temps de retourner à ses pensées, que quelqu'un la salua à nouveau en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ne l'ayant pas entendu arrivé, elle sursauta et se retourna.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peurr…

_ Non, c'est bon Viktor, je ne t'avais juste pas entendu marcher derrière moi. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as vu Harry et Ron ce matin ?, le questionna-t-elle.

Avant de répondre, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« J'aurai pu mieux dormir, mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement…

_ Je comprends…, répondit-elle se maudissant d'avoir posé cette question.

_ Non je ne les aie pas vus, la plupart des Gryffondor dormaient encore ce matin… Et toi, bien dormi ?, ajouta-t-i quelques minutes plus tard pour continuer de discuter.

_ Oui ça va, répondit-elle simplement, en repensant à toutes ces nuits qu'elle avait la chance de passer avec Drago. Bon, je vous laisse déjeuner tranquillement, il faut que j'aille voir si Mcgonagall n'a pas besoin de moi.

_ Je t'accompagne, répondit Viktor en se levant, de toute manière je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu avaler quelque chose. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre alors qu'elle s'approchait de la table des professeurs.

« Ah Miss Granger, vous tombez bien, j'allais monter vous voir dans vos appartements. Votre homologue a-t-il eu du mal à se lever ce matin ? Je ne le vois toujours pas.

_ Je vais remonter pour lui dire de descendre, il était réveiller quand je suis descendue, répondit-elle.

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je voulais simplement vous remercier pour hier soir. Et vous demander de continuer de veiller à ce que l'intégration des élèves de Durmstrang se face au mieux. Cet après-midi, vous serez autorisé à arriver en retard à vos cours, vous serez chargé, avec Mr Malfoy, d'emmener les élèves dans leurs cours respectifs. Je ferai en sorte qu'ils se regroupent après le repas ce midi.

_ Bien, professeur, répondit la brune. »

Le professeur Mcgonagall lui accorda en retour un de ses rares sourires et repris sa discussion avec les autres professeurs, tandis qu'Hermione sortait de la Grande salle suivit par Viktor Krum.

« Herrmione, j'ai entendu Mcgonagall parrler de Drrago Malfoy. Le fils de Mangemort ?, demanda-t-il avec un air presque dégouté sur le visage.

_ C'est lui, mais crois-moi, il n'est pas comme son père…

Comme s'il ignorait sa réponse, le jeune homme continua :

_ Un fils à papa, qui a du payer pour obtenirr cette place de Préfet-en-chef, contrairrrement à toi. Je trrouve ça insultant. Il mérrriterrait d'être expulsé de cette école.

_ Tu ne le connais même pas !, s'exclama Hermione sans pouvoir se retenir, avant de continuer plus calmement en se rendant compte que sa réaction avait été excessive. Il n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit qu'il est, il est différent, ce n'est pas un Mangemort. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, il n'a plus de contact avec son père, et sa place de Préfet-en-chef il l'a mérité, comme moi…

_ Si tu le dis, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme, pas convaincu le moins du monde par ce que venait de dire la brune. Tu as quelque chose à fairre tout de suite ?

_ Je pensai remonter dans ma chambre et profiter de cette matinée pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, répondit-elle.

_ Tu n'as pas changé on dirrait, rigola-t-il. Tu ne préférrrerrais pas plutôt aller faire un tour ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, on pourrrait marrcher un peu…

_ Si tu veux, répondit la Préfète. On va vers le parc ?

_ Je te suis, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, le blond avait fini par se lever, s'habiller et descendit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il fut surpris de voir que son homologue n'y était pas, et il ne l'avait pas croisé dans les couloirs, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas non plus remontée dans leurs appartements. Il supposa qu'elle devait être dans la tour des Gryffondors car Harry, Ron, et Ginny n'étaient pas non plus à table.

« Bien dormi Drago ?, lui demanda Blaise en voyant son ami débarquer et s'installer en face de lui.

_ Pas trop mal, mais avec tous ceux de Durmstrang qui sont arrivés, je n'ai dormi que vers une ou deux heures du matin, répondit-il.

Une mauvaise pensée lui traversa la tête, alors qu'il attrapait une assiette, et il ne put se retenir de demander à Blaise :

_ Tu as vu Krum ce matin ?

_ Non, je devrais ? Il fait parti de ceux qui sont venus de Durmstrang ?

_ Oui, je l'ai aperçu hier soir…

_ Et donc tu te demandais si il n'est pas avec Hermione ?, demanda le brun comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ Non !, répliqua-t-il avec une mauvaise fois digne d'un Malfoy.

_ Tu voulais seulement lui demander un autographe alors j'imagine. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il est meilleur en Quidditch que toi, dit Blaise, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Très bien, tu as raison tu es content ?, répliqua le blond en soupirant.

_ Tu compte lui faire signer où alors ? Sur tes fesses je crois qu'Hermione serait jalouse. Ou alors sur ton épaule, tout le monde pourra l'admirer.

_ Blaise…

_ Je crois même que tu pourrais rendre jaloux Weasley !, ajouta le brun en ignorant Drago.

_ Arrête de me prendre pour un con Blaise…

_ Non je te jure, je suis certain que Weasley ira lui demander la même chose. Bien sur ça ne serait pas du même effet, il est moins carré que toi.

_ Tu as fini ?, s'exclama le blond qui commençait à ne plus supporter l'attitude de son soi-disant ami, qui le prenait pour un con, ce qu'il avait vraiment en horreur.

_ A moins que tu exiges de Viktor qu'il n'en fasse pas à Weasley, c'est vrai quoi, après tout Hermione pourrait le choisir à ta place si elle trouve que ça rend Ron plus attirant !

_ OK, JE SUIS JALOUX, C'EST FINI MAINTENANT ?, explosa finalement le blond, à bout de nerf depuis déjà quelques minutes.

_ Tu aurais du le dire un peu plus fort, je crois que Luna ne t'a pas entendu à l'autre bout de la salle. Et moi je dois avouer que j'ai quelques doutes sur mon ouïe.

_ Tu te fou vraiment de moi là… Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un con ! Tu joues à quoi ?

_ Je ne joue pas, je te montre que tu es VRAIMENT un con. C'est vrai quoi, regarde-toi dans une glace !

_ Mon reflet me va très bien ! Tu veux en venir où exactement, vas-y, explique moi un peu le fond de ta pensée !

_ Avec combien de fille tu as eu une aventure ? Combien tu en as trompé ? A combien tu as menti ? Avec qui….

_ Arrête !, l'interrompis le blond. J'ai compris ça va ! Mais ne me dis pas que toi tu n'es jamais jaloux !

_ Si, mais je lui fais confiance. Et tu devrais en faire de même avant d'aller agresser Krum. Et ne me dit pas que tu n'en avais pas l'intention Drago ! Tu es jaloux, mes condoléances ! Mais si tu commence à surveiller tous ces faits et gestes, tu vas devenir dingue, et moi à t'écouter il y a des chances que je te rejoigne rapidement à Sainte Mangouste !

_ Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je me tourne les pousses pendant que l'autre de Durmstrang lui fait la cour ?

_ Et Hermione, tu voudrais qu'elle défigure toutes les filles qui t'approche ?

_ Ok, on laisse tomber, tu veux rien comprendre !

_ Non, c'est toi qui reste buté pour rien ! Peut-être qu'Hermione est avec Krum, mais ils sont amis, tu ne vas pas débarquer, faire un cirque pour ça, et te ridiculiser ! Agi avec ta tête si vraiment tu veux faire quelque chose, pas comme un idiot en fonçant tête baissée !

_ Très bien, Mr. Le conseiller conjugal, expliquez-moi ce que vous entendez par là !, répliqua ironiquement le blond.

_ Arrête de faire l'idiot. Prend le temps de réfléchir. Tu veux risquer de la perdre ? Non, je suis sur que non, alors laisse la être ami avec Krum. Montre lui que tu tiens à elle, c'est tout, et tu la garderas. Frappe-le, et tu lui donne sa chance de te prendre Hermione…

* * *

_43 chapitres quand même, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours ;) _

_Gros bisous à toutes, et à bientôt :)_

_PS : Merci également à toutes celles qui m'ajoutent à leur alerts ou favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir ;D_


End file.
